


Wicked Games.

by Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, BDSM, Beating, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, Love, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Mild Kink, Sarcasm, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 105,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: Sasuke has a secret. One that he cannot disclose with anyone but he knows when he knocks on that apartment door the other person will answer.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are you going?” She asked grabbing at the back of his coat, this time she wanted an answer…no she needed an answer. Was it her, did she do something wrong. Was her trying to be the perfect wife in the eyes of the media for the famous Uchiha not enough? When he didn’t answer she knew he wouldn’t return till morning or at all. It was always like this, he would not tell her and when he would return he would smell of someone else, but he was going to do what he wanted even if she tried to stop him.

“Release me.” He stated at the front door and he gripped the duffle bag strap that was over his shoulder as he waited for her to release his coat.

“No” She cried, “You always do this to us. To me and your daughter and I’m tired of it. Why can’t you be the husband you are supposed to be as well as the father? I’m here all day trying to make this house a home but it seems it’s just her and I.”

“I don’t care.”

            He turned to her; gripping her wrist in a quick move and making her take a few steps backward towards the wall. She hit the stair banister with a gasp, her green eyes looking up at him through the tears that threatened to fall. He gritted his teeth thinking how he was forced into this marriage by the media and his parents and he hated it with so much passion. He hated getting up in the morning to her face, he hated that he had to play the attentive husband when really all he wanted was someone else. He hated that he had to fake a smile each time he was in public with her and their child. Don’t get him wrong he was happy to have a daughter but he wanted it with anyone else but her. She was annoying when they were children and she now she was even more annoying that she was forced to be his wife.

“Did you say no?” He repeated.

“I’m tired of you leaving every week like this,” She continued to cry. “We need you here.”

“No you don’t Sakura. You never needed me here and you won’t ever again.” He slammed his fist into the wall. “You only want me here because no one else would have you and besides I don’t love you, I’ve never loved you and I have no reason to be loved by you.”

“Sasuke” She ran after him but by the time she was out the door he was already closed the car door. She fell to her knees on the walkway in front of their home which was her home now. He was leaving and she knew he wasn’t coming back by the bags that were at his side. She feared so much that he would leave her high and dry but now it was happening.  Once she came back inside, she fell to the floor in front of the stairs tears freely falling from her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. In her head she was repeating that he would be coming back in the morning and everything would be fine. the would keep their life the way it always way. Her to dotting wife and him the supporting husband.  
        The sound of little feet padding down the stairs caused her to jerk her head up and she looked over her shoulder to see their three year old descending the stairs with her teddy in one hand and her pacifier in her mouth. Quickly she wiped the tears from her cheek and stood up. She didn't need to see her mommy like this.  Treading up the stairs herself, she grabbed Sarada from the middle steps taking her back in her room and putting her to bed.

“Its okay sweetheart, mommy and daddy were just talking.” She tried to play it off through the tears. “Everything will be alright.” She leaned down and kissed Sarada head.

            In the other room her cellphone dinged as the Porsche from the driveway squealed on the wet pavement. Her mind raced with questions from what the text would say and once Sarada was completely asleep she entered her room, picking up her cellphone. A text message from Sasuke highlighted the screen and she burst into tears once again.

_I’m not coming back- Sasuke Uchiha._

///

            Sasuke stopped by the ATM before heading to his destination, pulling out as much as he could out of the bank account he shared with his horrid of a wife and checked the time. He had twenty more minutes till he needed to be there. The blond was expecting him like he always did this time of the month but this time he was planning on staying for a while. He realized he had a fondness for this particular person from the first meeting and he didn't know it would lead to this, but here he was. He wanted him so much and nothing was going to tread in his way. What Sasuke wanted…Sasuke got. He stuffed the 15 grand into his pocket before jumping back into his sports car and took off uptown to his destination. He pulled into the parking garage under the huge building in downtown New York and exited the car heading towards the elevator.

He knocked on the door to the apartment at the 35th floor in the upper class neighborhood. He didn’t understand why he knocked though. He owned the apartment he was standing outside of. A secret loft where he was able to hide when need be. He rested both of his hands on the door frame, waiting for the person on the other side to open the door. He felt something like butterfly’s in his stomach flutter as the locks were unbolted from the other side and the door opened. Blue orbs with a smile that could melt hearts pulled the door back revealing all of him and the anticipation of touching the blonde coursed through him. He wanted this, no more like he needed this he needed confidence in himself, the dominate persona that lingered deep inside him that wanted to play with someone who was able to take everything he dished out and he knew he would receive it from the person on the other side of the door.

“Welcome back.” Came the smooth voice that was leaning against door frame.

“I need you.” Sasuke whispered taking a step forward and gathering the blonde in his arms, forcing a kiss on that mouth he dreamed about so much. Sasuke closed the door with his foot dropping the duffle bag near the front door on the carpet while their mouths still roughly attached to one another and the blonde wrapped his legs around the waist of the taller man. Sasuke knew this apartment like the back of his hand, they would start in the living room slowly making their way from the couch to the hallway and finally to the king sized bed that he had come to love so much unless he wanted to play in the blue room.

“That’s what you said last time,” The blonde moaned, feeling the taller man’s mouth kiss down his jaw to his throat. “I want you too s’uke”

Sasuke didn’t say anything, latching onto the blonde neck and earned a groan from the one he was carrying to the couch. The way their pelvis grinded into one another both of them groaned at the friction and it took all Sasuke had not to strip him of his clothing and take him right there on the Italian leather.

“Let me see that ass.” Sasuke whispered in a demanded and pulled back from the blonde neck.

“As you wish.” He nodded, standing from their potion on the couch and turning around. He glanced over his shoulder, watching the black eyes burn into his back and he shivered, he loved this when he came around. The vibe of Sasuke’s dominance wanting him to be in utter submission made heat pool in his lower abdomen but he would have to hold off as long as he could until sasuke said he was able to touch himself or have sasuke buried so deep inside him he was unable to breath. The thought of sasuke made him moan and sasuke heard it.

“Are you moaning?” Sasuke asked in a demanding tone.

“No sir.” The blonde answered and continued to dance for his Sir.

He had cleared his schedule for the entire week waiting for that knock on his door because he always knew he would come back. He was hooked on him like an addict.

The blonde removed the robe, draping it down his body till it stopped at the dip in his back. He seen Sasuke’s chest heave as the robe fell to the floor, leaving himself completely exposed in front of the man he wanted. He could already see the glaze in Sasuke’s eyes, he must have taken something before coming over and it was just now kicking in but he didn’t care, this was just business wasn’t it?

“Dance for me.” Sasuke asked, leaning back on the couch with his arms out against the back while he sank further down on the leather. “I love to watch you dance Naruto.”

            Naruto complied with his request, pressing a button the remote near him on the table and the soft music of The Weeknd began to play from the surround sound. He danced for Sasuke, moving his hips the way that set Sasuke into utter lust. He turned his back dipping slightly but when he came back up, pale hands were wrapping around him from behind and he was so lost in the music he didn’t hear him move from the sofa.

“Don’t stop.” Sasuke breathed and Naruto didn’t, he continued to move his ass against Sasukes pelvis, making sure to move slowly and tease Sasuke as much as he could until the body behind him shivered. Sasuke gripped Naruto’s throat, pulling him into a standing position and the gesture went straight to Naruto’s cock. He moaned as cold fingers brushed agianst the warmth of his body towards his hips. He wanted nothing more than to taste the taller man, to have his lips pressed firmly to his own. He wanted to be dominated by this man. The famous Uchiha that everyone wanted and no one could have but himself, not even his wife had him this way.

“Walk.” Sasuke ordered and Naruto nodded knowing where they were going, sasuke kept his hand on Narutos hip, allowing him to guide them to the play room that was at the back of the apartment. Sasuke took out his key from his pocket, running the metal along the spine of Narutos bare back as he pressed the smaller male against the cold surface. “Do you like it when I punish you?” Sasuke asked leaning forward while sliding the key into the lock and kissing the back of Narutos neck.

Naruto nodded, “Yes sir I do.”

Sasuke continued to kiss the back of the blonde’s neck, slowly turning the key in the lock and smiling against tan flesh as the lock made a noise. Naruto pulled the handle down pushing the door slightly open so he would still feel the pressure of Sasukes lips on his back. Sasukes hand touched the light switch, illuminating the room in a light blue hue and Sasuke lightly touched narutos back, pushing him forward into the room before closing the door and locking it from the inside.

“Where are you supposed to stand?” Sasuke asked in an ordering tone. With amusement he watched Naruto move to the center of the room, his hands clasped behind his back and his feet apart slightly. He kept his face forward, staring at the floggers and whips that aligned the back wall as well as the restraints. When Sasuke grabbed the wrist cuffs, a surge of excitement ran through narutos body and his dick responded with a slight jerk and this didn’t go unseen by Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow, reaching behind him to grab the black leather flogger and an unknown item from the draw below before slowly heading back to where Naruto stood. Wrist were held out without a command, waiting for Sasuke to gently place the cuffs across tan wrist and lock them into place. By the metal hook, Sasuke locked narutos wrist above his head on the metal grid before lowering the bar to his chest causing Naruto to bend to his knees.

“Since you insisted on disobeying me last week by denying me a visit, this is your punishment. You are not allowed to touch me.” Sasuke stated with a smirk and the blonde below frowned.

“But I like touching you sir.” Naruto protested.

“To bad.” He breathed and hooked the flogger over the bar. In one motion he unbuttoned his pants and Naruto watched as his pants slid from his hips and pooled on the floor at his feet. He could see the small circle of wetness on the silk boxers he wore from where his dick was pressed against the inside of his pants. Naruto leaned forward, pressing his lips hungrily to the outline of Sasukes manhood, and wanting so much for him to free it so he could taste.

“Is this what you want?” Sasuke asked, looking down at Naruto as he continued to kiss the outline. “Do you want me to free my cock so you can taste it?”

“Yes sir?” He begged with a nod and leaned back waiting for Sasuke. His eyes never leaving Sasukes crotch.

Sasuke complied, hooking his fingers in the hem of his boxers and guided them down his pale hips freeing himself and slightly wincing at the cold of the room. He took a step forward smirking down at the blonde as he leaned forward once again and licked from the base of his cock to the tip. Sasuke has had many lovers but not such as Naruto, even though he was a man he knew exactly how Sasuke wanted to be touched, how he liked to have his dick sucked and how to keep him coming back for more. He would give up everything for a life with Naruto but that wasn’t possible. With the irritating wife at his side and the company he ran. Being an openly gay man wasn’t possible.

Sasukes head fell back feeling Narutos hot mouth engulfed him in one motion. One hand grasped the bar that Naruto was attached too while the other gently ran through blonde hair before grasping his head roughly to guide the blondes head up and down. He felt Narutos tongue run along the prominent vain on the underside of his cock, him giving a small whimper at how tight his hair was held. His fingers grasped the metal that was attached to the bar above him. He wanted nothing more than to touch Sasuke, to feel his body quiver underneath his touches but this was his punishment for disobeying. He relaxed his throat and closed his eyes, focusing on pleasing Sasuke as much as he could. Opening his mouth wider he leaned forward, taking Sasuke all the way into his mouth till the head touched the back of his throat and began swallowing. He knew this was a personal favorite of Sasuke.

“Oh fuck.” Sasuke groaned his toes curling against the soft plush carpet he was standing on.

Naruto continued to swallow, running his tongue along the bottom of Sasukes cock till pale hips jerked forward unexpectedly burying himself with even more depth than before and emptied his seed down narutos throat. The only sound that filled the room was Narutos pants as Sasuke pulled himself from the blonde’s mouth. He pushed the bar up, jerking Naruto to his feet and he leaned forward capturing bruised lips in a sweet kiss, wanting to taste himself on the other. His tongue ran along the inside of the others mouth, tasting himself mixed with narutos and he groaned. Oh how he missed this taste, the taste of the one he wanted to be with so much but wasn’t allowed to be.

Pulling back Sasuke glared in sapphire gems and asked, “What’s the safe word?” as he walked around behind Naruto and flicking his wrist out that held the flogger. He leaned his naked torso against narutos back, his lips kissing the nape of his neck in butterfly kissed and Naruto leaned back into him, his fingers gripping the metal hooks he was able to touch. He wanted to touch Sasuke so bad but he was forbidden too. His Sir wouldn’t allow it.

“Ramen.” Naruto answered and relaxed his muscles.

“Are you ready?” Sasuke asked in a low voice from the others right side. “I want to hear you count but no other side.”

“Yes sir.” He answered once again, feeling his cock twitch and grow painfully hard as the authorities tone in Sasukes voice. He leaned his head on his arm, eyes to the floor and mouth shut tight waiting for the first blow. He heard the wind whistling through the leather straps as Sasuke swung and his toes curled against the carpet at the sting each strap popped against his skin.

“One.” Naruto groaned his eyes closing and chest heaving, he felt his cock twitch and a few drops of pre-cum leaking from the tip, splattering on the carpet.

Behind him, Sasuke was pulling his arm back once more and swung once again.

“Two.” Naruto moaned, his knees jerking forward slightly.

Each time Sasuke swung and connected with the blondes back his toes would dig further into the carpet and he would moan the number. Once they got to ten Sasuke sat the flogger on the side table before standing behind Naruto, his once again hard member rubbing against the crack of narutos ass causing the smaller male to moan as he leaned back on the balls of his feet to rub his cheeks against Sasuke. The raven leaned his head on narutos shoulder, allowing him to continue to rub himself on him as he kissed the red whelps that began to form on his back and shoulders.

“Please.” Naruto whispered and turned his head to the side, his eyes locked with Sasukes as he lifted his head.

“Please what?” He breathed.

“Please fuck me master.” Naruto gasped as Sasuke bite down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Sasuke pulled back, “did you prep yourself already?” He whispered in his ear as his hand with the unknown object snaked around Narutos side and grasped his cock. With his free hand Sasuke pulled narutos head back and placed the cock ring at the tip before rolling it down to the base. Narutos hip jerked into Sasukes hand at the slight touch and he moaned.

The blonde nodded his head as best he could, “Yes sir.”      

            Sasuke’s hand slid across Narutos side and stomach as he walked around him once again. His eyes going to the cock ring he had just placed on his lover. He knew Naruto hated these things and it seemed right to punish him this way. He was in no mood to have him cum so quickly. He did love seeing the blonde face when he was deep inside him, the way his head would fall back with each stoke and his mouth would be open slightly. Naruto pulled up on the cuffs and wrapped his legs around Sasukes waist. He felt the tip of Sasukes harden member push against his pucker hole and his fingers gripped the metal tightly. Slowly Sasuke pushed in, gripping narutos hips in attempt to control with groans till he was completely imbedded deep inside Naruto.

Sasuke leaned forward, licking up Narutos exposed neck before lifting him slightly to pull out halfway and slam back into him. He heard the metal hooks on the grid above them slide across from their spot with each downward thrust and narutos legs slightly loosen around Sasukes hips. The moans of the blondes filled Sasukes ears, each forceful thrust upward into Narutos heat brought Sasuke much closer to exploding then he wanted. He wanted the moment to last, to be able to fill the other with nothing but him and have the other screaming his name or unable to breathe at all.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, his mouth parted in a breath and his eyebrows knitted together at the sudden stop of Sasukes thrust. He gasped as Sasuke pulled from him and he tightened his legs on his waist once again. His arms stained, wrapping around a pale neck once he was released from the grid. He pressed his lips to older man, his tongue darting from his own mouth and forcing Sasukes lips open.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in their room laying on their bed, Sasuke quickly took off Narutos cuffs and sat them on the floor next to bed. Blue orbs watched a pale hand give a signal to turn around and he did as he was commanded. The mattress sunk a bit as Naruto turned over on his knees with his ass sticking up in the air in full view of Sasuke. His fingers gripped the comforter as Sasuke inched forward, grasping his tan hips and slamming back into him with as much force as before. He wanted to ask his master to release the ring or at least be able to touch himself but he was unable to with how hard Sasuke was pounding into him. The sound of flesh and moans rose thick in their room while fingers gripped tan hips in a bruising force.

Naruto moved his face to look at Sasuke from over his shoulder, admiring the way his hands stuck to his face, his eyes hooded with lust and how his mouth was slightly panting.

“Master can I touch myself?” Naruto pleaded, his voice toning higher as Sasuke angled his hips slightly upward, pounding directly into Narutos prostate causing him to gasp for breath.

Sasuke nodded his head, watching one of narutos hand snake between him and the mattress to release the cock ring that was still in place. He felt Sasuke lean down, kissing the middle of his back and a hand wrap around his manhood. He moaned into the mattress at how hot the others hand felt, he focused on the thrusts that were constantly aiming for his sweet spot till he was unable to hold it anymore.

“Cum for me?” Sasuke ordered.

Naruto screamed Sasukes name into the mattress, but felt his head being pulled back as the s’uke came out, filling the ravens ears and he jerked forward, burring himself to the hilt as he came deep inside Naruto. The blonde below let out a drawn out moan feeling Sasuke thrust a few more times, his insides milking every last drop that was Sasuke before he pulled out of the blondes hotness and collapsed beside the other in a heap of pants. Narutos legs slid out from underneath him to rest on his stomach.

“Was I good sir?” Naruto panted, turning his head to look at Sasuke.

“Very.” He nodded, turning on his side to face the blonde. His hand shot out to caress the blonde’s cheek, his thumb tracing along his bottom lip that was bruised from their earlier kissing. He leaned forward, capturing Narutos lips in a kiss once more but more tender this time. His dark persona was satisfied for now till the next round festered inside him. He felt Naruto moved to straddling his lips and his palms down on either side of Sasukes head supporting his weight. He rested his hands on narutos thighs, his thumbs making small circles while Naruto took over the kiss.

He groaned into the kiss, at Naruto rolling his hips against his member, seemingly trying to awake him once again. Sitting up all the way, he beamed down at Sasuke and continued to roll his hips, smiling at how hard Sasuke became once again. Sasuke scooted down to the edge of the bed, planting his feet firmly down on the floor and waited for Naruto to adjust his legs. He felt a soft hand grasp the base of his cock, the fingers slowly stroking upward to the head and a thumb slide over the slit.

“Do you want me again Sir?” Naruto asked, stroking him downward and his fingers brushing against Sasukes balls. “Do you want to thrust in and out of my cum covered whole once again?”

“Yes.” Sasukes answer was exhale. He gripped tan thighs as Naruto lifted slightly and sunk down on Sasukes harden cock once again. His hands were firmly pressed on Sasukes chest for support as he slowly moved up and down, moaning as Sasuke began to thrust upward with each downward movement. The hands gripping his thighs tightened, sending more waves of pleasure through his body, with the combination of Sasuke hitting his sweet spot once again. He jerked his head back moaning loudly in their empty bedroom, his cock becoming hard. He felt a hand move from his thigh to his member, the strokes synced with the upward thrust and he couldn’t help but roll his head downward to look at the pleasure that adored Sasukes face.

His eyes closed in concentration, chest heaving in pants and his mouth open slightly in a smirk. He leaned down capturing Sasukes lip in a kiss, forcing his tongue in the others mouth in a moan.

“Fu..ck” Sasuke breathed against narutos lips and wrapped his free arm around his waist, rolling them both to narutos back. He sat up in his knees, draping the blondes’ legs over his shoulders and started to pound into narutos tight hole, his cock swelling inside the blonde with each clench. He opened his eyes to see Naruto grasp his own member, pumping along with the thrust. His face flushed red, eyes hooded and mouth open in moans. Such a beautiful sight to behold.

He felt narutos orgasm pulsate against his length, clenching with a deadly force and Sasuke thrusted a few more times, feeling his own so close.

“Punish me Sasuke.” Naruto moaned from below him.

Narutos back arched off the mattress, feelings Sasuke cum once again his grip on his hips even worse than before and he felt his lovers’ seed squirt directly into his prostate. For a moment they stayed like that, both of them catching their breath from the rigorous activates that usually lasted like this all night. A low groan was released from the one above, him pulling from the tightness of his blonde and he collapsed once more beside the other on the bed trying to catch his breath.

They both knew they needed a shower, but their exhaustion was over taking them. Instead they crawled to the head of the bed after wiping each other off and settled under the sheets. Naruto laid his head on Sasukes chest, listening to his heart beat slowly drifting off to sleep finally. Sasuke on the other hand did not, he slowly ran his fingers through the blonde locks that was nestled on his chest and smiled down at him even though he wasn’t able to see it.

“You may not know this,” he whispered, “But I love you.”

Naruto made a noise that sounded like a content sigh before whispering, “I love you too Sasuke.”


	2. Let me go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the second chapter to the wicked games series  
> Naruto reflects on the morning after, while Sakura and a friend have a heart to heart.

Light shown through the sheer black curtains the next morning, illuminating Sasuke face as he slept next to an empty bed. Naruto had already been up for an hour. He had cleaned the playroom from last night, took a shower and returned the cuffs and cock ring to their assigned place in the room before closing the door and locking it with Sasukes key. He didn’t quite understand why he was so loyal to this man, the same man who was forsaking his wife and child to be with him.  Treading into the kitchen, he frowned and grabbed the coffee maker, filling it with water. Opening the coffee container, he stuck it up to his nose and inhaled the vanilla aroma.

The smell of coffee and toast filled the apartment and Naruto looked up in time to see Sasuke merge from the bedroom and tread down the hall to where he stood. He didn’t say a word, just pulled the blonde closer to him by the hem of his shirt and gave him a good morning kiss. Naruto felt him loop one arm around him, pulling him against his firm chest while his tongue forced its way into the others mouth. Once he released him Naruto touched the glass table to steady himself.

“Good morning Sasuke.” Naruto nodded to him. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have in weeks.” He answered and took a seat at the table. “I see you made my favorite.”

“As every morning you are here.” Naruto joined him, sitting close enough for their knees to touch.

                Breakfast went as this every time Sasuke decided to visit. He would sit at the table, read the paper for that morning; mostly the stock market to make sure his company was still at the top and sip his coffee while running his knee against Narutos. It has become a pattern and Naruto wouldn’t argue with it. He love being in Sasuke’s presence, where as he was called the sun. It seemed Sasuke was his moon.

“What’s wrong you seem distracted this morning?” Sasuke asked and folded the paper, placing it on the table before picking up his coffee cup.

“Oh it’s nothing.” He said waving his hands in embarrassment.

Sasuke grasped Narutos chin with his free hand, receiving a gasp from him. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Really it’s nothing.” Naruto stuttered, dropping his hands to the table. “I just really missed you is all.”

Sasuke leaned forward kissing him on the lips briefly. “I missed you as well.”

                Warmth swelled in Narutos stomach, this was the first time Sasuke had ever admitted that he missed him. It seemed it was always Naruto who told him cute things like this. As Sasuke released his chin, he gathered the plates and took them into the kitchen. His thoughts were still speeding through his brain though. When Sasuke called and said he wanted to see him, he didn’t expect him to show up at the apartment 10 minutes later high on whatever it was that he had taken. Their scheduled meetings were always the second weekend of every month but with this surprise he wondered if Sasuke was leaving for another business trip.

“Are you leaving again?” Naruto blurted as Sasuke entered the kitchen. He kept his eyes to the floor, not wanting to see the pale face man but he knew he had an eyebrow raised. When nothing was said, he continued to load the dishwasher and rinsed the sugar from the bottom of his coffee cup.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked if you were leaving again.” He repeated, closing the dishwasher lid. “Last time you came to see me twice in one month, you went on a business trip that took you away for three months.”

“No Im not leaving again.” He stated “Are you worried that I am.”

Naruto shook his head slowly, “I know what our arrangement entails and I agreed to them. I know asking about work and your private life is forbidden and I haven’t asked about any of those points. I just want to know if you are leaving again.”

Sasuke shook his head, “No Im not leaving,” He took a step towards Naruto, “And I welcome your concern.”

Blonde eyebrows knitted together that the last statement. What did that even mean? Was he trying to tell him that he can ask about his private life outside of them or was he still going by the arrangement rules? He seemed so confusing at times that he didn’t know how to read him. One moment he is all about pleasure and wanting to please him and the other side he is cold and unresponsive. Why was this man so hot and cold all the time? He really didn’t have time to thought process anything as Sasuke leaned in to him, setting his coffee cup down in the sink and touching Narutos earlobe with his lips.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of lips on his earlobe, the way the tongue flicked across the skin and he grasped Sasuke’s shirt to keep him in place. A skilled tongue darted from his earlobe to behind his ear causing the blonde to move his head to the side to allow the other better access to his neck. Sasuke hooked his fingers in Narutos shorts and as he kissed down the blonde’s neck, he sunk to his knees pulling his shorts down with him. His head fell back as Sasuke’s lip nipped and teased his hip bones the warmth spreading from his stomach to his manhood and he felt his cock twitch against sasuke chest. Narutos hand gripped sasuke black locks in a lovely manner at the sucking feeling that talented mouth. In one motion Naruto removed the oversize t-shirt he wore and locked his fingers back in raven locks.

Warm hands grasped the base of Narutos cock, his tongue darting out to lick from the head till he touched his index finger before stroking upward with his hand slowly. Narutos head fell forward, their conversation completely forgotten once Sasuke took just the head into his mouth, licking around the skin and the tip of his tongue flicking the slit to collect the small drops of pre-cum that Naruto leaked. Soft lips slowly descended further the heat and wet tongue licking and lapping around the shaft before pressing on the prominent vain. Naruto spread his legs further apart, grounding himself against the sink as Sasuke’s head began to bob up and down.

“Ngg….uhng” Naruto moaned the pressure of thumbs digging into his hips to keep him pressed against the cabinet and not to jerk upward.

Sasuke relaxed his throat, digging his thumbs into Narutos hips to keep him steady before sliding Naruto all the way into his mouth till his nose touched the small patch of blonde hairs. It was rare that he did this to him but when he did he wanted him to feel as he did when he received this. He knew exactly how to relax his throat and to bypass his gag reflex. He smirked at the sounds that escaped the lips above, the way his legs shook each time his lovers cock touched the back of his throat.

“S’uke, Im going to cum.” Naruto panted giving sasuke enough time to descend once more and his throat to begin swallowing against his shaft. In a load groan, he threw his head back the kitchen engulfed in nothing but Narutos voice as his hips jerked upward, spilling his seed down his lover’s throat. Sasuke continued to swallow, his eyes glued to Narutos face in pure ecstasy. Sasuke pulled back, sucking along the shaft and head to gather remaining cum that built up in his cheeks before releasing him completely.   
                In one motion, Naruto was turned around and pushed over the sink. Never have they fucked in the kitchen before but the thought of it had turned him on more than once. He looked back over his shoulder to see sasuke squeeze a small amount of lube, where he got to the bottle was a question to Naruto but he didn’t ask questions for this could end and he didn’t want it too, coating his fingers before running an index along Narutos crack and slipping between perfectly round cheeks. Naruto moaned from below, a finger circling his puckered entrance before disappearing inside and he lifted his hips slightly by his tippy toes. His cheeks hot from the fantasy of this happening multiple times.  
                Sasuke added his middle finger, the tip brushing over Narutos prostate in a teasing manner and Naruto moaned into the sink barely hearing the chuckle from behind him. He silently begged for Sasuke to thrust deep inside him, to fill him to the brim. He moved his hips back slowly against sasuke fingers, moaning sasuke name against the cold metal of the sink. Just as he was getting into a rytheme Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced the emptiness with his harden cock. Naruto rested his head on the divider on the sink as Sasuke’s member pushed past his muscles till he was fully sheathed.   
                Naruto pushed back on Sasuke, giving him the signal that he was ready and inhaled a sharp breath at pleasure of sasuke pulling out completely and thrusting back in roughly. Sasuke looked down to see Naruto lace his fingers with his own that was gripping his hip and moaning with each thrust.

“S’uke….Yes.” Naruto groaned below as Sasuke pushed in roughly, grinding the tip of his cock directly into his sweet spot before his thrust picked up their pace. He felt Naruto clench his muscles, clutching him so tightly that if he didn’t have control he would have cum instantly. By his hair, he pulled Naruto up off the counter, biting down on the side of his neck and seeing in time Narutos hardened member in his hand and stroking in time with Sasuke’s poundings. His hips moved against sasukes pelvis, his hot breath coating the blondes’ ear and growing even harder at the moans that escaped those plump lips. White flashed across Narutos vision as he came against the cabinet, his muscles pulsating around sasukes already hard cock.

“Oh...fuck.” Sasuke groaned and leaned forward his forehead pressed against Narutos shoulder as he released deep inside Naruto which caused the other to arch his back and his hand to each for sasuke hair as they both rode out Sasuke orgasm in a few thrust. They both collapsed forward against the counter trying to catch their breath.

“I…love you Sasuke.” Naruto moaned, feeling Sasuke slip from him and a small amount of Sasukes cum running from his entrance and down his thighs. The words slipped out before he could catch them, not knowing if he would answer back or not. When Sasuke didn’t say anything, tears swelled in Narutos eyes and his chest heaved before he could stop himself. Sasuke stiffened behind him, he heard him say the words but he didn’t know whether or not he should say them back. He turned Naruto around to face him, his hands cupping Narutos face and wiped the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

“I love you too.” He whispered against his lips before Naruto wrapped his arms around the others neck while they sunk to the floor. He did love this man even if was against everything he was taught.

///

                A light knock echoed through the empty foyer catching the pink haired woman and she didn’t know whether or not if she wanted to answer it. What if it was Sasuke coming back to gather this things from their home or worse. Dreading it, she sat Sarada on the floor near her toys and strolled to the front door. She wasn’t able to sleep a wink that night. The empty side of their bed haunting her, reminding her that her husband was elsewhere with god knows who doing whatever. She didn’t want to think about it. When she got up that morning, she did her normal routine, showering, dressing, make-up and getting her 3 year old up for her day. She hadn’t been expecting company but she had been listening for the roar of the Porsche, hoping he had changed his mind and decided to come home to them.

Opening the door, she put on her smile and pushed her hair behind her ear. The blonde on the other side entered without a word and looked around. Anger fumed from her, making the small room ten degrees hotter. She noticed the small whole in the drywall next to the kitchen archway but kept her mouth shut till the time was right.

“You have been crying again haven’t you?” She jerked her head towards Sakura.

“He’s not here if that is who you are looking for.” She answered and closed the front door.

“Oh you better hope I don’t get my hands on him or Im going to kill him.” She answered.

“Ino I don’t think that will help me.” She shook her head.

“No but it would suffice my angry towards that fucker.” She growled.

“Let me put Sarada down for a nap and I’ll come talk to you.” Sakura frowned as her friend made her way into the kitchen.

                Picking up Sarada, she headed up stairs and sat in the rocker in the corner or the room. Sarada listened to her mother hum a known song before her eyes betrayed her and she was fast asleep in her arms. Laying the baby down in her crib, Sakura bent down and kissed her forehead, pulling her blankets up and leaving her room quietly. Two cups here sitting on the table in the day room as she entered and Ino was looking over the Ivy’s that were growing along the windows.

“You need to water these more Sakura.” Ino said touching once of the leaves lightly.

“Those are Sasukes and Saradas plants.” She shook her head, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

“If you cry I will hit you.” Ino commented with a chuckle, taking a seat beside Sakura on the bench and picking up her tea cup. She wanted to comfort her friend and try to tell her that everything would be okay but it didn’t seem that way. She had already seen the bruise on her wrist once she set the tea cup down. What had really happened here?

“Im sorry.” Sakura apologized.

“So what happened?” She asked, “When I got your text message this morning, I almost came rushing over her at 4 am. Why did you let him leave?”

“He cornered me against the wall.”

Ino frowned, “Is that where the hole in the wall came from near the kitchen entrance?”

She didn’t say anything, just looked down at her tea cup. She didn’t need to say anything because Ino already knew. She scooted closer to Sakura, pulling her into a hug and patted her back. They didn’t need words between them because there was nothing to say. She didn’t know if she should even suggest it but it seemed the D word could be in her future. She had gone through one as well so she knew Sakura wouldn’t take it well. Pulling back Sakura nodded to Ino’s last question.

“He punched the wall when I said no.” She whispered.

“When you said no,” Ino glared and stood up, pacing infront of her friend. “You are not his slave nor do you have to answer him like he is your master. You are his wife and his equal.”

“I will never be his equal Ino.” Sakura argued with her, “Im just the thing that birthed his daughter.”

“Which makes you more important than anything in this world.” Ino kneeled infront of her and took her hands in her own. “Look I know you are a strong woman, you have showed me that many times growing up but it’s time to stand up for yourself and Sarada. You need to show Sasuke that you are still strong and if things don’t add up like they should. Maybe it’s time for the D word.”

Sakura glared down at her blonde friend, “That word will never be spoken in this house.” She stood up quickly, almost knocking over her friend. “I would be a disgrace to my family if I ever got one of those, so no that will never happen.”

Ino shook her head in frustration, “Your family cannot disown you for a divorce Sakura. I was married to the world’s largest Media tycoon, had a son by him and my family didn’t disown me.”

“Your family is different than my own though.” Sakura countered.

“We are practically cousin Sakura.” Ino yelled and placed her hands on her hips, clearly irritated by where this conversation was going. “You and Sarada would be better off without the piece of shit.” She glared at her friend before walking past her and grabbing her purse from the kitchen table. “You do what you think is best, but if you think staying with him is going to make you happy, you are completely wrong.”

                That is where their conversation ended, Ino opened the front door so quickly she didn’t realize there was another on the other side. Making eye contact with the other, she rolled her eyes and side stepped him, heading towards her car in aggravation. The other kindly let himself in to the house. Closing the door quietly before heading into the direction the blonde had left from. He had been looking for Sasuke that entire morning and part of the afternoon, but it seems he was unreachable on his work phone and his personal. Clearing his throat, Sakura jerked her head up to the sound and almost dropping the tea cups she was washing.

“Itachi, im sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” She fake smiled again, “What can I do for you?”

“I would like to know where Sasuke is actually.” He questioned while sitting his messenger bag down by the door and taking a seat at the bar. “He isn’t answering his work phone nor his personal phone and since you are his wife you should know his whereabouts…yes?”

She remained silent and turned off the faucet. “I don’t know where he is to be honest. He left last night around 10pm and he hasn’t been back since.” She dried her hands off on a dish towel. “Has he not been to the office?”

“Well considering that I am here and not at work, what would be my answer.” He raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” She smarted off, turning her head towards the door as Sarada let out a cry. She set the dish towel down on the cabinet and made her way up the stairs.

                Itachi left the kitchen, grabbing his messenger bag from the hallway he waited at the door for Sakura to come down with his niece. He smiled wide as she noticed him standing there, her arms held out for him to pick her up and he took her from Sakuras arms, kissing her on the forehead.

“ _How are you my darling?”_ He asked her in Japanese. She clapped her hands in excitement at her uncle’s question. _“Don’t worry my little one, Uncle Itachi will get down to the bottom of all of this and if it doesn’t work out I will take you.”_

He gave her a light kiss on the side of her head before handing her back to Sakura, looking the pink haired woman over once more before rolling his eyes and leaving the house. Getting in his Audi, he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number.

_“This is Uchiha, Sasuke, I am unable to come to the phone but leave me a brief message.”_

In irritation he pressed the end button and pulling from his brothers driveway. That little shit haven’t had his phone on since Thursday and now when a major merge was happening with an marketing company and he needed him, he didn’t answer. He didn’t want to think the complications that this merge was going to have on his own company. There were policies and regulations that he, Sasuke and the other company manager would have to review and he needed his brother 30 minutes ago. Groaning to noone he gripped the steering wheel and headed towards his building.

////

                Naruto collapsed on the bed next to Sasuke in a heap of exhaustion, his legs straining to edge back down to the bed. His pants seem to mix with Sasuke as he rolled over on top of him and kissing his passionately, Naruto wrapping his arms around Sasuke waist as they kissed. He moaned against Sasukes lips as their hips grinded into one another.  
                Sasuke lifted his head as Naruto kissed down his throat, his eyes hooded glaring at the alarm clock on the side of the bed. In an instant he was up and off Naruto heading towards the bathroom to shower quickly.  When he reemerged in the bedroom, he dried his hair and picked out a suit from their closet.  From the bed, Naruto watched Sasuke sprint around the room getting ready like he was going to work.

“Where are you going” Naruto asked in a small voice, horniness still in full swing and he put a pillow over his lap to hide his member.

“I forgot I had a meeting today with Itachi.” He said pulling on his boxers and pants. “Uchiha Corporation is merging with Iwagakura Marketing this evening. I can’t believe that I fucking forgot.” He tucked in his shirt and slipping on his shoes. Naruto followed him down the hallway, his briefcase in hand and waited at the front door for him, holding it out when he stepped up to him.

“Have a good day at work Sir.” Naruto smirked, knowing what that word did to him.

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall near the front door, kissing him roughly and biting his lower lip as he pulled back. “If you touch yourself while I am gone, you will be severely punished.”

“As you order sir.” Naruto nodded his head against the wall.

“Hn.” Sasuke said, opening the apartment door and giving one last kiss before leaving.

                Naruto waited till the door was completely shut before looking down at his hardened cock, wanting nothing more to rub one out with the thought of his sir on his mind. He wanted to feel his hands running up and down his body, gripping his outer thighs in a painful grip. God he needed to quite with these thoughts. Turning on the cold, he stepped under the running water and let the cold sting over his heated skin. Once his cock went limp, he turned the hot on and made the water warm as he squeezed a small amount of shampoo in his palm and ran it through his hair, making sure to lather it all before rinsing the suds down the drain. The scent of Sasuke still lingered on his skin even after he washed and he thought of what Sasuke would actually do if he found out that he did actual touch himself.  
                Sasukes punishments were like he never had before. They left him wanting more but yet at the same time left him wanting to cower away just to come back. He had never thought that he would come back and beg Sasuke to punish him again. He knew Sasuke could smell the fear from him the first time he was kneeling infront of him in one of the Dungeons private room. How each tool he seen hanging form the wall that surrounded him sent his nerves on alert and that he needed to run but he stayed. He would always stay because Sasuke took care of him, in ways noone could take care of him. He heard stories of subs falling for their Dom’s and their sirs not returning the affection but it seems it wasn’t like that with the raven. Sasuke actually returned his affection and it seemed it overwhelmed him at time. Like this man wanted him…no more like needed him just as much as Naruto needed him.   
                Getting out of the shower, he dried himself off and dressing in a pair of booty shorts before crawling into bed with the TV on. He flipped through a few stations before snuggling up against Sasuke pillow and trying to ignore the growing bulge in his shorts.

////

                Itachi looked between his assistant Konan and Sasukes assistant Suigetsu for what seemed like the eighth time. Looking up at the clock he frowned, the deep lines on his face showing even more than what they already did. The meeting between meetings between the two companies was to begin in ten minutes and Sasuke had yet to show. He tapped his foot underneath the conference table, the water in the glasses shaking inside the classes that were set out. With one minute till, Sasuke came barreling into the conference room. His hair a mess and tie crooked.

“Did you get roll out of bed or from under someone?” Itachi asked, earning a snicker from Konan.

“Who I fuck is none of your concern brother.” Sasuke shot back and took a seat next to his brother on the other side of the table.

“Fix your hair you look like shit.” Itachi commented as the door to the conference room opened once again.

                Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing with Itachi as the door to the conference room opened once more. The first one to enter was a woman with short black hair, her kimono tied tightly around her waist with black flats that made Itachi raise an eyebrow. The second was a bulky guy with slicked black hair, he held a laptop and a small briefcase in one hand. They remained silent, everyone staring the other down trying to pin point necessary weakness.

“You must be Itachi Uchiha.” The woman held her hand out to him. “I am Kurotsuchi and this is my brother Akatsuchi and the other is Deidara.” She tried to look past the bulky one looking for the other before hanging her head in her hands. “Where is Deidara?”

The one names Akatsuchi shrugged his shoulders at her question.

“Yes I am Itachi Uchiha.” He grabbed her hand and shook it and ignored the banter between them. “This is my brother, Sasuke Uchiha.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” They all took a seat, “I wanted to truly thank you making an offer and allowing our two companied to merge. It does seem like a good-

“A great investment between our companies she means.” A man with blonde hair entered the room. He had half of his hair pulled back in a high ponytail and the rest down cascading around his shoulders. Itachi looked him up and down wondering why someone going for a business meeting would wear black leather jeans and a grey short sleeved that hugged his body. He bent down tying the shoelaces on his chucks before taking a seat between the two. “I am Deidara Iwagakura and I am the VP of international communications and I will be setting up here in your office, well your building to be exact, yeah.” He smiled.

“I wasn’t expecting someone so- Itachi lost his words.

“Someone who is bombshell beautiful, UN.” Deidara finished the sentence for him. “I know by beauty stuns you but let’s get down to business. The quota your month of October could use a little updating, it seems for financial accounts were out of order by three accounts which made a dip in profits in California, Florida and I think Maine was it Kurotsuchi.”

“Yes, they were down by 3% which is an 11% drop for this quarter.” She answered with a smirk at Sasuke. She knew his game, he had been staring at her since she walked in with nothing but an IPad and a pen. She knew this was the boy who did all the numbers for the Uchiha Corp and she was wanting to put him in his place. “It seems you have some catching up to do on your books, Mr. Uchiha.”

“It seems he does.” Itachi glared at his brother.

“My father has decided to advertise for your company in Japan as well as a few cities in Europe and it seems if the advertising goes well you will be able to open an office internationally along with us in Germany, France and Spain if they approve but that wouldn’t be for another few months since we are already partnered with him, Hm.” Deidara smirked at Itachi. “What do you think of that, Mr. Uchiha?”

“It seems you have gone over many things before asking for a meeting. How you came across my percentages is beyond me but I like it. I like someone who is good on their feet and knows how to look for the finer details.” Itachi nodded and held his hand out. “It will be a pleasure working with you Deidara Iwagakura.”

“I work well on my week and off.” Deidara winked grabbing his hand and shook it, “It will be a pleasure working with you too, un. Now if this meeting is over, I would like to discover fine cuisine in this beautiful city.”

                Sasuke watched the body language of the older two who had entered with the one name Deidara, he noted that they seemed uptight about a few subject matters they spoke about but nothing out of the ordinary when meeting for a business. He was still somewhat on high alert when dealing with a business that mostly worked over seas. Karin was their expert on international affairs but at the moment she was in England sorting a few things out with the new office.

“Konan what floor did you put them on?” Itachi asked once they left.

“The 26th sir.” She answered, “I didn’t think you would want the crazy blonde one to close to you.”

“We will be working close with this Deidara for a few months, move their offices to the 45th or the 48th. I know either of those floors are empty.” Itachi sighed and loosened his tie. “You two are dismissed but you Sasuke. I need to speak with you.”

“Yes Sir.” Konan nodded and grabbed onto the white haired hands sleeve and pulled him out of the room and closed the door.

                The cold glares he’d been receiving during the meeting to the side of his face, he could tell that his brother wanted to speak but not at the moment. Getting Sasuke to open about his feels seemed quite difficult when it was anyone else but this was Itachi. The man who practically raised him from a toddler because their parents were always conducting business and it seems they took on the same role just less stressed because they had people they trusted.

“What do you want Itachi?” Sasuke began.

“Where have you been?” He asked casually to now rile him up, “I tried calling both of your cellphones to remind you about the meeting but it seems that you had them both off. Would you like to enlighten me to why?”

“Im allowed to have a life outside of you and work” Sasuke glared and swiveled in his chair.

“How Sakura?” Itachi blurted.

“Taking care of the baby I suppose.” He answered, his eyes zooming in on his brothers face, “Where are you getting at?”

“What are you speaking about Sasuke, im not getting anywhere.” He shrugged.

“You went and seen her today didn’t you while you were looking for me.” Sasuke stated.

“Little brother listen, I know you have never really liked her but she is her wife and the mother of your child and you should treat her with at least some respect.” Itachi offered.

“Listen Itachi, when you have to be married to that wretched woman and have a child with her than you can come speak to be about showing her some respect but until then you can fuck off.” Sasuke said picking up the small brief case and headed out the door away from his brother with an eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all that have left kudos, comments and bookmarked, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Don't worry lovies, there will be plenty more kinky scenes to come like the first scene with Sasuke and Naruto but much more detailed and believe me I am working my arse off on it.   
> But yes show me the love *Gets on knees waiting*   
> I should have the next chapter up by next Sunday or Monday morning.


	3. (Two years ago. The first meeting.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke meets naruto for the first time. Other Char are introduced and a sneak peak into Sasukes home life with Sakura.

(Two years ago. The first meeting.)

 

“How does it feel to be the VP of communications slash partner?” Itachi asked, nudging his little brother in the shoulder as they walked back to his office. “I fought long and hard to get you that title.”

“Yes I know you did but I would rather just become a partner not the VP of communications as well.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, “It’s like you are trying to pay me for two titles.”

“Well it does have its perks.” He winked and took a seat on the leather sofa in his brother’s office. His hands ran up and down the seat with a smile, “Maybe I need to buy a couch like this for my office, I would never have to go home.”

“Then you would be married to the job and dad plus mom would bitch because you were married to the job.” Sasuke stated and looked around his new office. This was the office he was looking for, it faced downtown and was higher than the other offices that Itachi offered. He was able to at least pick his own team, a team he had worked with very closely when he was working for Orochimaru and let’s just say he stole them away with an offer of better pay and benefits.

“Speaking of marriage, how are you and Sakura.” He smiled, “You know I don’t care about her but how are you two, how is my adorable Niece Sarada? I bet she misses her uncle dearly.”

“She’s only six months old, she barely knows who the hell we are. Well she knows who I am. She reaches for me all the time when I enter the room.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to set up his laptop. “But she cries every time I hold her though, so Sakura deals with her the most.”

“Don’t make steal that baby away from you.” Itachi warned, “I will make her my mini me.”

“We have enough with just one of you.” He glared, “You aren’t stealing my child.”

“You are no fun little brother.” Itachi frowned, rising from the couch and stopping in the door, “If you need anything I am a few offices away.”

“I don’t need anything from you, you can go away.” Sasuke commented from his desk.

                Once the door to his office was closed and his brother nowhere in sight he smiled. He actually smiled because he made it and he was only 26. He always got what he wanted, he was a partner with the Uchiha Corps with a corner office that had a magnificent view of the downtown New York and a title that he really didn’t need but he got it because his brother wanted him to have it. The only think he didn’t want was to be married to Sakura Haruno even if she did come with a huge fortune behind her and the most mass producer of medical supply in the world. He cringed thinking how he would have to go back home to her every night. Thinking to himself, an apartment close by would be a great investment and he was sure there was one close to where he worked plus he wouldn’t have to go home to that woman.

“Were you just smiling?” A voice asked from the open door. His assistant raised an eyebrow at his friend, clutching the files he had in his hand to his chest waiting for something to be thrown at him.

“What I do in my office if my business and don’t you know how to knock?” Sasuke asked, leaning forward on his desk, staring at him.

“Is that the new Armani couch?” he asked with a side glance, changing the subject.

Sasuke nodded, “Yes it is and if I catch you fucking anyone on it I will make you lick clean every white spot that appears on that black leather.”

“Still an ass after all this time huh Sasuke.” He rolled his eyes and placed the folders on the corner of his desk before taking a seat on the couch, rubbing his hands over the fine softness. “Oh this is nice.”

“What are these?” Sasuke asked picking up the first file.

“The Suna, Hyuga and the dog people.”

“Dog people?” Sasuke questioned.

“Yeah those dog people.” He repeated. “I can’t remember the name of their clan.”

“You the Inuzuka Clan, Suigetsu?”

“Yeah that clan.” He nodded. “Don’t they breed dogs or something?”

Sasuke sighed, “Yes they breed Siberian husky’s actually but why did you bring me the Suna account and the Hyuga account?”

“Suna has borrowed 83 percent of their investments and had taken a loan out for the remaining to cover he had taken.” He sighed, “And on the Hyuga account, the father Hiashi Hyuga wants to turn all his accounts to his eldest daughter Hinata Hyuga.”

Sasuke sat down the Inuzuka file and picked up the other, he would let Itachi worry about the Suna account. The owner of that account had always creeps Sasuke out a little, the blood red hair insomniac with eyes that look like he hadn’t slept in years and he shivered at the thought of having to come face to face with him ever again. “When did Mr. Hyuga request this?”

“At 4:30 this morning, while you were sleeping like a baby.” Suigetsu groaned, “I forgot that my phone forwards calls to me when im not here.”

“Well aren’t you the dedicated worker.” Sasuke chuckled.

“Don’t be a cunt.” Suigetsu stood up, “Have fun with these files.”

“Take the Suna account to my brother.” He ordered

“Fine” He said grabbing the file Sasuke was holding out before leaving the room, forgetting to close the door just to irritate Sasuke.

////

                Sakura excused herself from the kitchen as the front door opened. She was excited to have her husband home now that her doctor had released her from light weight duties after Sarada was born. She was finally able to take care of the house work as well as take care of Sarada without the help of Sasukes mother.

“Welcome home Sasuke.” She smiled, “Congratulations on the promotion at work and becoming VP.”

“How did you find that out?” He asked while taking off his coat and shoes.

“Your mother was over here earlier and she mentioned it.” She answered him.

“Who is here?” Sasuke asked, ignoring the mention of his mother.

“Ino and her husband, I invited them over for dinner.”

“Hn.”

                Sasuke followed Sakura into the kitchen, nodding to Ino and her husband who took an odd resemblance to Sasuke. He took a seat across from him noting the fake smile he plastered on his face. He didn’t want to be there just as bad as Sasuke didn’t want to be there. This was going to be an awkward dinner and he’d wished he stayed at the office with Karin to go over a few more accounts.

“When are you returning to work Sakura?” Ino asked halfway through their meal.

“Monday but I need to fine a babysitter for Sarada. I can’t always ask Sasukes mom to watch her.” She said picking up her wine glass.

“Why not enroll her into a daycare center.”

Sakura almost choked, “A day care center, “She shook her head, “No…no those placed are riddled with other children and-

“Germs” Sasuke interrupted.

“No it’s nothing like that.” Ino protested with a shake of her head to silence them. “It’s not really even a daycare center it’s more like an Academy. I know the owner personally so im sure they would let Sarada in. Besides her father works at the largest Financing company in the world who also deals in real-estate. Her last name is entry enough.”

“It’s not that big.” Sasuke frowned, he really didn’t like these people. “We are the second largest, Akatsuki is the first largest and they aren’t even based out of the U.S, but Itachi has been looking into a potential partnership.”

“That sounds like more work for you though.” Sakura stated and ran her hand loving over his hand.

“Well back to this Academy, Where is it located and who runs it?” Sasuke asked, jerking his hand away from her touch.

“Its three blocks from the Zoo on E 65th street and Lexington Avenue.” She sat back in the chair, “Her name is Hanabi Hyuga and the Academy is called Little Dreamers. If you want Sakura you can come with me tomorrow when I drop off Inojin since we are going shopping. Im sure if you pay the day fee you could leave Sarada while we go.”

“That sounds nice, what do you think Sasuke.” Sakura asked and took a look at her husband.

“How much is tuition?” Sasuke asked looking at Ino.

“We paid how much Sai?”

“18 grand.” He answered, “But that is from now till the age of 4.”

“That’s not a bad price either.”

Ino smiled, “All the teachers are certified with a teaching degree and I will admit there is this blonde one who very sweet. Inojin always come home a happy baby when he gets to see him.”

“Maybe you should go Sakura and check it out.” Sasuke encouraged her, “The tuition would be nothing if you wanted to enroll her.”

“Thank you Sasuke.” She smiled, “I will take you on your offer Ino. What time would you like me ready in the morning?”

“I’ll swing by and pick you up at 8.” Ino said, leaving the table at the sound of one of the babies crying.

                Later that evening Sasuke recluse to his study giving the excuse that he needed to work on a few accounts but that was a lie. Really he couldn’t stand being around his wife’s friends. They were good people but they didn’t like silence so the entire get together was nothing but talk and his head already hurt. For several hours he worked on paperwork becoming distracted by looking up apartments a few times. The clock on his computer read midnight exactly and he knew Sakura would already be in bed asleep thankfully. Quietly he showered and slipped into bed, making sure the pillow was separating them like it normally did before falling asleep.

By the time Sakura had woken up, Sasukes side of the bed was already empty and she frowned. With him getting a new title did that mean he would be leaving before she woke up but then again he was always the one who left early? The only time he had stayed in bed longer than her was their wedding night a year ago because he was drunk. She hummed to herself while making their bed and headed for the shower. When Sasuke had went ahead and suggested to take a look into the Academy, she was skeptical at first. He had never suggested putting her into a Daycare but after looking at the website before she went to bed she liked it.

Sakura showered and dressed before heading to Saradas room to wake her up and getting her dressed as well before packing her bag. She didn’t know for sure if she would leave her in the hands of a person she didn’t know personally, no she would rather have Sarada at her side at all times. Pulling her car seat from the closet she kissed her dark hairs baby on the forehead before buckling her up and heading down the stairs. She seen the silhouette of Ino on the other side of the glass with a smile, her hair pulled up and her high low dress snug in the right places.

                To be honest she was somewhat jealous of how flattering her best friends figure turned out after having a baby. She was still somewhat flat chested with a bit of baby weight. Maybe that was the reason why Sasuke wouldn’t touch her, let alone he hadn’t touched her since their wedding and she always wondered why.

“I almost though you weren’t going to be awake when I pulled up.” Ino laughed and grabbing the car seat from Sakura.

“No I woke up at 6:30 like I always do.”

Ino rolled her eyes and clicked Saradas car seat into the holder of the back of her range rover next to Inojin. Both babies in the back made cooing noises at each other for a while before finally passing out half way there, giving the adults time to talk in the front seat. Sakura leaned her head in her hand on the console in a sigh.

“What’s wrong Sakura?” Ino asked pulling to the red light and looking over at her friend.

“Im going to ask you this and I don’t want you to think it’s weird or anything.”

“No question you ask me is going to weird, you were in the room with me when I gave birth.” Ino laughed and stepped on the gas pedal.

“This is true but how long was it till Sai and you had sex after the baby was born.” She asked and looked away quickly.

“Um…” She thought for a moment, her eyes still glued to the road. “We waited three weeks after I have the baby before we had sex again. Have you and Sasuke been having problems?”

Sakura sighed, “The last time we had sex was when Sarada was conceived and he was drunk out of his mind. It’s been six months Ino, well not even six months more like the entire year and a half we have been married.”

“You two didn’t have sex during the pregnancy?”

Sakura shook her head, “Believe me, I wanted too but he always turned me down. Im very familiar with the shower head.”

“Does he initiate sex at all?” Ino asked, pulling up infront of the Academy.

“No but I wish he did.” She answered and got out of the passenger seat and opening the back door and releasing Sarada’s, car seat from the holder. In one swoop she put the diaper bag over her shoulder and closed the car door, following Ino into the building.

“We will speak about this later.” Ino winked.

“Ino welcome back, we have missed you these last few days.” A woman with lavender eyes came around from the back of the counter. She leaned down, tickling Inojin chin with a smile and stood back up, her eyes going to Sakura. “Hello, im Hanabi Hyuga, im the owner of this Academy welcome and who is this pretty girl?’

“This is Sarada Uchiha.” Ino answered for Sakura with a wink

“As in the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha?” Hanabi asked. “How old is she?”

“Yes and she 7 months old tomorrow.” Sakura nodded, “Im his wife, Sakura.”

“I told her about your Academy last night at dinner and she wanted to see how it was since she will be going back to work soon and could be get a day for her as well, the standard fee of course.”

Hanabi shook her head, “No it will be fine, and she will be Inojins date for today. Im sure Naruto is going to fall in love with her as soon as he sees her.”

“Naruto,” Sakura raised an eyebrow. “Was he the blonde you were talking about?”

“Yes, you will love him.” Ino nodded to her.

“Hinata would you please take over the front while I escort Mrs. Uchiha to the 6 to 10 month olds.”

“Yes sister.” The other woman nodded, appearing from nowhere.

                Hanabi spoke the entire way through the hallway till they were at the elevator, informing Sakura of everything that happens during the day and the schedule that is set up so the children know when what is. She asked about shots and if Sarada had any allergies and if she was picky about food she liked, things Sakura knew like the back of her hand, politely telling her about it all. Each floor had four classrooms, all decorated with paintings and colorings that the children had done during that month. Since it was October there were pumpkins and ghosts hung from string on the ceiling as well as a few lights pinned to a cork board. Sakura already liked it, the atmosphere was friendly and since Ino had already told her each teacher were certified teachers and CPR trained that put her at ease.

The dark hairs woman opened a door to the right of the playground, a man with sunshine blonde hair sitting in the in front of four babies that were in baby positioning seats watching him play a small guitar and clapping happily while he sang the A.B.C’s to them. His blue eyes looking from one baby to the next and smiling at their smiles. He stopped and looked up at Hanabi as they entered the room before pulling two more little seats.

“Naruto, im sorry to disturb your singing but Inojin is here and you have a guest.” She smiled to him.

To entertain the smaller ones stuck in their seats, he pulled a small table with a few toys infront of them and stood up to join them at the door. Sakura looked over the blonde man before her, his hair framing his face and a few pieces longer on the side. His black jeans hugging his hips and white t-shirt hanging loosely from his shoulder. Naruto bent down, peering into the car seat of Inojin with smile. Inojin reached up from him and made small gurgling noises.

“I have missed him actually and it seems he has missed me too.” He nodded, “And who is my fan?”

“This is Sarada Uchiha.” Hanabi introduced her. “This is her mother Sakura Uchiha.”

Naruto held his hand out to her, “It’s nice to meet you Sakura.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Naruto.” She shook his hand.

“Now ladies of you will allow me,” He said grabbing both of the car seats from the ladies and placing them on the cabinet, getting Inojin out first and placing him in one of the seats before going back to Sarada. He did the same with her, placing her beside Inojin and taking his seat back infront of them and picking up the small guitar once again. “I have it all covered here ladies, see you later.”

“By Naruto.” They all said while the dark haired woman closed the door and escorting them to the front door. “So what do you think Sakura?”

“I want to sign her up actually.” Sakura answered, “This place just had a happy vibe to it and im sure Sarada would love it.”

“Do you guys have time or are you busy.”

“We have a few, go ahead and enroll her Sakura. I’ll stay out here and speak with Hinata.” Ino waved her away.

                Sakura entered the small office with Hanabi, taking a seat infront of her desk and picked up a pen to fill in the information on the application. She signed her name to the check, handing it back with the papers to Hanabi gave her with a smile.

“He looks very young to be a teacher.” Sakura began interrupting the silence between them.

“Yeah, he’s 22 and small for his age, but he is the best with children.”

“I thought he was a teenager to be honest.” Sakura commented.

“Nope he isn’t so no worries. He has all the certifications and degrees he needs. I make sure each one of my teachers have them all before they apply.”

Sakura nodded, “Oh okay.”

“Well she is enrolled and everything is good to go. She will received her welcoming packet in the mail within a week or so. I will need a small picture of her for her ID card that will be scanned each time she enters the building at the front desk.” She informed her.

“I will email you one later this afternoon.” Sakura nodded.

“Thank you Sakura, You and Mrs. Yamanaka have a good afternoon.”

“We will be back this afternoon.” Sakura stated and left the office.

////

                Two months went by with a new routine, Sakura would drop off Sarada at the Academy and pick her up every evening after work. She seemed to enjoy it as of now. Sarada did seem to be in much happier moods when she came come from home being with Naruto. She would have to admit she did like the guy, he was nice and caring and Sarada has seemed to take a liking to him as well. Looking down at her watch she frowned, she still had three rows of invoicing to do in the warehouse for the inspection on Friday and she wasn’t going to make it to pick up Sarada in time.

Pulling out her cellphone she dialed, Sasukes number and waited for the ring. When he didn’t answer on his cellphone she called his work phone where he picked up immediately.

_“Sasuke Uchiha.” He answered._

“Hey, if you’re not busy would you be able to pick up Sarada from the Academy. I still have a warehouse of inventory to do and I won’t make it in time.” Sakura asked him while tapping her heel on the cement floor.

_He sighed, “Why can’t Ino pick her up? I have a meeting in ten minutes.”_

“Ino is out of town at the moment for the holidays.” She stated in an irritated tone.

_Sasuke exhaled a little too loud into the phone received, “Fine I will go pick her up and I will meet you at home.”_

“Thank you.” Sakura hung up the phone before throwing her work phone across the warehouse. She heard the phone break into pieces but didn’t care. She was getting tired of his attitude he seemed to have with her for a while now and it only become worse when he was at work. She picked up the invoice, continuing her walk through the ware house and tried to rid herself of the attitude what was creeping in.

//           

                Sasuke slammed the phone down, was she fucking kidding him, go get her? He was already on the other side of town in and it takes more than 30 to get there. Standing up he grabbed his keys and coat before heading to his brother’s office.

“Im have to go get Sarada from school so I have to miss the meeting.’ He groaned.

Itachi nodded his head, “If anything important happens I will email you the details.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke nodded quickly.

                He made it to the Academy with two minutes to spare, parking the range rover and getting out, he buttoned his coat before heading inside the building. The woman behind the counter glared at him from the other side and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Im here to pick up Sarada Uchiha” Sasuke spoke.

“Take the elevator to the second floor and she is in classroom 4” She answered him.

“Hn” He frowned and followed her directions to the second floor. Saradas classroom was the one room lit on the entire floor, causing a frown to form on his face. He didn’t like being late to anything and to know that he was late picking up his daughter, irritated him. Approaching the door, he stopped in his tracks and took a deep breathe. On the floor, posted on all fours was a blonde who was playing peek-a-boo with his daughter in a small play house. Sasukes eyes locked on the curve of the others ass, how his hips moved side to side slightly each time he rose on his hands to look into the play houses windows. Sasuke felt heat pool in his stomach and his dress pants become tighter. He had never felt something like this before and he wasn’t sure if it was normal or not. Gripping the inside of his coat pocket he stayed silent for a moment, continuing to watch the blonde shift his knees further apart and his back arch as he stood up.

Sarada stuck her head out of the windows of the playhouse with a smile aimed at her father. “Dada.”

Naruto turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the gentleman who was standing at his door and smiled at him, grabbing Sarada from the playhouse and walked up to Sasuke. Sarada reached out for Sasuke and he took her but his eyes never left the blue orbs that bore into his own.

“You must be Mr. Uchiha.” Naruto began the conversation.

Sasuke nodded not wanting to speak yet as he tried to picture anything but what he just seen. After a moment the tightness in his pants subsided while his daughter played with his hair. “Yes I am.”

“It’s nice to meet the one she asks for all day.” Naruto smiled, reaching on the wall for her diaper bag and handed it to Sasuke. “I have her half a teaspoon Tylenol because she was running a slight fever because of her cold earlier this week but she had been fine since then.”

“I will let her mother know.” Sasuke stated, taking her bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead, looking at her. “You ready to go home.”

“Dada” She responded.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled, turning on his foot and headed to the elevator.

“Good bye Sarada.” Naruto waved to her and he smiled when she waved goodbye to him from Sasukes shoulder. “Have a good night Mr. Uchiha.” He breathed adding an emphasis on the last part of his name and Sasuke breathed deep.  
                Sasuke tried to ignore the image on his daughter’s teacher posted on all fours while driving home but he couldn’t help it. The blonde hair that shaped his perfect jaw line and chin, his eyes that looks like sapphires and mouth that would look perfect wrapped…Sasuke quickly shook his head. He couldn’t be thinking of things like that on the way home with his daughter in the car. Pulling into the driveway, he dripped the steering wheel and dreading going into the house with his wife.

                Sakura greeted them at the door, taking Sarada from Sasukes arms and kissing her on the head. She took the diaper bag from Sasuke shoulder before heading up the stairs towards the babys room. No words were spoken between the two adults and he didn’t mind it. A day he didn’t have to speak to his wife was a good day in his book. He retreated into his office closing the door behind him, loosened his tie and took a seat at his desk to view his emails. He had a few from Karin and Suigetsu but nothing from Itachi. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair, his thoughts going back to the blonde from earlier and he instantly became hard. Lowering the seat a little bit for his feet to be flat on the floor, he unbuckled his belt and his button before lowering the zipper. He exhaled as his manhood strung into the cold air, licking his palm he gripped the base of his cock, the images of the blonde bent over fresh in his mind and he stroked upward towards the head and back down. He pictured the other under his desk, his hand was the blonde’s mouth, teasing him eagerly. He heard his voice, the way he said Uchiha and imagined the others mouth engulfing him completely by locking his fingers around the head, his thumb rubbing over the slit collecting the few beads of pre-cum that leaked. His right hand gripped the arms of the chair, his speed increasing with each pant and he quickly leaned forward, pulling his shirt from his stomach as he stroked upwards once again and bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his moan as he came over his bare stomach.

“Oh fuck” Sasuke breathed and looked up in time to see the door slightly open. He rolled his chair under the desk, wiping his hand off on his pants and pulled his shirt down. He knew his face was still flushed but he could blame it on how hot the room was. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to speak with you.” She stated, opening the door all the way and entering the room.

Sasuke clasped his hands together on the desk, resting his chin on them. “About what?”

“Have I done something wrong?” She asked while sitting infront of him, her eyes locked on his face. “Are you alright, you look a little flushed. Are you running a fever?” She leaned forward to touch his forehead but he jerked back in time.

“Im fine, what do you mean have you done something wrong?” He repeated her question.

“It’s just that you and I haven’t been intimate in a year in a half. Do you not want to touch me? Do I repulse you or something?” She rambled, somewhat fearing his answer.

“It’s not that I am repulsed by you, it’s just that I am not sexually attracted to you.” Sasuke blurted trying hard not to focus on the tip of his cock rubbing against the underside of his desk while she spoke.

The corner of her eyes formed tears, her hands clenching the sleeves of her sweater and she stared down at the bottom of his desk. Not wanting to make eye contact with this man she called her husband. Did he really feel that way or was he just telling her that so she would go away and leave him be? Every advance she had tried to make on him always went unnoticed, the heels, lingerie, the way she would try to shower with him and everything in-between.

“If you think im kidding im not.” He broke the silence. “I wasn’t attracted to you when we married and I still am not.” He sighed when tears began to fall down her cheeks. “Look we were both forced into this thing we call-

“I wasn’t forced into anything.” She snapped her head up to look at him. “I came into this marriage because I thought you actually wanted to marry me.”

“Well you were sadly mistaken.” Sasuke commented and shifted into his chair.

“Is there someone else?” She asked.

“If there was someone else, do you think I would be here?” He answered, after a moment of silence he sighed, “Look we can keep playing house if that’s what you want, you can be the doting mother and wife, I’ll continue to be the loving father of my child and be civil to you, but don’t expect anything more and I’ll be taking one of the guest bedroom as my own.”

“So that’s it.” Sakura cried, “We pretend?”

“If that’s what you want, im willing to do it.” Sasuke stated. “We will pretend infront of my parents as well as everyone else, even your friends and that will be that, unless you want a divorce.”

“No…” She shook her head, “You’re such an asshole.” She huffed, getting up from the chair and leaving his office.

                He didn’t know if that was going to satisfy her, but he knew that this was the way it needed to be. He knew she wouldn’t freely give him a divorce even if he forced her so pretend it would be. Come to think about it, The Uchiha New Year’s party was coming up next weekend and they would have to pretend for the sake of his mother and father. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, exhaling deeply exhaustion and his high was completely erased once his wife had entered his office.

**_Ding!_ **

Sasuke heard from his pocket. He could only hope that it wasn’t Sakura texting him a long boring ass message about her feelings. He wasn’t really in the mood for it at this moment. He help his thumb down on the sensor and the phone strung to life. He touched his messaging app, seeing a message from Suigetsu and frowned. How did he get his number?

_What are you doing tomorrow evening around 9pm?_  The text message asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “Nothing with you.” Sasuke typed back.

Suigetsu face popped up on the screen and he answered. “If you are asking me out on a date I will have to decline.”

“ _No that is not why I am calling, so you know the Suna account I gave you a few months ago. The loans he kept taking out got me curious. Well I finally figured out why he needed all that money.”_

“And what did you find Mr. Investigation?” Sasuke asked putting the phone on speaker and to tuck himself back into his pants.

_“He opened a club downtown.” He heard the smile in his voice, “And I want to take you to it.”_

“Suigetsu, I am 26 years old I don’t need to be going to a club.” Sasuke shook his head.

_“Well it’s not really a club per-say it’s more like a lifestyle club.”_

“Are you speaking about BDSM community?” He asked right out. “I didn’t know you were into that.”

_“Oh so you are familiar with it Mr. Uptight. So glad you know what it is, but I wanted to know if you wanted to attend with me tomorrow evening.”_

“Um…” “Sasuke hummed, “Yes I am familiar with it actually, but I don’t think I should go.”

_“Oh come on Sasuke don’t be a tight wad. How about you loosen up once in a while.” Suigetsu groaned, “You know what you’re coming whether or not you like it. Be ready by 8:30 and I’ll pick you up at 9” He hung up the phone not giving Sasuke enough time to say no._

_Fuck me…._ Sasuke thought to himself and lowered his head to the desk.

///

                Sakura avoided Sasuke the entire Saturday, staying mostly upstairs with Sarada while he moved around the bottom half of his mansion. He wasn’t complaining but he knew his mother would figure something out when they visited the next weekend. He debated with himself on whether or not he should call Suigetsu and cancel for tonight or at least say something came up. He was his boss wasn’t he? Who goes out with their coworkers to a bdsm club at that?

It’s not like he didn’t know what they did at the club or how to act in the Community. When he was a teenager until the year he got married, he experiment with a few people, mostly a woman who was known as Madam A, with the chains and whips. Yes he would admit he was a sub for some time and he did enjoy it, but being in power was much more exciting. He was shown many times the role of Dom and how to care for his sub but he never pursued it like he wanted. He wanted his play room back like he once had, to hear the moans of another who wished for nothing but his care, but it seemed that was just a vague memory now.  He always did want to revert back to his role though, he missed the feeling of pleasure and power in his own hands with someone who submitted only to him utterly made his body tingle. Sakura would have never complied with that sort of play. She was boring when it came to the bedroom, no excitement at all. She didn’t even like being choked from what he could remember about their wedding night.

Venturing into his closet, he picked out a pair of black leather pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt for that evening. He what he looked good in and what color complimented his skin tone. He fixed his hair, jelling the back in his famous duck butt as they called it before taking off his wedding ring and putting it in the draw under his ties. He didn’t necessarily need to wear it. He heard his phone ring from the bathroom, a text message indicating that Suigetsu was outside waiting for him in front of his house. On the way down the stairs he grabbed his coat and headed outside after grabbing his wallet and keys.

He took one glance behind him as he closed the door and noticed Sakura at the top of the stairs holding Sarada in her hands. She didn’t say a word to him, his daughter waving him goodbye and repeating “dada” the entire time he closed the door.

////

“It’s nice to see you finally be able to show up to work.” A low voice said from the bar.

“You know some of us have another job besides this one and im only the back up when your first person doesn’t show.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Besides Shika and I were cleaning the apartment and changing the locks.”

“Another break in?”

“Something like that, but thank you for the concern Gaara.” The blonde have him the goofy grin he always did. “I warded them off with my Ninja skills.”

“Get your ass behind the bar Naruto, I don’t have all night to play your games.” The redhead rolled his eyes handing him a pair of jeans.

“What are these?” He asked, taking the pants that looked way too small for him.

“These are what you will be wearing tonight.”

“Leather Gaara,” It was Narutos turn to roll his eyes, “How avant-garde”

“Don’t be bringing your schooling up in here, get your ass changed before I punish you.”

“Yes Sir.” Naruto wiggled his shoulders at him before heading to the back.

                Gaara growled at him, watching him leave the dancing area and head to the back where the dressing rooms were. It has been a few years since their agreement, but the blonde always knew how to set Gaara veins on fire when he used that word.

                Pale eyes looked around at the darkened room that was finished hours before. His DJ Tayuya was setting up her equipment and testing the sound throughout the club while his four bar tenders were preparing for the opening. She gave Gaara thumbs up, indicating the sound was working properly and that she was ready to begin.

Gaara climbed the stairs above the bar, the place where he could be sitting the entire night unless he wanted to venture down, his white pants and black tank top working perfectly for the opening evening. The club he had before this, the building was condemned and this was the best he could do, borrowing against his investments and getting a loan to pay off the remaining balance. The old club was smaller than this one, not as many private rooms for play but this warehouse was stuck in the heart of the ware house district, not a soul worked past 8pm and he needed that. Each room was stock piled with toys and instruments that were needed for play, ball gags, and cuffs, whips, riding crops and other essentials that were requested on the website he set up. Some even had demanded a bondage bed, racks, and a Saint Andrews Cross. Gaara’s personal favorite, he had one specially made for his private room above the bar, but what a masochist man without his toys.

By the time the doors were opened, everyone who had an invitation were already in the club with either their guests or met up with their subs/doms. That’s what Gaara likes the most about owning a club such as this, the one who participated in play were by invite only, regardless of age(as long as they were older than 18), color, gender or sexual orientation. He just wanted everyone to be safe and to have fun and the number one rule of his parties was absolutely **No meant No**.

“Any prospects for your highness?” A woman asked and nudged the shoulder of the redhead beside her.

“I have seen a few, but the one who has really caught my eye was the raven that just walked in.” He answered her.

“She is here.” She informed him.

He glanced at her, “Who is here?”

“Madam A.” She answered, “And it seems she has acquired two new subs. A female and a male this round.”

“Has she rented a private room?”

“I haven’t spoken with the Gate Keeper yet, but when I know something so will you.” She answered.

“Keep an eye on her.” He ordered, “If you will excuse me Tameri.” He nodded to her, slipping off his shoes and headed down the stairs towards his target.

////

                Naruto swung his hips to the song the DJ began to play. The beat running through his bare feet, up his legs and made his fingertips tingled. Even though he was distracted by the man yesterday with his onyx hair and dark eyes he was still able to serve drinks and remember the recipes. He had never seen a man so intense before but he was the father of one of his kids and it would be wrong to make a move. He wasn’t going to a home wrecker like he was before.

   Gaara had set him straight when he discovered that he was messing with someone’s marriage, he tied him to the cross and whipped him till he pleaded to be released. He shivered at the thought of being that beat again but it seemed it was going to be hard. In the mirror he was facing, his eyes went wide at the site of the same dark eyed man sitting at the bar with a white haired man. He took a few calming breaths, his nerves tingling from just the thought of being whipped by that man. He set the glass down he was drying, draping the towel over his bare shoulder and turned around to face him.

“What can I get you, Mr. Uchiha?” Naruto leaned forward on the bar enough so he was close to the others ear. He gave the same emphasis on his last name as he did the day before and he seen the shiver run through Sasuke.

Sasukes dark eyes met him, “I’ll have a scotch on the rocks.”

Naruto nodded and turned his head to the other gentleman, “And you sub?”

“The usually Naruto.” He winked at him.

                Pulling back, Naruto made both of their drinks and set them on the counter as another man came to Suigetsu right side and gently brushed a hand across his neck. He leaned back into the touch, his fingers balling into fists on his thighs while a content smile spread across his face. Sasuke watched his assistant with curiosity, never had he ever seen Suigetsu sit up straight like he did or lean into someone touch. He actually liked what he was seeing, he wanted the same when he touched someone like that as well.

“Who is you friend?” The man asked, leaning down to kiss the shell of his ear, he shivered.

“This is my boss, Sir.” He answered.

“Just friend for tonight.” Sasuke stated.

The man held his hand out to Sasuke, “Im Zabuza. His Dom.”

“I would shake your hand but I don’t know where it has been.” Sasuke answered above the music and instead gave him a thumbs up. “You can take him if you wish, I won’t fight you.”

“Thank you.” He nodded, “Grab your drink and let’s go.”

“Yes daddy.” Suigetsu answered, doing as he was ordered and left with the taller man.

                Sasuke turned back to the bar, his eyes following Naruto up and down the bar top making drink after drink for the patrons that surrounded it. Every so often Naruto would look up and their eyes would lock for a moment before he would look away from him, continuing his job. He placed his empty cup on the bar waiting for Naruto to walk by before sliding it across. In one motion Naruto caught the glass with an eyebrow raised.

“Needing more?” He asked.

Sasuke nodded.

“Do you normally watch people when they try to do their job or are you just weird?” Naruto questioned him, setting the full glass back on the bar. “Because I can tell-

“Naruto be nice to our guest.” Gaara ordered, taking a seat next to the raven.

“Sorry Sir.” Naruto lowered his head apologetic.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and inhaled deeply at the Sir that came from his lips.

“Welcome to my playroom, Mr. Uchiha.” Gaara smirked, his eyes boring into the side of Sasukes face.

Sasuke knew that voice and he liked it better when the blonde said his name, sighing he turned his head to meet the person and picked up his glass. “Mr. Suna, so this is what you used the borrowed funds against your investments for.” He looked around, “I must say I am impressed.”

“Are you truly or did you deep down already know.” He asked, his voice low.

“You did come into my office with whelps across your chest while wearing a mesh shirt.” Sasuke commented, “I can put two and two together.”

“Oh did you?” Gaara asked as a surge of excitement ran through him.

“I did.” The words rolled off of Sasukes tongue before he could stop them.

“So are you a spectator or a participant?” Gaara raised and nonresistant eyebrow. “Better yet, why don’t I give you a tour?” He held out his hand, “And afterward we will see which one you are.”

                Naruto watched Sasuke take his former Sirs hand, rising from the chair and following him through the crowd towards the back rooms. Sasuke looked over his shoulder towards the bar, his eyes locking with Naruto one last time with an intense gaze before disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wont be able to post on Mondays like I originally thought I was going to be able too so I have changed my update days to Thursday mornings around 6:30 am since I am still at work at that time.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Kudos and comments are my fire.  
> Tootles.


	4. Punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke explores his demon with the help of Gaara and Hidan.

“What brought you back Sasuke?” Gaara asked, opening the door to a private room and stopping in the doorway, waiting for Sasuke. “I heard many stories from Madam A.”

“Im not back.” Sasukes grip on his glass tightened, “I’ve lived through some of them and I would rather not stroll down memory lane.”

“That’s what they all say and then I see them renting a playroom from me later down the line.” Gaara smirked.

“Even if I decided to take on a Sub, it would be in the privacy of my own playroom.” Sasuke shot back, not amused but he looked around for his mistress anyway.

                He really hoped his former Mistress wasn’t really there and Gaara was just pulling his leg but it seemed he was wrong. His heart skipped a beat, his eyes staring at the dark haired woman who licked her lips and brought the wooden paddle down on the bent over male. From below the man let out a soft moan, his fingers tightening against his wrist and his facial expression softened. His body language wanted more, he antagonized her by moving his hips craving more from disobeying her with each movement and with each swing the bulge in his tight shorts were pressed against the fabric.

He remembered being in the same position, his feet spread shoulder length apart, his arms resting against his back and locked together while he hovered over her desk after a lecture waiting for each blow when he didn’t count. Shaking the image from his mind, opened his eyes locking with light brown and that smirk that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Gaara watched Sasukes body react, taking a step forward to her as if on an order but she didn’t speak.

“Madam A, welcome to _Wicked._ ” Gaara broke the silence. “I do hope you are enjoying your time playing.”

“I love this set up much more than the old building Gaara.” She commented, her eyes never leaving Sasukes face. “And believe me I am.”

“Madam A.” Sasuke said, not wanting to give her anymore of an introduction.

“Sasuke.” She looked down, breaking the eye contact Sasuke held with her. “It’s been such a long time, how have you been?”

“Fine.” He kept his answers short, not wanting to give her any more than that. “She seems busy, shall we proceed Gaara?”

“Of course.” He nodded, taking Sasuke away but they both felt her glare at their backs. Now that she was irritated she would take her anger out on the one still bent over the wooden table while others watched.

                For the next hour, Gaara proceeded to escort him around the remainder of the building and to the private rooms on the second floor for private sessions. Each room had its own theme but was equipped enough for play unless the patrons brought their own toys. Sasuke desperately needed to get his own apartment now, one with a playroom. He felt the desire to come back, to feel his fingers gripping the leather or wood of the paddle. He longed for it.

“I asked you a question earlier before we took the tour, so which are you Sasuke?” Gaara looked over his shoulder at him. “Are you a participant or a spectator?”

Sasuke took a breath, “Right now, I want to be a participant.”

“Would you like to play?” Gaara asked as they entered the main area of the club.

Sasuke nodded.

“I need an answer.”

“Yes I want to play.” Sasuke spoke firm.

////

                Naruto leaned against the back of the bar, his eyes skimming around the large area for the black haired man with the duck butt spikes but he was unable to find him till he appeared to be following Gaara to the stairs behind the bar. He sighed, no point in pursuing it now, he was going to be Gaara sub as of now meaning him and he would be on the same level and nothing would ever come of it. It seemed odd though, he could have sworn he felt like Sasuke was Dom, from his stance, the way he moved and walked plus the authoritative way he spoke.  
                He felt somewhat bad for thinking the Uchiha in that way. He had never felt a pull to someone so strong before and would probably  do anything be at Sasukes right side even if that meant forsaking everything he was taught.

“Hey.” Someone yelled from across the bar.

Naruto snapped from his thoughts staring at the silver haired man with purple eyes from across the bar and he smiled. “Welcome back Hidan.”

“Good to see you again Naruto.” He smirked, “Where the fuck have you been, I’ve missed you.”

“Im sorry.” His voice becoming a whisper causing Hidan to lean forward on the bar.

“When was the last time you were claimed?” Hidan whispered in his ear, his tongue licking the shell of his ear.

“Since last time we played.” Naruto shivered.

“Would you like to play again?” He asked.

“Yes Sir.” He answered, reaching behind him and removing the apron from his waist, heading around the bar towards Hidan who met him half way. A duffle bag hung loosely from Hidans shoulder and Naruto knew what was in there. His body tingled with the anticipation, Hidan was known through the community for being cruel to his subs, but last time they were together he was much different. He was very attentive to Naruto even when the blonde didn’t need it.

Tameri grabbed onto Hidans arm and jerked him towards her, “He better be able to walk when you are done.”

“Done worry he will. Im not that cruel unless it’s with you.” Hidan smirked at her, jerking his arm out of her hold and continuing to walk towards one of the private rooms he rented.

                Naruto kicked off his shoes near the door, unbuttoning his pants and standing in the middle of the room with his hand locked together behind his head, feet apart. A wooden table sat infront of him with hoods at the top and bottom. He had only been on that table once with Hidan and he enjoyed every moment of it.

“I love it when you already know what to do.” Hidan said plopping the duffle bag on the table, unzipping the bag and opening it.

                Naruto heard the Mean Stick slide between a few things in the bag, the wood brushing against a few other paddles he liked to carry around in the bag and he jumped when Hidan slapped it against his own leg as a test run with a chuckle. His chest heaved, the sound of Hidans bare steps against the tile coming ever closer and he felt the paddle brush against his inner thigh lightly. He didn’t move though, any slight jerk from Naruto would cause the punishment to be harder.

“Do you know why I am punishing you?” Hidan asked.

“Yes Sir.” He answered.

“Why?”

“Because I have been avoiding you.” Naruto kept his breathing steady, waiting for the first swing.

“It’s been eight weeks since I have seen you.” Hidan spoke coming around to narutos front side, a small rubber studded ring swirling in his fingers as well as a strap of black satin. Hidan tied the Satin cloth around Narutos eyes and looped it between his hands to keep his arms locked. Hidans purple eyes looked over Naruto shoulder at the door opening. Two others joining them in the room. After seeing the other, he rose an eyebrow and silently nodded to the redhead about the second intruder.

“Others will be joining us, is that alright?” Hidan asked his sub.

Narutos eyes shifted quickly under the cloth, he had never been asked for others to be joining with Hidan before. “Yes Sir.” He agreed, a small shake in his voice.

“There is no need to fret little one.” Hidan said running a hand down Narutos bare chest to the hem of his pants. “They won’t hurt you I promise, you won’t even remember they are in here once we start.”

Naruto shivered at the light touch of Hidans fingers as he pulled his cock from the confinements of his boxers and slid the studded ring down the length of his cock before covering it with his boxers. He didn’t want to think of the other two people who were in the room, watching his every move or how his fingers already began to strain against the silk cloth.

“If you cum, I will punish you further.” Hidan commented.

“Yes sir.” Naruto moaned as Hidans fingers cupped his balls through the leather pants.

                As soon as contact was there it was gone, leaving Naruto open in the middle of the room. The dark eyed man watched Hidan stalk back around Naruto to where he stood and held out the Paddle to him. Gaara leaned over to him, whispering something in his ear before gently pushing him towards Naruto. He looked at the silver haired man, looking for confirmation in what he was about to do and when Hidan nodded that it was okay, he took a step forward towards the blonde.

“What is your safe word?” Sasuke asked Naruto as he stood on his right side. Narutos head slightly jerked towards the voice.

He knew that voice even though he only heard it a few time. It was the Uchiha. He was the one who was hold Hidans Mean Stick which meant that Gaara was in the room as well. He was used to Hidans swing and Gaara, not Sasukes. This would be a whole new experience and he might cum even though he was told not to, he would have to focus hard on not releasing.

“Ramen” Naruto answered.

“Since you moved that will be ten.” Sasuke informed him, the authoritative voice showing through the nervousness he seemed to hold.

“Yes Sir.” Naruto answered him, closing his eyes behind the blindfold.

                Sasuke had his own way of doing things, he drug the paddle down the spin of Narutos back teasingly till the tip touched the top of his pants and smirked when Naruto shivered under the motion. Goosebumps forming down his spin. Naruto bit his lip, moaning at the feeling till he felt the wood no longer. Sasuke drew his hand back, a loud _smack_ echoing through the room followed by a moan from Naruto.

“Count.” Sasuke ordered.

“One.” Naruto answered.

                Hidan and Gaara both leaned back against the door frame, no knowing if they should leave or no. They were too fascinated by the scene infront of them. There was so much chemistry between these two who have never played with one another nor had any interacting besides a few words. Hidan smirked at the next swat. He could see the demon forming over Sasuke changing the structure of his features, how his hand gripped the paddle and the shiver of satisfaction run through him from the very first swing. He had seemed to bury this demon that wanted to play for the longest time deep down so no one would see it but here it was. Slowly crawling its way up to the surface, releasing itself in small spurts of adrenaline in each swing and maybe this is what Gaara seen when he first met the Uchiha. The demon that wanted to be freed but was unable to because he was locked in a cage.  
                Hidan would admit he had never let another play with Naruto the way he played with him, even though he wasn’t his official Dom they still had a mutual agreement when they would be in each others town they would meet up for a while, but this was different. Watching Sasuke paddle the blonde was just as satisfying as when he did it. Maybe Sasuke was like him in a way. One who must hide their demons while they lived their normal boring lives until they were able to release in a coverlet like this one?

“Two” Naruto counted.

Sasuke stood behind him rolling his shoulders to loosen himself up before exhaling against the back of Narutos neck, “Take two small steps forward till your thighs touch the table and bend over” he ordered.

                If took him a moment to process what he was being asked to do but Naruto did as he was told, taking two steps till his thighs touched the wooden table before bending over it like he was told. He winced at the cold surface touched his already erect nipples and a few bead of sweat ran down his neck. The next three swats had narutos toes curling against the tile floor, his chest beginning to pant while he counted. He felt his member strain against the cock ring he had placed, the tip rubbing against the side of the top when he slightly moved forward from a swat.  
                Sasuke switched sides, going from Narutos left to his right before bringing the paddle down on the back of narutos thighs just below the curve of his ass. He liked the feeling of the smooth wood in his hand, the way the paddle glided through the air with each swing and the way the other would pant before giving the number. He noticed Naruto made more noise when he was paddled below his ass and that is where he aimed.

“Ahh…gh.” Naruto moaned, “Six.”

On the seventh swat, Naruto released a groan into the table top that sent his body on fire, the heat coiling deep inside his stomach and running through his legs. He had never been turned on by a man’s moans before, but it seems Narutos did the trick and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and imagen him bare assed receiving these swats. Could Sasuke become this persons Dom? To be able to care for him in way others were not able to and to make sure he was safe at all times. Would he be able to separate his hidden life from his day life? That private apartment was looking great right about now.

“Eight.” Naruto panted, beads of sweat forming down his back from the strain.

               Sasuke smirked drawing the paddle back wide and swung harder than before, connecting with the back of Narutos thighs. Excitement ran through Naruto, he had been paddled like this before but never in a way that brought him so close to the edge. He knew with the next swing he would cum for sure and would get in trouble for it but he didn’t care, he wanted to be possessed by sasuke. He felt Sasukes excitement just like his own, the compatibility between them and a zing of something else.

“Count.” Sasuke repeated when Naruto stayed quiet.

“Nine.” Naruto gasped.

“Now this is the last one, are you sure you don’t want me to add more.” Sasuke asked, “You do seem to be enjoying it more than I thought you would.” Sasuke drew his arm back. Naruto was unable to answer him as Sasuke swung the last one, a loud _smack_ hitting everyone in the rooms ears and Naruto moaned loudly, feeling his body give into his desires and he went against the cock ring that held him snug, his cum spilling on the inside of his boxers. It never took only ten swats before he would cum like that, even going against the studding ring that Hidan only used for him. His arms slouched, elbows touching the table while he tried to regain his composer.

“Ten.” He breathed, his legs disobeying him and he used the upper half of his body to support himself from collapsing onto the floor. Sasukes fingers slid up the blonde back through beads of sweat, enjoying the feeling of his breathing going back to normal ever so slowly. Once he touched the silk ribbon he pulled the loose knot and freed his hands from the back of his head but Naruto didn’t move he remained leaning on the table, grounding his feet against the tile.

Sasuke handed the paddle back to Hidan, ignoring the slight tightness in his black pants and hoped that his shirt was long enough to hide the problem. Black eyes caught Hidan staring at the one still bent over and he realized he hadn’t given him any other demand. He stayed how he was told, never moving and never faltering.

“Stand up and turn around.” Sasuke ordered, facing him.

                Naruto prayed his legs wouldn’t fail him once he turned around, his arms down at his sides and palms flat on his hips just like Hidan would always order. His breath caught in his throat as Sasuke stepped in front of him, the tingling touch of pale fingers brushing against his stomach before descending into his boxers to pull the cock ring from around him. Naruto fought a moan back, the softness of Sasukes fingers stroked bit by bit till the ring slide over the head and rested between his fingers.

“Did you enjoy your punishment?” Sasuke asked in a low voice, knowing the others were still watching.

Naruto’s eyes betrayed him, locking with sasukes darks orbs and he silently pleaded that he wouldn’t let Hidan that he came when he was told not to, “Yes sir I did.”

“Good.” Sasuke effused, but he wasn’t satisfied. He wanted this blonde in more than this way. He wanted him biting down on him. His hands tangled in his own hair while he thrusted deep inside him or to hear him moan his name. He wanted to go farther but instead he took a step back from him and handed the cock ring back to Hidan.

“Well that was entertaining.” Hidan glanced at Naruto. “Kneel.” And Naruto quickly reverted to his knees. “I hope you had fun sasuke and satisfied the demon for now.”

He shook his head, “No he isn’t.”

“No one ever is.” Hidan smirked and placed the paddle back into his bag. “You are dismissed if you think this was punishment enough.” He directed the order to Naruto.

“Yes sir I do believe it was enough.” He stood up, buttoning his pants and quickly leaving the room. Once outside the room he darted off to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall and leaned against the cold metal to calm his overheated body. He still felt the sting from the paddle on his cheeks and thighs, the tantalizing touch of Sasukes fingers over his stomach and how they stroked his cock almost bringing it back to life if he would have continued. He wanted Sasuke in more than one way but he didn’t know whether or not this was going to be a onetime thing or not. Just thinking about him paddling him again shot blood to the tip of his dick and braced himself before sliding his boxers down just enough.  
                Using the cum from his earlier play he lightly grasped his shaft, stroking from the base of his cock to the tip and repeating the motion trying to keep his voice down as he thrust up into his own hand, the thought of Sasuke hot on his mind. The music from the DJ played through the speakers drowning out his moans that escaped his lips and he increased his strokes till he bit down roughly on his bottom lip thrusting one last time upward before cuming once again over his hand and part of the wall in front of him.

“Fuck” he groaned and slammed his head back against the stall wall before sliding down to the floor basking in his high at the thought of Sasuke paddling him once more.

///         

                Sasuke entered the office Monday morning mostly content. He spent most of Sunday thinking of what happened the night before. How relaxed his body felt and in control he was of another person, how he also wanted to take the other person in his arms and comfort him to show that he pleased him even though he didn’t get to touch him like he wanted. Narutos flustered face still fresh in his mind, him bent over the wooden table and the sound of wood connecting with his ass with each swing. The smack.

“Good morning Mr. Uchiha.” Karin greeted him as he walked past her desk. “You have a visitor in your office.”

“Who is it?” He asked her, but she shrugged. She had been away for almost two weeks there was no telling if she knew of the new clientele they had. He slowed his stride, taking each step with caution till he came in contact with his door. The red head sat on the couch, one leg over the other and his hands resting in his lap clasped together. He wasn’t expecting to see him so soon. Closing his door with his foot he sat his brief case down, eyeing him.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Sasuke began, “What are you doing up this early? Have you even slept?”

“I sleep when I can. Usually after a good beating but as you seen, I didn’t get that on Saturday.” He shot back.

“Im sure you aren’t here to discuss your account, so what is it?” Sasuke asked, leaning forward on his desk.

“You forgot to sign the discloser form on your way in but I will overlook that since you hold my accounts. But I came by to tell you Naruto has been released from Hidan.” He said their names with a hidden smile. He was up to something.

“As in?”

“Hidan has released Naruto as his sub meaning that he is free to take on another Dom when he wants.” He explained.

“And why are you telling me this?” Sasuke sighed.

“In the two years that I was his Dom not once has he ever cum from just paddling.” He said. “It takes Hidan at least fifteen to twenty-five swings before he is even hard, but you…you got him hard at five and he came at ten, even though he was ordered not to which Hidan overlooked and Hidan isn’t a caring Dom.” He switched legs. “Im positive if Hidan would have given you the okay, you would have proceeded to make that little blonde cum over and over again till he safe worded.”

“Hn” Sasuke rolled his eyes and tapped his foot under the desk.

“I seen the look on your face each time the paddle connected with that tight little ass of his. You may constantly be bitch faced but I saw the real you Sasuke.” Gaara leaned forward on the couch, the leather making a noise against his own leather pants. “That demon was the real you, the one who turned your eyes crimson and a lust that filled the air around you. There is a power between you and him and I can feel it. I know you felt it too, don’t deny it Mr. Uchiha, you wanted to taste more of it just like Naruto did.”

“Are you trying to get me to join your little club?” Sasuke questioned, glancing out the window at his assistant. On the back of his neck were three hickeys and a whelp that ran through all of them. “To become a Dom at the _Wicked_ so I can send people to work on Monday looking like Suigetsu out there.”

Gaara shook his head, “No Im not suggesting you become a member, an email precipitant yes but not a full member. Im not a church. Im talking of taking Naruto as a private sub. He doesn’t like to show off; only to the one who dominates him and believe me after Saturday that person should be you.”

“I didn’t have that much of an effect on him.”

“You sure?” He asked.

“Im sure.” He nodded.

“From what I was told, he disappeared in the bathroom after you punished him and masturbated to your name.” Gaara stated. “No sure if it’s true or not but I don’t doubt it.”

“HN.” Sasuke sat back in his chair for a moment, thinking to himself. He knew Naruto quivered under his touch when he removed the cock ring and how his own body responded.

“You know you want him Sasuke.”

“It was a onetime thing Gaara. I don’t see myself heading back to that club or running into him again.” Sasuke stated, “The life I have here is enough.” _Or was it_ He said as his door opened to his brother.

“Oh Sasuke I didn’t know you had client.” Itachi said.

“No he was just leaving.” Sasuke stood up and held out his hand. “Nice talk Mr. Suna.”

“Ah yes Mr. Suna, I actually needed to speak with you about your accounts. If you are done with my brother I would love to have a meeting.” Itachi asked.

“Im free.” He said standing up, grabbing the folder off the couch. He handed the black folder to sasuke after shaking his hand. “It’s never enough for people like us Sasuke.” He stated before walking out the door with Itachi.

_What the hell did that mean...?_ Sasuke thought looking down at the black folder he was handed. He really did hope that this wasn’t the pictures of Naruto masturbating in the bathroom even though it would sexy. Taking a seat back at his desk he hoped the folder. _The Mutual Contract Between and Dom/Sub._ The title stated. He knitted his brows together, was he supposed to read over this and it drastically change his mind?

He took a few minutes to look over a couple of the rules, most of it looking like an actual contract with a few ins and outs typed here and there.

“Number 3: A Dom will do everything in His power to train, educate, instruct, shape and mold sub into the best sub/slave possible.” Sasuke read aloud while raising his eyebrow at it. Haft the things that were on here he would be able to do but some he just didn’t know how to approach it. Number 14 was one he remembered from Saturday night. Hidan had specially asked Naruto why he was being punished and he gave a correct answer. Sighing, he closed the folder. There was no way he could keep his regular life separate from the Demons life.

Gaara saying his eyes were crimson while he was punishing Naruto was enough. Sasuke opened the bottom draw of his desk and placed the black folder under a few books he had stored there. He didn’t want to think about something like that, because he knew it would never work and instead of debating over it he would just forget it and everything that happened. That was he was going to do, even if he didn’t want to forget.

 

**(-_-Seven months later.-_-)**

“Happy Birthday Sarada.” Naruto smiled, pulling out a small gift from the cabinet against the wall in their classroom. He gathered the children around in a circle while putting the two year old in his lap before his assistant handed him the cupcake with one candle stuck in the middle of icing. The blonde began to sing happy birthday while the others slowly joined in, all five of them swaying to the sound of Narutos voice with a smile.

“Okay blow out the candle.” Naruto said, watching her take a deep breath and blew out the flame. They clapped before getting up from the floor and heading to the table where the dark haired assistant passed out the small cupcakes Naruto had bought. He continued to hold Sarada, helping her open her gift by popping the tape on one side of the box and waited.

“Tank you.” She spoke, clutching the small box of a battery operated kitty to her chest. Inside the box the kitty began to meow and she giggle.

“You are welcome, go to the table and I will hand you your cupcake.” Naruto stood her up. She sat down at the head of the able since she was the birthday girl, pulled the candle out and placed the cupcake in front of her after she handed him the gift. Sighing he placed it in her cubby before standing next to his assistant watching the kids eat their cupcakes.

“Are you alright?” He asked, taking a cupcake himself.

“What do you mean, Haku?” Naruto countered his question with another question.

“You just seem stressed is all?” He stated.

“I haven’t noticed.” Naruto shook his head.

“When was the last time you went to _Wicked_? People are starting to notice your absence and the puppet master has been asking about you.”

“Gaara’s weird cousin, Sasori.” Naruto frowned. “I would rather sound myself than deal with him.”

Haku bent slightly forward, “I know you would never do that but it just sounds painful and I would never sound myself, even I have my limits.”

“I thought you were into that stuff though. Having Zabuza as a Dom and all.” Naruto chuckled. “I still can’t believe he dropped Suigetsu for you.”

“I didn’t ask him to, but he did and I do feel bad.” He frowned.

“A Dom can pick and choose who he wants for his sub so it’s not your fault. He chose you so it’s not anything on your part.” Naruto patted his shoulder. “How did Suigetsu take it anyway?”

“He called Zabuza a piece of s-word and a C-U-N-T.” He said, spelling out the last word because the kids.

“And Zabuza let him call him that.” Narutos eyes went wide, “Im surprised he didn’t try and set his car on fire.”

“You and me both.” Haku sighed.

“You’re safe with Zabuza though and he wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Naruto looked over at Inojin who was smearing white icing across his face. “Oh lord”

“What about you though? Have you found a new Dom? Is that why you haven’t been to the club.”

Naruto rolled his eyes in a huff, “No I haven’t found me a new Dom. Do you think I would be this stressed if I had a Dom? The one I thought who would approach me has disappeared and I. The only contact I seem to have with him is with his daughter.” He glanced at Sarada.

“What do you mean disappeared?” Haku asked. “Did he show and that’s it.”

“I would rather not speak about it.” Naruto shook his head; a sting forming across his ass and thighs that he remembered like it was yesterday.

“I understand.” Haku nodded, heading over the children’s table with a wipey and began cleaning the first child that was covered in frosting. Throughout the rest of the day, each child was slowly picked up leaving fewer kids than before. Having an assistant wasn’t so bad either, Naruto had someone to speak with that wasn’t hard to understand through the day and he was glad that Haku was in the same community as well. Made their conversation much easier to speak about than nothing or the awkwardness of another who would think it’s weird.

“Since Sarada is the only one left you can go Haku, I’ll watch her till she is picked up. I think Sakura said something about being a little late this morning.” Naruto said while gathering up Saradas presents from the other children.

“Are you sure Naruto, I can wait with you.” Haku suggested.

Naruto shook his head. “No it’s alright, you go ahead. I know you have a meeting at Wicked with Zabuza. I will be fine go ahead.”

“If you say so Naruto.” He nodded, picking up the sweater and bag he had before heading out of the door. He sat down beside Sarada on the floor watching her trace the letters on the rug with her finger.

“What letter is that?” Naruto asked.

“S.” She answered.

“Can you spell your name?”

“Yes.” She nodded, “S-a-r-a-d-a” She pointed out each letter and Naruto clapped for her.

“Can you spell my name?” He smiled,

“N-a-r-u-t-o” She sounded out the letters each time she pointed.

“Good job.” He beamed. “You’re going to be doing math by the time you are five.”

She frowned.

“Yeah numbers scare me too.” He chuckled, “What about your last name?”

This one she sat back on her heels thinking for a minute before leaning over the letters once again. “U-c-h-h-a”

Naruto shook his head. “You missed a letter.”

“Huh?”

“U-c-h-I-h-a” Naruto pointed out, “You missed the I in the middle of your name.”

“Damnit.” She breathed in frustration.

“Hey, don’t say that.” Naruto refrained from laughing and looked up, seeing a pink headed woman enter the room. “Hello Sakura.”

“Im so sorry I was late.” She apologized and patted Sarada black hair as she clung to her leg.

“It’s alright we were going over our letters on the mat.” He smiled, “She keeps missing the I in the middle of her last name though when she is spelling.”

“I thought we went over that but I guess not.” Sakura laughed, “We will work on it this weekend though while we are at the lake with Grandma and grandpa.” She bent down and picked her up. “Thank you for staying with her.”

“It was a pleasure Sakura.” He said handing her the bag. “All her presents are in the bag from her small party we had.”

“Thank you, come on birthday girl. Your uncle Itachi is waiting at the house for you.” She said kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room with the bag.

                Naruto grabbed his own bag from his office that was locked and sat down on his knees with his feet under his butt at one of the small tables before grabbing the homework he had to do for school. His laptop sprang to life, the background that of a set of handcuffs he had hanging in his bedroom and he smiled. It had been a while since he stepped foot in Gaara’s club, maybe he should visit tonight for old time’s sakes and find someone to punish him. There was always the Puppet master but he didn’t want his feet or hands to be numb for the next few weeks.  
                When Hidan released him months ago, he didn’t exactly understand why till Gaara had to explain it to him. He thought he was at fault but it was the exact opposite. He was releasing him to pursue the other Dom he wanted and now he felt stupid. The other didn’t want him. Avoided picking up his daughter from a School he knew the other worked at just so they wouldn’t cross paths. Was it him?                 He hadn’t done anything wrong or at least he didn’t think he did.

“Where is Sarada?” A voice asked from the doorway startling the blonde.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the one who had been haunting his dreams for the past seven months… _Fuck_ “Um Sakura picked her up 15 minutes ago.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He growled and a shiver went through Naruto at the tone.

“No.” He answered.

“I was supposed to pick her up but I guess not.” He seethed. “I can’t stand that fucking woman. Why the fuck would she send me all the way over here if she was going to pick her up. God Damnit.”

“Im sorry.” Naruto raised an eyebrow at his sentence somewhat confused. _No wonder why he whooped my ass like he did, she frustrates him._

“It’s not your problem.” Sasuke answered him.

Naruto turned around where he was facing Sasuke on his knees, his hands resting palm down on his thighs and his eyes looking up into black orbs. He sat like this normally when he was in the presence of any Dom and he knew Sasuke seen it because took a surprising step forward.

“Why won’t you be my Dom?” Naruto blurted, his eyes quickly going to the Sasukes feet.

“Because I am not part of that community.” He stated, seeming to be having Deja vu. “And even if I was I don’t think I could be the Dom you are wanting me to be. I am not experienced as others and I don’t have the confidence in myself to take care of you and keep you safe.”

“But you are wrong.” Naruto whispered trying to focusing on the laces of Sasukes dress shoes to keep himself from tearing up. “That night…it’s still etched into my head even though I couldn’t not see you. I felt you around me, your presence was so strong that it over took me and I was able to allow myself to let go and actually feel the pain you were inflicting on me because I deserved the punishment that was dealt.”

“Naruto-

“Let me finish please.” He mumbled, his fingers gripping the fabric of his sweatpants.

                Sasuke noticed this, how his small body shook in the tank top he wore and he never moved from his knees. Was this how he always sat when he was in front of his dom. Was he ever this brave enough to actually to speak to his Dom like this and Sasuke felt that small ball of energy surge through him again just like that night when he was at the club. Seeing Naruto so vulnerable made the demon want to play. While Naruto stared at the floor trying to gain his composer, Sasuke closed the door to his classroom and removed his coat hanging it on the hook near the door.

“When Im near you I feel this incredible pull to want to please you and be touched by no one but you, to be punished for doing wrong by no one but you I-

“On your feet.” Sasuke order and turned the lock on the classroom door cutting him off mid-sentence. Sasuke had heard enough more like his demon had heard enough. It had been seven months since he had seen this blonde, after the unexpected visit with Gaara after the club he put all of this in the back of his mind, not wanting to pick it up again.

Hearing the order, Naruto rose to his feet in one motion with his palms facing outward behind his back and his feet shoulder length apart. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and he slightly gasped as a soft hand cupped his face and wiped the tear from his cheek with his thumb. Blue eyes stared at the button of Sasukes dress shirt, never faltering or moving from that spot.

“Look at me.” Sasuke ordered and Naruto locked eyes with him. “Do you want me that bad?”

“Yes Sir.” Naruto answered him, biting his lower lip to keep it from quivering.

                Naruto felt the other take a step forward, causing him to step backwards until he his back was touching the wall near his office door. He kept his hands down at his sides, not receiving permission to touch Sasuke, but god did he want too. He wanted to tangle his fingers in those black locks as much as he could or to even feel him pressed up against him.  Sasuke leaned down ghosting his lips over Narutos, tasting the shaky breath from the other while he smirked. Naruto closed his eyes, moaning as Sasuke pressed his lips to his own, a hot wet tongue sliding between asking for entrance and he did as he was asked. He opened his mouth, their tongues clashing together, Sasukes tongue exploring as much as he can and he groaned slightly when teeth clashed together.

Naruto pulled back panting, “May I touch you?”

“Yes you may.” Sasuke answered before forcefully kissing him once again. Naruto tangled his hands in Sasukes hair, grinding his hips into the taller male before moaning into Sasukes mouth. Sasukes hands slid under Narutos shirt, his fingers lightly touching the soft flesh drawing more and more moans from Naruto and when Sasukes fingers touched an erect nipple Naruto threw his head back hitting the wall and breaking the kiss to moan out into his empty classroom.

“Sir” Naruto panted as Sasukes lips kissed down his jaw to his neck. “Can we take this to my office?”

                Sasuke pulled back, his thumbs still teasing Narutos nipple from under his shirt. His eyes left Narutos swollen lips to look at the empty office next to them. It would be a better idea to have him in there then in the classroom where is daughter played or better yet he could take him back to his office. No that would rise someone to suspect something.

“You don’t want me to take you right here?” Sasuke asked while running his hand down Narutos stomach chuckling at how his stomach muscles contracted to his touch. Narutos head rolled forward in a groan, the feeling of Sasukes slender fingers ghosting over his manhood through his boxers.

“No Sir.” Naruto moaned, his hands falling from Sasukes hair to his dress shirt to crinkle the fabric his grip.

“Or would you rather I take off my belt and bend you over that desk and punish you for yelling at me earlier?” Sasuke asked.

Narutos head shot up to stare at Sasuke, those words shot straight through his body direct to his cock and he blushed when Sasukes eyebrow rose. He knew and he was going to punish him for it. The tingling sensation ran down his legs once more. He was going to be punished because he was wrong and he couldn’t wait.

“Are you?” Naruto blurted not meaning too. His brain was screaming at him, _what the fuck are you doing?_ , but he knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to taunt the demon that lurked inside Sasuke…the one with the red eyes.

“Hn.” Sasuke said removing his hands from Narutos pants before tangling his hands in Narutos blonde hair and roughly pulled him into the office, making him face the desk in a jerk and Sasuke released him before closing the office door and turning on the overhead light. “Do you know why your about to be punished?”

“Yes sir.” Naruto answered.

“Why?” Sasuke asked, unbuckling his leather belt and sliding it through the belt loops.

“Because I back talked you.” Naruto said through a grin.

“Good, now remove your pants and boxers.” Sasuke ordered watching him do just that, kicking the discarded clothing under the desk. “Clasp your hands behind your back and bend over. If I see your chest touch the desk you will receive more, am I understood?”

“Yes sir.” Naruto answered and clasped his hands behind his back, spread his feet slightly apart and leaned over the desk. He didn’t know how many be was going to be receiving, Sasuke never gave a number and remembering from last time Sasuke liked to hear him count. Looking down at the top of the desk, Naruto took a deep breath, his mouth opening slightly as the first swat came from Sasuke left hand…the dominate hand.

“Count.” Sasuke ordered.

“One” Naruto exhaled.

“Ill be going to 3.” Sasuke said, “And if you comply, I will reward you.”

“Yes Sir.” Naruto answered him, the after affects of Sasukes belt sent the sting across his ass in waves as if it were pulsating on their own.

                Sasuke took a step back with a smirk while folding the belt twice, his eyes watching the red line form over the tan skin of Narutos ass. He felt that pool of heat from last time, the shadow of the demon forming over his body and he gripped the belt tighter. He swung his arm back once more, quietly moaning at the sound once it connected with Narutos bare skin. This is what he wanted last time, to hear the sound of leather bouncing off of bare flesh.

“Two.” Naruto moaned, his fingers digging into his wrist and his eyes closing.

                Sasuke aimed the belt a little lower this time, on the same area as 7 months ago. The same spot that got a moan from the blonde below. He wanted to hear that same moan from him. Pulling back once more, he swung and connected to thighs and Naruto slightly jerked forward in a moan slipped.

“Three.” Naruto groaned, his teeth clenched together and he heard Sasuke move forward, the belt being tossed on the desk near his head. Sasuke traced his hand down the length of Narutos spine till he touched the dimples of his lower back before they disappeared and what looked like Sasukes shirt on the desk beside him. He still lingered bent over, his chest levitating over the surface waiting for Sasukes command.

“Naruto?” Sasuke spoke drawing his attention to that voice.

“Yes sir.” He answered, sweat accumulating over his back at the strain.

“What would you like do now?” He asked but Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice. He was teasing him and he knew it. “You may face me.”

                When Naruto turned around, Sasuke sat in his office chair with one leg planted firmly on the ground and the other relaxed over his knee while he leaned to one side, his cheek resting on his fist. The image took Narutos breath away. He had never seen one so utterly beautiful and demanding in the 8 years he has been a sub, Sasuke seemed to give a new meaning to it.

“I want to taste my master.” Naruto answered, sinking to his knees in front of Sasuke.

               During the month after Sasuke paddled Naruto, he looked up a few things about the community that he was unable to remember and the word Master popped up a few times and with Naruto using it just now he knew he was giving him permission as well to further their relationship by sexual satisfaction and it seemed both of the wanted the same thing. He had thought about Narutos mouth more than he should have since he had been avoiding him even going so far to pick fights with Sakura so he wouldn’t have to pick up Sarada from school just so he could continue to avoid him, but I seems fate had something else in store.

“May I touch you?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke answered him by putting his foot on the ground like the other one and watched Naruto slide his hands teasingly up Sasukes inner thighs towards his crotch. Sasuke kept his face stoic, breath hitching barely when Narutos fingers grazed over his confined cock and his fingers skillfully unhooked the buttons and pulling the zipper down. Sasukes eyes closed as Naruto leaned up over his lap, running his tongue up the clothed length till he touched the hem of his silk boxers. Naruto never fumbled or showed nervousness when he reach inside Sasukes boxers to free him. Lust shown through hooded eyes from below and Naruto licked his lips, his breath casting over Sasuke and he leaned down connecting his tongue to the tip of Sasukes dick.  
                The mouth he dreamed about descended downward on him, engulfing Sasuke completely, the tip of his cock touching the back of Narutos throat before he teasingly bobbed up, sucking along the way while his fingers cupped his sack was better than he pictured. It would seem Naruto was just as skilled as he had hoped. Naruto pulled back, with a satisfied moan, gently grasping Sasukes cock in his hand and licked the underside of his cock from the balls to the tip and engulfed him once more before bobbing his head skillfully.

“Oh fuck.” Sasuke groaned, his hands going into Narutos hair and pulling, his toes curling in his shoes. He never imagined him being this skilled with his mouth. The way his tongue pressed against the prominent vain on the underside of his cock before sliding that same tongue over the slit. Sasuke leaned his head back, his mouth open in a pant, the bobs from below growing ever faster and he gripped Narutos hair, pulling his from his cock and smashing their mouths together. He didn’t want to cum just yet, instead he brought them to their feet, Naruto wrapping his arms around Sasukes back as he backed them into the desk once again.                 Naruto moaned, Sasukes hands wrapping around him and picking him up only to sit on the desk. He felt Sasuke all around him, his hands roaming over his body and under his shirt to play with his nipples once again.

“Do you have any protection?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes sir,” Naruto answered, leaning down and opening his desk draw where a small tube of lube and condemn stored. Sasuke grabbed both items and attached his lips back to the blonde. Naruto pulled Sasukes pants and boxers down all the way and smiled when he heard them pool at his feet. He had wanted this man for the last few months and here he was before him, opening the condemn wrapper never breaking their kiss while he slid it over his erect member and pulled back panting. Blue eyes watched Sasuke pop the lid off the lube and coating his fingers evenly before he leaned back on his elbows watching Sasukes hand disappear between them.   
                His head fell back in a moan, Sasukes fingers outlining his puckered entrance with his index finger playfully and pushed it inside, waiting for him to get use to the feeling before adding the next digit. When Naruto pushed down in a brief thrust, Sasuke stretched his middle finger out straight looking for his sweet spot.

“Nhhhg.” Naruto groaned, head falling back to the desk as his back arched.

_Found it_ \- Sasuke thought with a smirk and removed his fingers, aligning his cock with Narutos entrance and slowly pushed in till just the head was covered and groaned when muscles clenched around him tightly. It seems it had been a while for him and if Sasuke didn’t have control as he did he would have came already. Ever so slowly he pushed all the way on till he was covered complete, giving Naruto a moment to adjust before he would continue.

“May I move?” Sasuke asked as he hooks Narutos knees over his arms.

“Yes Master I am ready.” He moaned.

                Sasuke smirked pulling halfway out before slamming back into Naruto with force, his hands gripping Narutos legs for more security. Narutos elbows slide out from underneath him, the full force of Sasukes thrust leaving him a second to inhale before the next rippled through his body and he gripped the top of the desk using it as leverage to push down on Sasukes cock with each thrust. His back arched off the desk, Sasuke shifting his hips to the left and pounding into his prostate over and over again. Narutos moans rang through the small office, the sound of flesh hitting mixed as well and Sasuke released one of Narutos legs to grasp the blonde cock and stroke him in sync of this thrust.

“Master may I cum?” Naruto panted his eyes connecting with Sasukes.

“Cum for me” Sasuke ordered with gleam in his eye.

Narutos back arched even more off the desk as Sasuke rammed into his prostate, his hand becoming drenched in Narutos cum and the sound of his name moaning off of the blonde lips. Looking down he had never seen anything so beautiful, Naruto biting his hand to keep somewhat quiet, the flustered look on his face and how his eyes were hooded when he looked down at Sasuke who continued to thrust deep inside him, so close to the edge he could taste it. Naruto brought Sasukes cum covered hand from his cock to his mouth, sucking on each digit, drawing Sasuke own orgasm to the surface and he threw his head back, hooking his fingers in Narutos mouth as he rammed into Naruto once more and exploded inside the condemn.  
               His fingers continued to be cleaned by the blondes tongue and Sasuke slowly pulled from Narutos tightness, groaned of the loss of contact and releasing his legs to the desk. With his fingers still hooked, he pulled Naruto up in a sitting position on the desk, their chests still panting while they came down from their highs. Sasuke removed his fingers from Narutos mouth, a string of saliva connecting till it broke and Sasuke leaned forward licking it from Narutos chin before kissing him. He felt Narutos fingers reach between them and remove the condemn gently before throwing it in the waste basket beside the desk without breaking their kiss.

“I will be your Dom.” Sasuke said breaking their kiss.

Narutos chest heaved, “Really Sir?”

“Yes my Naru.” Sasuke nodded, cupping Narutos face and whipping a tear from his cheek.

“Thank you sir.” Naruto said step forward, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and laying his head on Sasukes chest. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around him fingers pressed into his back and he smiled, kissing Naruto on the top of his head loving.

“I will set up a meeting in two days were we can meet and go over the contract.” Sasuke said.

“I understand Sir.” Naruto nodded.

///

                On the way home, Naruto grinned from ear to ear. He never though this day would turn out like it did, he never thought he was going to have a Dom such as Sasuke. A man who was seemed controlled in all things but he seen the faces he made and how to let himself go even if it was for a little while. The pure pleasure on the pales mans face was forever going too etched into his mind.

“What the hell are you smiling at?” His roommate asked as he looked up from the other side of the kitchen table.

He didn’t realize he was already home and sitting at the table with his roommate Shikamaru, his best friend since middle school. He knew about his lifestyle and never once did he ever judge him, in fact he encouraged Naruto to attend the parties and groups they had and for the last 7 months he had been somewhat worried for his friend. He would come home and lay around on the couch until bedtime and then he wouldn’t see him for the next few days.

“Its nothing Shika, its just that I’m happy is all.” He answered, sitting his cup down.

“You walk in here with a pip in your step and expect me not to ask why you are so happy.” He rolled his eyes “You have been depressed for months and then put of the blue you are hunky dory. Something is up, bitch now what is it?” He lowered his eyes, “Did you get laid?”

“What…” Naruto waved his hands, “No…no I didn’t.”

“You’re such a liar.” Shika laughed and laid his head back down on the kitchen table while staring at his phone. “I know you better than you think I do Naruto.” He chuckled, “You were limping when you walked in here, so how big is he?”

“I don’t think I need to discuss that with you?” Naruto glared at him from the kitchen, “And I was limping, I hurt my foot coming up the stairs”

“So that’s what the kids are calling it these days.”

“You are only two years older than me Shika.” Naruto Chuckled, “Why do you act like an old man?”

“Because I feel like an old man.” He answered, getting up from the dining room chair and grabbing his plate. He proceeded into the kitchen, rising the glass and putting it into the dishwasher.” So you going to tell me who he is or are you going to keep him a secret like last time.”

“I did not keep Hidan a secret.”

“No, but you kept Gaara a secret for almost two years.” He shot back. “I had to ask Tamari why you kept disappearing and coming back with whelps on your back and legs.”

“Naughty boys get punished Shika.”

Shika raised his hands, “Stop it I don’t know want to know, its bad enough I know what you sound like I don’t need to know that information either.”

“You brought it up.” Naruto rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. “Ill tell you when I’m ready okay.” He yelled from his bedroom door.

“Whatever Naruto.” Shika rolled his eyes and took a seat in the living room. “What a drag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have commented, Kudoed and bookmarked. When I seen how many hits, I squealed like a sinner in church which fuels my fire. Yes I did write the remaining part of chapter 4 while I was on vacation all 9300 words of it and half of chapter 5. Now if I get done with chapter 5 by Thursday I will still post it even though I should make you wait but I am not as cruel as Sasuke.
> 
> But happy reading my loves. *throws hearts*


	5. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto discuss the contract materials. Sasuke finally looks into a apartment and has a discussion with Gaara about Madam A.

Sasuke looked up from his laptop as the door to his office opened, the silver haired man entering after the first knock with a stack of papers in his hands and a lop sided grin. He had been in a better mood since last Friday and it seemed no one knew but him. The stress of everything from the last two years, seemed to melt away into nothing but a pool at his feet and for once he felt like he did when he was a teenager. He was able to release his mind and welcome whatever it was that plagued him thus far.  
                He had send an email to Suigetsu early that Monday morning, asking him to look through a few apartment ads that were close to his work or even ones that were in-between his home and work just incase he was to “tired” to make the hour long trip home from his work. Of course his assistant complied, telling him he would have a list by that afternoon and he didn’t fail either. He noticed that his friend was in much better spirits since last time they spoke about his life, with Zabuza dropping him as a sub it really did take a small toll and he felt remorse for it, even though he didn’t understand why.

“Sasuke I have three Apartments picked out that would probably peek your interest.” He grinned, lying the papers down on the desk.

Sasuke closed his laptop, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch before picking up the papers he brought in. “To purchase or for lease?”

“These are all to purchase. I know how you Uchiha’s don’t like to lease unless you have too.” He rolled his eyes before chuckling.

“How did Zabuza punish you?” Sasuke blurted.

“Punish me for what?” He asked confused.

“For rolling your eyes.” He asked, looking up from the second paper.

“He would bend me over his knee and spank me bare ass with his hand.” He answered, “Depending the conversation we were having it would be either twice or five times. It was whatever he was in the mood for really.”

“I see.”

“Why?”

“No reason,” Sasuke replied, “It’s just since you haven’t been seeing him, and you tend to roll your eyes more.”

“You have noticed that.” Suigetsu inhaled and bounced his leg. “What else have you noticed?”

“You slack off more, you no longer are compliant when I ask for something and you seem to want to skip out on work earlier than normal.” He explained.

He mouth hung open just a bit, “Well aren’t you observant.”

“And you back talk more.” Sasuke huffed and looked back down at the paper to the third apartment. “Set me up with a meeting to the view the third apartment if it’s still available. I want to see the rooms myself if possible.”

“I will, but answer me this.”

“What?”

The silver haired man stood up, “Are you looking into these Condos because you are thinking of leaving Sakura?”

Sasuke shook his head, “It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

                Itachi opened the door, surprising them both with a smile and Sasuke looked around. It wasn’t very often his brother smiled and when he did there was always something behind it. The other Uchiha waited for him to leave the room before closing the door and taking a seat on the couch. There was silence between them, Itachi watching his brother in the most peculiar way and Sasuke didn’t know whether to speak or not.  Sasuke clasped his hand together and leaned on his desk, his eyes trying to guess from his brother’s position what he was thinking.

“Is there a reason why you are glaring at me like your trying to set me on fire?” Sasuke broke the silence and leaned forward on his elbow.

“I find it interesting” Itachi began and Sasuke frowned his hand falling from his chin to the desk, no conversation ever started out good when the other person mentioned that is was interesting because usually its not interesting.

“Its probably not as interesting as you think it is.” Sasuke imputed. “But go ahead.”

               Sasuke already knew what his brother was going to say, it was only the weekend before that he borrowed 18% of his withholdings on the company to purchase the condo he was looking into. He didn’t know whether or now if Itachi would ask why he was purchasing separate housing, hell he might even agree with him since he didn’t like Sakura either.

“Are you planning on leaving Sakura?” He questioned, trying to make it seem like he already knew the answer.

“What makes you think that?” Sasuke mused.

“Well you have been VP of communications for going on 2 years now as well as being a partner. But no one has even borrowed 18% of their withholdings at one time.” Itachi pointed out. “And you did it in one afternoon. The write off papers are in my office as we speak.”

“Well since you are going to be noisy as hell I might as well tell you.”

“Oh yes little brother, please tell me.” He smiled.

“It’s for my kicky fetishes that I can’t practice at home.” He smirked and sat back in his chair waiting for his brother to catch on, but it seems Itachi wasn’t as amused as he was.

“I highly doubt that.” Itachi frowned, “You are boring as ever, with the wife and kid at home. Fourth of July was unbearable with your bigheaded wife pretending to be happy the entire time.”

“Well she was drinking.” Sasuke sat back in his chair. “To bad I couldn’t push her over the boat, next time don’t stop me.”

Itachi laughed, “I don’t think the Uchiha name needs a murder investigation on our asses.”

“Sasuke, the relator said she can- Suigetsu busted into the room, “What up Itachi.”

“Suigetsu.” He nodded his head to him, “Please continue.”

“Um the realtor said she can meet you tomorrow morning at 9am to view the condo.” His eyes shifted back and forth between the two brothers. “I sent you the email.” He said quickly and left the room.

“So you are buying a condo.” Itachi shifted in his seat.

“Yes, for days when I don’t want to go home.”

“I see.” Itachi crossed his arms. “I would have done that years ago.”

“Oh going back to the pushing Sakura over the boat” Sasuke brought it back up ignoring his smart remark, “No one would find her body, no worries.”

“Hn.” Itachi snorted.

////

                Naruto pulled the headphones from his ears as the elevator door dinged and opened to the floor Sasuke had told him to go too. He noted the huge windows and how most of the floor was deserted expect the office in the back with the light still on and the door opened. Stuffing his headphones in his messenger bag and his phone in his pocket he walked through the mazes of desk until he came to Sasukes door.  
                Sasuke was standing near the window, his back to the door and hands clasped behind his back like he did when he was bending over. His eyes skimmed over Sasukes figure, how his feet were slightly apart, toes outward and the way his biceps would flex when he would move his fingers as if he was playing a song in his head, but that didn’t change is opinion of him.

“Are you going to enter or continue to stare at me?” Sasuke asked and turned around, his hard expression softening.

“I’m sorry Sir.” He answered and took a step inside the office, his hand gripping the strap to his bag.

“How was your day?” Sasuke caught himself asking, he had never wanted to ask another human being that before. Sakura has asked him many times but he always shrugged it off.

“It was great.” Naruto beamed, “I got all the kids to sing twinkle twinkle little star without messing up, hand motions and everything.”

Sasukes smiled enjoying the way he spoke about the children he watched as if they were is own. “How is Sarada doing?”

“She is a fast learner and her signing increased since last week, she is up to fifty words.” He answered.

“You teach them sign language?” Sasuke asked, his brows knitting together with a chuckle.

“Yes I do.” Naruto answered, “Its increases their brain productivity and helps them develop in their eye sight.”

“I see.”

                Blue eyes followed Sasuke from the window to his desk and took a seat. Sasuke held up a hand to the chair that was placed on the other side of the desk, offering it to Naruto with a smirk.

“You may sit down if you like.”

“Thank you sir.” He answered, removing his bag and placing it on the floor as he sat down.

“You seem nervous. Are you alright?” Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded his head. “Who wouldn’t be nervous in front of you, have you seen yourself?”

“Many times.” Sasuke answered and opened the draw, puling out the black folder that he was handed months ago. “I have rewrote the contract to accommodate our situation.”

“Such as?”

“One clause says that my private life will not be talked about unless the information is given freely by said Dom, so no asking.” Sasuke shook his head, “When I’m with you I don’t want to think of them at all, the time I spend with you is to focus on you and you alone.”

“Understood.” Naruto answered looking through the contract, “It says i'm not supposed to have any contact with your family at all, but how am I to that if im your daughters teacher?”

“Read the next line.” Sasuke commented, his eyes following the same contract that was in front of him.

“The Sub’s private life shall remain his own life unless other wise ordered by the Dom and or the contract needs to be altered to accommodate the Sub.” Naruto read aloud. “I see, thank you.”

“I know how much those children mean to you.” Sasuke stated, “Gaara told me.”

“I see.” Naruto looked down at the contract. “Number 17, are you really going to provide for me financially if I need it?”

“When you need it yes I will.” Sasuke nodded, “You will have regular check ups with a private doctor of my choosing as well as any medical expenses you may have or acquire during this contract will be paid by me.” Sasuke handed him a pen, “In the blank you can write any safe word you wish and I will write the same in my contract as well.”

Naruto nodded and wrote down his safe word before leaning over and writing the same work on Sasukes contract. Sasuke noted how neat he wrote, almost girly.

“Ramen.” Sasuke repeated. “The same as always. I understand as well, is there anything you would like to add to the contract?”

Naruto looked up at Sasuke before his eyes falling back down at the contract. “Not that I can see.” He answered, “This is just a basic contract between a Dom and Sub.”

“Not really.” Sasuke answered.

“How so?” He questioned.

“I want you to know that I will take care of you the best I can, I will protect you even if you don’t want me to and in time you will learn how I work.” Sasuke replied.

“Your demons play well with my own, Mr. Uchiha.” Naruto glared at the floor. “And I will try to be the best sub from my abilities and to fulfill your desires as my Dom the best I can.”

“Naru?” Sasuke muttered, and Narutos head shot up. He used the nickname once again. “Come here.”

                Naruto did as he was told, sitting the contract in his seat and walked around the desk to stand in front of Sasuke who turned in his seat. He sat the same way in his chair as he did Friday and a shiver went through Narutos body as his palms pressed against his hips. His eyes followed Sasuke from the seat, the chair wheeling backwards a hair once the raven was standing his full height and waited for instructions but there was none. A soft hand had cupped his face, a thumb running over his bottom lip teasingly before the thumb was replaced by a pair of lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pushing his backwards towards the wall with their lips still locked in a passionate kiss. Desire spread through Narutos body and he was unable to hide the growing problem between his legs.               

  Naruto gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to shove his tongue in his open mouth while his fingers wrapped around Narutos manhood softly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck, his fingers playing with his hair and Sasuke groaned in their kiss while continuing to stoke him. He pulled back, watching the expressions on the smaller males face change with each stroke and he couldn’t help but lean down and nibble on Narutos neck before biting territorially, smirking as his pants increased rapidly.

“Oh…fuck.” Naruto groaned, his visions going white, a mixture of intense pleasure from being marked and skilled fingers that continued to jack him off even after he came. Narutos chest heaved up into Sasukes trying to catch his breath, his eyes hooded with lust that intensified when Sasuke pulled his hand from his jeans and licked his essence from his fingers.

“You taste like Miso ramen and apples.” Sasuke commented before licking his middle finger.

Naruto blushed and looked away. “May I sign the Contract Sir?”

Sasuke eyed him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Yes you may.” He nodded, moving out of the way.

                Sasuke followed him back to the desk, picking up the pen and the contract he had sat on his chair before turning to the desk and signing his contract while Sasuke signed his own before they switched to sign each others.  Naruto handed the pen back to Sasuke and wiggled his hips a little bit, his cock sticking to the inside of his boxers.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Sasuke asked amused

“Yes I am.” He answered.

“I will have these contracts filed properly with my assistant and have him send your copy to you.” Sasuke stated, “You may leave.”

“Um…Sir?” He asked, bending down and picking up his messenger bag.

“What is it?” Sasuke looked at him.

“May I have a kiss before I leave?” He whispered.

                Sasuke chuckled, such a small request and he asks like he is embarrassed. He leaned forward capturing the blushing blonde in a sweet kiss. Naruto leaned in for one last kiss once Sasuke pulled back with a smile and looked down. Sasuke smiled, he didn’t understand how a kiss was able to make is entire body tingle or how it seemed that Naruto molded into him perfectly even time he leaned into him. Sasuke walked behind Naruto, pressing the button the downward and waited till the doors opened.

“Have a good night Sasuke.” Naruto said, turning around to face Sasuke.

“Be safe going home Naruto.” Sasuke said watching him till the elevator doors closed.

////

                Black eyes scanned each person he walked by on the busy streets of Manhattan, he knew these streets like the back of his hand and when the address was presented to him of the condo he was interested in he knew exactly where it was. He had passed this building many times on his way home but never realized they were condos. In the lobby a man with spiked white hair with half his face covered looked up from his magazine, almost leaving his chair when a woman with brown buns stopped him.

“He’s my appointment Kakashi.” She smiled and grabbed the clipboard from the desk. “Mr. Uchiha I presume? I am Tenten.”

Sasuke nodded.

“If you will follow me, I’ll show you the Condos.” She smiled, and pressed the elevator button. “We have three actually that have opened up.” 

“Three?” Sasuke asked, showing his hands in his pockets of his coat.

“Yes, there are two on the 23rd floor, opposite from each other and the other is on the 35th floor.” She said entering the elevator. “The two on the 23rd floor have 3 bedrooms two bathrooms and a half bath for guests, but neither of those have a balcony. Both are very private.”

“Hn.”

                Sasuke, listened to her ramble on about the features of the apartment, the wood flooring, stainless steel faucets and the marble countertops but that isn’t what Sasuke was looking for. He didn’t mind the huge windows that faced the east or how each bedroom locked with an old key. He was worried about sound.

“Are they sound proof?” Sasuke asked from the living room of the second Condo.

“Excuse me?” She looked at him.

“Are any of these Condos sound proof?” He repeated.

Tenten smirked finally understanding, “Ah I see.” She headed for the door. “Follow me please.”            

                Sasuke glanced at her periodically once they were in the elevator. Did she know something he didn’t know? From her pocket she pulled out a black Keycard, placing it into the slot and pressing in the floor number, something he had only seen in Hotels he would stay in for privacy. She pulled out a laminated paper with the specks of the apartment before the doors opened to the hallway.

“We have only four apartments on this floor, all are equipped with soundproofing foam in the walls, ceilings and floors.” She smiled and turned the key to the second door on the right side. “This condo has three bedrooms with three bathrooms and a loft that can be used as an office or studio.” She pulled out a gold key and handed it to Sasuke. “This key is for the bedroom with the white door at the end of hallway to the left.”

“You’re not going to follow me?” He questioned, taking the key from her.

“No.” She answered, “I’ll be on the balcony from the loft upstairs.”

                Sasuke nodded, not really caring where she went before glancing down at the gold skeleton key that was in his hand and began to walk down the well lite hallway. The layout of this Condo was the same as the others. Two bedrooms on the right and the third at the end of the hallway to the left, making each hallway a L. Light gray walls paired with Kodiak Mountain Oak in different shakes of dark brown with white crown molding for the base boards and trim. Sasuke stopped at the white door with the gold handle at the end of the hallway. The key slid into the lock perfectly and he turned it, hearing the lock glide into place and he pushed the handle, jarring the door just a hare to look in. Pushing the door open all the way, Sasukes eyes widened and he grinned. _I found my play room._ He thought.

He didn’t need to venture in anymore, he was ready to sign the papers right then and there. But it left the questions running, did the realtor know why he needed it to be soundproof. He was sure she didn’t get that kind of question all the time but she probably has been a lot anyway. He rejoined her on the balcony with the key in hand.

“I’ll take it.” He stated.

“I knew that room would have you sold.” She smirked. “Suigetsu did say you are particular interest.”

“Tsk.” He rolled his eyes.

“You aren’t the only one who practices the same lifestyle on this floor.” She hinted.

Sasuke rose and eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

“This entire floor owned by one man. That is why you have to have a Keycard for the elevator, so how many copies are you going to need?” She asked.

“Two.” He answered and pocketed the golden Key.

“I can have them made down stairs in the lobby. Kakashi is the Guard who rotates with two other every twelve hours so there is always someone here who is armed.” She opened the balcony door, waiting for him to go through and followed him to the kitchen.

                Sasuke slid the check from his company across the bar while signing a few other papers that she handed him. The name at the top of paper caught his attention and he smirked. It seems Gaara owned more than he led on. After signed each paper she divided the copies into separate folders, handing one to Sasuke and the other she would keep to file.

“Congratulations Mr. Uchiha.” She handed him the key to the front door. “You are now the proud owner of a brand new condo.” She opened the front door. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you.”

////

“Good Afternoon Mr. Suna.” Sasuke heard Tenten say as she closed the door.

“Afternoon Tenten. How was the showing?’ He asked her.

“The tenant is in there now. We just finished signing all the paperwork.”

“May I meet them?” Gaara said as the door opened.

“You have already met me.” Sasuke said opening the door wide with a smirk.

“You are dismisses Tenten.” Gaara nodded his head towards the elevator. He waited till she was in the elevator before taking a step into Sasukes living room. “So good to see you again Mr. Uchiha.”

“You can call me Sasuke, Gaara. I think we are a little too close for formalities.”

“I guess you are right on that part.” Gaara shrugged. “How do you like it?” he gestured to the empty space. “I had to have it stripped completely and renovated because the last tenant was into blood play.”

“I don’t think our play would ever be that kinky.” Sasuke stated and ran his hand through his hair.

“It’s always on the table.” Gaara smirked, “a little blood never hurt anyone. Unless they want it to hurt, but anyways. How did you find the playroom? I designed them all myself.”

“If I would have known this was your building I would have contacted you directly about seeing the Condo.” Sasuke leaned against the bar.

“Yes you could have, but Suigetsu did a wonderful job of sending you my way, besides this use to be his and Zabuza play home.” He informed him, trying to get a reaction out of Sasuke. “Seems like your assistant knew exactly what you were looking for.”

“Seems so.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Sasuke, our lifestyle is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact we provide a safe environment to others to explore their selves without the hassle of being judged by others.” He explained, “Im sure you know the feeling. Madam A did the same for you. She educated you and molded you into this being who is in control of his emotions, someone who understands what the needs and wants are of something who puts their trust in you and you alone. Someone you want to protect”

“What she did was not educating someone, Gaara. What she does is not molding someone either. She would rather torture than educate and I would rather not talk about her. She is a thing of my past and I would like for her stay that way.” Sasuke rolled his shoulders trying not to remember. “And who says I am ashamed?”

“No one. Whenever our lifestyle is talked about you shy back and silence yourself is all as though you would rather discuss anything beside the topic.”

“I can’t live my life in the open like you do Gaara.” Sasuke addressed.

“I don’t live my life in the open. Yes others know I own the Wicked but most do not know what goes on there.” He explained, “Nor will they ever. You may not want to speak about her but she is just as much as part of your past as Naruto is to your future and you can deny it all you want but her punishments taught you control.”

                Sasuke stayed silent, processing what Gaara said taking in account each word he said. Maybe what he was saying what true? She did seem to teach him control when he was a teenager, he was a heathen during his teen years and after meeting her he calmed down as much as he could. There were months when he begged for her to come get him and allow him to release whatever it was that festered in him. The demon that always seemed to want to play. She got him through high school and through college, only becoming angry with him when he said he didn’t want to meet with her anymore and his thoughts when to his shoulder blades. The faint scars were still there but the pain will always remain.  
                The sounds of his pleading still ringing in his ears because he forgot his safe word at the first cut and a shiver ran through his body.

“Your eyes have turned that shade of crimson Sasuke.” Gaara commented.

Sasuke looked up, shaking his head of the memories, “My apologies, I didn’t mean to fall into memories like that.”

“Would you like to flog me?” Gaara offered and Sasuke glared at him. “To ease the tension. You can’t return home with eyes that color.”

Sasuke debated with the demon on his shoulder, the whispers satisfaction but he wanted something different instead he counter offered. “How about you flog me.” He inhaled deeply. “I want to remember what it’s like…no” Sasuke shook his head, “no…I need to remember what it’s like.”

“You don’t think Naruto would be willing to do this?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No…it needs to be you.”

Gaara smirked. “If this is what you wish I shall not deny but I won’t go easy on you.”

“I don’t expect you too.” Sasuke answered removing his shoes.

///

“Dada?” Sarada repeated, her small legs slowly carrying her to the front door to look out the widow she was able to see out. Her palms and face were flat on the window while she smeared the banana she was munching on across the clean surface. “Gapal.” She bounced.

Sakura came from around the corner watching her daughter bounce on her shaky legs banana still in hand as the doorbell rang. She finally had a day off and instead of spending it out she wanted to have a peaceful afternoon with Sarada. Too late for that one. Opening the front door, Sakura greeted her in law with a smile surprised at their unexpected visit.

“Good afternoon, Mikoto and Fugaku. What an unexpected visit please come in.” She moved out of the way, allowing them enough room to enter the foyer.

“Where is my son?” He asked.

“He’s still at work.” Sakura answered, checking the clock to make sure it was still within work hours.

“There is my princess or should I say banana princess.” Mikoto said gathering Sarada in her arms and swinging her around. “How are you my darling?”

“Granma.” She grinned and began to sign. _“I am happy.”_

Mikoto looked at Sakura, “What was that?”

“Her teacher at the Academy has been teaching his class Sign language and its work very well actually.” Sakura explained, “She said that she is happy.”

“That Academy has been working wonders on her hasn’t it? Itachi has had nothing but good news when he speaks about it.” Her father in law comment.

“Shall we go to the living room, I’ll make some tea.” Sakura offered.

“Oh no darling we can’t stay long, we wanted to drop by to give our princess our birthday gifts since we won’t be here for her party this weekend.” Mikoto smiled, kissing Sarada on the forehead. “We special ordered a play area for her that will be installed in the back yard tomorrow afternoon. The builders will install it so you and Sasuke do not have to worry about it. You won’t even know they were here.”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you so much.” Sakura thanked them as Fugaku handed her a brochure with the picture of the play area. “Wow that’s huge.”

“Only the best for my Princess.” He stated with a shrug. “Shouldn’t we be going?”

“Oh yes of course.” Mikoto said kissing Sarada on the cheek once more before handing her back to Sakura.

                Sarada waved to her grandparents from the opened front door till the car was no longer in sight. Closing the door together Sarada yawned and signed the work nap to Sakura and she nodded, treading her way up the gated stairs towards Sarada room. Sakura used a wipe to clean off the banana from Saradas fingers and mouth with a smile. She kneeled at the side of her bed, laying her down and covering her up slowing rubbing her hand up and down Saradas back till she heard a light snore.

Over these few months Sasuke was true to his word. He moved from their bedroom, taking one of the guest rooms on the first floor that was close to his office and had little to no interactor with her what so ever. She thought he was kidding but it seems he wasn’t. They still had dinner together and pretended to be the happy married couple infront of his family but she could tell he wasn’t happy. She wanted it to work, to be able to say that they were happy and that Sasuke was a loving husband towards her. He was great towards Sarada, protective and patient but when it came to her it was something else. He looked at her like he would rather set her on fire if anything.

A marriage of convenience was what he called it and now she was seeing it. But if they ever did actually divorced Sasuke and his brother would receive 75% of the stocks of Haruno Medical supplies and would be able to take over the company from her mother and she couldn’t have that even though they bailed them out years ago. Her mother and father built that company from the ground up and Sakura only helped her mother with the company after her father died. Sakura laid on the floor of Saradas room staring at the cloud covered ceiling trying to picture what life would be like if everything had worked out as she pictured many times. Nonexistent dreams of Sasuke being a loving husband and her the spoiled wife with more children than just Sarada, a house full of laughter instead of silence.

“I really am pathetic aren’t I?” She muttered to noone and curled up into the fetal position while her daughter slept a few feet away from her.

////

                Gaara locked Sasukes wrists in soft cuffs, pulling the spreader beam that was attached to chains from the ceiling over his head till his back muscles flexed to readjust from the stain. He kept his feet shoulder length apart, his breathing easy and his bare toes caressed the cold stone floor. Each doms play room was always different. None two were the same and he could see why. Gaara had his play room cascaded in low light, barely enough to make out the toys that were hanging from the wall and the black stone that covered the floor. It looked more like a dungeon than a play room.

His eyes shifted from one toy to the next that he could see, making a check list of things he should buy for his own playroom but the demon was taking over. Making him focus his mind on the fact that he was in nothing but his black boxers, his hands over were strapped over his head, fingers touching the cold metal of the chains and that his feet was the only thing that kept him upright. He didn’t know what kind of Dom Gaara was, but by judging the room he was in, he wasn’t gentle by any means and that’s what he wanted.

“Comfortable?” Gaara asked from infront of him and his fingers ran down Sasukes toned stomach, chuckling when his muscles quivered from his touch while his other hand pulled on the chain causing Sasuke to stand on his tipytoes. “How about now?”

Sasukes chest heaved but it wasn’t from anger…no that wasn’t it at all…It was anticipation and the adrenaline of the first strike that had yet to come. He watched Gaara move along the wall to his left, his hand touching each of the floggers he had hung up and when he touched the last one a content sigh escaped his lips. He found the one he wanted and Sasuke was unable to see it but he would know soon enough. This would become a favorite. He used this same one on Naruto many times. The sting of the small metal rings would leave whelps that would linger for days.

Gaara approached Sasuke from behind, running the handle of the flogger down his back, green eyes seeing the scars on his shoulders perfectly in the low light. Sasuke seemed to hide these for as long as he could but with the way he stood, barely able to touch the floor, his pale flesh becoming pinker and the scars highlighted. “Are you sure this is what you want Sasuke?” He asked once again for reassurance.

“Yes I do.” He answered with a nod.

“Do you want me to aim for a number or continue till you say your safe word?” Gaara asked and ran his fingers through the leather straps.

“Until I use my safe word.” Sasuke answered.

“As you wish.” Gaara agreed. “What is your safe word?”

“Chidori.” Sasuke replied loud and clear.

                Gaara took a step back noting Sasukes safe word. He had heard many words in this life time but this one really would catch this attention. Swinging his arm back, flogger gripped firmly in his hand all twenty three metal ringed straps popped against pale flesh but Sasuke didn’t move, he remained in the same position so Gaara continued. Swinging his arm back further and connecting with Sasukes skin harder each time.

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!                                      (The demon purred with each strike.)_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

“Have you been keeping count?” Gaara asked, flicking his wrist once more, watching the leather straps glide over pale skin and Sasukes muscles finally flexed on the last strike.

“We are up to 14 Sir” Sasuke answered.

_The demon fumed, his session of purring over and he stretched out his boney fingers, wrapping each claw over Sasukes face till he no longer could see him._

“Shall we continue?” Gaara asked, switching the flogger to the other hand.

“ _Yes please_.” Sasuke spoke, his voice lower than normal and he knew it wasn’t his own. “ _Harder_ ”

“Hmm.” Gaara hummed

                But Gaara complied, drawing back and landing a blow across the scars on his back, the red whelps forming in a zigzag pattern causing Gaara to smirk. He had his own demon to satisfy and with each strike, a shiver ran through his body and his grip on the leather handle. His swings becoming rougher. He had never had someone strapped to his beam that was able to take a full blow, to not make a sound when the metal connected with his skin moaned. Sasuke did this just to tame it for a while.

Sasukes head rolled forward breathing in deep, the whelps on his back stinging and with the next wail they would intensify. His back muscles flexed, fingers gripping the chains and he felt the boney fingers slowly retract from his face, sharp claws digging along his skin till he didn’t feel them anymore. With each rough strike Gaara administrated, he panted and his legs strained to keep him from slipping. He counted up to twenty-five before his mind went blank, with the swings becoming increasingly harder his safe word surfaced to the tip of his tongue, threatening to slip at any moment.

“Fuck” Sasuke groaned, his head jerking backwards at the blow, each strap snapping in the same spot at the last blow. Looking over his shoulder at Gaara, his face was pleasant a smile adoring his lips but the look in his eye was that of her and he panicked, the memories coming back full force and he gripped the chain, his eyes sinking to the floor. He felt his flesh tear, a warm drop slowly sliding down his spine to soak into the hem of his boxers.

His arms muscles ached, his fingers numbing.

_27_

_28_

_29……”Chidori.” Sasuke panted_ and Gaara stopped mid strike, dropping the flogger to the stone floor.

“Even an Uchiha has their limits.” Gaara muttered, walking around Sasuke and lowering the spreader beam till he was flat on his feet. Reaching up he removed the straps to his cuffs, stepping forward and catching Sasukes as he fell forward once the second cuff was released. Sasukes body slouched in Gaara’s arms, his face nuzzled in his neck and he felt Gaara hook his arm under Sasukes knees to carry him to the private room off of the play room.  
                He laid the pale one down on the queen size bed, his eyes fluttering for a moment before passing out completely and his body slouched into the mattress. Gaara nodded his head, running his hand through Sasukes hair and wiping a tear from his cheek that escaped. Once Sasukes breathing was steady, he left his side and gathered the medical supplies. He didn’t mean to strike him hard enough to break skin but he pleaded for it and Gaara complied. He did what any other Dom would do in the same position, complying with the other. He didn’t use his safe word till the very end when the blood was already streaming down his back. From his own personal experience, the pleas in Sasukes voice set his fingers tingling, alert was more of the word. Sasuke has been fighting his demon for so long he didn’t know it Naruto would be able to fill the demons hunger or not.  
                He felt Sasukes back muscles jerk at the feeling of an alcohol covered cotton ball graze over the lacerations. He worked quickly, making sure he stayed asleep while he bandaged him up.

Dialing a number on his phone, he listened to the rings patiently waiting for the other person to pick up, with it being Friday afternoon still he knew the other would be at work but he needed him here.

_“Hello.”_

“I need you at my home in fifteen minutes…no later than that.” Gaara ordered.

_“Yes sir I am leaving now.”_

                Gaara hung up his cellphone, shoving it back into his pocket and gathering the trash to throw it away. Throwing on a shirt he slipped on his shoes and looked up when the doorbell rang. Leaving his playroom, he answered the door to the blonde with his messenger bag clutched in his hands and breathing heavy. Gaara allowed him a few moments to catch his breath before leaning against the doorframe.

“Your Dom is currently in my play room passed out. Please go and attend him.” Gaara ordered.

Naruto nodded, “Yes Gaara.”

                The redhead watched him strut down the hallway forwards the playroom door till he disappeared inside. Quickly he grabbed his keys, wallet and checked his pockets for his phone before leaving the Condo.

///         

                Naruto gently placed Sasukes head on his lap with a pillow underneath, his hands running through his black locks to sooth him. He didn’t ask why he had bandages on his back or why Gaara left so quickly, he didn’t need to ask because it wasn’t his place to ask and he knew that. He would stay by Sasukes side as he was ordered to do even though Gaara wasn’t his Dom. He wouldn’t say he wasn’t taken back by what he seen when he entered the play room.

The thrown down flogger with the metal hooks that was used on him many times, the spreader beam lowered from its normal spot and the smell of Iron mixed with Sasuke that lingered in the air. His emotions ran high and he didn’t know whether or not if he should cry or stay silent. What he did know was that Sasuke needed him, how funny it seems role had to be switched sometimes.

He took his opportunity to study Sasukes face. How his eyebrows would twitch slightly whenever his eyes would rapidly move left to right. His shoulders would briefly jerk when he would inhale sharply or the way his fingers would clench suddenly like he was grasping something. Naruto expression softened, his index finger running down the side of Sasukes face to his lips and over them without waking him up and he was somewhat lost in thought.

“When you make that face, it’s like you are trying to concentrate on something really hard but nothing is coming to you.” A voice said from below.

Naruto quickly jerked his hand back, embarrassed. “Im sorry, I didn’t mean to over step my bound.”

Sasuke reached up grasping narutos hand, kissing his palm before placing his hand back on his face with a smile. “No it’s alright, I was actually enjoying it.” He stated, rolling over on his back. “What are you doing here?”

“Gaara called me and ordered me to arrive within 15 minutes or else.” He chuckled, “I ran all the way here from the Academy.”

“How long have I been out?” Sasuke asked, leaning into Narutos touches.

“About three hours.” He answered him. “You look really cute when you sleep.”

“Oh do I?” Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto blushed, averting his eyes from Sasukes intense stare. “Yes.”

                A hand touched the back of Narutos softly, bringing him down to meet Sasukes lips halfway, his tongue darting out and running across the bottom and Naruto opened his mouth, inviting Sasuke in for a kiss. Narutos other hand lingered on Sasukes chest and he smiled in the kiss when Sasuke laced his other hand between his fingers. Sasuke broke the kiss, rolling over and getting on his knees before pushing Naruto down on his back and settling himself between them. The raven leaned down, capturing the blonde in another heated kiss as arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, their bodies smashed together. Fingers pressed into the flesh of Sasukes back where the bandages weren’t, pant covered legs slide up the sides of the dark hairs one while he kissed down a tan jaw to the nap of his neck and he arched his back into the other when teeth clamped down.

“Please sir.” Naruto moaned, feeling Sasuke grind his bulge into him.

“No,” Sasuke lifted his head to stare into the flushed face of Naruto, “Just Sasuke.”

Weakly Naruto nodded, “Please Sasuke.” He breathed, bucking up into Sasuke.

                Sasuke grasped both of Narutos wrist in one hand, pinning them above his head while his other fumbled with freeing himself and narutos problems. Both moaned at the friction, Sasuke gathering spit in his hand and grasping both of them in his hand. Narutos fingers grasped the hand that slid from his wrist to lock fingers together, the hand that was stroking them both firm but not too tight and he lost himself in Sasuke. His scent, his pants that ghosted over his face each time he breathed out and how Sasukes thumb ran over both of their slits, gathering the pre-cum that leaked from their tips, mixing together.  
                Sasuke leaned down, pressing his lips hungry to narutos as his movements sped up, their tongues fighting each other playfully. Naruto wanted to touch him desperately, to feel his flesh pressed against his fingertips and to know that he was there only for him. Sliding one hand from Sasukes loosened grasp, a tan hand cupped Sasukes neck and slowly descended down his chest, joining Sasukes pumps.

“S’uke im gonna cum.” Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling his release inching closer and closer.

Sasuke leaned down, his lips touching Narutos ear. “Cum for me Naru.” He whispered in a husky voice before kissing his earlobe.

                Naruto jerked his head into the mattress, back arching up into Sasukes chest, eyesight going white and his mouth open as his lovers name left his throat while he came over their hands. Sasuke continued to stroke them both, using Narutos cum to continue till he came himself and he captured Narutos lips in a fiery kiss riding out his organism. The blonde wrapped his arm around his lover’s neck pulling him closer enjoying the feeling of him so close to him.

“Sasuke?” Naruto finally spoke after their bodies cooled down.

“Yes?” Sasuke answered and he watched Naruto pull his cum covered hand to his mouth. Sasuke groaned, the feeling of Narutos wet tongue lapping at the milky substance that coated his fingers was enough to get him hard again but he couldn’t, he shouldn’t even had jacked them off like he did but the soft touched from the one above set his skin on fire.  
                Naruto went over each finger twice making sure to lick at the web between his fingers and looking at Sasuke in the eye the entire time.

“You better stop.” Sasuke breathed, “Or im going to roll you over and fuck you into this mattress.”

“Is that a threat?” Naruto asked and sucked the last but of substance from

“It’s a promise.” Sasuke answered. “I bought the apartment that is a door down from here.”

“I would like to see it.” Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke sweetly.

“Let’s get cleaned up and we shall.” Sasuke answered, getting up from the bed and pulling Naruto with him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind put a easter egg in this chapter and if anyone can name it will receive a shout out in the next chapter. Its about Sasuke so I will see how many can pin point it. :) But here is Chapter 5 like I promised. Chapter 6 will be posted next Thursday morning.  
> Kudos!!! and Comments are life!!!!!  
> Happy reading my Lovelies.


	6. Twin Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see a side to Gaara that no one wants to see plus we see into some of why Sasuke is the way he is.  
> Sarada had a birthday party for her 3rd birthday and a few more Chars are introduced.

Gaara drove his car into the underground parking garage of the busiest building in downtown area of Manhattan. Pulling into an empty space he signed to himself. He never thought he would be going into this building to speak with her…no it wasn’t really going to be speaking. It was more like confront if anything. Looking back over the years, he had never whipped someone 29 times until they bled and he at first he thought he was just holding out because this is what Sasuke wanted but it wasn’t that at all. Sasuke suffered through the pain and bleeding because he wanted to feel it, to know that he needed to feel the pain of it. He never once faltered or groaned, not even a moan slipped from his lips.

“How can I help you sir.” A woman said from the front desk.

“I need to speak with Anko.” He stated.

“She is currently in a meeting right now but I can set up an appointment with her at a later date.” She answered.

“There is no need for that.” He growled and she backed away from the desk. “I’ll wait in her office.”

Nervously she nodded, “Yes Sir.”

                Gaara straightened his jacket, entering the doors to the left and strolled through the hallway towards the back room. Employees looked up from their desk as he passed, some females looking at another and hiding their faces behind their hands to giggle or blush. Gaara knew he was attractive, he didn’t need the confirmation of these woman who where ogling him to know this. He wasn’t conceded he just knew he was attractive.  
                He took a seat at her desk with his back to the door and waited. He needed to have a chat with this woman who acclaimed herself to be the ultimate Domme. He knew better. To carve the back of a sub who wanted to drop you as a Dom was unacceptable and he would have this dealt with. Turning around, he glared out the window at the city below. How the city seemed to glisten in the evening light that shown through the clouds. He heard the clack of her heels down the hallway first, the sound of her voice was next as she barked out orders and stations that everyone needed to dispatching themselves too and she stopped in her doorway, noting that she didn’t leave her chair that way when she left.

“And who do I have the pleasure of seeing today?” She asked and took one step into her office, the sound of her heel mushing into the carpet. She closed frosted glass doors He remained silent not giving her any indication that he was there. He wanted her to stalk around an office that she knew so well till she was standing in front of him and she did just that. He heard her take a step to his left, giving him time to swirl around in the chair to face her and she jumped.

“Good afternoon.” Gaara spoke low, wanting to chuckle when she took a few steps back.

“I should have known it was you.” She hissed. “Im guessing you aren’t going to leave my chair so I shall sit over here.”

                Anko took a seat on the couch that faced her desk on the left side of her office. She crossed her leg over the other and placed her hands in her lap as if she was expecting something to happen. Gaara leaned his elbow on the chair, resting his head against his palm and glared at her. He was trying to find the right words to say, he could lash out at her and yell but he didn’t like dealing with problems that way.

“You’re banned from The Wicked.” Gaara grinned, “Till I say otherwise.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She exclaimed, face becoming red. “I own one of the Private play rooms; I can’t just up and leave it. I have scheduled clients.”

“And I will reroute them to your home, to which I know has its own playroom…yes.” Gaara nodded. “I won’t be refunding your money either; the business contract is in place as well as your signature.”

“Is this because of the Uchiha boy?” She fumed, her leg beginning to bounce in irritation. “It was ten years ago Gaara

“It may have fucking been ten years ago Anko.” He rose from his chair and stalked towards her. Her leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes tight as hands grabbed her jacket and pulled her from the couch. She smelled the mint on his breath rolling over her face with each exhale and she slowly opened her eyes to stare into his own. “It may have been ten fucking years ago Anko, but that doesn’t give any indication that you practice on a fucking minor. He would have been 17 when you began. How long?”

“How long what?” She asked in a low voice.

“How long was he your sub?”

“From the age of 16 till he was 23.” She answered, fearing what he might do to her. Another rule of Gaara’s club was no adult shall bring a minor into the ranks. Every contendant must be 18 years or older. “Why are you bringing this up now? After so long, I brought him to your old club many times.”

“I don’t run background checks on my subs Anko.” He jerked her forward where their nosed barely touched, “I bring this up because I just got done whipping him till be bled. He got to 29 before he used his safe word.”

“Tsk; he used to wait till we hit 40 before he would use his safe word with me.” She snorted.

“That’s not the point Anko.” He released her jacket and took a step back as she missed the couch and hit the floor instead. He stood by the window, trying to tame his anger but all he wanted to do was throw her through a window. “The point is that you abused a –

“His father is the one who asked me tame him.” Anko interrupted him.

With that answer it sent Gaara’s head flying in her direction. “He is not a fucking dog, one who needs to be tamed like one either.”

She stood up, straightening out her jacket and held her head up, “It is the responsibility of a Dom/Domme to do everything within his or her power to train, educate, instruct, shape and mold sun into the best sub/slave possible.”

“What you did was child abuse.”

“ _But look at him now Gaara.”_ She said in Japanese, _“He is tame, able to control his emotions and is a model citizen. He is the partner of his brothers company and a somewhat respected Dom.”_

“He may be tamed but only for a while. The demon that festers inside of him is the one that you summoned and that’s why he left you as a sub.” He stated, “You didn’t respect his safe word and when you chained him and whipped him till he bled-

“I didn’t chain him…I roped him.” She smirked.

“If you interrupt me one more fucking time,” Gaara inhaled and cracked his knuckled, “You’re going to see the bad side that no one wants and it’s going to cause you bodily harm. Im not against hurting a woman.”

She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You whipped him till he bled and then proceeded to carve his shoulders like he was a fucking canvas.” He inched closer to her. “I want to see his contract that he had with you.”

“We didn’t have a contract; it was more of a verbal one.” She said.

                Anko's head jerked to the side, the red mark sending heat across her face and an echo rang out in her quiet office. She had been slapped may time but never by him. The entire side of her face stung and it took all she had not to touch the handprint to sooth it. She was better than that; she wasn’t going to cower in front of him.

“Are you done?” She asked through gritted teeth, “I have work I need to get done.”

“Im just getting started actually. There will be an announcement throughout the community about your dealings.” Gaara stated with a smirk, “You will never have a sub in this city once Im done.”

                He could see the panic on her face but he didn’t react. She needed to know the consequences of her actions and he was going to make sure that it happened. Still the thought of her wailing on a minor pissed his off to the point where his blood began to boil. She didn’t flinch this time when he slapped her again, sending her backward on the couch and she cupped her face glaring up at him.

“Now Im done.” He answered and turned on his heel towards the door.

////

                Sasuke pulled into the driveway that evening after shopping with Naruto for furnishings for the new apartment. The only time he would be spending in the apartment was when he was going to be with Naruto unless he needed it full time which he would rather have but that isn’t what was in the contract. He didn’t think he could actually smile as much as he did watching Naruto buzz around Modani and AptDeco. He had written down every room and what they would need even thinking of Sarada and furnished the spare room for her even though he knew she would never set foot into that apartment. The playroom would be a different story though. He would have to acquire Gaara’s help on that one or even Suigetsu on that too. It’s not like they had a store you could pop in and pop out of for things like that.

Sasuke actually felt satisfied for once, the whelps on his back were still there and when he moved he could feel them rub against the fabric of his shirt but it reminding him of what happened and that he was still able to subside the demon when he needed too. Sooner or later he would have to explain it to Naruto but for now he would shake the thoughts away.

Entering his home that smelled nothing like the one he wanted it too, he closed the door, sat his briefcase down, kicked off his shoes and smirked when Sarada came around the corner from the kitchen with her sippy cup clutched in her tiny hands. He kneeled down, holding his arms opened for her to waddle into them before picking her and standing. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, repeating dada over and over again. Glancing into the kitchen, Sakura was leaning against the counter staring at the oven while the timer counted down. When it dinged she grabbed the pot holders and opened the oven to a homemade lasagna. He noticed that the table was already set with three placed and a bowl of salad with garlic bread.

“Welcome home Sasuke.” She said as he stepped into the kitchen area.

“How was your day?” He caught himself asking as he placed Sarada in the highchair.

“Your parents came by.” She answered him and took a seat at the table after placing the pan on the table.

“Why did they stop by?” He asked taking a seat.

“They brought a brochure of this Play area for the back yard that will be installed tomorrow while I am at work but it will be set up in time for her birthday party this weekend.” She passed him the bowl of salad while glancing at Sarada who played with her spoon.

“Her birthday party is this weekend.” He raised an eyebrow, the furniture was supposed to be delivered this weekend as well.

“Yes it is on Saturday, I sent you an email on Monday while I was at work reminding you so that you could clear your schedule.” She said glaring at him from cross the table. “I invited her entire class plus her two teachers”

“I thought she only had one teacher.” Sasuke questioned, “What was his name again?”

“Naruto.” Sarada answered, bouncing in her chair with bread in her hand.

“Yes she had two teachers now; three more kids were added to her class so a guy named Haku became his assistant.” Sakura answered. “He is very nice but he looks like a girl from behind.”

“Hn.” Sasuke took a bite.

“Are you going to attend?” Sakura asked.

“Why wouldn’t I attend my own daughters 3rd birthday?” He questioned, “I don’t have to work so yes I will be there.” He looked up at her from across the table.

“Are you going to be pretending like we always do well more like you always do?” She asked.

Sasuke sighed, lacing his fingers together over his plate. “I thought we already discussed this topic Sakura. We can-

“Yes we can pretend in front of everyone but I don’t want that.” She interrupted him by throwing her fork down on her plate. “You are my husband and I want you to act like it.”

“I can’t do that and you know that.” He said not even reacting to her anger. “I told you that Im not attracted to your and we only married because it was for convenience, which you know why we had to marry.”

“How can I forget? You go out of your way every time we argue to remind me.”

“Then you will shut your eyes and bare it.” Sasuke mocked. “If you are so unhappy just divorce me and get it over with.”

“I can’t do that.” She said standing up and picking up Sarada, “I’ll be right back.”

                Sasuke huffed, leaning back in his chair and waited for her to return. Picking up the wine glass he stood at the window, he took a few drinks and turned around when she entered the dining room once again with no Sarada. She sat back at the table, turning her chair around to face him so they would be able to continue their talk.

“Why?” He questioned and leaned against the window sill. “Do you not want to end up like your friends or would it make you feel like a pathetic looser who wasn’t able to make it work with her husband.”

“That’s not it at all.” She shot back and Sasukes leg began to bounce. “If we divorced you and Itachi would own 75% of my company and you could do anything you wanted with it.”

“No we don’t.” Sasuke stated somewhat confused. “When you and I married, all the stocks and ownership went back to your mother.” He huffed, “You might want to speak to your mother about the contract the Uchihas have with the Haruno because that is what I remember.”

Sakura looked down at her plate, tears swelling in her eyes. “I just want this marriage to work and you be a loving husband to me.”

“I am a loving husband.” Sasuke puzzled, “I come home, I acknowledge you, and I play with our daughter until bedtime even going so far as giving her a bath when you are too tired before putting her to bed. I tell you good morning and good night before I go to my own room or leaving in the morning. I think that is the typical American marriage.”

“No it’s not.” She shook her head. “A good husband may acknowledge his wife and take care of his child but he always sleeps in the same room as his wife. A good husband has sex with his wife at least once a week or kisses her.”

“Is that what you want me to do Sakura?” Sasuke asked and stalked towards her. “Do you want me to fuck you at least once a month not week and kiss you when I leave.”

                Sasuke sat  his wine glass down on the table out of reach before grasping sakura by the hair and pulling her to her feet. From below he heard her gasp, hands going to his wrist and he shut her cries up by pressing his lips to her forcefully. He was looking for that feeling that he got when he kissed Naruto but it didn’t bubble like he was hoping and he pulled her back to stare into her eyes. Her face was flustered and she didn’t know whether or not to try to run or allow him to continue.

“Is this what you want Sakura?” he asked, turning her around to face the table before clearing the table, the plates and food falling to the floor in a mess before shoving her face down on the table. “Do you want me to be an attending husband,” He continued and untied her apron, pulling up her shirt till the hem of her jeans shown. He felt her chest heaving against his arm as he leaned over her to whisper in her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you right here Sakura?” His fingers touched her belt loops, “Right here on the dining room table.” He jerked her head up closer to his face, “Welllllll?”

Sakura cried her fingers digging into the wooden surface. “No.”

“Your body is saying something different through.” Sasuke smirked, his hand going around her waist and unbuttoning her jeans before tugging them down her hips till her top of her panties showed. His eyes glanced down at the lace that stood out and he touched her lower back teasingly. Her chest heaved against the table, her green eyes staring at the pool of tears below her and her body shivered with disgust at his touch. The more she struggled against his hold the more he gripped her hair, his hands snaking their way into her panties.

“Sasuke…please.” Sakura cried, her voice barely above a whispers. “I don’t want this.”

                Sasuke rolled his eyes removing his hand from just underneath the hem line of her panties and released her hair. He took a step back not bothering to catch her as she fell in a heap on the floor near her chair. She curled up into herself, her eyes closed and breathing was rapidly calming down. Sasuke kneeled beside her, his hand caressing her face and a smirk adored his lips.

“Our Marriage is nothing but appearances and you ought to remember that Sakura.” Sasuke reminded her before drawing his hand back and leaving the dining room.

                Sakura remained on the floor till she heard Sasukes office door shut. He had never acted like this before to her. The thought of him acting in this manner scared her, she really thought that he was going to force himself on her and she didn’t know how to react or if she should have. The feeling of his fingers gripping her hair still lingered as she picked herself up and began to clean the dishes and food that he had knocked to the floor. How did it become like this?

/////

                Friday afternoon Naruto sat in this living room with the invitation in his hand and laptop open while he was trying to study. Sakura had invited him and Haku to Sarada’s birthday party at their house and he didn’t know whether or not he should go. The contract between him and Sasuke was clear as day, one of the clauses was Naruto wouldn’t have any contact with his family but how was he to do that if he was supposed to attend the party. Maybe Sasuke wouldn’t be there and he could get away with it, but what father would miss his own daughter’s birthday party.

“What is wrong with you?” Shika asked and took a seat in the chair across from him after snatching the invitation from his hand. “A birthday party huh.”

“Yes, it’s for Sarada Uchiha.”

“Are you going to go? I don’t see you missing out on cake and ice cream.” Shika commented.

“I do have a sweet tooth.” Naruto chuckled.

“Why wouldn’t you do though?” He asked and threw the invitation on the table.

Naruto shifted his feet under the table out straight. “I don’t know, it’s just complicated is all. It’s nothing I would like to explain if you know what I mean.”

“Oh the community thing. I gotcha.” He laid his head back. “Is it something with the contract with you and your Dom or would you rather not speak of it? I didn’t become a lawyer for nothing. If there is something in the contract I need to help you with I will.”

He groaned in frustration, rubbing his face with his hands before pulling up the emailed copy of the contract. “Okay so there is a clause in this contract that says I am to have no contact with said Doms family unless it’s in the work place.” He picked up the invitation, “This contradicts the clause because if it’s the wife that invited me to the party” he shrugged, “I can’t just tell her no because I was busy at the last minute. I agreed to attend months ago before the whole Dom thing began.”

“The logical thing to do would be to speak with said Dom and get his opinion on it.” Shika explained, “After your school work of course. Don’t you have a midterm coming up soon?”

“I hate you Shika.” Naruto grumbled, “Making me do work and shit.”

“Shut up and study.” He said and threw a pen at him.

                For the rest of the evening Naruto studied while Shika napped on the chair in the most uncomfortable position. He tried to understand how he was able to fall asleep anywhere and be comfortable but it was his logic and he didn’t want to rack his brain trying to figure it out. He closed his laptop just to pick up his phone to note the time. He didn’t want to disturb Sasuke in any manner but he needed to know the answer. He left the living room, venturing out onto the balcony and closed the heavy glass door.

He scrolled through his contacts, finger hovering over Sasukes name before touching his name. His hands clamed up as the buzzing rang in his ear.

_“Naruto….why are you calling me so late? Shouldn’t you be studying?”_

“I was studying.” He quickly said. “I finished three homework assignments and studied for the midterm that will be given on Thursday.”

 _“Well aren’t you a good boy.”_ The sound of Sasukes voice giving him chills and he caught himself mid moan. _“Are you moaning?”_

“No sir.” Naruto quickly answered.

_“Are you sure because I could have sworn I heard a moan escape your lips.” He breathed, “Don’t lie to me Naru.”_

“Im sorry sir.” Naruto gripped the railing infront of him, he could hear the smirk in Sasukes words and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Next we meet, am I to be punished.”

_“No, I will let it slide for now.” He stated, “What can I help you with?”_

“I have a dilemma more than anything.” Naruto began, “Tomorrow is Sarada’s birthday and I have received an invitation to attend and I just wanted to run it by you because I know that the clause says im to have no contact with your family out of the Academy and I didn’t want to over step by bound by showing up without permission plus I know how hard it is to contain yours-“

_“You may attend.” Sasuke interrupted his rambling._

Sasukes answer caught him off guard. “What did you say Sir?”

_“I said you may attend.” Sasuke repeated._

“I can.” Naruto beamed. “Thank you Sir.”

_“You are welcome, but remember that present I bought the last we met?” Sasuke asked._

“The gold or the black?” Naruto asked as his body stiffened.

_“The gold one.” Sasuke answered him._

“Yes sir.” Naruto nodded, even though he could see him.

_“I want you to wear it while you are attending the party.” Sasuke smirked. “And I will check to make sure you are wearing them.”_

“I will wear them Sir.” Naruto grinned.

_“Good now go to bed.” Sasuke said hanging up the phone._

                Naruto heard the line go dead and he smiled. His thoughts went back to the two products that Sasuke had bought him on Wednesday. Even though he was reluctant to accept them, Sasuke more or less ordered for him to take them for their pleasure later, well maybe more for Narutos torture. He had never been given a set of metal ben wa balls and the other was a vibrating butt plug with a wireless remote that Sasuke had already had taken. He was just happy it was the Ben Wa Balls and not the other. Going back into the house he smiled, he was going to get to see Sasuke tomorrow even if he wasn’t able to be with him fully, just being in his presents was enough and he could always sneak off but that would probably get him punished.

“You look happy.” Shika said raising his head to look at the blonde. “Did you get your answer?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah I did.”

////

(Saturday)

 

                Sasuke kicked back at the picnic table with a beer in his hand, the husbands of Sakura’s friends and watched the children run around the backyard. He had an ice chest of beers sitting in the middle and he looked like the typical dad in his black cargo shorts and white t-shirt. They had already had cake and ice cream and were in the process of opening gifts in the middle of the yard on a blanket with the other kids surrounding Sarada but he wasn’t watching the presents being opened. No…He was watching the blonde who had Sarada in his lap helping her open the gifts she was receiving.

Having him this close and unable to touch him or even get near him was causing irritation. Then there was his brother watching his every move plus the guys who were sitting around the same patio table drinking as well. He didn’t understand the whole, guys who are dads group. He didn’t even want to be sitting in the same vicinity of them but here he was, leaned back on the chair with the beer bottle clasped firmly in his hand listening to this fat guy ramble on about on potato chip brand they just launched and another speaking of the football game from last Saturday.

“Did you catch the game Sasuke?” One asked, drawing his attention away from the blonde.

“Which game?” Sasuke asked, looking at the large man.

“The football game.” Another said with a bowl cut. “There was so much youth on the field I didn’t know where one team began and the other ended.”

Sasuke frowned, “I don’t watch sports.”

“No wonder why you are so boring.” Sai answered with a fake smile.

Sasuke side glanced at him before taking sip of his beer, under the table he switched legs and his eyes followed the blonde around the table and into the house. “Piss off Sai. At least when I smile it’s an actual smile.” This received a laugh from around the table.

“It’s weird that you look so much like him Sai, are you two cousins.”

“Choji…if he and I were ever in the same gene pool I would off myself.” Sasuke took a sip from his bottle.

“He does seem to resemble Sasuke.” The one with the bowl cut leaned his head to the side and nodded. “What about you Asuma? Do you see it?”

“Im not getting into this.” The one named Asuma shook his head. “You go on with your youthfulness and you decide.”

“Maybe that’s why Ino went after Sai because he looks like Sasuke.” Choji chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t find this funny anymore.” Sasuke groaned while finishing his beer.

“So Sasuke, how do you afford a place like this?” Asuma asked, setting his beer bottle on the table. “I mean you have an entire four lots to yourself as well as a Garage and that’s not something you see every day in the middle of Manhattan.”

“A lot of money.” He answered before grabbing another beer from the ice chest. “I had to by 5 townhomes to build our house and then I bought the extra lot on the corner so Sarada would have a backyard and I would have a garage for the rover and Sakuras car.” He looked past the house. “Im thinking of buying those two town homes on the other side of the house to expand it.”

“Damn Uchiha you’re loaded aren’t you?” Asuma commented.

“That’s what being an Uchiha is all about right.” He shrugged, “But I don’t think of it being loaded…more like comfortable.”

“I hope im comfortable in the future like that.” Naruto said while walking up behind Choji. His eyes locked with Sasuke and he smiled. “To be able to have a big home like this would be at the top of my list.”

“If you keep striving for your goal it make happen.” Sasuke answered with a smile and took a sip. His eyes hooded at Naruto once he flicked his tongue out to run across his lips to wet them. Sasuke shifted uncomfortable in his chair, feeling his cargo shorts become somewhat tighter than what they were. He wanted to pull the blonde closer and smash their lips together in a heated kiss. To show him what he did to him when he licked his lips but he had to reframe from touching him.

“Sasuke, what is it that you do at Uchiha Corp?” Rock Lee asked, (He finally remembered his name.)

“Well Itachi and I are business partners, but we have other businesses tied into our main group. We deal with the Suna’s and the Hyugas. Itachi handled the business part of it and I mostly work with the financial part.”

“So you are a book keeper.” Asuma raised an eyebrow.

“No, im far above a book keeper. I improve financial status of accounts that trust their stocks in us by analyzing and identifying trends over the last courters as well as monitoring variances. I also work alongside my brother when he needs a Business developer of international affairs. If the company keeps heading in the positive direction. Soon we will be able to open an office in Europe and I will be the VP of International Development Divisions too that will correspond with the main office here in New York.” Sasuke spoke clear but he could tell that he lost them with the first sentence.

“So you would have to move to where ever it would be to open the International office.” Naruto cocked his head.

Sasuke nodded. “Yes. I would be running the office, my office staff would come with me.” He chuckled, “I don’t want to have to train new people who already know what they are doing.”

“Seems like you have it all planned out.” Choji nodded his head. “Maybe I should have a meeting with my guess and see which company we use for our financial portfolio. By the way you are explaining your job you probably could do a better job.”

“I always do a better job than the others Choji.” Sasuke smarted off.

“Is it because you are an Uchiha as you claim.” Naruto asked.

“You damn right.” Sasuke tipped his beer in narutos direction before turning to Choji. “Have you book keeper send over the electronic files by Wednesday and I will have one of my team members take a look at it.”

Choji nodded, “Thank you.”

                Sasuke glanced at Naruto once again, his eyes looking over his face and chest before chuckling as Naruto shivered from his gaze. Naruto followed Sarada back across the yard to her playground joining beside Haku before chasing the other kids around the playfully. Sasuke stood up from the table, nodding to the others that sat around before disappearing into the house. Blue orbs followed the dark haired man past the nest of talking hens till he was unable to see him. He knew he was going to get in trouble for the Uchiha comment but he was waiting for it. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he debated whether or not he should answer it. Pulling out his phone he opened the screen and smiled.

_Sasuke Uchiha: I want to see you…NOW._

 

“Naruto,” Sakura said approaching him and Haku. “I wanted to thank you for joining us today.

“No it was a pleasure Sakura. I love these kids.” Naruto beamed quickly placing his cellphone back in his pocket, nudging Haku to his left.

“Thank you for inviting me Sakura.” Haku smiled. “I don’t normally get invited to a child’s birthday party so I am grateful that I got to come.”

“You are welcome.” She smiled, “Since she has been going to the school she had been very excited and much happier than I thought she would have been. She is up sometimes before I am getting ready. She looks forward to your classes.”

“Awe Sakura you’re going to make me blush.” Naruto teased her. “But thank you it makes me feel really good that she is much happier.”

“Now if we could just get your husband as happy as Sarada than it would be great.” Ino butted in, causing a laugh from Sakura and Naruto for two totally different reasons. “Maybe you should send Sasuke to one of narutos classes for a week and see if he comes out happy as Sarada.”

“I don’t think it works that way Ino.” Sakura shook her head.

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a smile.         

“I will keep that in mind.” She nodded.

“Sakura where is your bathroom?” Naruto asked.

“Oh yes, once you go into the foyer go down the hall besides the stairs and it will be the door on your right, across from the frosted French doors.” She smiled.

“Thank you.”

                Naruto entered the foyer from the kitchen and followed Sakuras direction down the hallway past the stairs. He took this time to examine the pictures that hung on the walls. Taking note that Sasuke always stood a foot away from Sakura in each picture, the wedding photo Sakura had the brightest smile but it seemed Sasuke frowned like no other. As the pictures progressed, Sasuke was in them less and less till it was just pictures of Sarada with a few of her and Sakura.

Naruto stopped at the last picture that looked to be taken a few months ago, Sasuke stood to the left with the scowled on his face while Sakura stood to the right with Sarada standing between them with the brightest smile on her face while she held both of her parent’s hands. Naruto smiled and gently touched the picture. What he would give to have something like that when he was a kid. Not wanting to dwell on the past he continued towards the bathroom till his wrist was pulled into a darken room and pushed up against the wooden door.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkened room but when he looked forward the strong smell of expensive cologne invaded his nose and he groaned in content. A strong hand gripped his chin, forcing his head up to meet the other person. He didn’t need the other to talk, he already knew who it was just by the smell. He could melt into that smell. Sasukes thumb rubbed across Narutos cheek gently before leaning down and pressing his lips to Narutos quickly before pulling back, not allowing him enough time to enjoy it. Naruto moaned quietly, the feeling of a knee pressing between his legs caused more friction to the Ben Wa Balls he was already wearing when his hips jerked up into the pressure.

“So it’s because I am an Uchiha huh?” Sasuke questioned and Narutos eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Okay I know that I have left you on a cliff hanger, please don't come through the screen and try to murder me. I have been packing and moving homes at the moment so writing hasn't been accessible like I need it too. We are slowly getting back to the present. But do not fear the next chapter will be much longer and much more will happen believe me.  
> But Happy reading my Lovelies!!!  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome!!!


	7. As do I.

_Not wanting to dwell on the past he continued towards the bathroom till his wrist was pulled into a darken room and pushed up against the wooden door._

_It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkened room but when he looked forward the strong smell of expensive cologne invaded his nose and he groaned in content. A strong hand gripped his chin, forcing his head up to meet the other person. He didn’t need the other to talk, he already knew who it was just by the smell. He could melt into that smell. Sasukes thumb rubbed across Narutos cheek gently before leaning down and pressing his lips to Narutos quickly before pulling back, not allowing him enough time to enjoy it. Naruto moaned quietly, the feeling of a knee pressing between his legs caused more friction to the Ben Wa Balls he was already wearing when his hips jerked up into the pressure._

_“So it’s because I am an Uchiha huh?” Sasuke questioned and Narutos eyes went wide._

                Sasuke looked up from narutos face at the knock on the door rang through the empty office. He heard her voice on the other side and he frowned.

“What do you want Sakura?” He asked,

“Are you going to rejoin the party?” She asked.

“No im working and I don’t want to be disturbed.” He groaned as Naruto ran his hand up his inner thigh and he received a look like he was going to get beat.

“Alright.” She said, turning on her heel and heading back outside.

                Sasuke grabbed his wrist turning him around and forced him against the door. He leaned forward his lips pressed the back of narutos throat in a teasing manner.

“If you take your hands off this door,” He brought both of narutos hands to the press flat against the door frame, “I will punish you to an inch of your life, understand?”

“Yes sir.” Naruto shivered as his shirt was pulled up from his waist, fingers grazing over his warm flesh upward and used it as a blind fold over his eyes. Sasuke trailed kissed down his spine and he felt the other shutter each time his lips touched skin. He never thought Sasuke would take him in the office and it seems the raven was going to ignore one of his own rules from the contract but he wasn’t complaining. Why would he? With Sasuke being demanding the way he was, he knew something was up or something had made him mad here recently. They seen each other a few days before the birthday party. Was living with this woman driving him to be this way?

“You need to clear your mind.” Sasuke said near his ear, “I can feel your thoughts running, and yes I know I am breaking the contract by having you in my office but I want you.”

                Sasukes fingers fumbled with the button on Narutos jeans, slowing popping the button through the hole while his mouth worked on the blonde neck in soft nibbles and kisses. Narutos chest heaved, touching the door when Sasukes fingers trailed down his happy trail to the hem of his boxer before slipping inside.

“Fuck” Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke freeing him from the confinements of his boxers and he shifted his legs to inch away from the door but his hands remained on the door frame. He could feel Sasukes hardness press against his ass and he wanted nothing more than to rub his ass along the length but he didn’t move instead his head fell forward, hips jerking up into Sasukes hand to create friction that Sasuke had seemed to halt for his personal entertainment because he chuckled and kissed the nap of his neck and Naruto barely felt him pressed against him.    
               Soft lips traveled back down his back to the small of his back, fingers hooking into them and pulling them down to his ankles.

“So you are wearing them.” Sasuke smirked.

“Yes sir, just as you ordered.” Naruto panted as Sasuke slightly jiggled the hoop and sent vibrations through Naruto when the Ben Wa balls bounced against one another. Slowly Sasuke pulled the rope that was attached to the balls towards him and he smirked when he heard Naruto moan as the first ball popped through the ring of muscles.

Sasuke stood up, the rope hoop still secure around his bent finger, “Scoot back till your arms are out straight and I want you to bend over with your arms over your head.”

“Yes sir.” Naruto moaned as Sasuke wiggled the rope and the remaining ball bounced against the plastic casing. His fingers flex into the wood of the door while he scooted backwards till his ass was sticking out in the air as he bent down. He was expecting Sasuke to take off his belt and use it on him but instead Sasuke kneeled down, pulling the last ball from inside Naruto and leaned forward to kiss the back of his thigh.

Sasuke dropped the Ben Wa balls to the wooden floor next to his feet, fingers spreading his cheeks apart slightly and Naruto jumped when he felt something wet slide over his entrance. He had never had anyone do this before and a moan escaped his lips as the wetness appeared at the base of his balls and stopped at his entrance, toes curling in his shoes when Sasukes tongue traced over his pucker hole and slide his tongue inside a few times. Naruto had to fight the urge to remove his hand from the door frame and bury them in his hair or lace his fingers with Sasukes that grasped his hips to steady him.

“Nnnn...Uhg S’uke” Naruto turned his head, moaning into his arm and tried to keep quiet from anyone in the hallway. He opened his mouth, gathering some of his shirt in his mouth to bite down whenever Sasukes tongue would dart in and out at a rapid pace. Sasukes hand cupped Narutos balls, his thumb pressing on the bottom of his scrotum and Naruto bit down on his arm to keep from crying out at the sensation. Sasuke cocked a smile and pulled away but he left his thumb pressed on the same spot. With one hand he unbuttoned his shorts and let the fall to his ankles, using his spit and cum to coat his cock before lining the tip with Narutos entrance.

Naruto bit his shirt harder when Sasuke thrusted up inside of him to the hilt, his eyes opening but all he seen was the black of tank top and the hands gripping his hips hardened. Sasuke pulled out all the way and slammed back inside Naruto roughly. The only sound through Sasukes office was the moans and pants from both men, the feeling of flesh pounding into flesh and the clenching of muscles around his already painful member almost forcing him to loose his composure. The muscles in Narutos back flexed while his hands strained to remain on the door with each thrust from Sasuke. It was as if Sasuke was trying to get him to remove his fingers from the door.

“Please Sir.” Naruto begged through pants. “Touch me, I want to feel your fingers around my cock.”

Sasuke moaned from behind Naruto, one that he actually could hear and he felt Sasuke throb deep inside him. “You like that,” Naruto moaned and clenched his inner muscles, “You like pounding into me sir.” He groaned feeling Sasukes hand wrap around his dripping cock, switching his position and aiming for his prostate, shutting Naruto up for a moment. Sasuke stroked Naruto to the rhythm of his own thrusts, pressing his finger on the prominent vain under his cock to cause more pressure.

“I…nna..cum” Naruto moaned into his arm and his body thrusted up into Sasukes hand one last time before spilling his seed into Sasukes hand and squirting on the door. The vibrations of Narutos orgasm sent waves through his cock, tipping him over the edge and Sasuke came deep inside of Naruto riding out his own orgasm with a few powerful thrust. Naruto groaned at the loss of Sasuke pulling from him, but the emptiness was filled with the Ben Wa balls being popped back in.

“You can’t clean yourself out until you get home.” Sasuke ordered and tangled his hand in Narutos hair to pull him into a standing position. “Understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Naruto nodded.

                Sasuke kissed the back of Narutos neck before clamping down and sucking roughing to leave a mark. Narutos hands remained still on the door even when Sasuke pulled his shirt down from his eyes to a flustered face. Sasuke was kind enough to bend down and pull his boxers and pants back, even buttoning them for him as well.

“You may take your hands off the wall.” Sasuke said watching him release the door and turn around to face him. Naruto turned around, his face still flushed and he grabbed Sasukes hand, bringing his cum covered fingers to his mouth and teasingly sucked on each finger till they were clear. Sasuke groaned, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of Narutos tongue play with each digit. “You’re such a tease.”

Naruto sucked on the last digit, having it make a noise when he pulled it out and looked at Sasuke with a smile. “As always Sir.”

Sasuke leaned down pulling up his own shorts and buttoning them, hoping no one on the outside heard them or walked by the door. “You may rejoin the party.” He said pulling Naruto forward and pressing his lips to his. Naruto took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Sasukes neck and moaned into the kiss. Naruto parted his lips, feeling Sasuke shove his tongue into his mouth and licking the roof of his mouth. Before he was able to enjoy it, Sasuke pulled back and opened the office door, his eyes glancing into the hallway then back at Naruto.

“Go” He ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Naruto nodded and exited the office.

                Sasuke took a seat at his desk, the high from his orgasm was long gone once his hearing focused on the party outside. He could hear Sarada yelling Narutos name from the play area and he smiled. He wondered if anyone even knew the blonde was gone. He didn’t care, he got off and after yesterday having to deal with Sakura he needed to take his frustration out on something. A light knock pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up just as his door opened to his brother.

“Am I intruding?” Itachi asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him. “Why aren’t you outside with the other proud dads?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I was out there for most of the party, Sakura is lucky I participated at all.”

“Well aren’t you a loving husband?” Itachi took a seat in front of the desk.

“No more like a doting father to my little girl.” He answered. “So what can I help you with?”

“Why does it smell funny in here?” He asked and took a look at the door.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, “What do you mean, it smelled normal in here to me.”

“Its smelled like sweat and your cheeks are flushed.” Itachi turned back to his brother and examined him. “Plus your lips are swollen.”

“Why are you examining me like a work document?”

“Are you hiding something little brother?” Itachi smirked, “If you are I will find out.”

“You trying to butt into my life is irritating.” Sasuke groaned.

“Well I don’t have a life of my own so yours is the next best thing.” He commented. “So how is your life?”

“Boring just like yours.”

“Says the one who gave back the 1.2 million in three days.” He blurted. “Did you change your mind?”

“Yeah I did” Sasuke lied. “Ill just make the commute from our office and home. It’s no problem. I may get a different car though. The rover is roomie but the gas is killing me.”

“It’s not like you can’t afford it Sasuke.” Itachi rolled his eyes in a huff. “You should look into Porsche, they make a Suv. I actually though about getting one myself.”

“Itachi what is your alternative motive for being in here?” Sasuke asked, realizing that his brother was stalling.

“What makes you think I have alterative motives for wanting to come and speak to my brother.”

“You could do this at work.”

“But this is more private and we don’t have to be such hard asses to each other.” He smirked.

“Huh?”

“There is work matters I would like to discuss with you actually since we are going to bring it up.”

Sasuke groaned, “Fine.”

“In a month im going to be sending you on a month trip to France.” Itachi stated.

“France.” Sasuke repeated. There was no way he could go to France for an entire month. What the hell would he do there? He wasn’t even fluent in French, all he knew how to say was hello and where is the bathroom. “You expect me to go to France, for a month for what?”

“An old associate of mine would like to do business and Im sending you.” He smirked, “You are the VP of Communications plus international affairs. France is international.”

“I think you are doing this for your pleasure not for the better of the company.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“No it’s for the company,” Itachi sat back and crossed his legs. “Currently right now he is distributing high-tech military weapons to the pentagon without the government of France knowing but he wants to branch out in marketing with high-tech tech products.”

“So he wants to go from Weapons to watches?” Sasuke questioned.

“Not just watches. There are other things too, such as TVs and computers but his company also makes the speed chip that are installed in cars to shut the engine down when they hit a certain speed. That alone is worth billions.” Itachi continued to grin.

“And if he decides he doesn’t like my proposal?” Sasuke countered.

“Then I will drain their stocks and they will have no choice than to sell the entire company to me.”

“Well aren’t you sneaky.” Sasuke smirked.

“I learned from the best.” Itachi said and Sasuke knew exactly who he was talking about. The thought sent a shiver through his body. Sanin Industrials. One place he will never take a step into again. “I know you have had your difference with that man but he did teach you all you know.”

“He’s a pervert.” Sasuke stated. “And we are leaving it at that.”

“As you wish.” Itachi said, getting up from his seat. “I will see you at the office tomorrow.”

“Goodbye Itachi.” Sasuke watched him leave the room. Itachi was always one to become the savage one when he wanted something. What he got out of the conversation was money, Itachi seen a money transaction out of this deal. One that would probably put the Uchiha Corp on the top of their quarter for a while but the military weapons was something he couldn’t wrap his head around. Itachi usually didn’t deal with companies that manufactured guns or anything remotely close, maybe he was looking into the tech side of the company, and with the speed chip that had ordered by the government to be installed in cars to range their speed that revenue would bring billions. He was probably over thinking it like he always did.   

              He opened his laptop, searching the company’s website for any clues on who he would be dealing with since his brother have no name. He pulled out the notepad next to him, writing down a few minor details about how their marketing strategy looked on the page before scrolling down to the very bottom where the CEO’s name was listed.

“Yakiho Akatsuki.” Sasuke muttered staring at the picture and nodding his head.

////

“Well aren’t you marked?” Shika glanced up at the back of Narutos neck from the kitchen table.

“It’s been there for a week and it won’t go away.” Naruto sat down with a bowl and grabbed the cereal from Shika.

“It’s because he bit you on your jugular vain.” He said and pushed Narutos head down to get a better look at it. “It looks like he was trying to maw you more than anything. There is teeth marks in that bite.”

“Uggg.” Naruto groaned and sat up from the table. “It’s been a week Shika, how do I get rid of this?”

“It’s pretty weird that you still have it, you were a very fast healing back when we were kids.”

“Yeah no shit.” Naruto mumbled and took a bite of his cereal.

“We need to speak about the apartment.” Shika frowned, “They are renovating the building and we can’t stay here. Im moving out in two weeks to a loft near my job. Have you even been looking for an apartment?”

Naruto groaned again and shook his head. “No I haven’t been looking for an apartment. With school and the Academy-

“And Sasuke” Shika interrupted him.

“Like I was saying, with the Academy having to Train Haku it’s been a fucking nightmare” He sighed.

“You have to think of something.” Shika said getting up from the table and entering the kitchen. “What about moving in with Gaara?”

“I would rather live in the park.”

“Being at Gaara wasn’t that bad.” Shika laughed and came back with a cup of coffee.

“Being strapped to a table for an hour while a vibrator buzzed inside me is not on the top of the list for the morning.” Naruto pointed his spoon at Shika.

Shika glanced down at his coffee, “Now I don’t think I can finish this.”

“You asked for it, I could give you other details of that morning too” Naruto tried to continue but Shika raised his hands to stop him.

“I don’t need to be thinking about that on the way to work.” He stood up taking his thermal cup with him and picking up his briefcase by the door and left.

Naruto continued his cereal in silence, he didn’t know what he was going to do. He had three weeks to find a place and doing that in New York always seemed harder than it needed to be. Not only was he picky about the locations of said apartments they needed to be close to the sub system so he was able to get to work quickly. The apartment Sasuke purchased popped up in his head and he headed towards his bedroom to retrieve the contract. He took a seat at his desk and skimmed through the pages till he found number 17.

Even though it stated that he would provide for him financially did that mean if he didn’t have a place to go would be hash out the money to place him somewhere? Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick message to Sasuke, hoping he couldn’t read it but when the message status was highlighted read he felt his heart flutter.

_-Are you alright? You have never messaged me this early.-_

Narutos fingers danced across the keys, each tap ringing in his ears. ‘I need to speak with you about something private.’

_-Private?-_

‘Yes’ Was his reply.

_-Do you work today?-_

‘No, I have class at 9am and then another at 2pm. Haku is taking over for me.’

_-Come by my office at 11 and we will discuss whatever it is you want to speak about-_

‘Okay’ He hit send and the read icon popped up. Was it normal to be this nervous about meeting him in his office? He remember what happened last time they were alone in that office, but it was just them. If he showed up now it was going to be his employees as well. Narutos palms began to sweat and his anxiety levels seemed to double. Checking the time he noted he had 40 minutes to get to class and that’s even if he was able to focus on the class.

And just like he thought, he wasn’t able to focus on class. His professor was going over the difference between American studies and English lit. He jotted down some notes that were going to be on the final in a few weeks before his phone buzzed in his pocket. Sasuke name popped up on the screen and he smiled. Hiding his phone with his laptop he opened the message.

_-Work meets are so boring.-_

‘Shouldn’t you be paying attention?’

_-I could say the same for you-_

‘Touché’, but I have already taken my notes for the final so I am prepared.’

_-And what makes you think im not paying attention to my brother ramble on and on about boring quotas that need to be handled by the end of next week and texting you at the same time-_

‘IDK’

_-I can multi-task Naru-_

‘So can I Sasuke’ Naruto frowned and closed his laptop.

_-See you in thirty- Sasuke wrote back._

                So he was looking forward to seeing him and it did warm his heart a little it. He liked seeing Sasuke, the shape of his face was sculpted by the gods and the tone of his body could make Aphrodite blush. But what Naruto really enjoyed was the sound of his voice. It sent shivered down his body whenever he spoke and he reframed from having himself playing dumb so Sasuke would continue to talk.

 

Sasuke was waiting for him at the elevator when they opened even though he didn’t text him to let him know that he was there. He kept his head down, taking the same route he did when he first visited and he only nodded to Suigetsu when he passed his desk on the was into Sasukes office.

“No one is to disturb me Suigetsu.” Sasuke ordered.

“What about your phone calls?” He asked and looked up from his desk.

“Send them to Itachi.” He answered and entered his office, closing the door and locking it. Sasuke took a seat in one of the chairs near the window and crossed one leg over the other, his head resting in one of his hands. “You can take a seat Naruto.” He gestured to the couch.

“Thank you Sir.” Naruto answered.

“You don’t have to call me Sir unless I have said otherwise Naruto.” Sasuke said. “You can simply call me Sasuke.”

“Okay Sasuke,” Naruto giggled, the sound of his name seemed so foreign in his mouth.

“So what is it that you need to speak to me about?” Sasuke asked. “Are you in trouble?”

“No…no.” Naruto shook his head nervous, “No im not in trouble at all.” He hung his head. “It’s just I know you just bought our play apartment and noone is going to living there unless we set dates so that we can play and I know that if there is dust you might not want to even venture in there unless it was clean but I know-

“Naruto you are rambling” Sasuke interrupted him. “Just ask me what you want.”

Naruto gulped, “I was wondering if I would be able to move in to the playroom apartment.”

“See…was that so hard.” Sasuke smirked. “Why, you’re not being kicked out of your apartment are you?”

“No, they are renovating the building and they are kicking all the residents out for it.” He answered. “My roommate Shika has already found another place with such short notice.”

“Shika?”

“Shikamaru Nara.” Naruto nodded, “He works for the distract attorney even though he is fucking lazy.”

“Naruto.” Sasukes tone changed and narutos head jerked up as he changed seats, sitting next to him on the couch. “Did you just cuss?”

“Yes sir” Naruto answered and his palms became sweaty. “Are you going to punish me for saying a bad word?”

Sasuke wanted to laugh at how nervous he became, but he shook his head. “No im not going to punish you. I just wanted to make sure you were on your toes is all. But yes you can move into the apartment.”

“Thank you Sasuke.” He smiled, his cheeks a little flushed and he stared down at Sasukes tie.

                Sasuke cupped Narutos cheek, raising his face to look at him before he leaned into him and pressed his lips to the others. He felt Naruto grip his tie, pulling him forward as Naruto laid back on the couch with Sasuke over him, their lips still locked in a heated kiss. He kissed down narutos jaw to the nape of his neck, his cock springing to life with each moan that escaped his mouth and Narutos hips bucked up causing friction between them both. Sasuke bit down as a response, drawing a hearty moan from the blonde throat and hands to tangle in black locks to distract his mind.

Naruto whimpered when Sasuke suddenly pulled back, sitting on the other side of the couch and tried to control his breathing. He adjusted his tie back to the rightful spot and glared down at the blonde on the other side of the couch. Every fiber in him was yelling at him to flip him over and have his way with him but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that someone could barge in like they always did. He lowered his head in a groan when Naruto leaned up, his hand palming his bulge through his dress pants and he didn’t notice when Naruto slid to the floor infront of him, his face inches away from Sasukes hardness. He heard the jiggle of his belt being unbuckled, making no attempt to stop the blonde from unzipping his pants and hooking his fingers into pants and boxers to pull them down his hips till his erect member sprang from its confinements.

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto, watching him intensely when he leaned forward and ran his pierced tongue along the bottom of his cock to the tip before spreading his mouth wide enough and engulfing Sasuke in one motion. After a few stroked of that talented mouth, Sasukes head fell against the back of the couch, one hand gripping the arm rest and the other clenched at his side on the seat. He felt Naruto wrap his tongue around his cock, a slight sucking motion when he would bob down and teasingly slide upwards the tip. A skilled tongue licked over the tip gathering the pre-cum that accumulated there and mixed with Narutos saliva.

Naruto pushed up on his knees, spreading Sasukes legs further apart and he relaxed his throat, drawing Sasuke in further till the tip of his cock touched the back of his throat. He moaned, the taste of Sasuke running over his tongue with each stroke and lick. He didn’t need his hands like some would, no all he needed was his mouth and tongue (something he was very proud of). Sasuke groaned, his hands tangling into Narutos hair tightly as his hips bucked up into his mouth and he didn’t stop him. He continue to suck and slide his tongue along the length of Sasukes cock till he heard Sasuke cry out with one last thrust that lingered at the back of his throat. Sasuke panted, his seed squirting downs narutos throat in waves and he gave a forceful suck to finish him off completely.

Black orbs caught blue, Sasuke pulling narutos mouth from his cock by his hair to press his lips to the other, his tongue invading his mouth to taste himself on that tongue that he craved so much. Their make out session ended when Naruto pulled back gasping for breath.

“Thank you sir.” Naruto smiled and licked his lips, trying to hold back the words he really wanted to say. “You taste very sweet.”

Sasuke leaned forward kissing Naruto softly. “You’re welcome, but I really should be thanking you.” He smiled. “I’ve never been sucked off in my own office before.”

“Maybe next time it will be more than that.” Naruto smirked and tucked Sasuke back into his boxers before giving him a chaste kiss and standing up. He moved to take a seat next to Sasuke back on the couch where he was, watching the other pull up his pants and readjust himself before standing up.

“How soon are you looking to move in?” Sasuke asked, zipping up his pants and straightening his tie.

“Soon, I have to pack my things and have them moved to the apartment.”

“Why not just bring your clothing?” Sasuke suggested and took a seat in his chair.

“What?” Naruto raised his eyebrow. “Bring just my clothes?”

“You picked out most of the stuff in that apartment, I only supplied the credit card. Im sure everything in that apartment is what you have always desired, so why not just leave your old things at the building that’s going to be probably knocked down for something else to be built in the same spot.” Sasuke unlocked his computer. “What is the name of the company?”

“Waterfall Corp.” He said after a moment of thinking.

“That’s a development company.” Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. “Where do you live again?”

“4th and Broadway.” Naruto answered.

Sasuke turned his computer screen to face Naruto. “They are going to demolish your building to build a dance studio for the school across the street.” He frowned, “Its seems they bought the whole block.”

“So our landlord was lying about the renovations.” Naruto almost yelled till Sasuke pulled him into his lap.

“Pack your cloths and anything you want from your old house, next Tuesday I will send a moving company to gather your things and move you to our apartment.” Sasuke ran his hand up Narutos thigh. “And you can have any room in the house you want.”

Naruto watched Sasukes pale fingers run up thigh teasingly and he suppressed a moan. “You shouldn’t tease what you know you won’t finish.”

“And what kind of Dom would I be if I didn’t.” Sasuke cupped Narutos half hardened bulge and the blonde rolled his head forward and moaned. “On your feet”

With the command Naruto was on his feet beside Sasukes desk, his palms flat on his hips and his head forward staring at the wall near the door. He felt the ghost breath of Sasuke near his ear and how a hand lightly ran down his back to rest just above his jeans.

“Walk towards the door.” Sasuke ordered and grabbed the book bag from the couch on the way. He opened the door and handed the bag to Naruto as he gently pushed him out of his office. “You know where the elevator is.”

“Yes I do, thank you for meeting with me Sasuke.” Naruto beamed at him and swung his hips on the way to the elevator. He knew Sasuke was watching and when he turned around in the elevator to look at him, the famous Uchiha smirk was plastered on his face.

“Hello…earth to Sasuke” Suigetsu waved his hand infront of the ravens face. “Anyone in there?”

“What the hell do you want?” Sasuke jerked his head to his assistant.

“It’s a wicked game you’re playing Sasuke but you don’t need to make it so obvious.” He suggested, “You might want to get a less noisy couch for starters.”

“Oh you heard that did you.” Sasuke chuckled.

“Yeah I heard it all.” Suigetsu frowned. “He sounds like a girl when he cums.”

Sasuke turned his head towards his assistant, was he saying Sasuke sounded like a girl when he came…what the hell. “That wasn’t him.”

“It wasn’t him.” Suigetsu followed Sasuke into his office a bit confused, “wait that was you.” He pointed to Sasuke. “Oh My God, I think im going to be sick.”

“Oh suck it up, you have always wanted to know what I sound like when I cum.” Sasuke sighed and took a seat at his desk.

“No like that, I really thought your voice would be deeper.”

“It usually is, but when you have someone with a mouth as skilled as that one-

“No…no, please stop while you are ahead.” He held his hands up. “I don’t need to know, but maybe you will stop being so pissy when you walk around the office now.” Sasuke glared at him. “Or not.”

“You have a month to prepare for Paris.” Sasuke spoke.

“Paris?” Suigetsu questioned.

“Yes Sasuke is going to Paris, France in a months’ time and he will need his assistant as well as two other people there. He will be taking you, Karin and Juugo for this trip.” Itachi announced his arrival by strolling into the room and taking a seat on the couch, setting the filed he brought with him on the coffee table.

Suigetsu’s face was a face of horror and Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh. His brother sat in the exact spot where Naruto has sucked him off just minutes ago and the thought of ass juice touching his brother’s designer pants sent even more of a laugh run through him.

“Im glad you find me sitting so amusing.” Itachi spoke, his eye brows knitted together.

“Do I need to gather the other two so we can have this meeting as one?” Suigetsu asked Itachi and he nodded.

                Sasuke finally calmed his laughter enough to nod to each of the people entering his office. Karin and Juugo took a seat in the other two chairs while Suigetsu remained standing by the doorway. There was no way he was going to be touching that couch or even the chair, he would take the floor instead if he had too.  Itachi laid out the folders on the table, urging them to take one and look over the file contents before speaking.

“I hope you all have passports.” Sasuke stated but it was more of a question than anything.

                They all nodded and Sasuke smiled. He knew his team would be, they knew how he worked and having a passport was required be work with him. Karin pulled out a packet of paper that was stabled together before looking up at Itachi.

“A month isn’t enough time to do a complete website.” She shook her head.

“You will be working on their website until you actually arrive in Paris and meet with their marketing team to see if they want to change anything while you are there. Of course our own Company logo will be on the Website as well to show our support and that we are partnered with them. It doesn’t have to be huge, it can be small or even in the corner of the page at the bottom but they need to know which Company is affiliated.” Itachi suggested.

“That doesn’t sound like a problem.” She nodded. “I can have it done right before we head out. Is there any certain color or style I should reference too?”

“Red clouds with a white outline.” Itachi confirmed.

“That’s a specific.” Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

“So is the owner.” Itachi stood up. “I will email you all the hotel and flight details in a week.”

“Thank you Itachi.” Sasuke nodded to him as he left his office, “You all are dismissed as well. Put your other projects on hold for this one. Im sure Itachi would want this at the top of our to do list.”

“Hurray; more stress.” Juugo muttered.

“It’s always going to be this way Juugo.” Suigetsu said following the carrot top from Sasukes office.

 

                Dinner a few days later with Sakura and Sarada was actually pleasant. Sakura had kept her mouth shut, only asking a few questions and gave him a things about Saradas School that he already knew because of Naruto. He was going to do the right thing and at least let her know that he was going to be gone for a month. Itachi sure did know how to keep him from the house but he was now keeping him away from his blonde. The questions he asked about the condo on Saturday took him by surprise.

He hated lying to his brother, but he did put the money back as soon as the check cleared with Gaara. He didn’t want anyone know where he would be disappearing too unless they really needed him and the only one who thought she needed him was sitting across from him, air-planing a spoon into their daughters mouth.

“Next month I will be leaving for Paris.”

“Paris?” She repeated

“Itachi isn’t going to be able to make the trip like he wanted so he is sending me in his place.” Sasuke said taking a bite of chicken.

“When do you leave?” She asked and set the spoon down.

“September 20th and we won’t be back till the 25th of October.”

“That’s more than a month.” She stated like he was dumb.

“You don’t say.” Sasuke agreed, the sarcasm dripping from each word. “I would like to see some shit around Paris if you wouldn’t mind.” Sasuke rose from the table, grabbing his whiskey glass. “I get so tired of you.”

Sakura waited till Sasuke was no long insight before sighing, “Well the feeling is mutual.”

////       

                As the days ushered closer and closer to his trip to Paris, he slowly packed and had yet to tell Naruto that he was leaving for a month. He knew he would have to tell him but he wanted to wait till the last minute. These last three weeks he had visited Naruto every Wednesday after dinner with his dreadful wife, he knew he should just tell Sakura that he had to work late but with Itachi living in the same direction as him and the Condo in the opposite direction he knew it would rise suspicion from his nosey brother.

Whenever Naruto would open the door, the grin on his face seemed to light up Sasukes world from the darkness that loomed over him. Naruto would tell him about his day, how the kids were at school and how Sarada was doing with her flash cards and sign language. Thank Sasuke would lean forward on the couch and kiss him to shut him up for a while before it turned into something else. It was like the atmosphere changed around him and all he could think about was Naruto. His taste, how soft his skin was and the sounds that escaped his mouth whenever he would touch him. They would start off in the living room, slowly make their way down the hall and Naruto would end up being tied or cuffed to a post of Sasukes choosing.

He didn’t know if Sakura had suspected anything. He would around 9pm in regular cloths and wouldn’t return till 2 or 3 in the morning after she was supposed to be long asleep in what looked like pajamas that he had bought. There were many times that Naruto had asked for him to stay because he wanted to wake up to Sasuke but Sasuke had to decline each time even though it pained him.

He had three days till he was to leave and even though it wasn’t Wednesday, he was making his way to the Condo that occupied the one he wanted. The thought of the blonde plagued his mind all day at work and them texting back and forth wasn’t helping him either. During lunch with a client, Naruto had sent Sasuke a full body picture with just a pair of lace underwear on that he had never seen before from what looked like a bathroom at his school. He had to cross his legs and think of something very disgusting to make the boner that popped up go away. He knew the punishment that he was going to admin to the blonde when he got his hands on him, which would be tonight.

‘You are in so much trouble’ Sasuke sent.

_*I don’t know what you are talking about Sasuke*_

Sasuke glared back at his phone. ‘It’s Sir to you right now, and I think that you do.’

Sasuke became even more frustrated when all Naruto send was a smirking face.

‘When I get to the condo, I expect you to be in the play room waiting for me...understand.’ Sasuke sent.

* _Yes Sir* was his reply._

                The entire drive to the condo, Sasuke was going through the list of toys he had in the playroom, deciding on which he wanted to use on the punishment he was coming up with. He noticed that when their playtime wasn’t on Wednesday like they agreed upon, Naruto would send a risky text or a picture like he did today. Believe him Sasuke wasn’t complaining. He like getting pictures of Naruto that way and had masturbated many times at home to some one Narutos pictures, but he would never admit that to anyone.

He pulled into the parking garage under the building and parked his Porsche in the empty slot with his condo number on it. Gathering his bag and briefcase, he turned off his cellphone one the elevator dinged to the 35th floor. The apartment was completely silent as he entered, there was no music or the sound of the TV, but he could hear the low hum from the fridge. Setting his things in the master bedroom, he stripped from his work cloths and took a quick shower to wash the smell of the office off and dressed in his black leather pants with no shirt.

Unlocking the playroom door with the key from his pocket and pushed the door open. Blue and white overhead lights illuminated the entire room and Naruto sat in the middle of the room with his hands flat on his thighs in the same lace panties from earlier this morning. A shiver ran through Sasuke body as he closed the door and locked the dead bolt. Naruto sat unmoved, not a flinch. The only thing that was even was his breathing, his head facing the bed that was in the middle of the room. He knew he wasn’t supposed to speak unless Sasuke had spoken to him first.

Silently Sasuke gathered the things he was going to need, he gathered 8 zip ties from the draw to his left, a pair of fingerless wrist cuffs that attached to his custom built table, a vibrator, lube and a black riding crop with the metal studs that he smirked at. This one was his favorite. He laid the items at the other end of the table that wasn’t going to be occupied, as if to display what was going to be used. If he smacked Naruto at the right speed the pattern from the crop would whelp across tan skin and Sasuke would bend down and kiss the whelp to sooth him. Unfortunately that wasn’t going to happen tonight.

But tonight wasn’t about pleasure…no, tonight was going to be about punishment. Sending naughty pictures while Sasuke was at work was a no…no and it seemed the blonde had forgotten about that rule, but he was going to remember the rule tonight.

“On your feet.” Sasuke ordered in a dark tone and picked up the cuffs. Naruto did as he was told in one graceful move, he was on his feet and was holding out his hands, fingers apart for Sasuke. He looked straight ahead, feeling the fingerless leather cuffs slip between his digits, still Sasuke locked them in place roughly and Naruto noticed the riding crop that was under his arm while he slipped on the cuffs.

“Turn around.” Sasuke said and gripped the crop in his left hand.

The sting of the riding crop on the back of narutos calf told him to walk forward to the table on the left side of the room. Sasuke had never used this table before, to be honest he and Sasuke had never even been to this side of the room and now Naruto understood that he really was going to be punished tonight and his cock jerked in the lace panties he wore. Sasuke pushed the bottom half of Naruto against the table till his thighs touched the cold iron and he shivered, his feet were sheathed in the slots that were built for them. He made sure that Naruto was watching him as he picked up the 8 different sized zip ties and shifted through them before disappearing behind Naruto.

Naruto felt the first two zip ties clasp around his ankles to the table and he knew he was trapped. Sasuke continued with the zip ties up his legs, clasping one around his calf, right above his knee and the biggest one wrapped around his thigh tightly to keep him in place against the table.

“Bend over with your arms out straight.” Sasuke demanded and Naruto complied.

He bent over as much as he could, his arms out straight as he ordered, Sasuke clasping the locks to the metal hooks that protruded from the sides of the table. He jingled his wrist to make sure he was secure before smirking.

“Comfortable?” Sasuke questioned.

“Yes sir.” Naruto answered, his eyes looking up at Sasuke with admiration until Sasuke popped the crop on the left side of narutos hip.

“What is your safe word?” Sasuke asked and held the riding crop under his arm once again to pick up the lube and vibrator.

“Ramen.” Naruto answered.

“Good,” Sasuke said, disappearing behind Naruto. “Do you know why im about to punish you?” Sasuke asked while popping the lid off the lube bottle. He coated two of his fingers and set the bottle on narutos back just in case he needed more. Sasuke shuttered as he pulled down the white laced panties that narutos wore till his ass was exposed and he ran a lubed finger down the crack of the tanned ass till he touched his entrance.

“Yes I do.” Naruto moaned, as Sasuke fingers slipped inside him and wiggled a bit till he was the blonde moaned loudly.

“And why am I punishing you?” Sasuke asked, teasing his sweet spot till his hips pushed back on Sasukes fingers indicating that he was well enough turned on. Sasuke removed his fingers, grabbing the lube once again and coated the vibrator.

“Because I sent you a dirty pick in my lacy white panties while you were at wo…” Naruto was unable to get the rest out as Sasuke inserted the vibrator inside Naruto, adjusting it directly into Narutos prostate and turning the setting to low before pulling the panties back up to keep it in place.

“What were you saying?” Sasuke asked. “I didn’t quite here that last part.”

Narutos legs jerked, the vibrations running through his backside and down his legs. “…because I sent a naughty picture to you while you were at work.” He struggled to get out and his fist clenched in the cuffs.

“You know not to do that Naru.” Sasuke said and gripped the handle of the crop once again and brought it down on narutos exposed thigh. “Don’t you?”

“Yes Sir.” Naruto moaned as his hips moved against the table, the edge rubbing against his already erect cock. He felt the wet spot form on the lace from his dripping cock with each movement and he laid his head down on the leather top, his hands gripping the edge of the table when Sasuke upped the setting on the vibrator through the panties to medium. Sasuke took this moment to pop the crop against the back of narutos ass and upper thighs a few before he looked down and noticed the whelped from the crop begin to form on narutos thighs.

He smirked and the demon inside smirked as well his arm for shadowing Sasukes and he pulled their arm back and popped Naruto on the ass cheek just below the panties multiple times his own body becoming increasingly hard at the moans from the blonde strapped to the table. He heard Narutos voice change, the hooks pull against the table as narutos body jerked upward as he tiptoed, his moan filling the room as he came inside the panties he wore for the first time.

“That was quick.” Sasuke leaned down and kissed his shoulder blade, while his hand snuck under the panties and gripped the vibrator, slowly pulling it out and thrusting it back inside, directing into the same spoke and narutos groaned, his face turning to the side Sasuke was on to stare at him. Sasuke continued to thrust the toy deep inside Naruto, hitting the same spot repeatedly until narutos closed his eyes tightly and his arms strained against the cuffs, cuming once again.

“Two.” Sasuke counted and upped the vibration on the toy with a smile before leaving Narutos side to grab the small back paddle he had hanging on the wall. Switching to his right, the swung the small leather paddle, connecting with narutos right ass cheek with enough force that left an outline through the panties he wore. Naruto moaned, his hands clenched tight enough his knuckled turned white and Sasuke grinned as he paddled him three more times on the same spot before narutos came once again.

“Three.” Sasuke reminded him and noticed that the blondes cum was dripping from the panties and began to stream down the front of his thighs. “Would you like me to make you cum the fourth time Naru?”

“Yes Sir, please pound me until I can’t walk.” Naruto moaned into the table, his face straining to look over his shoulder at Sasuke.

Sasuke made a small noise and stepped forward after throwing down the paddle he currently had in his hand to the floor. He watched the sweat that accumulated on the blondes back and shoulders side down his sides and drip on the leather table, the strain in his muscles with each flex he made in trying to adjust himself on the table as if he was trying to escape the vibrations that still buzzed against his sweet spot. Sasuke pulled down the lace panties and turned off the vibrator before removing it from Naruto completely and setting it on part of the table Naruto didn’t occupy. Sasuke ran his nails down his back teasingly receiving a moan from the blonde.

Sasuke freed himself from the tightness of the of his leather pants, his erect member brushing against narutos ass cheek causing him to shiver. He pulled the lube from his back pocket, coated his cock and aligned himself with narutos already abused entrance before sheathing himself completely inside. Teasingly he pulled out halfway out before thrusting roughly inside and repeating the actions a few more times. With each thrust Naruto clenched his insides, gripping Sasuke to make him linger deep inside more and he would moan as the tip of Sasukes cock pounded into his prostate.

“Im going to cum again sir.” Naruto panted from below his body giving into the pleasure a fourth time and his legs straining to keep himself up on his toes as Sasuke pounded into him repeatedly like he wanted. Sasuke moaned behind him, sweat accumulating on his brow from the concentration and with one last forceful thrust, Sasuke buried himself deep inside the blonde below, squirting his seed directly into Narutos prostate and he heard a gasp from below at the impact.

“Four.” Sasuke muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

“Oh fuck.” Naruto groaned at the touch of Sasuke reached underneath the table inside his panties and stroked Narutos cum covered cock as he began to thrust once again. He heard the mews and gasps escape narutos lips, and he became instantly hard once again while still inside Naruto. Sasuke continue to stroke the blonde and pound into him. He was so close, his body just on the edge and when Naruto came for the fifth time, Sasuke grinding into Naruto. His own orgasm taking over him and he came deep, body on auto pilot while he thrusted out the remaining of his high.

“I…lo...ve...you…S’uke.” Naruto panted, his head still cloudy from post orgasm and his head turned to the side to escape the drool that pooled underneath his face.

Whether or not Sasuke heard it, he didn’t say anything. His hearing still cut off by the mind blowing orgasm he just had. He slowly pulled out of the hot blonde from below and grinned as his cum leaked from narutos pucker entrance and streamed down the back of his thighs. A sight he has always wanted to see.

Sasuke released narutos wrists from the table and grabbed the small scissors from the bathroom to cut the zip ties from around narutos legs. Trying to stand, narutos knees buckled from underneath him and Sasuke caught him before he fell to the floor. Sasuke sat him on the table, their skin touching as Sasuke pressed his body to the blonde and Naruto wrapped his cuffed wrist around Sasuke neck as the raven captured the blonde in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke was the first to pull back, resting his forehead against Narutos. “As do I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7 and as much promised it longer than before. The chapters are going to become longer from here on out. So updates are going to range between Thursday or Friday mornings.  
> I want to personally thank all the readers who comment you all make my day. Thank you so much.  
> Comment and Kudo!!!  
> Happy reading Lovelies.


	8. First to love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a heart to heart with Suigetsu and a bad memory comes to haunt Sasuke. Gaara throws Naruto a birthday party and Sakura asks naruto and Haku a awkward question.

Sasuke looked over the newspaper he was reading at the blonde who came padding down the hallway in the pajamas that Sasuke had dressed him in last night. He wore him out so much that he was unable to stand and Sasuke had to carry him bridal style to the bath he had ran for him.

“Good morning Sasuke.” Naruto yawned and reached across the table for the coffee pot. “I thought you would be gone already.”

Sasuke shook his head, picking up his coffee cup and took a sip, “No there is something I need to discuss with you so I stayed.”

“Oh.” Naruto raised an eyebrow, “Good or bad?”

“Well it really depends on how you look at it.” Sasuke answered, and sat his cup down.

                There was silence between them until Naruto got up from the table and ventured into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and pouring him some cereal. He grabbed a spoon on his way back to the dining room and took a seat on the other side, farthest away from Sasuke. Depending on how he looked at it…what the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Are you going to tell me or just stare at me while I eat my cereal?” Naruto asked

“How can you eat that stuff?” Sasuke cringed.

“The same way you drink your coffee black,” He took a bite, “Because I like it.”

“Touché’” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “What I wanted to tell you was that I will be leaving for a month.”

“What.” Naruto said as a few drops of milk ran down his chin. “You’re leaving.”

Sasuke nodded his head, “I have to go to Paris for a business trip.”

“For a month.” He set his spoon down, “When do you leave?”

“Tonight at 11.”

“So that’s why there are three suitcases in the bedroom.” Naruto nodded, his face falling and he hoped Sasuke wouldn’t notice and picked up his spoon and continued to eat his cereal.

Sasuke caught on to his mood. “Why do you seem so sad?”

“It’s nothing Sasuke.” Naruto shook his head but Sasuke wasn’t going to let him drop the subject.

“Tell me.” Sasuke repeated and scooted his chair over to Narutos to run his hand up his inner thigh. The blonde gripped the spoon he was using, his head falling forward in a moan when Sasuke cupped him through his pajama pants. He leaned forward, the scent of his coffee breath invading Narutos nose and he moaned out when Sasukes tongue licked the shell of his ear.

“It’s just…” Naruto tried to speak but the hand motions Sasuke was administrating was causing him to lose his train of thought. “…my…birth…day is…sooon.” He panted as Sasukes fingers snaked their way under the hem of his pants and wrapped around his member.

“Face me.” Sasuke ordered and his hand remained in Narutos pants. “And I know your birthday is soon.”

                Naruto dropped the spoon on the table beside the bowl and turned his body to face Sasuke. He cursed himself for already waking up with a hard on from the thoughts of last night and now with this he knew he wouldn’t last long if Sasuke continued. Sasuke used his knees to spread Narutos legs further apart, allowing him more access into Narutos pajama pants once he loosened the draw string on them. Naruto leaned forward, his forehead leaning against Sasukes as each stroke became a little faster than the one before.

Naruto was the first to make eye contact but raising his head to press his lips to Sasukes in a heated kiss and Sasuke took this moment to push Narutos back on the chair and slide down to his knees between Narutos legs. Naruto gasped, the feeling of Sasuke pulling his erection from his pajama pants and engulfing him in the middle of the dining room. Narutos head hit the back of the chair, his mouth open in a moan as Sasukes head bobbed up and down his cock. The feeling of Sasukes tongue wrapped around the base and slide upward over the sensitive flesh till he got to the tip drove his almost to the edge.

Sasuke smirked and increased his strokes, humming when Narutos tip would touch the back of his throat. Narutos nails dug into the underside of the chair, his breathing was nothing but pants and Sasuke sped up his motions by relaxing his throat and took Naruto all the way till his nose touched the small patch of blonde hair before he started to suck.

“Oh fuck.” Naruto groaned, “Im gonna cum.”

                Naruto bucked up into Sasukes mouth, sliding his cock further down Sasuke as he came in the ravens mouth. Sasuke allowed him to ride out his orgasm with a few jerks up into his mouth before wrapping his tongue around the base of his cock and sucking when he stroked upward till he released Naruto from his mouth and tucked him back into his pajama pants.

Sasuke stood leaning down to Narutos face and pressed his lips to the other. Naruto opened his mouth, drawing Sasukes tongue in and tasting himself. Sasuke pulled back, looking down at the blonde with a smile before picking up his coffee cup and headed into the kitchen.

“Now my cereal is soggy.” Naruto pouted.

                Sasuke returned to the dining room with another bowl, cereal and milk. He set them on the table in front of Naruto before taking a seat where he sat before. He picked up his newspaper and turned to the stocks page.

“How do you feel about me leaving now?” Sasuke asked, turning the page.

“I think you use sex against me to make me comply.” Naruto chuckled while pouring him a fresh bowl of cereal. “I was fine with it before but Im better now, thank you sir.”

Sasuke smirked, “You’re more than welcome Naru.”

Naruto blushed at his pet name and took a bite.

////

                Naruto leaned into Sasuke as the driver pulled the car in front of the private plane that was waiting for him on the runway. The rain had finally lightened up enough for them to leave and Suigetsu called to inform Sasuke that the plane would be there around ten for their flight at eleven. He wanted to bring Naruto along on the journey, to show him Paris for the first time but he knew he was going for business and he had to pay attention to their surroundings.

                Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto, running this fingers through his hair playfully before pulling his head up to press his lips to his own. No matter how much they kissed, Sasuke still couldn’t get over how Naruto tasted and not being able to have that for a month might drive him to madness.

“Get out of the car with me.” Sasuke opened the door and exited the car, turning back to hold out his hand to the blonde and helping him from the car as well.

“But won’t your coworkers see me?” Naruto stated nervously as he grasped Sasukes hand and exited the car as well. Sasuke pulled his hood up to block the rain from his blonde hair before leaving in and kissing his lips.

“I don’t care and besides Suigetsu already knows about you.” Sasuke whispered against his lips and Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, standing on his tippy toes and he grinned as arms wrapped around his waist.

                Even though they weren’t an actual couple, Naruto felt as if Sasuke wanted it to be. Today they did what couples did. They lounged around the house, watched movies, took a shower together after an intense love making session on the couch and even ordered take out at Narutos favorite place instead of cooking. It didn’t seem real at all. None of his other Doms were this way, not even Gaara. Once they were done with the session Naruto would always wake up alone in another bed that wasn’t the one they started out with or he would be sent home.

Sasuke was different. He was much more attentive and wanted to make sure he was alright. Never hurting his feelings or saying something that might upset him in any way. He was appreciative that sasuke had informed him about the business trip and he understood why he was going. Work comes first and Naruto wasn’t going to bar him from that or even be mad about it either. Sasuke was his own man and if work took him away than he would wait.

Naruto moved his head to the side, moaning at how soft Sasukes lips pressed against his jaw line till he reached the nap of his neck and fingers hooked into his jacket to move it to the side before Sasuke bit down on the patch of skin that showed. Narutos arms slide down to Sasukes waist, his fingers gathering Sasukes coat in a moan and his hips pressed into Sasuke as much as they could from the horniness that was creeping in. Sasuke wasn’t going to leave him this way…was he? All hot and bothered then send him home with no contact.

“Fuck.” Naruto groaned, moving his head further to the side allowing Sasuke more access his neck. When Sasukes mouth moved further up to his neck, he knew he was going to mark him and he braced himself for the pain.

“Why don’t you just fuck him over the trunk?” Suigetsu yelled from the stairs of the plane. “We don’t have all day.”

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke pulled away slowly. He didn’t want to release him just yet. He wanted to be engulfed by his scent for now, instead he captured Naruto in a heated kiss once again, running his tongue along the blondes lips and when Naruto wouldn’t open, he snaked his hand between them and cupped his hardness through the jeans he wore causing Naruto to gasp and giving Sasuke the perfect chance to shove his tongue in side to explore.

“Sasuke you need to go, you can’t delay your flight.” Naruto giggled and pulled back from their kiss. “You will see me in a month.” He leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. “Have a nice flight and text me when you land so I know you are safe.”

“I will.” Sasuke nodded and raised his hood to block the rain. He snuck in another kiss before finally leaving Naruto near the car and joined Suigetsu at the stairs. His assistant followed up the stairs behind him till they were on the plane in their seats before chuckling softly.

“Why are you laughing?” Sasuke asked and buckled up.

Suigetsu glanced at the Karin and Juugo who were sitting behind Sasuke. Both had head phones on so they weren’t listening but he was going to make Sasuke wait till they were in the air before saying anything. He wanted to irritate Sasuke with his answer. He knew how impatient the youngest Uchiha was and watching him glare at him, tickled him.

“Are you going to tell me why you were laughing when we got on the plane?” Sasuke asked, “We have been in the air for 4 hours now.”

“What?” He asked and set down his book.

“You were laughing when we got on the plane. Why were you laughing?” Sasuke glared.

“It’s nothing; I was just watching how you interacting with Naruto and told me something that you probably don’t even realize.”

This peeked Sasuke interest and he set his water down. “You have my attention.”

“Well now that you are interested I don’t think I want to speak about it.” He teased.

“You little shit.”

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders in a laugh as Sasuke threw the water bottle lid at him in frustration.

“Okay…Okay I will tell you just stop throwing shit at me.” He held his hands up in surrender before looking over at Juugo and Karin. He wanted to make sure they were asleep before he decided to speak about this with him. He didn’t want all their secrets exposed at once. Leaning forward he smirked. “You have fallen in love with him haven’t you?”

Sasukes jaw dropped and he crossed his leg to the other side, “I care for him deeply, I wouldn’t call it love.”

“Where have you been all day? Where were you last night when your wife was calling me to find out where you were because Sarada wouldn’t stop crying for you?”

Sasuke frowned, now he felt bad. “I was with him all day.”

“What did you do all day?” He asked

“Am I under investigation?” Sasuke countered in defense.

“You feel this way because you have been with him all day.” Suigetsu commented and when Sasuke didn’t say anything he knew he was correct. “You have been with him all day, you spent as much time together as you could and you practically was all over him when you exited the car. Just admit it sasuke you are in love with him.”

                Sasuke didn’t say anything, his eyes adverting from Suigetsu’s face to the window beside his friend. Did he love him? The word never crossed his mind but should it? When he first met Naruto, he had powerful feelings for him and he didn’t quite understand why. He didn’t care that he was male or looked like a teenager. He was intelligent, damn good looking and was able to set Sasukes blood on fire with a look. He did seem to think about him all the time and would do anything for him, all he had to do was ask. Naruto could ask for the world and Sasuke would find a way to deliver it.

_Oh fuck I am in love with him._ Sasuke thought before giving a slight chuckle. He rested his head against his palm and nodded. “Maybe I am.”

“There is nothing wrong with being in love with him.” He smiled at him. “To be honest I didn’t think you and him would get along at first.”

“Why is that?”

“His last Dom was Hidan and Hidan has a reputation for not being so…” He drifted off looking for the right word. “I really don’t know the word to use actually. I know he isn’t attentive like a Dom is supposed to be. He is kind of cruel actually.”

“Cruel? You don’t know the half of cruel.” Sasuke sighed.

“Oh I know cruel Sasuke.” Suigetsu shook his head. “I know about Madam A and her methods.” He leaned back in his chair. “She and Hidan use to be a couple and they even tried to recruit Zabuza to join there little Dom club they created but he declined.”

“How do you know so much about them?”

“Word gets around.” He smirked, “when Doms think their Subs aren’t paying attention. I use to sit beside Zabuza on the floor and he would play with my hair while he would have whole conversations with other Doms about anything and everything.”

“So what do you know about Madam A?” Sasuke asked, curious to know what was spoken.

“I know about you.”

“What about me?”

“She used to brag to Zabuza about how she tamed an Uchiha and that he was the perfect little sub when his mind went blank.” He frowned. “She told Zabuza and Hidan at the same time about how you wanted to drop her as a Domme and that she beat you so hard you bled and begged for her forgiveness afterward, she almost destroyed your shoulder blades.” He lowered his eyes to the floor. “Did she really do that to you?”

Sasuke rolled his shoulders not looking at him but he nodded. “Yes she did, the ideal graduation present to give to someone if you ask me, but it’s in my past and it will stay that way.”

“I see.” Suigetsu nodded, “I won’t pressure anymore from you, unless you want to talk about it. But remember Sasuke, I am your friend and if you ever need to speak to me I will be here.”

“Thank you Suigetsu, I will keep that in mind.” Sasuke smiled with a nod.

                Sasuke leaned his chair back as much as he could in his chair and draped his arm over his eyes, his mind fighting itself on wanting to go back to that day he dropped her. He didn’t want to remember it but it seemed inevitable at the moment. His shoulder blades began to sting at the thought of her and he frowned. He still remembered everything from that night, the sound of her voice, the way her swings changed with the flogger she used and how the straps changed from leather to metal in one stoke. Turning his body on the chair, he curled up as much as he could, trying to think of anything else but it seemed he drifted off into the memory of dread…

-

_“You what?” She yelled the sound of her heels clacking on the marble floor of her playroom and the flogger dropped to her side. He could see her clearly. Her hair swaying with her movements as she stepped closer to him._

_His feet dangled barely touching the floor from the spreader beam she had him cuffed too and his fingers were numbing from holding onto the metal hoops. His shoulders and back muscles arched from the strain and his legs were becoming numb. As soon as she had lifted the bar and began to flog him, his mind screamed at him to have this stopped. He wanted it to stop but as she got to fifteen the strikes became something else. They weren’t gentle like they were once they began…no these strikes became rougher like she was irritated with him and she was taking it out on him._

_“Im going to give you a chance to repeat what you just told me boy.” She growled and he heard her heels once again around him._

_“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Sasuke whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear it and as he said the words he regretted it. She changed floggers without him realizing it and she sung back. He cried out as the metal ends connected with already whelped flesh four times in a row without hesitation. She was angry and with him in a venerable position she was going to take it out on him._

_“Only I drop my subs.” She huffed, lowering the spreader beam enough to where she was going to unclasp it but instead she moved the bar across the ceiling track till she had him in the position she wanted him in. Sasuke fell to the floor in a heap of pants and moans from the strain on his muscles. His voice betraying him when he tried to cry out, his head jerked to the ceiling and he panicked she was dragging him across the room by the Spreader Beam he was still cuffed too and there was no way he would be able to overpower her with tingling and numbness that was running through his legs and feet wouldn’t allow it and he knew he was at her mercy from this point on._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth as the Beam jerked him up in the same dangling position before lowering him just enough where he kneeled and she bent down locking his calves in the shackles that were attached to the floor painfully while his arms where stretched above him. She was aiming for him to become numb, a tactic she had used many times to get him to do what she wanted and now she was doing it because he had pissed her off._

_He felt her run her fingers through the back of his hair before grasping it roughly and pulling his head back to look up at her through his arms. “You’re pathetic.” She pushed his head away and Sasuke caught a glimpse of the flogger she had traded. This one had metal hooks attached to the end that made a stinging whelp when it connected with skin but he knew she wouldn’t just be swinging it like she had before…no she was going to strike like he was her mortal enemy._

_“Who do you think you are brat?” She asked and began to stalk around him like he was prey. “I am your madam and only I say when you are dropped.” She swung “You have been avoiding me for weeks and now I see why,” the leather handle made a slight noise as she grasped it tighter, “You made me come and fucking find you and I had to almost drag you back here if I hadn’t threatened to make a scene at your college graduation.”_

_With each word she swung, the metal hooked ends connecting with his back harder and harder each time but he gave no movement. After the count in his head reached twenty he sub spaced, his mind going utterly blank, unable to form a words and he slumped forward taking everything._

_Anko threw down the flogger, stalking to the right side of the room and took down the bull whip she had mounted. The only other person she had used this on was Hidan but she felt like Sasuke needed to know how it felt. A token from his kind mistress so he would never forget his place. She pulled the chain to the Beam up a few, stretching his body upward from the floor where is calves were locked in place and Anko took a few steps away from him, stretching out the bull whip. She gave a flick of her wrist, sending the whip popping in the air as a test run._

_Wuh-psssh                             (A clawed hand slid through Sasuke hair and rested on his forehead)_

_Wuh-pssshhh                         (A chin appeared and rested on his shoulder.)_

_Wuh-pssssshhh                     (“I will always be here Sasuke” It purred into Sasukes ear “Do you like that?”)_

_Kuh-Chhhhh                         (Sasuke shook his head and mumbled “no”)_

_With each sound of the whip against Sasukes unbarred flesh had her moaning, the heat between her legs becoming intense and she cracked the whip four more times across his shoulders, ignoring the blood that followed the end of the whip in the air as she drew back. Sasukes head slumped to the side, the hotness from his face absorbing into his numb arms. His breaths came in pants as the blood…his blood seeped from the open wounds on his shoulders and down his back absorbing into the boxers that he wore._

_“Anko…pleeeease” Sasuke pleaded, the pain searing through his shoulders and down his back but she didn’t let up. The whip cracked three more times and he cried out as each one connected with the same wound in his shoulder blades. He heard her feels edging closer to him till they stopped behind him but he kept his head leaning against his arm._

_She crouched down beside him, her fingernails running from his hairline down the middle of his back, digging into the torn flesh and Sasuke jerked his body forward to escape the pain but her fingers followed his movements with a chuckle._

_“You can’t escape me Sasuke.” She muttered. “I will always be here Sasuke.” She repeated the same line the demon did before leaning forwards and kissed between his shoulders, coating her lips with his blood before digging her fingers deeper into his shoulders._

_“No…more.” He panted, his body too exhausted to fight and the corners of his vision fading to black. He could hear the squish of fingers digging into his muscles, his teeth grinding together and his body limbed as his mind went black._

_“Sasuke”_

_“Sas…_ uke.” He heard the voice calling him from the roar of the plan engines and he sat up quickly with a roll of his shoulders. The ghost of her finger digging through his muscles like she was aiming for something fresh on his mind and he looked around the cabin, locking eyes with Suigetsu. He held out a bottle of water to him

“Are you alright?” He whispered, “You were crying in your sleep.”

“Im fine.” He sat his seat up all the way and opened the bottle of water. Downing the clear liquid, trying to think of anything but her. “Just a bad dream is all.” He looked behind him at Juugo and Karin.

“They have been asleep the entire flight, your secret is safe with me.” He smiled. “She must have fucked you up pretty bad to still be having nightmares about her.”

“I said we needed to drop the subject Suigetsu.” Sasuke warned.

“Okay…okay.” He rolled his eyes. “We won’t talk about fight club.”

////

“He fucking did what?” Ino yelled, following beside Sakura down the warehouse floor. She dropped her clipboard off in a designed slot on the edge of the isle as did the pink haired woman before following her to their office. “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“It was months ago Ino.” Sakura shut their office door, not wanting anyone else to hear the conversation and took a seat at her desk.

“When does that bastard come back because Im going to kick his ass?” Ino glared at her friend. “I don’t give a flying fuck if it was months ago…okay wait how many months ago was it?”

When Sakura didn’t answer, Ino proceeded to glare at her.

“Okay it was the end of July sometime; it was like a week before Saradas birthday.”

“You’re letting him do this aren’t you because you don’t want to lose him huh?” Ino stated matter of fact. She knew how her friend worked. She would stay with Sasuke because she didn’t want others to think that she wasn’t able to make it work but it was clear that the other person didn’t want it to work. Maybe Sakura was just too stupid to see it. “And this happened before Saradas birthday…well a week before her birthday. Sakura it’s the second week of October, isn’t he coming back next week?”

Sakura shook her head, “No he won’t be back till November apparently. He had his mother call and tell me that the market strategy that Itachi offered was not what he wanted so his team had to reevaluate the plan or something. I have a feeling that’s it’s just an excuse to not come home.”

“You sure your so called marriage is fine?” Ino asked.

Ino knew how Sasuke worked, they had all went to the same Prep school when they were kids and she seen how much Sakura was obsessed with the Uchiha boy. She remembers her saying it over and over again that she was going to be Mrs. Uchiha and they were going to live happily ever after. It’s weird how fate throws a curve ball.

“Everything is fine.”

“Well I think you are fucking delusional.” Ino crossed her arms and glared at her friend. “Either delusional or just plain stupid.”

“That’s kinda harsh.” Sakura frowned.

“How is it harsh?” Ino asked, “You’re a dumbass for allowing a man to put his hands on you and your husband is a wife beater. It’s as simple as that.”

Sakura shook her head and answered. “He’s never beat me though.”

“He slammed you down on the dining room table and almost raped you.” Ino huffed and sat on the edge of her desk. “If Sai ever did that shit to me while being as cruel as Sasuke, I would beat his ass.”

“But that’s the difference between you and me Ino.” Sakura began but Ino cut her off.

“What that I won’t take my husband’s abuse laying down?”

“No…” Sakura shook her head once again, “That’s not it at all, and my husband isn’t an abuser.” She shrugged.

Ino threw up her hands in frustration. “You’re fucking hopeless Sakura. You know I thought you would have more common sense since you have a big ass forehead.”

“Fuck off Ino pig.” Sakura commented.

                There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that was telling her; what if Ino was right and that Sasuke was always going to be like this. Could she really call him an abuser? She knew he had anger issues when they were teenagers but that made him more of a bad boy and she was drawn to that. When her family moved away for a few years she did miss her friends but mostly it was Sasuke that she missed. She never thought she would be actually married to him now and that they would have a daughter together.

She would admit that she missed Sasuke terribly even though he barely paid attention to her when he was around, his attention was mostly on Sarada and she understood why. Itachi wasn’t having children anytime soon and Sarada was the only grandchild of Fugaku.

She caught Ino staring at her from the other side of the room. A question written all over her face but she didn’t know whether or not she wanted to venture into the Ino pigs mind. After about 30 minutes of her glaring at the side of her face, she finally looked up at her friend.

“What is it now?” Sakura laid her pen down.

“What if he is gay?” Ino blurted. “Like an angry gay because he can’t express himself like he wants.”

“Excuse me?” Sakura queried, as if to dare her to repeat the statement.

Ino leaned up on her desk with a smirk, “What is your so called husband is gay?”

“Sasuke isn’t gay.” Sakura shot back. “Im his wife I would know if he was gay or not.”

“Are you sure?” Ino rose and eyebrow. “There are people out there that live their entire lives in the closet and Im meaning gay men like your husband. They have a fake wife and fake children just so people won’t think that they are gay.”

“Our marriage isn’t fake.” Sakura disagreed.

This was something she didn’t want to hear. How could Ino think that Sasuke was gay? They had a daughter together. In irritation she turned off her computer and picked up her purse and keys. She stopped at the door and glanced at Ino.

“There are two annually reports that need to be done by 5. I hope you have enough time.” She said while putting on her sunglasses and leaving the office.

On the drive to Sarada daycare the thoughts of their earlier argument still lingered in her head. She didn’t think her husband of three years could be gay. Yeah they didn’t act like a married couple when they were at home, Sasuke did sleep in a separate room and barely had any interaction with her what so ever but it was because he didn’t like showing affection. Come to think if it, she doesn’t even know if Sasuke had even told her that he loved her. Was Sasuke even capable of love?

He showed Sarada the fatherly love she needed.

“Im just doubting myself is all.” Sakura huffed and exited her SUV.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Uchiha. You are pretty early today.” Hinata said from behind the counter.

“I got off work earlier than expected.” She changed her demeaned to a happy one.

“The three year olds are currently in nap time but if you want to head up there anyway you can.” Hinata smiled and buzzed her through the door.

“Thank you Hinata.” Sakura smiled and opened the door.

                Exiting the elevator, the entire floor was dark and only a few of the rooms lights were on. She quickly moved from the wooden floors were her heels were making noise to the carpet areas as she approached Sarada classroom. She chuckled at the 9 little cots on the floor with sleeping children. She would have to ask Naruto and Haku what their secret was to get them all to sleep so quickly. In the corner of the room at the small kids table, Naruto sat doing what appeared to be homework with Haku beside him playing on his computer.

Sakura cleared her throat and they looked up at the door.

“Hello Sakura.” Naruto whispered and waved her into the room.

                Sakura closed the door quietly; taking off her shoes before embarking through the children and took a seat across from Naruto. She pulled down her pin stripped skirt before sitting down on her knees with her hand resting on the table.

“How are you guys doing?” Sakura asked in a low voice.

“Im loaded with school work and Haku over there is just playing on the internet like he doesn’t have a care in the damn world.” Naruto whispered raged.

“Im three years older than you and Im done with school.” Haku rolled his eyes.

“Im telling Zabuza you rolled your eyes.” Naruto smirked but a panic set in on what he was going to say back. With the wife of his Dom sitting in front of him he didn’t know if he was going to let anything slip. He pleaded with his eyes, silently begging Haku to remain silent.

“I dare you.” Haku smiled.

“You know I wouldn’t.” Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura. “What’s wrong Sakura? You look like you have something on your mind.”

“You can tell that by a glance?” She sighed.

Naruto nodded and closed his book to give her his full attention, “Yeah it’s sorta written all over your face.”

“We will answer anything you need us too.” Haku nodded in agreement and picked up his tea cup.

Sakura fidgeted with the pencil that was lying on the table before asked, “How do you know if you’re gay or not?”

Naruto stared at her dumbfounded as Haku spewed tea over his laptop in a cough. Naruto patted Haku on the back, making sure he didn’t choke more than what he already did before turning to Sakura somewhat confused.

“Are you speaking in general or…?” He trailed off.

Realization over took her and she held up her hands in defense, “No...No not me. Im just speaking as in general.”

“Oh.” Naruto pursed his lips, “Im not sure really. I knew I was always attracted to men but I didn’t explore it until I was teenager.”

“Same” Haku nodded. “I came out when I was in college though. I mean I dated female on and off but none ever stuck and when they are the ones telling you that you are more feminine then they are. Something has to give.”

“It’s your hair.” Naruto chuckled.

“I knew it.” Haku laughed.

“Im being serious.” Sakura frowned. “I have friend who thinks her husband is gay and is hiding it from her.”

“Well there isn’t really tall tell signs that you can pin point out.” Naruto knitted his brows together. For a strange reason he had a nagging feeling that she was talking about Sasuke but he kept it to himself. “If he wants to come out he will. If she forced him to come out, he might close up on her and it utterly destroy their marriage or whatever it is they have.”

“I see.” Sakura nodded in understanding. “I will let her know, but I don’t think he is gay. I think she is just over reacting though.”

“If she is that worried about it. They should try marriage counseling. I know a wonderful counselor.” He said pulling his bag to him and began looking through it. From the bottom of his bag he pulled out a small card and handed it to Sakura. She took the card and read the name on the front somewhat confused.

“This has Hinatas name on it.” She looked confused for a moment.

“Yeah, Hinata is a marriage counselor as well as a therapist. She has helped me through a lot of things. So Im sure she would be able to help out your friend as well. “Naruto chuckled, “She has an office like three buildings away from the Uchiha building.”

“I will let her know, thank you.” Sakura smiled and placed the card in her purse. “I see her tomorrow so I will give her the card.”

“You are welcome.” Naruto smiled.

“Momma.” A small voice said from behind them all.

All three of them turned to face the sleeping kids. Sarada was sitting up on her bed, her blanket folded neatly at the end of her bed and she leaned down to get her shoes. Naruto got up from the table, gathering Saradas things from her cubby and placing them in her pack before handing the bag to Sakura. Sarada gave Naruto and Haku a hug before running to her mother and grabbing her hand.

“Are you ready to go home?” Sakura asked.

“Yes momma.” Sarada nodded to her while waving goodbye to her two teachers.

                Naruto and Haku both waved her goodbye and closed the half door to the classroom. Throughout the day more and more of the kids started to get picked up by their parent and the other kid left.

“Inojin where is your momma?” Haku said not aiming at the kid but he answered.

“No telling.” He shrugged and looked up at the door. “Dad”

“I apologize that I am late. Traffic was a nightmare.” Sai said from the door.

“I don’t think we have ever seen you here before.” Haku said and glanced over his shoulder at the office door where Naruto exited.

“Hey Sai.” He smiled and grabbed Inojins bag from the hanger. “Ino working late today?”

“Yep, apparently sakura and she got into some sort of an argument at work or something so Sakura became a bitch and told her to do the annual reports that take all damn night.” He groaned. “I don’t know what to feed him.”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Naruto laughed and picked him up. “What do you want to eat for dinner Inojin?”

“Chicken nuggets.” He smiled and jumped from Narutos arms to his fathers.

“Was that so hard Sai.” Naruto handed him the bag.

“Piss off Naruto.” He rolled his eyes and picked up his son and leaving the floor.

                Naruto and Haku both clipped their hair back and began to disinfect the toys and surfaces around their classroom. They did this every evening and with it being Friday they were making sure it was cleaned before they went home and that class work would be ready for Monday morning. Naruto got threw away the Clorox wipe in the trash as Haku was rolling the vacuum in the closet for the night.

“Any plans for your birthday tomorrow?” Haku asked and closed the closet door.

Naruto shook his head and sat down at the small table that had his homework on it. “Nope.”

“Why the hell not?” Haku asked, plopping down next to him.

“I have nothing to do really. I could go out with friends and get drunk, but I get horny when I drink and my hand just isn’t satisfying.”

“I could have gone all my life without knowing that.” He chuckled, “Isn’t Sasuke supposed to be back next week?”

Naruto shook his head again. “I wish. He called me last week to tell me that he had to stay till November because the guy didn’t like their presentation or something like that and they have to reevaluate it.”

“A month and half of not being able to see or touch him must be driving you insane huh.”

Naruto laid back on the carpet next to Haku, his arms spread out. “Yes, it’s killing me.” He looked down at Haku, “I know this may be a bit tmi, but im not even allowed to touch myself till he returns.”

“Zabuza has the same rule for me too.” Haku chuckled and closed his laptop after reading his emails. “Well we are going to go out and celebrate your birthday.”

“What.” Naruto sat up to stare at him.

“It’s not every day that one of my friends turn 24. You are almost a quarter of century old.”

“You are just saying that because you are 26.” Naruto pouted. “But fine since you are pulling my leg to go out, what time would you like this princess ready?”

“8 sharp.” Haku stood up and shoved his laptop in his backpack.

////       

“Yes…” He sighed, switching his cellphone from his left ear to his right, “I have already have a room on the top floor prepared for you as well as the attached bedroom with no disturbance.” He sighed, listening to the other person on the other end. “Yes my driver will be there to get you at 9:30….uh huh….alright see you then.” He pulled the phone from his ear and pressed the end button before looking up at his sister and brother.

“Rough call?” Kankuro mused.

“You don’t know the fucking half of it.” He groaned. “How are the preparations going for his party?”

“They are finished, the cake was just set up and the DJ is running through her music as we speak.” Tameri crossed her arms over her chest. “You sure are going all out for someone who isn’t even your sub.”

“He used to be my sub and he is still my friend. Why can’t I have an elaborate party for my friend?”

Tameri wasn’t amused, “Well aren’t you nice, I never pegged you for a humanist.”

“Fuck off Tameri.” Gaara stood up from his seat, sliding his phone into his pocket and following his siblings out of his office to the main part of the wicked. A huge buffet table was set up to the left of the bar with the cake set in the middle as a center piece. Gaara went all out on Narutos favorite food and drinks but he left out the cereal that Naruto always seemed to be eating. When he sent out the emails, he didn’t expect 30+ to rsvp to this event but they did so he set up a table near the door for Narutos gifts for when they came in.

Gaara sent Haku an email a few days ago about bringing Naruto to The Wicked on his birthday for a surprise party. Looking around the room, he noticed everyone from his list had showed up, even Narutos best friend Shikamaru showed up at the last minute before Narutos arrival. Gaara had the lights dimmed to almost off as the last guest sat down their gift on the table and took their spots on the dance floor.

“Haku why did you cover my eyes.” Narutos voice rang out as they entered the club.

“Because of this.” Haku uncovered his eyes and the lights brightened, showing the entire room.

“Surprise!” Everyone yelled

                Naruto cupped his face, blue orbs looking around at the all the patrons that showed to the club and he couldn’t help but beam. All his teeth showing in the process of his smile.  He took a few steps forward into the crowd of his friends, receiving hugs and congratulations from others he didn’t know.

“This is all for me?” Naruto turned to towards Gaara at the bar and the redhead nodded.

“Yes this is all for you.”

Naruto hugged Gaara, “Thank you Gaara, I love it.”

“Im glad you like it, now go and have fun we will do the cake in a few.” He playfully pushed Naruto away. “Your friend Shika is at the bar.”

“Thank you Gaara.” Naruto strolled past him, bearing hugging Shika from behind. “Evening Shika.”

“Happy birthday Naruto.” Shika smiled and set his beer down on the bar top.

“Thank you.” He grinned, “I almost didn’t think I would see you here, if you being lazy and all.”

“I wouldn’t miss my best friend’s birthday.” Shika playfully pushed him, “I see Gaara dimmed the bdsm toys down for the party.”

“It seems he did.” Naruto nodded, “Come dance with me.”

Shika shook his head, “I know how you are when you dance, you go dance and I’ll just watch.”

“Fine.”

                Naruto got lost in the sea of dancing bodies and the engulfed himself in the music that played from the DJ booth. It had been a long time since he had actually danced to music of his choice in a while and he was happy that Gaara still remember in his taste. The bass running through his feet that ran through his entire body and he swayed to the sounds that pulsed against his ears. He wondered if Sasuke would be giving him birthday spankings when he got back or not. He frowned at the thought of Sasuke. He really would have liked to spend his birthday with him but as of now he was with his friends at a fun party his ex-Dom was throwing for him.

“Naruto are you alright?” Haku asked and circled around him.

Naruto shook his head, feeling uneasy. “Im fine.” He faked a smile.

Half way through his dancing he stopped in the middle of the dance floor, the feeling of someone staring at him intensely over took him but he didn’t know where it was coming from. He circled the floor in an attempt to locate the person but nothing until he came face to face with Hidan.

“Come to dance with us?” Naruto asked, looking down at what Hidan was holding.

Hidan shook his head and handed the gift over to him, “I came to give this to you. You can only open it when your Dom returns though.”

Naruto accepted the gift bringing it to his ear and shaking the box, “I wonder what it is?”

“Oh now I am curious to know what that is since you can’t open it till Sasuke comes back.” Gaara said from behind Naruto, “But are you ready to cut your cake? It’s your favorite.”

“Strawberry?” Naruto beamed.

“With strawberry filling.” Gaara chuckled.

“You had me at filling.” Naruto clutched the gift from Hidan to his chest, grabbing onto Haku’s wrist and followed Gaara through the throng of dancing people to the table that had his cake. The DJ halted the music, listening to the groans of the dancers before pointing them to the cake. She started a low happy birthday song as Gaara lit the 2 and the 4 at the top of the three tiered cake. Being at the center of attention Naruto blushed, listening to everyone sing happy birthday to him. In a breath he blew out the candles, making a wish that only he knew.

Gaara had waited till Naruto had two huge pieces of cake before ushering him over the present table. He sat his down in a seat and began handing him presents one at a time to read. Most where cards with money in them which he didn’t need, seeing that Sasuke had given him a private bank card with enough money for the impeccable future in it but he kindly accepted the presents and thanked each person who had their name on the card?

Naruto stood up and bowed to everyone that was staring at him, “I want to thank everyone who attending and I hope you enjoy the remainder of your evening.”

“Naruto” Gaara grabbed his attention before he wondered off.

“Yes?” He faced him.

“You aren’t done with your presents.” He commented and picked up the present that Hidan had handed him. “Take this and head to the top floor, first room on the left.” He handed him a key.

                Naruto simply nodded to him taking the key and the present. He gave a glance at Shika who was busy speaking with Gaara’s sister at the bar to notice him before entering the elevator. He pressed the top floor and the doors closed blocking out the sounds of the music and talkative people below. As the elevator passed the other 4 floors, it dinged on the 5th and the doors opened to a well lite white hallway like the one in his apartment. His fingers fiddled with the key that was in his hand as he exited the elevator searching for the door.

Sliding the key in the door and turned the deadbolt so the door would open. Nervously he turned the handle and pushed the door open to a dim lit room. He took a few steps inside noticing the windows on the east side of the room were open and the October air seeped in, blowing the black shear curtains inward. He jumped when the door closed behind him and he dropped the key to the door near his feet.

Naruto took a few more steps into the room, his eyes looking to the left at the open door to a play room and then to the right at the dark bedroom. A familiar smell caught the wind and he jerked his head in the directions of the open windows. Infront of him a silhouette of a person stood between the two open windows with a glass of wine at his side staring outside at the twinkling city below. When he heard footsteps he turned towards the sound and smiled.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Naruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone whom has like, commented, bookmarked, kudoed and read my story thus far. I know I posted this chapter a day early but I might not be able to post on thrusday morning like I wasn't to here it is!!!!  
> I may have a few major things that might be happening in the next chapter so hold on your panties,(if you wear them!!) and prepare for the ride.   
> Kudos and comments are the fuel that's gets me going *Smirk*  
> Happy reading Lovelies!!!  
> (Sam)


	9. Am I beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto birthday surprise and Sasuke leaves for the country for work.

“Sasuke.” Naruto muttered and dropped the present from Hidan to the floor beside him. For a moment he didn’t think that the person infront of him was real, he knew it was Sasukes voice but what if it was just an illusion front the sugar high he was currently supporting. He tried to fight back the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes before streaming down his cheeks but he couldn’t hold them back, he was just so happy that he was really here and a warm hand cupped his face, wiping the tears that fell.

“Why are you crying?” Sasuke whispered and kissed both of his cheeks, tasting the saltiness for his tears that lingered on his skin.

“I don’t know.” He mouthed and his hands touched Sasukes sides, fingers tangling in the fabric of his shirt.

“I told you I wouldn’t miss your birthday didn’t I.” Sasuke kissed narutos forehead.

“You did.” Naruto slightly nodded and looked up. Blue meeting black.

                Sasuke caught Narutos lips in a sweet kiss, running his tongue along the softness of skin before the blonde opened his mouth allowing the wet appendage inside. Their tongues played with one another for a moment before Naruto broke away to catch his breath.

“You aren’t supposed to be back till November, what are you doing here?”

“I flew in for your birthday and I will be flying back out tomorrow night.” Sasuke kissed him again, backing him up against the door but his foot kicked the present Naruto had dropped. “What is this?” He bent down and picked it up.

“Hidan gave it to me and said I couldn’t open it till you were with me.”

“Hmmm.” Sasuke handed the present back to Naruto, “Shall we?”

                Sasuke followed Naruto to the round table that sat in the middle of the room, sitting the present down and began to unwrap it. Under the paper was nothing but a brown box and narutos hands began to sweat with the anticipation of what could be inside it. Opening the lid Narutos eyes widened and Sasuke chuckled before grabbing the wooden paddle from the box. It looked exactly like the one he used on Naruto the first time they met here. He gripped the leather covered end while sliding his other hand over the smooth texture of the wood.

Naruto gulped, “The mean stick.”

“The mean stick.” Sasuke repeated with a laughed.

“That paddle you used on me the first night here, Hidan calls it his mean stick.” Naruto eyes the paddle, “Seems Hidan made you a mean stick for me…it has my name etched into it.” He pointed out. “How fucking wonderful.” He rolled his eyes.

“Did you just roll your eyes?” Sasuke asked

“Im sorry sir.” Naruto looked down quickly.

Sasuke quoted a number in his head with a smirk, “I think this is a wonderful gift and you should appreciate it.” Sasuke wrapped his arm around narutos waist and placed the mean stick under his chin, lifting his head up. “I think we should test out the appreciation of this gift actually, I do owe you birthday spankings done I?”

Naruto gulped.

“Shall we play Naru?” Sasuke asked with a kiss and the blonde nodded.

“Yes sir.”

                The room that Sasuke had rented from Gaara was just like the one he and Naruto had at the apartment. The entire playroom was almost the same except everything was switched. Naruto had stripped his clothing along the way to the playroom, everything except the lace underwear he was wearing and started to kneel by the door but Sasuke shook his head and pointed the mean stick towards the table while he retrieved a pair of barred cuffs from the wall.

Naruto did as he was silently commanded, standing infront of the table with his feet shoulder length apart and his palms pressed to his thighs.

“I see you are wearing the lace again.” Sasuke commented and grabbed Narutos wrist to cuff him.

Since Sasuke wasn’t able to see his face he grinned. He knew what Sasuke liked and if seeing him in Lace Panties was a kink he was going to use it to his advantage each time they met. “I have become quite attached to them.”

“I have noticed.” Sasuke smirked and latched the last buckle on the left cuff before giving the bar a light jerk, but Naruto didn’t take a step back. His feet remained where they were and his back touched Sasukes chest briefly giving Sasuke the perfect moment to run his tongue up the back of narutos neck to his earlobe. Naruto moaned quietly, his fingers pawing at the front of Sasukes jeans teasingly.

“You’re such a tease Sir.” Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit down on his shoulder and sucked.

Sasuke released his shoulder, looking down with a smirk at the mark he made. “What is your safe word?”

“Ramen.” Naruto answered as Sasuke gently pushed him forward.

“If your chest touched the table, I will whoop you harder.” Sasuke smirked. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Naruto smirked and adjusted his arms, fingers gripping the bar that connected his wrist behind him as Sasuke gave the first swing.

_Smack_

The sound rung out in the room and Sasuke heard Naruto moan at the contact. On the eighth swat Sasuke aimed a tad lower, the paddle connecting with the curve of his ass and the top of his thighs, which sent Naruto into a fit of moans and groaned. He struggled to concentrate on not touching the table while the other half of him was enjoying the swats.

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

Naruto moaned, keeping count in his head, wondering if Sasuke was going to ask for the count like he always did. Sasuke noticed the sweat beading on the back of narutos neck from the strain of keeping his chest off the table and he smirked, quite content with himself. Switching from his left to his right, Sasuke ran his finger nails over the red whelps across Narutos ass, feeling the heat seep into his fingertips but he wasn’t done and drew his hand back and popped Naruto on the ass, feeling the sting run through his fingers as well.

“Fu...ck.” Naruto moaned and rubbed his thighs together.

“Is my little Uke horny?” Sasuke smirked and popped him on the ass with his hand again. “Or is it that my hand stinging your ass is a turn on.”

When Naruto didn’t answer, Sasuke swung his arm out further and brought it down harder, watching Narutos body react accordingly.

“Yes Sir.” Naruto moaned and rubbed his ass across Sasukes hand.

“You still have 9 more to go.” Sasuke leaned down to Narutos ear, “You’re already sweating,” He popped him on the ass once more, “Make that 8 more to go but since you rolled your eyes at me earlier I’ve been thinking about a crueler punishment that I think you might enjoy. But let’s finish this shall we?”

Naruto groaned at the feeling of Sasukes hand sliding down the outline of the panties and slip between his thighs. Sasuke heard the cuffs jingle as Naruto tightened his grip on the cuff bar as he cupped Naruto through the lace, his finger teasingly playing with the underside of Narutos hardened cock and wetness covered Sasukes fingers as he pulled his hand away.

“Well aren’t you a naughty little thing.” Sasuke smirked and took a few steps back. He touched the back of the mean stick to narutos right butt cheek and Naruto leaned into it. “Did you miss my punishment that much?”

“Yes Sir.” Naruto panted, another swat connecting with his flesh when he didn’t answer quick enough.

Looking down, Naruto readjusted himself from the table, noticing that his chest and face was extremely close and Sasuke gave him a moment before pulling back and popping the wood against his right side, sending tiny goosebumps over his backside. Naruto felt his manhood rub against wet lace each time Sasuke swatted him. He didn’t think he would leak this much with just swats but with Sasuke behind the mean stick it, it seemed his body had a mind of its own and he craved more. He watched the sweat drop from his neck and splatter on the leather below him, forming his body outline. Naruto bent his knees, feeling the impact from the next blow, his voice betraying him in a moan as the rippling needle sensation raked over his backside.

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack                             Sasuke moaned on the last one, the demon purring from over his shoulder._

Sasuke watched the outline of the paddle form on narutos ass cheek from popping him three times in the same spot. He smirked, the bulge in his jeans becoming unbearable and all he wanted to do was move narutos soaked panties to the side and plunge his hardened cock deep inside him till he was gasping for breath. With the thought Sasuke came down a bit too hard and Naruto jerked forward and his thighs hit the table, but Naruto gripped the bar suddenly his body convulsing and a deep groan left his throat. Sasuke stalked back behind him, eyes locked on his thighs and he ran his hand up the inside of Narutos thighs.

“Count.” Sasuke ordered and pulling his hand back, milky liquid covering his fingers.

“Twenty-two.” Naruto panted.

“It seems become more turned on by this,” Sasuke popped him on the ass with his hand once more.

“Twenty-three.” Naruto said without him asking.

“How would you like your final one?” Sasuke asked, “My hand or the mean stick?”

Naruto took a minute to catch his breath, his cock becoming hard once again at the thought of skin on skin contact for his last birthday swat.

“Hand.” Naruto answered and rubbed his thighs together once again to cause friction.

“As you wish.” Sasuke complied by pulling his arm back, spreading his fingers as far as they would go and connected with Narutos bare ass for the last time. The smack sends narutos blood on fire and Sasuke pulled him into a standing position, turning him to face him before smashing their lips together while the cuffs are unbound. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck, pulling him closer and wanting to feel all of him pressed up against his bare skin. Sasuke wraps his arms around the smaller male, still locked in the kiss he lifts Naruto up and the blonde locks his legs around Sasukes waist while he carries his blonde to the other side of the room where a bed of black satin awaited.

Sasuke kneeled on the bed, laying Naruto down gently and he gasped at the cold satin sheets touching his reddened backside. With the gasp Sasuke took the moment to shove his tongue through narutos lips, playing with the others wet appendage before pulling back slightly, his bottom lips between Sasukes teeth. Sasuke grasped narutos arms and pined them above his head while he attacked narutos neck in sweet kisses and nibbles. The blonde moaned underneath him, his hips bucking up into Sasukes hardened member and he grinned. Sasuke was as hard as he was and Naruto spread his legs further causing Sasuke to push down further on him.

Sasuke pulled back in a groan and stared down at the flustered blonde below him, his cheeks slightly pink, lips swollen from their kisses and the mark on his neck rising to the surface. His hand teased Narutos sides, gliding down till they were at his waist and fingering the panties he still had on. Realized came to Sasuke finally, he was actually in love with and the air changed around him and he thought that maybe Naruto felt it too because he brought his wrist to Sasukes attention, silently begging him to release them.

With a smile he captured Naruto in a quick kiss before leaning up and unbuckling the cuffs, throwing them to the floor beside the bed before Naruto wrapped his arms around him once again to crash their lips together. It seemed Naruto felt it too. The heat between their bodies overpowered both of them and they pulled their mouths away to catch their breath while Narutos hands traveled between their bodies and unclasped the button on Sasukes jeans. The raven panted as skilled hands ventured into his boxers, wrapping around his manhood and stroked him a few times.

“God…Damn.” Sasuke groaned and bit down on his lip but Naruto wanted to hear more. Using his feet he pulled Sasukes jeans and boxers further down his hips till they pooled at his knees and Narutos strokes increased once his cock was completely free. Sasuke felt his arms going weak from the intense pleasure Naruto was administrating with his hands and he flipped Naruto onto his knees suddenly, fingers running down his back in a taunting manner before they touched the hem of the panties Naruto was still wearing. His thought from earlier came crashing back in his mind and he ran his finger along the pantie line, his knuckle skimming down Narutos ass cheek as he pulled them to the side.

Naruto pressed his forehead to the mattress in a low moan, the feeling of two fingers circling his entrance with warm lube and he gripped the sheets, the same two fingers pushing past the ring of muscles. He would admit that since Sasuke had been gone he didn’t dare touch himself not even played with a toy though he desperately wanted too. Naruto pushed back on Sasukes fingers, low moans escaping his lips once Sasuke began to scissor him till he was able to slid in a third finger.

Naruto turned his head to the side, his moans hitting Sasukes ears, encouraging him to continue what he was doing but just as his hips began to move to the rhythm of his fingers, he removed them and popped Naruto on the ass cheek with his hand. Sasuke aligned himself up playfully running the tip of his cock along the crack of Narutos ass before pushing just the head in. Warm hands gripped Narutos hip sliding halfway in before pulling out all the way and the tip of his cock rubbing against Narutos insides. He felt Narutos toes curl against his legs, watched his hands gripping the sheets tightly and his knuckles turned white. Sasuke steadied himself, pulling out slowly halfway before thrusting back inside the tight heat below him. He missed him and he didn’t want this to be over so quickly, he took his time and angled his hips differently each thrust till the blonde was panting much quicker than before.

“Right…ther…eee” Naruto groaned and propped himself up on his hands, thrusting backward to meet Sasuke. Blonde hair touched the satin sheets with each thrust and the sound of Sasukes grunts rose in the air.

“Fu...ck.” Sasuke breathed as Naruto clenched his walls with each thrust and he gripped Narutos hips in a bruising force with each thrust that were slowly turning into poundings. Naruto was barely able to get out a moan before the next thrust rammed into his sweet spot and the blonde collapsed on the bed, his face pressed into the mattress as Sasuke continued to pound away. In a groan Naruto came for the second time that night, his seed squirting on the bed sheets below.

Sasuke groaned at how tight Naruto had become, his cock barely able to push through as he felt the one below and groan. The tightness engulfed him and he thrusted a few more times before cuming himself deep inside the blond, riding out his orgasm a with a few more thrusts before pulling out and watching his cum slide from Narutos puckered entrance down his thighs. Narutos knees legs slid further down till he was lying flat on his stomach and Sasuke laid beside him on his back staring up at the ceiling in an attempt to catch his breath.

Sasuke closed his eyes listening to the blonde beside him regain his breath as well, his eyes shot open at the sudden movement of Naruto straddling his hips, his palms flat on the mattress on either side of Sasukes head. Blonde hair tickling his forehead as Naruto leaned down to press his swollen lips to the ravens. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto but the blonde grasped his wrist and pinned them to the bed near his head.

“You’re still horny.” Naruto stated in a hush voice before rubbing his wet manhood against sasukes in a shudder.

“How can you tell?” Sasuke toned.

“I can feel your cock throbbing between my tight thighs.” Naruto moaned as did Sasuke. The blond knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that Sasuke was turned on by dirty talk and now that Naruto was actually physically in front of him and not through a text message the affect was much higher. “I only get you for a night before you have to leave again.” Naruto slide upward just to slide back down and Sasuke bucked his hips up. The blonde dropping his head in a moan. “So Im going to make it count.”

Naruto released one of his wrists and slightly lifted his hips, feeling Sasuke cock rub against his sac before it stood straight up behind him and Naruto rubbed his backside against him in a teasing motion. Sasuke watched the blonde reach behind him and grasp Sasukes cock, touching the tip to his entrance before pushing it deep inside him in a moan. Sasuke bent his knees a little, pushing off the bed to thrust up into Naruto as he sunk down. The blonde grasped his wrist once again, pinning it the same way the other was as he pushed up off of Sasukes hips and slammed back down.

Watching Naruto in pure pleasure above him sparked the demon inside and he noticed how much tighter Narutos grip became. He hid his moans, letting the blonde enjoy himself for a while before looking down between their bodies at Narutos cock which had become hard once again.

“S’uke.” Naruto panted, his muscles clenching around Sasukes member in what felt like a death grip but the motion made Sasuke jerk his head up in a groan before Naruto leaned down to his throat and attached his mouth to Sasuke collar bone which caused a growl to be released from his throat. Naruto was marking him and he felt sometime inside his switch on…almost primal.

“Oh…fuck.” Naruto moaned as Sasuke flipped them, placing Narutos legs over his shoulders and pounded into him with such force. The blonde was barely able to catch his breath before the next rough pound. “Do you like that?” Naruto moaned, his fingers tangling the sheets. “Do you like watching your cock pound into my ass?”

“Yes” Sasuke groaned his eyes closing at Naruto words and when he opened them again they locked with ocean blue eyes. He repositioned his thrusts, wrapping one arm around Narutos legs to keep him pressed against his pelvis as the other hand gently grasped Narutos length. “Who…who do you belong to Naru?”

“Sasuke….Sasuke…Sasuke…” He repeated in pants and fisted the sheets as he came over Sasukes hand and his chest. Sasuke continued to pound into him, aiming for his spot each thrust and his hands worked Narutos cock more till he came deep inside Naruto once again, his cum shooting directly into his prostate causing Naruto to yell Sasukes name and cum once again over his chest. Naruto spread his legs and Sasuke leaned over Naruto to capture his lips in a passion kiss while he teasingly slide out of him.

“I lo...ve yo...u Sasuke.” Naruto panted once his lips were released.

Sasuke laid his head done on Narutos chest, the feeling of Narutos hands running through his hair soothed him and he smiled. “I love you too Naruto.”

////

“I see that you are still walking funny even after a few days.” Gaara chuckled and closed his mailbox.

Naruto shot him a glare, “I don’t think it’s funny.”

“How’s your ass? Are you bruised?” Gaara leaned against the wall that contained the mailboxes, watching Naruto slide his key in the slot and turn the lock.

“Severely.” He answered. “Im sure I will have these bruises till he returns in two weeks.” He glanced at Gaara. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

Gaara smirked, “A little bit yes I am.”

                Naruto ignored his laughter, but he would have to give Sasuke some credit. Gaara never laughed like that even when he was actually enjoying himself. He pulled the few envelopes from the box as well as a package from Sasuke and smiled before closing the mail door and slowly treaded to the elevator with Gaara behind him. Gaara slid his keycard in the empty slot in the elevator and pressed the 35th floor button.

“Im glad I can be used for your amusement.” Naruto finally said in a tone.

“Do you mind if I come in Naruto, I would like to speak to you about a few things?” Gaara stopped at his door.

“Sure,” Naruto looked down at his watch and opened the door. “I don’t have to be at class for another two hours. Please make yourself at home.” He opened the door to the apartment, pushing the door enough for Gaara to follow him. He set the bills in the basket beside the front door before taking the package and a few letters that were addressed to him to the dining room table. He grabbed a letter opener from the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Gaara took a seat across from him, his hands folded on the table in front of him and he cleared his throat to grab the blonde’s attention.

“He told you that he loved you?” Gaara asked with his brow raised.

“How do you know that?” Naruto set the box down.

“Come on, you know be better than that.” Gaara smirked, “I know all.”

“You’re not a god Gaara, though you act like it sometimes.” Naruto chuckled.

“It’s my ego, but you are avoiding the question.”

“Yes he had told me he loves me but I said it first.” He protested.

“Do you?”

Naruto blushed; he wasn’t used to talking about stuff like this with anyone. Gaara may be one of his best friends but they never spoke like this and he understood why they didn’t. Gaara didn’t seem to have a love struck bone in his body or at least he didn’t think he did.

“I do.” He thought about it for a moment. “I actually do Gaara. There is something about Sasuke that seems to set my blood on fire and when Im in presence I know that I am safe and nothing can happen to me. He makes me feel secure.”

“But he has a wife and child.” Gaara blurted. “What are you going to do if one day he decided he doesn’t want to do this anymore? Are you going to be able to let him go as easily as he will let you go?”

“I don’t think that will happen.” Naruto said sitting back in his chair. “I have seen personally how he and his wife interact so I doubt it.” He knitted his brow, “But didn’t last time you said if I got involved with a married person again you were going to beat me to an inch of my life? What happened to that, I know you knew he was married but yet you encouraged it…why?”

“Yes I knew he was married but you didn’t go after him.” He stated, “He came after you so I let it slide.”

“He came after me to you let it slide.” Naruto repeated.

“Yes, I went and spoke to him after that night he paddled you. I saw something between you two and I knew it would blossom into something.”

“Really…because he ignored me for almost 8 months.” Naruto frowned, “I finally had to ask him why he wouldn’t be my Dom one day when he was supposed to pick up his daughter.”

“And what did he say?” Gaara asked.

“He didn’t say anything actually, if I remember correctly he fucked me in my office and then agreed to my Dom.” He almost whispered.

“Well you have him now don’t you?”

Naruto nodded. “Yes I do but for how long? You have me doubting myself now, thanks a lot Gaara.”

“It’s not my job for you to doubt your feelings Naruto. You should be in tuned with them already. I believe you really do love him but only time will tell if he really loves you.” He stood up, nodding to Naruto before leaving the apartment.

                Now Naruto really doubted a few things. He didn’t know how to really react either, the thing Gaara was speaking about was going to weigh on his mind and he didn’t know how to react now. Would Sasuke lie about loving him just to lead him on? Was Sasuke even capable of that, by all means he was a pretty honest guy but he also seemed like a guy who would hold his feelings back if need be? Shaking the thoughts from his head, Naruto picked up the package that had his name written all over it and opened it carefully. Slowly he pulled out a bottle of wine in his favorite flavor, a magnet for the fridge and a letter written in French that he didn’t understand. Haku came to his mind about the letter. He knew how to read and speak French so he would wait until Thursday when Haku came back from vacation before deciding to read it.

Sasuke still had two more weeks till he was supposed to come home and he didn’t know if he would be going straight home or come to the apartment to see him, either way he was somewhat excited and he didn’t know why. Throwing away the box, he placed the wine in the wine cooler next to the fridge and placed the magnet on the side. He had never received a magnet before so he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

Glancing at the clock he left the kitchen, heading towards the bedroom to gather his things for his late night class. He shoved his laptop in his book bag, gathered his note and changed his cloths into orange sweat pants before grabbing an apple and heading out the door. He noted that tomorrow he had an appointment with the doctor that Sasuke had him scheduled with every month and he wasn’t looking forward to that. The guy weirdly looked like a snake and that was very off putting them they were close enough to smell your breath.

He hadn’t even realized he was at class till he was taking his seat at the back of the classroom where he normally sat. Taking out his laptop he opened the lid, bringing it to life and a ding caught the attention of a few of his classmates and the redhead who sat next to him.

“Turn your sound off tard.”

“Sorry Tayuya.” Naruto chuckled and plugged his headphones, sticking one bud in his ear. “I didn’t know you had this class.”

“I just enrolled.” She turned her head, “I can’t be a DJ at Gaara’s club forever.”

“Be careful, the professor here is a pervert.” Naruto warned.

“Just how I like them.” She grinned and opened her own laptop.

 

Sasuke: _Are you in class?_

Naruto waited till the professor was beginning his lecture before opening his imessage and replied. “Yes I am in class.”

Sasuke: _What are you wearing_?

Naruto: _That’s an odd question to ask. I h_ ave cloths on. < (Didn’t hit send yet)>?

“He’s trying to dirty talk you Naruto.” Tayuya leaned over and whispered and Narutos cheeks turned a deep crimson. He had never dirty talked in class before. Quickly Naruto deleted the statement and began to retype.

Naruto: _Im wearing a black shirt with orange sweatpants with a pair of white lace underwear on. Ones you haven’t seen. What are you wearing Mr. Uchiha?_

“Are you really?” Tayuya raised her eyebrow, her eyes glancing down to Narutos lap.

“Why are you reading my messages?” Naruto counter and turned his screen away from her slightly.

“Because they are a lot more interesting than this lecture.” She said and rested her head on her hand. “Now you ruin my fun.”

“Good you perv.” Naruto chuckled before glancing at his screen and his mouth dropped at the screen.

“Oh he sent a nude didn’t he?” She glanced at him.

Sasuke: _As you can see…nothing._

Naruto crossed his legs under the desk. : _God damn you are sexy. It’s too bad you’re not here, because I would defiantly like to be tangled up in you._

Sasuke: _Do you like the thought of me jacking off to the thought of you?_

Naruto: _That’s not fair; I don’t get to touch myself until you return sir._ _L_

Sasuke: _Would you like to see how much I think about you while Im gone?_

Naruto: _Yes sir._

                Sasuke sent a video to his imessage this time and Narutos mouth began to water. Sasuke was sitting on the hotel bed, his legs out stretched, hand wrapped around his cock while he stroked his length. Naruto could hear Sasuke pants in the background and the grunt of Narutos name as he came. Blue orbs watched as Sasukes cum ran down his hand, covering the length of Sasukes member and Naruto licked his lips.

Sasuke: _Have a good night Naru._

“Oh you two are nasty.” Tayuya muttered, looking over Narutos shoulder, “I like it.”

///

                Naruto checked is back pocket to make sure the letter was in his back pocket as he entered the school. He waved hello to Hinata and Hanabi, making his way to the elevator. Without the sound of children and babies crying around the building it seemed quiet spooky and he wasn’t thinking that because Halloween was around the corner either.

He hadn’t heard from Sasuke since the text messages at school and a gnawing feeling began in the pit of his stomach. So many things could have happened and with the conversation with Gaara still lingering in his mind, he couldn’t help feeling slightly depressed.

“Naruto, why do you look so sad?” Haku asked as he entered the room.

Naruto looked up, “I look sad, im sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night. I’ve been studying like crazy for semester finals, I even think I’ve lost a few pounds.”

“How, when all you eat is junk food and cup ramen?” He laughed.

“Hey that’s college life right there.” Naruto chuckled and pulled the letter from his back pocket. “I don’t know a lick of French and I was wondering if you could read this to me.” Naruto handed him the letter, “Put that French major to use.”

“Yeah I will,” Haku nodded, taking the envelope and opening it. He took a moment read over the small letter before a smile adored his lips. “This isn’t a letter Naruto.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s a poem. By Arthur Rimbaud, called L’Eternite’ “Haku smiled and began to read it to him. “Eternity,

It has been rediscovered. What? Eternity. It is the sea fled with the sun.

Sentinel soul, We whisper confession Of the empty night And the fiery day.

From human prayers,

From common spirits

You free yourself

And thus you fly.

Since from you alone,

Satin embers,

Duty breathes

No one says: at last.

No hope here,

No emergence.

Knowledge with patience,

Torment is certain.

It has been rediscovered.

What? Eternity.

It is the sea fled with the sun.”

“Did he just call me his sun?” Naruto asked once Haku was done speaking.

“It seems that way.” Haku smiled at him, “So he really is in love with you.”

Naruto blushed, folding up the letter and placing it in his back pack. “Why do you think that?”

“No one sends a letter to their friend that is this deep.” Haku glanced at the door at the other teachers who were arriving for the day. “He may hide it exceptionally well but deep down he is.”

Quickly Naruto turned from Haku, his head pointed to the ceiling but his body was trembling. His hands came up to cup his face to void the tears but they seem to betray him. He felt them stream down his cheeks and a pair of arms wrap around him and a chin sit on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong Naruto?” Haku whispered in his ear.

“I…I…don’t know…if I ca...n do this any…more.” Naruto cried.

“What do you mean?” Haku asked and tightened his grip harder around narutos chest.

“I don’t know if I can be in the back ground anymore.” He began, the tears falling freely down his cheeks. “Is it selfish of me to want to be with him fully even though he has a wife and child? Am I to remain in the background like some mistress? Am I not worthy enough for the Uchiha to have me as a partner than just a toy?”

“Don’t ever call yourself a toy Naruto. You will never be just a toy to him, a play thing that he can discard when need be. You are having doubts I understand this, you’re also stressed because of school and work, but you are with him fully.” Haku explained, “You are with him in ways this wife will never be able too, you understand him in ways his wife will never be able to understand him. Your demons play well with his and when he comes back, im sure you are the first person he wants to see.” He pulled the letter from narutos pocket and placed it on his chest over his heart. “He quoted this poem because this is how he feels Naruto. He wouldn’t lie to you about this feeling. He has told you he loves you many times hasn’t he?”

Naruto nodded. “Yes he has.”

“Then he does and you shouldn’t doubt him like you are.” He nuzzled Narutos neck.

“Im not doubting him…” he sighed and wiped the tears away,”…Im doubting myself.”

“He is your Dom and he will take care of you in more than one way…” Haku placed narutos hands over the letter, “You just need to start believing in him Naruto.”

////

(Two weeks later)

 

“Sarada are you happy to see daddy?” Sakura asked as she picked her up from the tile floor. The sounds of the airport drowning out the announcement over the intercom that flight 9658 has inbound and was pulling up to the gate. She felt Sarada wiggle in her arms in excitement. It had been a line month and a half since Sarada had seen her father and she was ready for him to be home.

“Dada.” She smiled and touches Sakuras face with her hands. “tchi”

“What?” Sakura said and turned to around.

Sarada was correct, yet Sakura wasn’t expecting Itachi to be there. She remembers hearing from Sasukes mother that he would be returning on flight 9658 and she desperately wanted to meet him there with their daughter. For once Sasuke didn’t take the private plane Itachi usually sent their way; instead he took a regular flight home.

“What are you doing here Sakura?” Itachi asked, and took Sarada from her once she held her hands out for the other Uchiha.

“I thought Sarada and I could surprise Sasuke on his return home.” She answered, “Sarada had missed her father dearly and I wanted her to be the first thing he seen once he stepped off the plane.”

“Well isn’t that sweet of you.” Itachi commented.

“What are you doing here?” Sakura countered the question he gave her.

“Sasuke asked me to pick him up upon his arrival.” Itachi answered and kissed his nieces cheek. “And how are you my little darling.”

“Missing Papa.” She answered.

“Don’t we all.” Sakura said, watching the plane pull into the terminal. “Look Sarada, daddy is coming.”

                Itachi put Sarada on the floor, her hand in his and she began to jump up and down as Karin and Juugo walked from the gate. Sasuke rounded the corner, Suigetsu beside him laughing about something and he grabbed Sasukes attention with a pat on the arm before pointing to Sakura and Itachi. He mouthed the word fuck, Itachi caught but Sakura did not. Sarada waited his Sasuke was past the security guard before pulling her hand away from her uncles and running on her short stubby legs towards her father and Sasuke kneeled down with his arms open, a smile on his face as he gathered his little girl in his arms before standing up.

Sarada giggled as Sasuke gave her chaste kisses on her cheek and spun her around playfully, her hands touching her father’s cheeks.

“Hi Dada.” She smiled.

“How are you Sarada?” Sasuke asked.

“Missed you.” She answered as they joined Itachi and Sakura.

“Welcome home brother.” Itachi nodded to him.

“Welcome back Sasuke.” Sakura smiled, “How was your trip?”

“More pleasant than I thought it was going to be.” He answered her and nodded at Itachi. “I didn’t expect you to be picking me up?” He looked at Sakura.

“Sarada kept repeating dada since this morning and your mother was saying something about your flight so I thought we would surprise you.” She smiled and for once he smiled back at her.

“Thank you, it was a nice gesture.” Sasuke kissed Sarada on the forehead.

“Why haven’t you been answering my phone calls?” Itachi asked as they walked out of terminal.

“I lost it in the river.” He said pulling Sarada coat closer around her body.

“I didn’t think you were that clumsy.” Itachi chuckled and opened the door to the car as the driver took Sasukes duffle bags from him. “You guys can take my car to your house and I’ll take Sakuras car and meet you at the house.’ He smiled holding his hand out for the keys.

“That sounds perfect.” Sakura nodded and handed Itachi the keys, before entering the car and holding out her hands for Sarada, missing the death glare Sasuke was shooting at his brother.

“I thought you could use some family time since you have been away so long.” Itachi smirked.

                Without protest, Sasuke climbed into the car next to Sakura who was holding Sarada. With the door closed, he leaned as far as he could, leaning his head on the cold window and closed his eyes. During the ride he felt Sarada poke his leg and he played like he was asleep until she would get closer before playfully scaring her. Her squeals of laughter and excitement that her father was home ringing through the back of the car. He was somewhat happy to be home but he would rather have had the blonde pick him up.

“How did you lose your phone in the river?” Sakura asked after a few moments of driving.

“We were on this river tour and Suigetsu knocked the phone from my hand into the river.” He answered while poking Sarada gently on the nose. “I was going to get a new one while I was there but I would have had an international number and I didn’t want that so I waited.”

“Good choice.” She smiled, “I missed you Sasuke.”

“Congratulations.” He stated coldly before he stared out the window at the passing building. Behind them, he seen Itachi driving the Range rover. His head bobbing to whatever song was on the radio and he frowned.

“Your parents are having an early thanksgiving in two weeks since they will be going back to Japan for a family reunion.” Sakura informed him as Sarada leaned back against her chest. She turned her head away from Sasuke and looked out the window at the building as they pulled onto their street. The driver allowed Itachi to park their Range in the driveway before be pulled next to him. Sasuke looked up at the house.

“Did you paint the house?” he asked before the driver opened Sakuras door.

“No.” She answered with a shake of her head. “Its cover in snow Sasuke. Do I need to make you an eye appointment?”

“If you want.” He answered while exiting the car.

                The snow crunched under Sasukes feet from the back of the car once he grabbed his duffle bags, heading inside the house behind Sakura with Itachi hot on his heels to escape the cold. Sakura took Sarada up the stairs to her room, stripping her of her wet clothes from the snow before placing her in her bed for the remainder of her nap.

“Mother and Father want to have an earlier thanksgiving at Moms house on the 11th.” Itachi commented as Sakura entered the kitchen.

“Moms house?” Sasuke questioned, “That sounds so boring.”

“Well to bad, Sakura has already agreed to it and so have our parents. I thought about having it at my home but I know noone wants to go a penthouse in the middle of winter.” He smiled, “You have nothing planned for that day because I have already looked at your work calendar. So we will leave that Thursday and be down there all weekend.”

“Stalker.” Sasuke said not catching the last part. “What the whole weekend.”

“Yes the whole weekend. Sakura and I both thought it was a wonderful idea. When I told mother she was absolutely thrilled.”

“Hn.” He rolled his eyes, “I still think you are a stalker though.”

“No it’s called being a big brother.”

“More like a pain in the ass.” Sasuke repeated. “What else did you go through?”

“Just your calendar, that’s all I can see on your computer since everything else is password protected.”

Sasuke chuckled, “See…stalker.”

“Whatever Sasuke, I will see you Wednesday at work. Goodbye Sakura.” Itachi waved them goodbye as he left.

“Since it’s still early, im going to go out a get a new phone. I’ll be home in a little while.” Sasuke said and disappeared around the corner to change clothes before grabbing the keys to the range rover and leaving the house.

Sakura heard the Rover pull from the driveway and pass by the windows infront of the house before she sighed. He hadn’t even been home for 30 minutes before he decided to leave once again, not knowing what time he would be home. She pulled out a takeout menu from the draw beside her, skimming through the list of options before deciding on Sushi. She placed the order while pouring herself a glass of wine and took a seat in the day room as her cellphone rang.

“Hello.” She answered with a smile, “Hello mom, how are you.”

_-Hello sweetheart, it feels like it’s been ages since I have spoken with you, how are you and Sarada.-_

“We are fine, Sarada knows about eighty signs now and can spell her full name.” Sakura sat the wine glass down on the table.

_-Is Sasuke back from his trip?-_

She signed, hoping her mother wouldn’t catch it but she did.

_-Oh…So he is back. No wonder you sounded so chipper when you answered.-_

“That’s not funny mom.” Sakura leaned her head against the back of the couch.

_-Is he there, is that why you can’t talk.-_

“No he isn’t here, he wasn’t even here for thirty minutes before he left again.” She adjusted herself on the couch. “But then again he said he needed to get a new phone since he dropped his in the river.”

_-Dropped it in the river huh- Her mother scoffed. –That sounds like and excuse.-_

“No Sasuke wouldn’t make an excuse like that.” She shook her head.

_-Anyway, enough about that man you call your husband. Are you and Sarada coming down for thanks giving? I’ll make up the spare room and you can stay for the week. I really miss you and Sarada. Living here in Florida is alright but I do miss New York. Mostly the coffee and the cold wasn’t so bad.-_

“I thought about it, I really have. Sasukes family is going to be out at a family gathering or something like that so his parents won’t even be here so it would just be Itachi and us.”

_-A week away would do you good. Maybe get a tan on that white ass of yours.-_

“Hey I tan at the gym.” She countered with laugh.

_-Yeah but I have real sun down here. - Her mother tried to convince her. –Oh the boat is leaving, I will speak to you soon, let me know about thanksgiving though.-_

“Alright mom I will.” Sakura smiled.

_-Give Sarada bunches of hugs and kisses from her grandma. Goodbye darling. - The line went dead._

“Love you too mom. Will do.” Sakura said as the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I really enjoy them. I want to give a shout out to LeafvillageT for being my fanfic wife!!! She is loved. 
> 
> Comments fuel my fire!!! So do Kudos.   
> Enjoy my lovelies.   
> Sam


	10. Promise me no promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narutos past demon comes to haunt him when he thinks Sasuke had decided to abandon him and Sasuke is dealing with family drama which only becomes worse when Anko shows up at the gathering.  
> Naruto and Sasuke have a heated argument and they both end up getting drunk.

Mikoto’s head popped up as the doorbell rang multiple times, she wiped her hands on a dish towel as she left the kitchen heading towards the door. She chuckled at Saradas face pressed against the glass from the outside and her gloved hands pressed against the glass as well. Sarada and Sasuke both smiled once the door was opened, the warm air rushing over them in heaps.

“Welcome.” She smiled wide, hugging each of them as they entered the foyer. “Fugaku, the kids are here.” She yelled, closing the door.

“Gmal.” Sarada bounced excitedly in her father’s arms till Mikoto held out her hands to take her.

“We set up a play pin in your old room Sasuke for this pumpkin.’ Mikoto smiled and kissed Sarada on the cheek.

                Sasuke nodded, picking up his and Sakuras bag heading up the stairs to his old room. He passed his father in the hallway without a word and rolled his eyes when he heard Sarada become more excited when his father began to speak to her. He sat Sakuras suitcase at the end of the bed on the foot stool and his on the desk beside the bed to the left. God how he hated being in this room, the memories of the agony he had to endure sent his blood boiling and now he was going to have to sleep with Sakura the entire weekend, pretending that their marriage was perfect for his parents. Fuck he hated himself.

He had no idea why he had agreed to come, he thought of so many lame excuses for the last three days so he wouldn’t have to come but it didn’t work out that way. He thought about just disappearing for the weekend and then show up for work on Monday like nothing was wrong. The thought brought a smile to his face.

“Well aren’t you happy to be here.” Itachi said from the door, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

“Oh yes im thrilled.” The sarcasm dripping from each word.

“You could have lied about work. I would have covered for you.” Itachi suggested.

“And you are telling me this now you asshole.” Sasuke glared at his brother.

“Well mom wanted us both here.” He smirked. “Plus im sure father wanted to see his sons as well.”

Sasuke stopped in front of Itachi, “You mean son.” He corrected him and gestured to Itachi, “The prodigy,” He pointed to himself, “And the fuck up.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t put yourself down like that.” Itachi poked his forehead. “You’re still my little brother and ill defend you till the end, fuck up or not.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Sasuke snuck past him.

“Why are you in such a huff?” Itachi grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards him.

“It’s nothing.” He jerked his wrist back.

“Sasuke.” Itachi raised his eyebrow. “You’re more irritated then anything I can tell, what is it little brother?”

Sasuke finally gave in, “I know you’re not going to let this go till I fucking tell you but I had a number saved in my phone before I left and it didn’t back up in ICloud like it was supposed to and now it’s gone.”

“Was it a client number?”

“Yes it was.” Sasuke lied.

“I see.” Itachi mumbled, “I will have Konan look into it. Was it Pein or Yahiko?”

“It was their Marketing director, Zetzu I think his name was.” He lied once again, he could have just asked Gaara for narutos number.

“I got you brother don’t worry.” Itachi smiled. “Now come down, mother had dinner waiting.”

////

                Music pounded against Narutos ears as he ran from one end of the bar to the other serving drinks to the patrons at Gaara’s club. He nodded at Hidan and Zabuza at the end of the bar, picking up a dish towel to dry his hands off with before heading down to them but stopped short when a familiar white haired man caught his attention. He held up his hand at the two who were waiting on him and turned to the other.

“Suigetsu.” Naruto tried to recall his name and when the man looked at him he smiled.

“Hey Naruto, how have you been?” He asked with a little slur in his words.

“Just peachy. How long have you been back in the City?” He asked, trying to hold down the coldness that leaked through his voice.

“A few days after Halloween.” He answered with a smile. “Has Sasuke not contacted you?”

“He hasn’t contacted me in a month.” Naruto frowned.

Suigetsu leaned over the bar, “Im sorry that would be my fault, I knocked his phone into the river in Paris because he was being an asshole but he got a new one the day he returned.” He gave Naruto an awkward hug. “You should call him or at least text him. I bet he doesn’t have your number anymore but I would wait till Monday.”

“Why” Naruto questioned as the silver haired man sat back on the other side of the bar.

“He’s in New Haven with his family for an earlier thanksgiving.” He answered.

“The wife too?”

Suigetsu nodded, “Yep her and Itachi plus his daughter.”

“I see.” Naruto sighed a sadness he couldn’t overcome took ahold of him and he threw down the dish towel, walking around the bar away from the main room.

His fingers itched to take off the black necklace with the blue crystal Sasuke had given him for his birthday the morning after. He remember Sasuke telling him that since Naruto belonged to him, this would be how others knew that he was spoke for. Was is a lie? Was Naruto just doubting himself again? His fingers played with crystal, wanting nothing more than to rip it from his throat but Sasukes voice inside his head made him stop and he disappeared into a dark corner of the hallway, pounding his fists against the wall before resting his forehead on the wall.

 In a silent cry he fell to his knees, forehead still pressed to the wall and his fingernails dug into the sheetrock. Was this how it was going to be again? He didn’t want to think of this again. He didn’t want to be tossed aside once more. He felt so vulnerable, he opened himself up to this man and this is how he becomes. His birthday was out of this world, he still had some bruising from the mean stick and with each day the yellow and purple colors reminding him of what happened between them. Was he doubting himself on these feelings, was there something else nagging in the back of his mind that wasn’t allowing him to think straight?

“It’s happening again isn’t it?” A voice whispered in his right ear, arms draping over his shoulders. “The abandonment of a Dom who is tired of their Kitsune.” Naruto felt fingers trace along the scars he had on his cheeks. “No one can take care of you like I can Kit.”

“Leave me alone.” Naruto muttered, the breath of the other ghosting over his ear and the smell of mint invaded his nose. He really was here wasn’t he? ‘ _He’s not here…He’s not here’_ Naruto repeated and looked behind him in a panic but felt nothing, no one was standing behind him and he was no longer frozen where he crouched. Turning on his heel he sat against the wall, the weight from his shoulders lifted as the bass from the first floor vibrated through his legs. He took a few deep breaths to even his nerves and wiped away the tears that still lingered on his cheeks.

**_Hidan: Are you alright?_ **

**Naruto: Yeah im fine, just needed a breather is all?**

**_Hidan: If you need company let me know ;D._ **

Naruto rolled his eyes, Hidan never used emoji’s so he must have been really drunk before he even arrived at the club. He didn’t know whether or not if he should text Sasuke. What would be the reason for him to not text him or even come see him. It’s been three weeks since he had been back…three fucking weeks of nothing and yet he knew where he lived, he bought the damn apartment. Was this is way of ghosting him? Naruto shook the thoughts away, Sasuke wouldn’t do this too him…it had to be his insecurities that were jumping to conclusions. Why would Sasuke allow him to live in the apartment he bought if he wanted to discard him like that? All other Doms would have evicted him once they were through with him.

Pulling his knees to his chest, Naruto opened the thread between him and Sasuke. Trying to think of something clever to say, if he said something to sarcastic he might become made and really ghost him or punish him severely and Naruto didn’t want that. When Hidan was his Dom, he would send messages just to irritate him for the pure enjoyment of the punishment later but with Sasuke it was much different. He wanted to please Sasuke, not anger him.

**Naruto: Im glad that you made it home safely. Have fun at your parent house.**

His finger lingered over the button and he forced himself to press send. Once the message sent, Naruto turned his phone on vibrate, standing from the floor and slide the phone back into his pocket. He thought of so many things he could have said. He could have just send a few dots but he reframed from being a complete asshole. He took his spot back at the bar, continuing to serve drinks to others and tried not to think of the ghostly vibrations he felt in his pocket.

“I didn’t upset you earlier did I…Naruto?” The blonde felt a hand lightly touch his wrist, grabbing his attention.

Naruto faked a smile, “No you didn’t, I was just surprised it all. Im sure he will come see me or message me when he gets a chance.”

“I did upset you, I can’t tell.” Suigetsu frowned, “Im so sorry Naruto. I really thought he messaged you.”

“I said its fine.” Naruto jerked his wrist back and headed to the other end of the bar.

“I haven’t seen that irritation in his eyes since Kurama.” Gaara took the seat next to Suigetsu.

“I didn’t mean to upset him.” He faced him, “Kurama…why does that name ring a bell?”

Gaara waited a few moments for him to realize who the name belonged too. Suigetsu’s eyes went wide at the realization. “Now do you remember?”

“Yes I remember now, didn’t he loose his mind while he was in a session and…” His voice drifted off but he reached up and touched his cheeks, mimicking the marks on Narutos cheeks. “Isn’t he in jail though?”

Gaara nodded, “But there is no telling when he will be released. Im sure the blonde down there wasn’t able to forget all about it. I have been keeping tabs on him though for Narutos sake.”

“I didn’t know.” Suigetsu muttered, “I didn’t think Naruto was the last sub he had before he lost his mind, it sort of makes since now. Thank you for telling me and I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

“Naruto has enough insecurities and abandonment issues as it is so you better not.” Gaara warned, “Or I will beat you to an inch of your life.”

“I might like that.” He winked and took a drink from his glass.

“So where has Sasuke been?” Gaara continued the conversation. “I haven’t seen you around here as of late either. Have you been playing elsewhere?”

Suigetsu shook his head and sat down his drink. “I wish, I have been in Paris on a business trip that took longer than expected because the marketing director was a jackass.”

“So where is Mr. Uchiha at?” Gaara blurted.

“He is in New Haven with his parents for an early Thanksgiving. Him and Itachi both left Thursday afternoon.” He answered.

“So that is why Naruto disappeared for a while.” Gaara nodded his head. “So how long has it been?”

“Has what been?”

“You played?” Gaara asked, his nonexistent brows rising.

“Gaara,” Suigetsu smirked, “I would like to play.”

                Naruto watched Gaara take the silver haired man’s hand, leading him from the bar to the stairs above the bar and he looked down at the necklace that was around his neck before frowning. He pulled the chain over his neck and shoved it into his pocket. He didn’t know if he still belonged to Sasuke and he wasn’t going to wait around to see if he did or not. The first person to offer him a shot was the Puppet Master, his read hair glistening in the light when the he would move his head, the second and third shot was from Hidan, telling him he needed to lighten his tight ass up and not to look so gloomy and the last round of shots were between him and Tameri during the contest they always held at last call.

As the bar closed, he continued to take a few more shots with Tameri, their giggling at the end of the bar with Hidan was being drowned out by the music the DJ was playing and they couldn’t help but sneak closer to one another and whisper obscenities about the patrons still walking around the club.

“Tameri, will…you take…me (burp)…home.” Naruto slurred. “Im…sleepy.”

“Me…toooo.” She sounded the last part out. “Brother…” She aimed at Kankuro.

“What?” He asked.

“Will…you take…us plome?” She slurred worse than Naruto.

“Come on your weirdos.” He rolled his eyes and pulled his keys from his pocket.

////

               Sasuke rolled away from Sakura and shoved a pillow between them and hoped that she would feel it and stay on her side of the bed. He hated the fact that he had to sleep in the same bed as her, he almost took Itachi up on his offer to sleep with him so Sarada could have his side. Light illuminated the bedroom ceiling and he grabbed his cellphone, unlocking the screen.

“717-761-3977” he whispered the number before sitting up in bed and reading the time. It was almost six in the morning. _That’s narutos number._

Quietly he pulled the blankets back, his feet touching the hard wood and he left the room. The house was somewhat silent. He could hear his father snoring a few doors down as he treated down the stairs to the kitchen. He moved the chair to the window, watching the snow fall over the backyard and took a seat before calling the Narutos number. On the second ring it was cute off to the voicemail and he pulled the phone from his ear to look at the phone.

 _Did he really deny my call?_ Sasuke thought and hung up the phone before the beep. Wide eyed he opened the next message app, noticing that the three little dots in the message bubble was pulsating indicating Naruto was typing.

**Naruto: I don’t wanna peak to yooouuu.**

Sasuke glanced down at the text. _Was he drunk? Is he drunk?_

**Sasuke: Why not? You messaged me first. Are you drunk?**

**Naruto: Annd ifff mee is :D**

_Yep he is drunk._

**Sasuke: Naruto…please just let me call you and ill explain everything.**

**Naruto: Nooooooooo you cabt call me. It’s because you aree an asshat. It’s been almost a monnth ad you have yett to drop bye or call me. So that actlual makes you morre than an asshate. It makess you an asshill.**

_For being a teacher he sucks at typing while drunk._ Sasuke scratched his head in frustration. _Too bad I didn’t put a no drinking clause in our contract._

**Sasuke: I’ll accept being an asshat if you just talk to me.**

**Naruto: You don’t realizzze how muchhh I actual love you do you? Me have neber felt thisss way in a very lonnng time and the thoughts of you abandoning me crush me. Bt you prob don’t carrre so im going to bed. Have a good time with your wife and family.**

                Sasuke looked down at his phone, not knowing if he should message back even if it was a sorry but he was sure he didn’t want to hear a sorry from him. Thinking back it had been three weeks since he had been home and he hasn’t gone to see him or even called. Now he felt bad…really bad. Was Naruto being honest, did the blonde really love his as much as he was saying. How could be he so blind to something so small? He was overlooking all of it, he not realized that every time Naruto say he loved him he was being completely honest but it seemed Sasuke overlooked it. Just Naruto getting caught up in the moment. He would rather say he had passion for him because love could always fades…right  Locking his phone he sat back on the chair with his arms crossed. There wasn’t anything he could possibly say to make it up to him. It would have to be face to face if anything.

“Son, what are you doing up?” His mother’s voice was quiet and he didn’t realize that she was up.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He answered with a glance before looking out the window again.

                Mikoto turned on the small light over the sink before rummaging through the pantry for the coffee bag. They stayed in the kitchen, silence taking them both while she made a pot of coffee and waited. She retrieved two cups from the rack and poured them both a cup, taking a seat next to him after handing him the cup.

“Just like you like it.” She smiled, “Black with no sugar.”

“Thank you mom.” He held the cup to his nose and inhaled. “You always did make a mean cup of coffee.”

“I still do.” She chuckled. “So are you going to tell me why there is pretending between you and Sakura?”

Sasuke jerked his head towards his mother, “I don’t know what you are talking about mom, and we are fine.”

“Poppycock” She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. “You act like I don’t know anything about you Sasuke. I can tell when you are pretending. There is a fire in your eyes but it isn’t when you are around her.”

“Im not pretending.” He countered. “Im happily married.”

She scoffed, “Lie to me some more, you are just digging a deeper hole.”

“No, my hole is just big enough for me and another person.” He patted the air, “Would you care to join me?”

“Smartass.” His mother laughed. “We aren’t done talking about this but we are done for now.”

“Does dad still have the marriage contract between me and Sakura?” Sasuke blurted, his mind still curious about the contract.

His mother sat back in her chair, her finger tracing the rim of the cup, “Yes he does. It’s in the desk draw of his office. Why?”

“I just want it is all.” He stood up, “Can I go look for it.”

Mikoto smirked and she nodded, “Yes you can. I need to start breakfast anyway and your father doesn’t get up till 7.” She stood up. “You have an hour.”

                Sasuke stood up, sitting his cup down on the table before nodding to her. He listened to the rhythm of his father’s snores before entering the office and closing the door. He quickly sat at his desk and opened the file draw to his left. He knew how organized how his father was, each file labeled correctly and his fingers shifted through each tab till he found his and Sakuras name. A few other papers were filed in the folder as well and he pulled out the marriage contract between them.

The first paper he pulled was a copy of their marriage license and he tossed it on the desk before skimming through the next page. The clause about if they divorced wasn’t in the first few pages till he flipped to the very last page.

“What the fuck.” He muttered, his brows knitting together. “If a divorce between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were commenced, Fugaku Uchiha would receive 75% of the Haruno Medical Company as well as board member position and retain all assets to dispose of or keep as he sees fit. That mother fucker.”

Sasuke heard his father stop storing and he quickly tore that page from the contract, folding it and putting it into his pajama pants. He replaced the license perfectly with the others paper in the folder and slide the same folder back into the tabs closing the draw. As he approached the door, a shadow walked by sending his nerves on edge and he leaned against the wall till he heard the voice of his brother in the kitchen with his mother. Sneaking from the room, he treaded back upstairs to his room to place the paper in his suitcase at the bottom for only him to find.

“So mother, who all is supposed to be joining up for dinner tonight?” Itachi asked, as Sasuke pretending to just have woken up and came down stairs. His coffee cup from the table had seemed to disappear and he couldn’t help but smile. His mother always seemed to have his back even when he didn’t know it.

“A few of our family members that are already in town.” She handed him a cup of coffee with sugar and creamer. “Obito and his wife Rin are here. Um Izuna is here and I think Madara is here too but Im not sure.”

“So we are going to have a house full.” Sasuke muttered, taking the seat next to Itachi.

“Maybe.” She laughed and removed the turkey from the fridge and sat it in the sink. “But having a house full is nice, it’s much better than being silent. Your father barely talks to me when we are home. I thought about getting a cat.”

“A cat?” Itachi chuckled. “What about a poodle or Pomeranian.”

Mikoto shook her head “No I would want a cat, so I would have someone to speak with.”

“You are suggesting a dog because you have a cat.” Sasuke side glanced at his brother.

“How do you know about that?”

“How can I not.” He leaned over and plucked a white hair from his others shirt and showed him the hair. “Please tell me it’s not name Fifi.”

“No…” He took a sip of coffee, “His name is patches.”

“Oh lord.” Sasuke groaned laying his head down on the counter. “I’ve heard it all.”

“I like the name Fifi.” Mikoto chuckled. “That’s it; Im getting a cat and your father can’t give me shit about it.”

“Mother.” Itachi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke picked himself off the counter.

 “What.” She looked between her two sons. “It’s not like you don’t cuss Itachi. Shut the hell up.”

Sasuke laughed out loud at his brothers’ expression.

 

                Throughout the rest of the morning and afternoon, Itachi and Sasuke kept Sarada busy while their mother and Sakura were busy cooking in the kitchen. Their father left a few hours ago heading into town for a few things for that evening but they didn’t care he was gone. The house didn’t feel as if they were all walking on pins and needles anymore and the mood had lightened up somewhat, even his mother was playing music while she cooked.

“Daddy…daddy watch I can write me name.” Sarada said taking off her gloved and used her finger to write her name in the snow.

“Who taught you that?” He asked.

“Naruto.” She beamed and he noticed that her smile was just like his.

Itachi looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised, “Oh, who is Naruto?”

“It’s her teacher.” Sasuke answered and turned to Sarada. “What about your last name?”

                She spoke out loud with each letter she edged into the snow and he leaned over to inspect it. It seemed she was missing the I in the middle and he chuckled.

“Why you laugh?” Sarada frowned.

“You missed the I in our name.” He said.

“Oh.” She laughed and jumped into Sasukes lap. “Naruto told mommy that.”

“Don’t worry we will work on it.” He stood up with her in his arms as three other cars pulled up the long driveway and parked. It had been years since Sasuke and Itachi had seen his family members and they cringed at the sight of Madara exiting the car with his brother Izuna.

“Damn he looks like shit.” Sasuke whispered to Itachi and in return Itachi nudging Sasuke in the ribs to shut him up.

“Show some respect.” Itachi breathed, and zipped up his coat.

“No.” Sasuke frowned.

“Hey daddy that guy looks very old.” Sarada yelled, grabbing the attention of the others and all Sasuke wanted to do was drop her and run, instead he approached them with a smile in attempted recover from the old comment but Madara was laughing.

“Kids these days.” He stopped and smiled at them. “I remember when Obito was that young.”

“Yeah…yeah you geezer.” Obito rolled his eyes, “Let’s get you inside before you catch your death.”

“Im already at his door, what’s stopping him?” Madara protested, making his way into the house.

                The crunch of the tires on snow pulled Sasukes attention to the drive way, a black Tahoe pulling up the long road and parking next to his father’s SUV. With the windows as black as they were, they were unable to see who was sitting in the driver seat but Sasuke had a feeling and he took a step back till he bumped into Itachi, his grip on Sarada tightening just a hair. It was her and he felt sixteen again. Her boots sunk in the snow with each step towards the door, she removed her sunglass and her eyes locked with Sasukes and she smiled. For a moment she hesitated on the porch, debating whether or not is she should enter the house or make contact with the Uchiha boy till Gaara’s warning popped in her head.

She should be ranting and raving at the boy for what he had caused. He was the reason she wasn’t allowed in The Wicked anymore and she desperately wanted to go. She missed her play room and the slaves she grew pleasure in punishing. Turning her head, she opened the front door and entered the house without another word.

“You alright Sasuke?” Itachi asked, glancing down a little at his brother. The look that covered his features setting himself on high alert.

“Yes Im fine.” He nodded and glanced at Sarada, “Your cheeks are becoming red. It’s time to go in.”

 

                Dinner between everyone was more than entertainable, Sasuke sat across from the one woman he hated and beside the other he couldn’t stand. So in other words he was stuck between a rock and a hard place and all he wanted to do was crawl under the table to escape but he didn’t. He remained in his seat with the famous Uchiha face that looks uninterested in anything that anyone was saying. With her in front of him, the thoughts from him and Narutos earlier conversation was running through his head and he pushed half empty plate away only to pick up his wine glass.

He half listened to the conversation his father and uncles were having while the women at the other end of the table were speaking about recipes and his anger grew at how she could play his mother and his wife like that. How she could hide that deep down she was a sadist who liked to punish teenagers when they couldn’t stand her anymore, but on the other end of the table was the man who worked with her, giving his son to a woman who would mold and punish him for acting out. Was this a sick game to them and then there was the marriage clause between him and the woman beside him. His contract didn’t have that. There was nothing like that in this contract with Sakura, but since sakura was the one who brought it up did that mean it’s in Sakuras contract as well.

He just wanted to go home to be honest. He hated that he had to pretend to be happy around his parents. At home he was able to ignore Sakura and her constant bickering about this and that but here he was stuck listening to her, also not to mention his mother still wanted his heart to heart with him. Did she really know he was pretending to be happy? She was always good at deception and for her to see it written all over her sons face was something else.

“How is your work going Sasuke?” Anko glanced across the table at Sasuke.

“That’s none of your business.” Sasuke spat, “You are my father’s friend, not my own.”

“Sasuke,” His father spoke from his right. “That was rude.”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, “And?” He said and gulped down the rest of his wine. He handed his glass to Itachi, urging him to refill it with a smirk and when he did sasuke actually smiled.

Itachi glanced at the woman sitting beside him, the mask of composer radiated throughout her and he noticed she was keeping control of her emotions as well as his father. He was interested to see how this would play out. When they were younger this woman came over often and Sasuke would be gone for weekends, his father saying he was with a friend but he didn’t know what the importance of this woman was to his father. An old lover…affair…friend…old employee? He didn’t know because he never pried into the relationship but now that he was older. Something didn’t quite fit.

“Sasuke apologize at once.” Fugaku glared at his son.

Sasuke looked at his father from the rim of his glass. “No.”

“It’s quite alright Fugaku.” Anko waved it off. If Gaara ever heard about her being here she would probably be killed. “I expect him to be this way.”

“Do you now?” Sasuke shot in her direction and sat his glass down on the table. Sakura and Mikoto had already left the table, slowly cleaning off the table from the dinner and wanting to get away from the conversation as quickly as they could. “You’re nothing but a sadistic piece of shit Anko and that’s all you will ever be.” Sasuke was jerked from the table by Itachi.

“Seems you have had too much wine little brother, let’s go outside and cool off shall we?” Itachi pulled him from the dining room, gathering their coats and outside they went.

Sasuke refused the coat his brother handed him, the alcohol running through his system set his temperature high and he welcomed the cold that seeped through his black long sleeved shirt. He was still a bit confused and angry about this morning. First with Naruto and his drunken escapade, his father and the damn marriage contract and now with that cunt sitting in his mother’s dining room acting as if she was saint.

“What the hell was that?” Itachi asked.

“It was nothing, but that woman is a piece of shit Itachi.” Sasuke drunkenly raged, “Don’t ever do business with her because she will tie you down and beat the holy hell out of you.” No pun intended.

“You don’t drink much do you?” Itachi raised an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Sasuke shook his head and sat down in the snow. “Im so tired Nii-san”

It had been years since Sasuke had called him that. “Tired of what Sasuke?”

“Living a double life.” He answered before laughing out loud.

“What now?” Itachi asked and leaned against the porch post.

“Did you know your name means weasel.” He fell back in the snow; his arms sprawled out at his sides.

“Yes Sasuke I do.” Itachi rolled his eyes. “You aren’t allowed to drink anymore.”

“But I forget my problems when Im drinking.” He answered.

“Like what?” Itachi asked, setting the extra coat down on the snow and took a seat next to the snow angel Sasuke was trying to unsuccessfully make. Itachi looked behind him as the front door opened, the pinkette pulled the oversized coat around her to keep out the cold.

Sasuke looked up at her, her image upside down. “Oh god…not you.” He rolled to his side before jumping up and running down the hill towards the pasture.

“Is he alright?” Sakura asked her eyebrows knitted together at the image of her husband drunkenly running down a hill towards more snow.

“He will be fine.” Itachi nodded with a stand. “I’ll go get him but please tell our mother that everything is alright and I will have him in the house soon.”

“Alright.” She nodded and headed back inside.

                Sasuke and Itachi both stayed outside long after everyone had left. Itachi didn’t think it was a good idea to send Sasuke back into the house while that woman was in there. Madara was already judging them enough and with this outburst he was sure Sasuke and himself were going to get it once they returned. Sasuke had accepted the coat his brother had been carrying around after a few hours, the alcohol finally leaving his system and his senses returning to normal.

Sasuke avoided the eyes of his father, heading up the stairs to the room he was staring with Sakura. Pulling his suitcase from the ground he began to pack his things back in it and he looked up as Sakura came in the room, closing the door behind her and took a seat on the other side of the bed waiting for him to speak. When he didn’t, she fought to find the right words.

“Where are you going?” She asked in a whisper.

“Im getting the fuck out of here.” He answered her, closing his suitcase and zipping up the side. “I can’t be in this fucking house anymore.”

“Whose car are you taking?” She asked standing, “Do you want Sarada and me to come as well?”

“No.” He snapped, “You and Sarada can stay here and ride home with Itachi. Have fun and come home on Monday safe.” He grabbed his suitcase; he stopped at Saradas bed to kiss her on the forehead and left the room. His mother met him at the bottom of the stairs and she didn’t look surprised when she seen the suitcase in his hands.

“We will get lunch soon.” She smiled, giving him a hug.

“Of course we will.” He returned her hug, grabbing his coat and Itachi’s keys before leaving the house. He threw his suitcase in the backseat before climbing into the driver seat, clicking his seatbelt and watching the house become smaller and smaller in the review mirror. He knew where he was headed, there was only one person he wanted to see and he was going to make that happen.

////

                Naruto leaned over his study notes from the previous week. He still had a raging headache that wouldn’t leave even after taking medication, but he needed to study for the upcoming finals. To his right he had the book and in front of him a piping hot bowl of miso ramen. He rubbed his hands together over the bowl before slurping up a bunch of noodles he picked up with a chop sticks. In his ears he listened to In This Moment of shuffle, his head bobbing to the music of her Ritual album that was released. He would sing along with the lyrics in between a bite of noodles before going back to his studying.

As the song switched, he thought he heard a knock on the door and he pulled his headphone out making sure he wasn’t hearing things but thinking it was nothing he began to place the headphone back and another knock rang out through the apartment. Pressing the home button he looked down at his IPhone noting the time.

 _Who the hell would want to visit me at midnight?_ He questioned, pulling the other headphone out and standing up from the coffee table he was sitting at. The knocks coming from the door drew louder once he approached and he looked through the peephole before sliding the locks to the left and opening the door to see the last person he wanted to see.

“What do you want?” Naruto asked in a tone.

“Not happy to see me?” Sasuke took a step into the apartment and Naruto hesitated before closing the door, apparently he came to stay. Sasuke felt foreign in his own apartment as he looked around, his eyes locking on the coffee table at the books and laptop open. He noticed steam coming from the bowl of ramen and a smile crept on his face.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Naruto said, fighting the urge to run into the safety of his arms. “Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“I didn’t explain why I left actually, our morning conversation still lingers on my mind and I couldn’t rid my thoughts of you.” Sasuke said turning to face him.

“And did you come up with some brilliant excuse?” Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he held up his hand to stop Sasuke from speaking, “I have already spoken with Suigetsu while I was bartending, that’s how I knew you were back. But three weeks Sasuke…seriously. You used to come over every Wednesday and I looked forward to those days. I know you and I aren’t in a relationship and you have work and family matters but you are my Dom.” Narutos other hand gripped his pant leg, “You are supposed to care for me and by caring I mean let me know where the fuck you are once in a while.”

Sasuke could see the tears forming on the corners of his eyes and he knew nothing he could say would take away the pain. “Naru plea-

“I can’t handle being abandoned again Sasuke or used.” Naruto interrupted him. “I’ve been tossed aside so many times and I don’t know if I can handle that.”

“But I wouldn’t abandon you.” Sasuke shook his head. “And I would never toss you aside either or use you and it irritates me to know that you think low of me.”

“Why can’t you see by ignoring me, you already have.” Naruto gripped his pant legs, why couldn’t Sasuke understand it from his view?

“I have not been ignoring you. I know it may have felt that way but to be honest I lost your damn number and I couldn’t remember it.” Sasuke said taking steps towards him, all he wanted to do was touch him. To pull him into a hug and whisper everything he wanted to tell him but Naruto noticed this and he took a step back till the kitchen island touched his back.

“Stop.” Naruto panicked but Sasuke continued his steps and Narutos breathing increased, the flash backs of Kurama popping into his head and he held his hand up hoping that Sasuke would stop.

“Naruto please.” Sasuke pleaded, something an Uchiha never did.

“No.” Naruto said it firmly and Sasuke stopped an arm length distant away, Narutos palm pressed flat on the middle of his chest.

“Just tell me why you don’t think I don’t see it?” Sasuke remained in his stop. “Do you want me to grovel at your feet, because if that’s what it will take for you to allow me to touch you than I will. I will plead on my knees and hands if it will make you happy.”

“You will never be able to be a fulltime Dom to me? Even though I desperately want you to be. Im going to have to share you with the rest of the world. Maybe it’s just me being selfish, but I have fallen in love with you even when I tried not to.” Naruto mumbled, the tears flowing freely now, he didn’t care if Sasuke seen them. He was at his breaking point, it had been months since he had broken down like this and he wasn’t the type who needed constant reassuring that his Dom was going to be there but after three weeks of no contact and after a wonderful birthday surprise, Naruto thought something else would come of this. Maybe he was expecting too much, was Naruto really wanting Sasuke to leave his family for him and they be together? The utter thought made him cry harder. He didn’t want to think of Sasuke leaving his wife and daughter for someone like him. “You have a wife and a child and what am I?”

“You are more than you think.” Sasuke answered him.

“Then tell me why you think im more than a school teacher to three year olds?” Naruto asked in a hush voice.

“Being around you has opened myself back up to a world that I never thought I would revert too. For a while the world of bdsm always disgusted me because of what I had been through and I chose to lock away my demons. To deny the person I really am when it shows anyway. I am a Dominate in everything I do, down to my home life and work.” He smirked, “It’s all because of you Naruto, you bring this light into my life that I can’t rid myself of and to be honest I don’t want too.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto said taking a step forward, he watched the ravens face soften at the last sentence and he closed the distance between them. Noone has ever said that he had brought a lite to his life and he felt like Sasuke was being honest with him.

“Naruto im sorry that I have caused you this hurt.” Sasuke whispered, “I not used to showing my emotions at all and I am sorry if I come off like an asshole but I don’t mean too.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto grabbed his attention.

“What?” He looked up at him.

“Shut up.” Naruto cupped his face and pulled him towards his mouth.   

                Sasukes fingers snaked underneath narutos shirt in an instant, the softness of his stomach ghosting over the pads in Sasuke fingertips as he slide them around to his back, pulling Naruto forward against his chest. Arms wrapped around Sasukes shoulders as he picked up the blonde and his legs wrapped around Sasukes waist. Keeping him locked in a kiss, Sasuke treaded down the hallway towards the room their shared when he would stay. He sat on the edge of the bed, Naruto running his hands through the back of Sasuke spikey hair drew out a moan in their kiss and Sasuke cupped narutos ass.

They broke apart once to pull narutos shirt over his head, discarding the fabric on the floor before their lips met once more, a hungry kiss filled with need and want. Their tongues played with one another Sasuke dominance seeping through him and he felt Sasukes hand tangle in his hair as he flipped their positions and rested perfectly between his legs. Sasuke pulled back removing his shirt quickly before leaning back on Naruto, his legs riding up Sasukes sides each time the older male grinded against him.

Sasuke released his lips, kissing down his jawline softly to the nap of his neck and he bit down, pulling a moan from the blonde’s throat and narutos fingers lightly teased up Sasukes sides, enjoying the nibbles and nips. Sasuke scooted down licking down his chest and stopping at an erect nub into his mouth, sucking lightly. Naruto arched his back, tossing his face to the side at the feeling of Sasukes hot tongue circling the nub and he groaned when a hand cupped his hardness through his pajama pants, a skilled thumb playing with the underside of his cock.

Naruto leaned up on his elbows, watching Sasuke kiss and lick further down his smooth chest to the hem of his pants and pale fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants and slowly pulled them down. He kissed each one of narutos exposed hip bones before sliding to the floor between his parted legs, taking the pants with him and leaving narutos completely exposed infront of him. The blush that highlighted the blondes cheeks made Sasukes cock painfully harden as he looked up at him, his face lingering over narutos member and the raven leaned forward licking the tip causing Naruto to shudder underneath him.

“You don…t ha...ve to...oo” Naruto stuttered, but Sasuke ignored him and gripped the base of his cock gently pumping a few times before engulfing him. Naruto moaned throwing his head back at the heat of Sasuke mouth, his tongue running along the bottom to the tip and circling. He listened to the moans that escaped the blonde, enjoying the vocal change when he would either speed up or slow down. Naruto didn’t know whether or not if he should put his hands in Sasukes hair, but when the raven grabbed Narutos hand and placed it on top of his head, he knew exactly what he wanted him to do. Sasuke groaned at the light pull, his tongue still lapping at narutos cock while his head bobbed to his own rhythm.

“Oh fuck.’ Naruto fell to the bed, his hands covering his face as Sasuke relaxed his throat and slid his cock to the back of his throat and swallowed with hums. He kept Narutos hips from bucking up into his mouth with each stroke. “S’uke im gonna…cum” Naruto groaned. Sasuke hummed a low yes, drawing a throaty groaned from the blonde and Sasuke allowed him to buck his hips up a few times into his mouth as he came, narutos hot seed shooting down his throat.

Sasuke pulled off Narutos cock with a lewd pop, licking his lips to gather the sweet cum from the blonde below and he watched the sweat glistening chest below him heave, trying to regain his breath. Sasuke unbuttoned his pants pulling down over his hips and freeing his erection before leaning over Naruto and removing his hands from his face, kissing each of his fingers before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around his neck, fingers playing with the spikes at the back of his head in a loving manner. He felt Sasuke cup his cheek, his thumb running over the marks on his cheeks and for once Naruto didn’t pull back, he allowed Sasuke touch the raised marks on his cheeks without shame.

“You don’t have to hide from me.” Sasuke muttered and kissed each one of his scars on his left cheek.

“Why do you say such things to me?” Naruto whispered, his eyes looking from Sasukes lips to his eyes.

But Sasuke didn’t answer him. He didn’t need too because the blonde already knew why he did, the sweetness in his words were only for him and noone else, he wasn’t like this with anyone else but the blonde.

“Take me Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, wiggling away from Sasuke and getting on his knees infront of the raven haired man. “I want you take me hard.”

A wave a desire rolled through Sasuke and he stood up the bed, walking around to the end and gripped Narutos hips in a bruising force forcing him backwards to the edge of the bed. (The night may have begun sweet but it was going to end in a savage manner, with Sasuke slamming into his blonde repeatedly till he was either unable to breath or screaming Sasukes name.) Sasuke gave him a quick glance, making sure this is what he wanted and when the blonde nodded without hesitation, Sasuke aligned himself up with narutos already puckered entrance, no lube or preparation, before slamming into him forcefully.

Naruto gripped the blanket, a cry of pleasure escaping him and he pushed back on Sasuke while his inner walls clenched around Sasukes hardness. He felt Sasukes grip release for a moment, his fingers repositioning himself on his hips before be pulled back and slammed back into him with just as much force as the first one. The sounds of moans and skin slapping against one another was the only thing that could be heard in their bedroom, Naruto begging for more and Sasuke complying without a word.

He was lost in the motions, his body thrusting on auto pilot while the smell of sweat and hot sex invaded his nose. Naruto was in sync with him now, his body thrusting backwards as Sasuke pounded ruthlessly into him not stopping for him to take a breath or moan before he rammed his cock into narutos sweet spot. Naruto fell to the bed, his face pressed into the mattress while he watched Sasukes expressions from over his shoulder and noted his features. How is eyes lingers on just him, his bangs matted to his forehead from the sweat and how his lips would slightly part when he would clench around him with every pound.

Sasuke felt his orgasm build, the fire burning deep in the depths of his core and he reached under Naruto to stroke his manhood, wanting him to be as close as he was. The sounds from Naruto pulling him closer and he heard the blonde yell out his name as his hand became covered in cum, his orgasm rippling through him and running along the link of Sasukes cock, squeezing him to the point.

“Fu...ck Narru…to” Sasuke cried out, feeling his own orgasm explode from him, deep inside his lover and he thrusted a few more times as narutos muscles milked him from the inside. He waited a moment, allowing his body to cool before pulling from the blonde, watching him push out the essences he greedily wanted so much and run down the back of his thighs. Sasuke had never seen such a sexier sight. Naruto slid down the bed till he was flat on his stomach and Sasuke took the empty spot beside him, pulling the blonde closer to him in a cuddle while pulling the comforter over them both to shield them from the brisk air.

Naruto snuggled his back against Sasukes chest, his head resting on his arm and their fingers here inner locked with one another. There was a moment of silence before Naruto started to laugh.

“What?” Sasuke lazily asked.

“It’s nothing.” Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke ran his fingers up the side and Naruto shivered, “Tell me.”

“I got you to moan my name.” He stated.

“What?” Sasuke asked as Naruto rolled over on his back to look up at him.

“I have never been able to get you to moan my name, in the six months we have begun this.” He smiled a toothy grin. “I have made it my goal to get you to moan my name because it sounds very sexy coming from your lips.”

“Well aren’t you feeling optimistic.” Sasuke chuckled, cupping narutos face and his thumb slid over the scars on his cheeks. “How did you get these, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Narutos eyes lowered.

“You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want too.” Sasuke shook his head, “I can’t wait till you are ready.”

“I’ll explain why I have them if you explain the scars on your back to me?” Naruto countered.

“That seems like a fair trade.” Sasuke agreed. “You go first since you are my little uke.”

Naruto blushed, “When I was 18 I was first introduced into Gaara’s club through a mutual friend of mine. While I was there I met a man name Kurama who was friends/business partners with Gaara and they owned the club together. Gaara offered me a part time job bartending and I accepted. After a month of working there, Kurama approached me and asked if I had ever experienced the borderline between pleasure and pain and I said no, so he offered. I was his sub for two years but during those two years I noticed that he wasn’t the kind Dom he used to be. He was becoming something much worse. His punishments started to become harsh to where they left me unable to walk for days and they were no longer fun anymore.” Narutos voice cracked a little and Sasuke pulled him closer to him, waiting for him to continue. “I missed three months of my third year of college because he has me locked in his apartment, using me as an outlet for his anger and when I used my safe word multiple times he ignored me and continued to beat me like I was dog.” Naruto began to cry.

“Naruto you don’t have to continue if you don’t want too.” Sasuke kissed his cheek, tasting the salty tear that fell down. With each word the anger rose in Sasuke and he wanted nothing more than to find this man and teach him a lesson. Let him replay the things he did to Naruto but using his own body as the canvas.

“No, it’s alright.” Naruto gave a half smile. “The last night I seen him, he came home irate because Gaara bought out his partnership so he took it out on me. He dragged me down the hall towards the torture room I dubbed it and he strapped me to the medical table before carving out the whiskers on my cheeks.” Naruto reached up and touched the faint scars on his cheeks. “He told me that I looked more like his little kitsune than anything and then he left me strapped to the table for three days until Gaara found me. He’s in prison now from what im told.”

Sasukes temper fumed but he kept the bored expression he always had. He wanted to find this Kurama person and rip him limb from limb for touching him but it really got him thinking. After what happened between them and how defensive Naruto had become when he unintentionally ignored him for three weeks it all seemed to make since. The thoughts linking inside his head were becoming clear and he wondered if Naruto ever was diagnosed with PTSD or anxiety?

“Sasuke you are really quiet, what are you thinking about?” Naruto asked.

“It’s nothing.” He said as his shoulder jerked from narutos touch.

“Do your scars because you pain?” Naruto pulled his hand back.

“No,” Sasuke shook his head, “Im just not use to someone wanting to touch them is all. You are the only person who had ever touched them actually besides the doctor who stitched them back together.”

“Are you talking about that Kabuto guy?” Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. “He’s weird, why would you send me to a weird doctor for checkups?”

“Because I trust him.” Sasuke laughed. “He delivered my daughter and has been her pediatrician since she was born, so I would trust him with my life.”

“Fine…Fine ill stop complaining if you kiss me.” Naruto bargained.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to the other in a low and sweet kiss. Naruto moaned his back arching up a bit when Sasuke bit down on his lower lip. “Better?” Sasuke asked pulling away and readjusted his hand in his hair.

“Yes.” Naruto smiled, sneaking in another quick kiss before asking, “So are you going to tell me about yours?”

“I told you I would so the respectable thing would be to spit it out.” Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto once again. “When I was sixteen, I was out of control from what I was told by my father so he decided more or less that it was in my best interest to take a up a hobby. When I didn’t…he chose for me and pawned me off to a woman named Anko. Do you know who she is?”

“Madam A, who hasn’t” Naruto nodded and ran his finger from Sasukes ear to the nap of his neck gently.

“She was a business associate of my fathers and at first I thought I was going to go over there and do some work around her house but that wasn’t the case.” He sighed, “She needed up being my forced Domme till I was 21. I had just graduated college already landed a job with my brother and was being forced to marry that woman and I told her I didn’t want her to be my Domme anymore.”

“You were her sub for six years?” Narutos eyebrows knitted together.

“After a while I started to crave the punishments so I stayed but by the time I was finishing college I didn’t feel it was necessary to punish me anymore like she wanted because I became mature and finished high school and graduated college early then normal.” Sasuke explained, “The night I graduated I told her I didn’t want her to be my Dom anymore and it angered her so much she chained me to a spreader beam and beat me so hard I sub spaced. When I finally woke up she was digging into my shoulders with the end of the metal whip she had been using.” He leaned into Naruto fingers that were tracing the scars across his back. “When she was done completely she tossed me outside of her apartment by my hair and I was barely awake to call Juugo to come get me.”

“Sasuke—

“Why are you crying?” Sasuke asked.

“You didn’t deserve that.” He shook his head and forced Sasuke on his back, straddling him. “She was so cruel to you.”

“But it’s over now Naruto.” Sasuke pulled Naruto down and wrapped his arms around him, his face buried in blonde hair. “The more important thing is, I won’t let anyone be cruel to you or take you away from me, and I will always protect you.”

“Thank you Sasuke.” Naruto smiled and looked up from Sasuke chest kissing him and feeling his arms loosen. “Now,” He smirked and moved downward, “Let me show you my appreciation Sasuke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was a tough one to right. I mean every family has their shit it the fan eventually but I didn't want to get into it as much as I wanted because there will be a lot in the next chapter. Which just an FYI the next chapter will be a little in the past chapter, and it will pick up where Chapter 2 left off so we will be back in the present instead of the past. *Praise the goddess*  
> Comments and Kudos are extremely welcomes. If you have a question by all means ask away and I will answer you. I enjoy seeming the perspective from other views on my work. :D  
> Have fun reading lovelies.  
> Sam.


	11. Evil Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring.

Winter and the first few months of the New Year had passed before their eyes and spring was close upon them. New York in the spring time was a sight to behold. The snow would melt leaving the ground wet but the flowers and trees in Central Park were finally blooming and wind had a sweet smell to it which seeped through the city and brightened the buildings.

Looking up from Saradas bedroom window, the greenery of Central park called out to Sakura as she picked up the little girl from her bed that morning. She wanted so much to cancel her day of work and take Sarada to the park like she did ever spring but she had a long list of inventory to do at the warehouse while Ino was on vacation.

“Momma?” Sarada muttered, still half asleep.

“Yes Sarada.” Sakura asked, looking down at her. She still couldn’t believe that her baby girl would be turning four in 4 months and she had already grown so much. She had to stop and think if all the Uchihas started out small and then sprouted like a bean. If she kept growing at the rate she was, Sakura would have to buy her more cloths before spring turned into summer. Come to think about it, she, herself needed more spring clothes.

“Where’s dada?” She asked

“He is either down stairs in his office or he has already left for work.” Sakura answered her and grabbed a pair of her shoes from the closet. “Why?”

“Can daddy take me to school?” She asked suddenly and Sakura poked her head from the closet.

“You don’t want me to take you??

“No…not today, I want daddy to take me.” She answered and took her shoes from her mother, carefully placing them both on the correct feet. She grabbed her pull over hoody from Sakuras grip and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen. Sakura quickly made her a small bowl of her favorite oatmeal and a glass of milk, leaning down to kiss her on the top of her head.

“I’ll go ask him, you stay here and eat your oatmeal.” Sakura smiled down at her and left the kitchen.

She heard the tapping of the keys on the keyboard through Sasukes office door and she hesitated for a moment before knocking lightly. He knew she was there, her figure through the frosted glass the enough and she didn’t know if he would actually answer or not but when she heard enter she was taken back. He actually invited her in. Sasuke was sitting at his desk, typing away and his eyes were concentrated so much that he was squinting. He was dressed in a jet black suit with a white button up shirt and a tie that hung loose around his neck. Apparently he was going in late to work.

“Running late today?” She asked.

“No,” He shook his head, “I have an eye appointment that you set up so there is no point in missing it. Itachi told me just to come in at noon, but I have a few emails that I need to reply back too.” He finally looked up at her. “What do you need?”

“It’s not what I need but Sarada would like for you to take her to school.”

“That’s an odd request.” He knitted his brows together.

“That’s what I thought too, but she insisted she wanted you to take her.” Sakura shrugged her shoulders, “I offered but she said no.”

“She’s so spoiled.” Sasuke chuckled and shut off his computer. He glanced down at the paper that was neatly stacked on his desk, the contract from his father’s house still lingering and he followed her out of his office to the kitchen. “Do you still have the marriage contract between us?”

“Yes I do, it’s in the safe upstairs.” She answered, “Do you need it?”

“Yes I do, will to get it before we leave, please.” He asked nicely for once.

Sakura treaded up the stairs, the please still ringing through her mind and she couldn’t help to wonder why he had said please. She had seen him grab a folder before leaving his office and when she returned he place her marriage contract in the same folder before grabbing Saradas hand and exiting the house leaving her in the middle of the hallway dumbfounded.

 

From the backseat, Sarada sang along with the Disney cd Sasuke had bought her for Christmas while they drove to her school. About a month ago Sasuke had traded in his sports car for the Porsche SUV that Itachi had drilled him on and when he pointed out the safety features for Saradas sake he had Sasuke sold on it and went to buy it a week later. He was very surprised with how much horsepower it had on the highway and how stain resistant the interior was. He would have to agree that the engine shifted so smoothly that he didn’t even hear the shifting when it he would accelerate second to third gear. Sometimes he didn’t even know if the car was still on it purred so softly.

“Yay we are here.” Sarada bounced from her booster seat. “Im going to be around my friends!!”

Sasuke helped her from her seat, grabbing her backpack as she ran through the doors to the building. She waved hello to Hinata and Hanabi not giving them a chance to wave back. She excitedly pressed the button Sasuke had showed her to press and the elevator dinged, opening to her court yard floor. Grabbing Sasukes hand, she pulled him towards the door, knocking on the wood but they didn’t see her. Sarada felt Sasuke pick her up and take a step back as the blonde with the blue eyes opened the door finally with a huge grin on his face.

“Well hello my little darling.” He smiled at her.

“Hello Naruto.” She beamed and Sasuke caught the face. She made the same face he did and he hooded his eyes at the blonde. “Daddy brought me today.”

“I see that.” Blue met with black. “Good morning Sasuke.”

“Naruto.” He breathed and could have sworn the blonde shivered.

“How is my Sarada doing today?” Naruto asked with a smile while taking her from Sasuke, “What’s todays date?”

Sarada looked over narutos shoulder at the huge calendar they had posted on the wall, “I am doing well and it’s March” She squinted, “five.”

“Yep it’s March 5th, very good.” Naruto smiled and set her on the floor, noticing that Sasukes gaze never left his face. “Chocho has been waiting for you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and ran off to the toys.

“If you want to see me naked, I can send you a picture later.” Naruto smirked turning his attention to Sasuke.

“I wasn’t picturing you naked. I have that memorized.” Sasuke smirked. “I need to speak with you about something in private if you have the time.”

“I always have time for you.” Naruto nodded, “Haku will you take over for a moment.”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

Naruto led Sasuke into his office, closing the door and locking the knob before Sasuke pushed him against the wood lightly and pressed his lips to the other in a passion kiss. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer than before while their lips danced against one another.

“I have missed you.” Sasuke whispered in lusty voice.

“I always miss you.” Naruto agreed, capturing him once again and he gasped, feeling Sasuke slid a knee between his legs. Sasuke smirked against his lips while pushing his tongue past slightly parted lips and explored. Naruto was the one to pull away this time, his breaths mixing with Sasukes. “This isn’t asking me what you need.”

“No its not but I would rather taste you first.” Sasuke answered. “I can either ask you now, or have you come by my office later this evening.”

“Is that a request or an order?” Naruto teased.

“Well it was a request but now it’s an order.” Sasuke smirked, leaning down to chastely kiss him. “But I would like for you to wear the white lace.”

“What if I already am?” Naruto breathed and Sasuke jerked him around, pressing his face against the door. His hands wrapping their way around his waist while his fingers worked quickly on narutos pants. In a groan, he pulled narutos black jeans over and down his bubble butt that he fell in love with till they were at his knees while his hand disappeared into the front of those white lace panties and Naruto cocked his head to the side, biting his arm to muffle the moan while Sasuke stroked him.

“Sasuke…we…can…t…dooo….this...here” Naruto panted.

“Well than at least let me finish you and you can reward me tonight.” Sasuke whispered in his ear and bit down on his earlobe. Naruto thrusted himself into Sasukes hand, groaning at the pressure he was using, the little droplets of cum being used for lubricate when Sasukes strokes became faster. Sasuke continued to kiss and nip as the blondes neck, feeling him heat up and he smirked, enjoying the small moans and groans at here coming from him in attempt to keep himself quiet from the others. Narutos nails dug into the wooden door, her breathing increased and when Sasuke bit down on his throat hard and he bit the inside of his cheek, his hand going into Sasukes hair as he came over Sasukes hands and the dripping a few drops on the floor between his parted feet.

“Do you feel better?” Sasuke muttered against his ear before kissing the lobe.

“Yes sir, I do.” Naruto agreed, his hand slipping from Sasukes hair to his side. Sasuke turned him around to face him and brought his covered hand to narutos lips, spreading his cum across his bottom lip in a teasing manner before leaning forward and licking the same lip he touched. Naruto moaned, feeling Sasukes tongue lap up his seed and play with his bottom lip.

“Have you been eating pineapples?” Sasuke asked before sucking on his fingers seductively.

Naruto licked his lips, tasted himself before nodding. “Yes I have Sir.”

“You taste delicious.” Sasuke stated in between licks till his hand was completely clean.

Naruto blushed, his eyes looking anywhere besides Sasuke face till Sasuke leaned down and kissed him, shoving his tongue in his mouth to taste himself. He felt Sasuke pull up his pants and button them back before pulling back.

“I will see you this evening.” Sasuke smirked.

“I will see you this evening.”

////

“You know you actually look very good in glasses.” Suigetsu commented, while walking into Sasukes office with a few files in his hands. He edged to the couch but before he sat he looked at Sasuke.

“Are you hitting on me?” Sasuke asked with a chuckle.

“You wish.” Suigetsu glanced at the couch again not sure if he really wanted to sit on it or not.

“It’s been months, it’s clean.” Sasuke assured him. “What are those in your hand?”

“They are the final revision on the Hyuga account.” He said passing the folder to Sasuke. “Mr. Hyuga came in and signed everything over to Miss Hinata Hyuga and the only signature that it’s waiting on is yours.”

“I see.” Sasuke nodded and looked over the papers briefly, “Where did he decide to retire?”

“Apparently he went back to Kyoto, where his ancestors are or something. I had to hear a whole story about them when he was in here this morning.” He groaned.

“You act like it kills you to do your job.” Sasuke picked up a pen, signing his name at the bottom of the last page.

“It does, I lie away in bed in the morning thinking of an excuse to not come in.” He chuckled

“Im sure you do. I pay you more than I pay anyone else you know that right?” he raised his eyebrow, “If I paid you what others make around this city you wouldn’t make it.”

“But you don’t pay me what others make so I am able to make a living.” He grinned at Sasuke and reached over taking the folder.

“Sasuke.” Karin appeared at the door causing both of them to look up.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Your brother is requesting you in the conference room in an hour.” She shrugged her shoulders at him when he gave her a look. “I don’t know what it is about so don’t ask me.”

“You’re useless Karin.” Sasuke sighed with a laugh following behind it.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” She grinned at his comment. “But im more useful than your wife.” And with she was gone from his door leaving Suigetsu giggling on the couch and a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Damn.” Suigetsu said between laughs, “Has Karin even met your wife?”

“Yes, once at a Christmas party. Was not the meeting I was hoping for?” Sasuke shivered. “I never want to be in a room with those two ever again. Im glad there was unlimited supply of alcohol on hand.”

“Says the one who doesn’t drink much.” Suigetsu smiled. “What do you think the meeting between you and Itachi is going to be about?”

“I have no clue; he’s probably going to grill me about some bullshit.” He rolled his eyes.

“So, you probably don’t remember, but your wife’s birthday is on the 28th so is there anything you want to purchase or order for her so that it gets there on time?” He asked and stood up with the file still in his hand.

“What did I get her last year?” Sasuke groaned.

“I purchased her a fine diamond crusted bracelet, necklace and earing set from Tiffany’s which included a bouquet of white roses.” He answered him, “I swear if I wasn’t here to help you, I think you would lose your head.”

“You right?” Sasuke nodded, “This year I was thinking a trip, something that takes her away for a while.”

“Anything to get her away from you huh?”

Sasuke nodded with a stand, “You know me so well. Email me some options and I will decide on which one.”

“Do you want it to be kid friendly or no?” He took a seat at his desk as Sasuke walked past him.

“Both.” He waved to him and disappeared into the elevator.

                Once the solid metal doors closed, his thoughts went back to the morning’s activities in Narutos office until he caught a glimpse of himself in the metal doors. Suigetsu was correct on the glasses, they did look like on him but for some strange reason he felt like he looked more like his brother who was blind as a bat. He frowned. Maybe they weren’t such a good idea anymore and now the contacts option was looking better than ever. He didn’t want others to think he was a twin.

Itachi was kicked back at the head of the conference table, not noticing Sasuke entering the room until he closed the door with a slam that startled him. He took his feet from the table and straightened his wrinkled shirt quickly.

“I have already caught you so there is no point in fixing yourself.” Sasuke took a seat and looked around. “I haven’t been in this room yet have I? I didn’t even know we had this room.”

“It’s becoming another office space. We are a growing company little brother.” Itachi slide a folder over to him and left his seat to stand at the window. He gave Sasuke a few moments to look over the contents of the folder, waiting for him to say something while he continued to stare at the city below.

“The media company I spent two months working with in Paris pulled from their deal with us because of one bad review.” Sasuke glared at his brother. “I went to Paris and worked my ass off for nothing.”

“No, not nothing.” Itachi commented, “Zetsu sent your teams work over to the Iwagakura Company in Germany and they have taken even more of an interest in your teams work than Yahiko was.”

“But they are a showboating company.” Sasuke closed the folder.

“Correction, they have multi-million dollar Cruise line and spa Retreat Company.” Itachi glanced at his brother. “And they are looking for marketing partners.”

“And you want my team to come up with marketing ideas?”

“With the Uchiha name behind their cruise lines and retreats I don’t see why not.” He grinned, “We would become one of the biggest marketing companies in the world above the Sanin Company.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Im sure you would love to put Orochimaru in his place and up him in the stock market. Our advertisement department…your department would skyrocket with the demand of adds that would air on television and well placed billboards.”

“Itachi Im VP of international communications not marketing, how would my department profit from this?” Sasuke asked, while his brother took a seat back at the table.

“This would be a test run to be honest.” He smirked and sasuke already knew it would be in their favor, “If the advertisements have a success rate of 75% like I have calculated, more and more businesses from overseas are going to contact us to advertise their company’s in the United States, even the Sanin company wouldn’t dare take over seas contracts because there is always a fail through.” He sat back in his chair, “I want to use Iwagakura as a test run to see if this works in our favor.”

“What if the strategy you have come up back fires and leaves us loosing profits or they switch it around and want to advertise us overseas instead of how you are looking at it?” Sasuke asked. “We deal in real state, financial accounts, marketing and advertising. They could use that to their advantage and dig into our numbers, ultimately making us work harder for a lower profit.”

“I understand where you are coming from and do not think I haven’t weighed out the pros and cons of this deal.” He nodded in agreement with Sasuke, “That is why I have invited their VP of Communications here for a formal meeting. His name is Deidara Iwagakura and his marketing team. They will be here in three weeks for a meeting between our two companies. Yahiko had given me their information while you were abroad.” He smiled. “This will work out Sasuke, even if we have to schedule multiple meetings with them. If and when a deal is made I will make sure we gain the profit from them not the other way around.”

“Seems like you are determined and have a statistics in our favor.” Sasuke nodded, “Alright, but I want a detailed plan, not in an email but an actual file.”

“I will have it to you by the end of the week.” Itachi winked. “On another note, your glasses look nice on you. Can you see well?”

“Yes I can and you still look the same.”

“And how do I look?” Itachi questioned.

“Depressed.” Sasuke chuckled.

“Well-being your older brother makes me this way.” He smirked. “Have you spoken to our parents?”

“I have spoken with mom a few times since Christmas but I would rather peel my own skin off than actually having to speak with our father.” He rolled his eyes, “That man can kiss my ass.”

“Well said Sasuke.”

////

                Naruto looked up at the Uchiha building later that evening, he noted how the lights reflected off the glass, giving it an eerie feeling and he shivered with anticipation on what awaited him. Sasuke had texted him with a note that he still had a few things to cover and he would be free around 9 and to come by then, which gave him enough time to have dinner with Haku and Zabuza before heading over. The closer he edged to Sasuke floor the more his palms began to sweat and he didn’t understand why. Yes the man was intimidating with one glance but in that same glance he was able to make his temperature rise to a staggering point and also wanting him to fuck him till he could breath. Usually the second choice is what happens and he couldn’t help but shiver at the thought as the doors to Sasukes floor opened.

With it being this late the office was completely deserted expect for the lonely light at the back wall in the corner. He took the same route as he did last time, maneuvering through the desks till he was standing at Sasukes office door. He clutched his shoulder bag strap and his breath hitched at the sight of the raven. He remained quiet while watching Sasuke type away on the computer and he studied his face, the depths of his face or how he would bite the inside of his lip when he was concentrating on what to type back. He continued to type but his eyes were glued to the blonde who entered the room and closed the door just as quiet as he entered.

Sasuke hit send on the email before closing the program and sat back in his chair watching him. The images of that morning came flooding back in his mind and his eyes skimmed over his body till they hit the hem of his shirt. Mentally he licked his lips while keeping the stoic stance he always had. Naruto ignored his eye movement, dropping his messenger bag near the couch before heading to the window. He kept his back to Sasuke, his chest heaving slightly when breathe ghosted over the back of his neck and a firm arms wrap around him.

Why couldn’t it always be this way? Naruto would be happy just being in Sasukes presence all the time and with him wrapped firmly in Sasukes strong arms, all the doubtful thoughts he once had come flooding back and he tensed.

“Are you alright?” Sasuke breathed into his hair.

“Yes.” He nodded and leaned into Sasukes hold relaxing. “What was it that you wanted to ask me?”

“Oh yes,” He leaned down and kissed Narutos neck, “You mentioned that your friend Shikamaru was a lawyer downtown correct?”

“Yes he is why.”

“What is his practice?” Sasuke questioned.

“Mostly criminal law but he has a range. He has done proceedings in notaries and divorces, but mostly he its criminal.” Naruto answered.

“Would you be able to give me his information?” Sasuke kissed Narutos neck once again, “There are a few contracts I would like for him to go over.”

“Yeah I can,” Naruto moaned, “I’ll even message him and let him know that you are going to contact him so he is prepared.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke smiled against Narutos neck as he reached out and touched the glass to sturdy himself.

Sasuke hands explored the front of his body, fingers touching the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head before discarding it on the floor near their feet and Naruto replaced his hands on the glass window. He hung his head, moaning at Sasukes kisses that traced the back of his neck and down his spine till Sasuke crouched behind him, his hands skillfully unbuttoning his black skinning jeans. Naruto kicked off his shoes, stepping from his jeans which left him exposed to no one but Sasuke and if anyone was working in the building across the street.

Narutos breath hitched as Sasukes lips kissed the back of his thighs just below the curve of his ass and his grip on his outer thighs tightened slightly. A pair of knees gently pushed Narutos legs apart till his feet were shoulder length apart. A pale hand slide up the inside of tan thighs and a low moan escaped between parted lips once sasuke ran a finger over his panty covered cods in a teasing motion.

“I love it when you tease me.” Naruto moaned and wiggles his hips against Sasukes finger but that was short lived when a firm smack tingled across his butt.

“I didn’t tell you to speak.” Sasuke stood up and pulled a small bottle from his pocket. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the door was still closed while he lubed up three of his fingers. “Pull your panties to the side.”

“Yes sir,” Naruto answered, taking one hand off of the window and reached behind him to pull his white laced panties to one side, his eyes never leaving Sasukes satisfied expression. He moaned, the feeling of two of Sasukes fingers slipping between his cheeks and brushed against his puckered hole. His lips parted in a moan, hips pushing back against Sasukes fingers as they worked him from the outside till another fingers slide with the first. Naruto leaned forward, his forehead pressed to the window and his hips sunk down further on the moving fingers.

“Oh fuck.” Naruto groaned and Sasuke smacked his ass cheek in a second warning while his pants began to fog up a small area of the window he was leaning against. He missed the feeling of being filled, but not as filled as he wanted to be, this was a tease compare to what really happens between them. His toes curled against the carpet when a third finger was added and he had to refrain himself from begging. His body screamed for him to beg Sasuke to plunge deep inside him. Narutos hip found a rhythm to Sasukes fingers that danced inside him.

Naruto moaned each time Sasukes fingers brushed against his sensitive spot and he fought words back, he wanted to be a tease to him, to draw him in so deep that Sasuke would have no choice than to fuck his brains out even of it was against the window in his office. He had fantasized about this office many times, his tan body strewed over Sasukes desk and his hands tied behind his back while Sasukes thrusted his pulsating cock into his awaiting mouth. Oh how he shivered with the thought and Sasuke removed his fingers before turning the blonde around and smirking at the lust filled face of the one below him. Sasuke had removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt that was barely opened to his tones chest and Naruto raked his hand up his pale skin before wrapping his arms around Sasukes neck once he was picked up.

Sasuke pressed Naruto’s back against the glass, smirking at the unpleasant expression that lingered on his face from the cold but the cold was soon forgotten when Sasuke plunged himself deep inside the blonde without warming and he tightened his grip around Sasukes neck. The sweat that accumulated on his back allowed the blonde to slide against the window with ease each time Sasuke thrusted, hitting the exact same spot eat time and drawing more moans out of the other. Sasuke breathe mixed with Narutos, their kisses rough but with a mix of passion. Naruto never looked so beautiful with the dark sky behind him, his face flustered pink and his hair sticking to his forehead each time he jerked his head back when Sasuke would pound into his sweet spot. Sasuke grip tightened on his outer thighs as Naruto began to stroke himself.

“Im gonna cum.” Naruto panted and Sasuke captured him in a kiss, shoving his tongue past smooth lips and touching their tongues to one another. Naruto moaned into Sasukes mouth, his vision becoming white as his cum covered both of their chests. Sasuke didn’t bother to stop, his body sped up and the sound of his thrust rung out into his empty office till he bit down on Narutos bottom lip to muffle his groan, his hips burring themselves deep inside the blonde while he came.

Sasuke waited till they regained their breath before pulling from Naruto in a teasing manner and setting his feet on the ground, their lips still locked in a fury of kisses and Naruto ran his fingers through his spikey hair. He still felt the window pressed against his back, the cold seeping through the glass and sending a chill through him.

“Are you cold?” Sasuke asked.

“The window is freezing.” He chuckled and Sasuke picked him up once again, walking them both over to his couch and sitting down with the blonde on his lap. The image of Naruto about him still in nothing but the white lace half hardened his cock and he shifted his hips slightly, hoping the Naruto wouldn’t notice.

“Better?”

“Much.” Naruto leaned forward and kissed him gently while Sasukes fingers made circles on his thighs. “Though I would like to wear your shirt.” He smiled.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto as he worked to pull the shirt from his shoulders and put in on quickly. “It’s a little big but black looks good on you.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and gasped, oh he was in trouble.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pulling Naruto down, his face pressed into the leather of the couch with his ass over Sasukes legs. “Do you know why you are being punished?” Sasuke drew his hand back.

“Because I rolled my eyes at you.” Narutos voice was small but full of desire.

“Correct.” Sasuke brought his hand down on Naruto ass and he moaned. He counted in his head till Sasuke stopped at five, his body being pulled against Sasuke and their lips met. Naruto cupped Sasukes face with both of his hands, his thumbs rubbing over the softness of his cheeks.

“There is something I would like to do before we leave this office.” Naruto pulled away, leaving Sasuke on the couch while he walked around to the other side of Sasukes desk. “I’ve had this fantasy for a while now,” He drug his finger along the desktop teasingly and he watched Sasuke cross his legs. “And it’s plagued my mind for some time.” Naruto slid his arms but the empty spot on Sasukes desk till he was leaning over the desk.

“Continue.”

“Im laying over this desk,” He said and turned over on his back with his head hanging over the side and his feet resting together in the chair. He watched Sasuke leave the couch, slowly making his way across the room till he was standing infront of Naruto and his black eyes skimmed over Narutos out stretched body with lust. Narutos reached out, his fingers sliding up Sasukes inner thigh, running over his sensitive area that caused his breath to hitch.

“What else are you doing?” Sasuke groaned at the pressure of narutos index fingers running along the underside of his hardened cock.

“You walk across the room just as you did, your fingers gracing over my out stretched neck and you take a step forward.” He smiled as Sasuke took a step forward, “The tip of your harden dick barely touching my lips and you-“Naruto scooted forward a bit taking Sasukes cock in his mouth and he heard him moan, sending fire running through the blondes body. The sexiest thing he loved to hear was Sasuke moan and he felt himself grow hard, but he didn’t dare touch himself. His main focus was Sasuke. It was always Sasuke.

Naruto relaxed his throat, his eyes closed while he enjoyed the slow thrusts Sasuke administrated. The fantasy he always dreamed about was becoming real, he really was laying over Sasukes desk with him thrusting deep inside his mouth, the tip of his cock gliding to the back of his neck in pleasure. His moans vibrated through Sasukes member, his tongue pressed against the prominent vain on the underside of his cock and his toes curled against the office carpet while he sped up his thrust.

“God your mouth is so fucking hot.” Sasuke panted his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine and Naruto wrapped his tongue around the base of his cock as Sasuke grabbed the sides of his face, thrusting at his own pace. He watched with hazy eyes as Naruto stroked himself, moaning with each stroke and his toes curled against the leather of Sasukes chair.

Sasuke threw his head back without warning, cuming down deep Narutos throat with a groan and Naruto released Sasukes cock quickly, feeling his own orgasm creep to the surface, his cum coating his hand and chest once again and remained where he was, his head hanging over the desk, his chest heaving in an attempt to catch his breath. Sasuke grabbed his wrist, pulling him up in a sitting position and crashed their lips together. Naruto never looked so sexy in this state and he was half tempted to offer him Suigetsu’s job so he could have this everyway.

“Are you sure you want to work as a teacher?” Sasuke asked between kisses. “I could offer you an assistant job for me.”

“You just get off on us fucking in this office.” Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck.

“HN.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto looked up.

Sasukes eyes darted over Narutos face at his name. “Yes?”

“I love you Sasuke.” Naruto said, “And I don’t just mean it as our Sir and Sub relationship either.” He shook his head. “I’ve actually fallen in love with you, when I told myself I wouldn’t and I know you tend to hide your feelings because I know how Uchihas are but I just wanted you to know from my side how I felt.”

Sasuke took a small step back but his hands remained on Narutos thighs.

“I—oh fuck I scared you away didn’t I?” Naruto looked down at the floor. He didn’t know if he wanted to see the rejection from the one he was truly in love with. His heart raced more than normal and he didn’t know whether or not he should dress himself and leave or stay to hear Sasuke verbally reject him. Sasuke lifted Narutos chin with his hand, his thumb running over his soft bottom lip.

“You can’t scare me away Naru.” He smirked. “I know I tend to hide my feeling away from everyone but I would never hide them from you.” He leaned for a chaste kiss, “But I feel the same way.”

“You do?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, “This is one relationship that wasn’t forced upon me by someone in my family. I actually decided on someone of my choosing. Who knew I would be gay.”

“How could you not be?” Naruto leaned back on his hands with a smirk, his body stretched out on Sasukes desk. “How could you not want this? With this fabulous body how could you resist?”

“You’re right.” Sasuke stepped forward, lifting narutos hips and plunging himself deep inside the blonde, drawing a moan from him, “How can I?”

///

“You got home pretty late last night.” Sakura commented as Sasuke rounded the corner to the kitchen. She had a cup of black coffee sitting on the table for him but he ignored it, gave Sarada a kiss on the top of her head before he opened the fridge.

“What are you…my mother?” He asked while grabbing a bottle of water and closing the door.

Sakura stared at the man she called her husband, her pale eyes skimming over his appearance and locked on to his neck. A dark purple mark peeks from his collar and she gripped the spatula tighter in her hand.

“You’re burning it.” He commented.

“Where did you get that?” Sakura asked in a low voice.

“Get what?” he confusingly asked.

“That mark on your neck?” She drilled.

“I don’t know.” He smirked at her and left the house.

He knew exactly what she was talking about, he felt Naruto leave it on his throat while they were in his office but he didn’t feel the need to hide it. He loved his mark but he was able to get Naruto back with a few of his own marks during their session. He would have to admit that the sex in his office was the kinkiest thing he had ever done and he already thought of a few more possibilities for more with him. To have that sun kissed body bent over his desk while he pounded into him was a site.

_“You have an incoming call” Siri announced._

Sasuke looked up at the screen on the dashboard. “Hello?” he answered after pressing the button.

_“Yes is this Sasuke Uchiha?” The male voice asked._

“Yes it is.” He pulled over into an empty parking lot. “Who is this?”

_“This is Shikamaru Nara?” He answered, “My friend Naruto gave me your number and stated that you wanted to speak with me about some legal issues you are having.”_

“Well they aren’t really legal issues, it’s more of contract matters. Are you available to meet?” Sasuke wondered.

_“I am free this morning. When would you like to meet?”_

“This morning if you have time.” Sasuke answered, “There is a Starbucks in the lobby of my office building if you would like to meet there in an hour.”

_“Great, I’ll meet you in an hour.” Shikamaru agreed and hung up the phone._

An hour later Sasuke entered the Starbucks, quickly ordering a black coffee and took a seat near the back of the shop waiting. He checked a few emails, responding to the important ones and looked up when a gentleman with a spikey ponytail sat infront of him. Sasuke shook the hand that was held out to him with a smile.

“Mr. Nara.” Sasuke nodded.

“Mr. Uchiha.” Shika returned the nod, “What would you like to discuss?”

“There are three contracts actually. They mostly all say the same thing but I want to make sure they are all the same. My father had them drawn up by a friend of his and im not really into law so most of it is jumbled for me.” He slid the folder across the table, “But Naruto said you were an excellent Lawyer so im putting my faith in you to find the flaw.”

“Find the flaw.” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

 Sasuke played with his wedding band and Shika caught it, “Find the flaw” He repeated.

“I will have it to you in a week or so.” Shikamaru nodded to him, laying his card down and gathering the folder. He shook Sasukes hand once more, said his goodbyes and was out the door before Sasuke had time to leave the table.

He took a few swigs of his coffee, the chime of the bell that he had reached his floor made him look up to see Suigetsu waiting for him. He listened to him go over a few accounts that needed his sign off as they entered his office not noticing his brother sitting on the couch with a new paper open but he wasn’t look at it. His head was turned to the side, staring at the window his eyes squinting at a certain panel.

“Send me the paperwork and I will have it to you after lunch.” He side stepped his assistant to stare at his brother.

“Thank you.” He nodded and left the room.

Sasuke leaned against the edge of his desk, his eyes still locked on his brother. “Is there a reason you are staring at the window panel or are you really that blind?”

“Im trying to figure out if that is a body outline or if my eyes are playing tricks on me.” Itachi stood up, making his way to the window to inspect it closer. “What do you think Sasuke?”

“It looks like a window to me.” He lied and took a sip of his coffee.

“Well the hickey on your neck tells me otherwise.” Itachi looked over his shoulder at him. “Well little brother? It better not have been one of the interns.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I do get off being kinky in office.”

“Well next time you decide to masturbate against the window, keep your clothes on.” He chuckled and pointed to the outline, “And this won’t happen.”

“Well aren’t you wise.” He scoffed, “Why are you in my office?”

“I’ve come to tell you that the meeting with Deidara and his team has been moved to next weekend.” He stated, “I have informed your assistant as well as your team via email and I expect you here on time.”

“Which is?”

“The meet will be held at 6pm on Saturday.”

“I thought we were supposed to meet with them in three weeks, what happened to that?”

“The sibling team informed Konan that they will be leaving on a family cruise or something like that I really wasn’t paying attention.” He waved his hand in the air at the comment. “But did you get a chance to go over some of the files that I sent to you last night?”

“I went over a few.” He lied. “From what I seen everything looked to be in order.”

“Are you going to be going over the rest today and be prepared for next weekend?”

“How little faith you have in me brother.” Sasuke commented and took a seat at his desk.

“Now…now, I have faith in you. It may not be very much but I have it.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Im only here to make your day brighter.”

////

Ino looked up as Sakura hurried into her office and closed the door. She quietly left her desk at the sound of something be thrown and clattering to the floor. When she opened the door she noticed the flower vase Sasuke had gotten her for her birthday was in the waste bin with the flowers still in contact. Ino leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

“You seem to be in a mood.” She almost whispered, “Shall I break out the vodka or will a coffee do?”

“You have alcohol at work.” Sakura looked up at her and tied her hair up into a bun.

“How do you think I deal with you on a regular basis?” Ino chuckled and left the doorway only to return with a small bottle of Grey Goose.

“Shit you weren’t kidding.” Sakura commented.

Ino pulled out two shot glassed from the small pouch and sat them on Sakuras desk, pouring them both a small shot before handing her boss the other. Ino held hers up to Sakura, clinking the glasses together and downing the clear liquid with a grin.

“Better than morning coffee.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and poured herself another shot. She popped the lid off her coffee tipping the shot glass into her coffee and stirring it with a pen she had on her desk before taking a separate shot. Ino nodded her head, not ever thinking of putting Vodka in her coffee and she made a note of trying it once she got home.

“So are you going to tell me why you’ve got your panties in such a bunch this morning?” Ino asked.

For a moment Sakura was silent not knowing really how to word what she thought but Ino was silent and patiently waited for her friend to unscramble her words that were lodged in her head. Even if they had to go through a whole bottle of grey goose.

“I think Sasuke is seeing someone.” She blurted.

Ino dropped the shot glass but caught it before it hit the desk. “Are you shitting me?”

Sakura shook her head, “I wish I was. Maybe I was just seeing things, I don’t know. Sarada has been having trouble sleeping here as of late and I haven’t been sleeping but I thought I seen what looked like a hickey on his neck.”

“Sakura you have to confront him.” She stated, “You have to let him know you’re not going to stand for this. You’re marriage in going into its 5th year and you shouldn’t hold back.”

“I don’t even know if it was a hickey. It just looked like one. I wasn’t going to pull the collar of his shirt down to see. He probably would have smacked my hand away for trying to touch him in the first damn place.” She sighed and laid her head down on the desk.

“Well than you need to figure it the fuck out because that is bullshit.” Ino glared at her.

“I will deal with it don’t worry.” Sakura frowned. “I am his wife after all, he’s got to talk to me….right?”

“You’re hopeless, forehead.” Ino poked her in the forehead.

“Fuck off Ino Pig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Sasuke is beginning the investigation finally. Deep down I know this is a filler chapter because the heavy shit is about to roll in the next chapter. I have a few points for the next chapter but I don't know where I want this fic to stop. I have a few ideas that I have written down for future fics between my children but I must finish this for now. 
> 
> I know there two naughty scenes in this one, I was a little disappointed I only wrote two. -__- but there will be more.  
> Comment and Kudos are life my lovelies. They bring a smile to me face.  
> Thank you all so much for reading it as well. *Throws hearts from my float.* You all make my day much much brighter.  
> Also on another note, if you see anything that is spelled incorrectly or something you don't understand, please call me out. Shit sometimes I have to go back three or four times to make sure that it sounds right because I write at my night job and sometimes im half dead while writing.  
> Love Always  
> Sam.


	12. Control

Monday morning, Shika looked up at the elevators dinged and he clutched the folders to his chest as he approached the desk with the white haired man. It took him an almost two weeks to sort through all three contracts and see the difference in all of them. He didn’t know if they were going to work out in Sasuke case but he tried to pick out the most important things that he knew Sasuke would probably want. The man at the desk set his coffee cup down, sending him a smile even though he didn’t know who he was.

“Im here to see Mr. Uchiha, is he in?” Shika asked.

Suigetsu nodded, “Yeah he is in his office. He’s expected you so go ahead.”

“It’s alright Suigetsu,” Sasuke appeared at the door, “him and I will be in the conference room. Would you like something to drink?”

“No I brought my own.” He jiggled the cup he had and followed Sasuke across the office to the conference room in the back corner. He laid out all three contracts as Sasuke took a seat across from him at the long table as well as the notes he took. It was hard to decipher the look on Sasukes face. He didn’t know whether he was happy that he was there but he looked the same at him when he was in the court room. Never let them see you crack. He thought he was good at the look but it seemed Sasuke was just born with it.

He heard a few things about the Uchiha and the company. He did a little digging and noted a few things about the youngest Uchiha and how to proceed to work so he would keep his life somewhat quiet. His wife was the heiress to the Haruno Medical Company that was worth billions and with Mr. Uchiha being a partner in his brothers business, probably the richest guy in the building apart from his brother. He wasn’t going to say he was jealous by all means he had already received the check for doing this and it was worth three years of his rent, but if he was making Sasuke money he wouldn’t be in this city.

“So what do you have for me?” Sasuke asked, unbuttoning his suit and adjusting himself in the chair.

“Where do I begin?” He chuckled and slid the first contract across the table to him. There were a few small sticky notes on pages marking places that Sasuke had yet to read but as he looked through them his face was that of irritation. “That is your contract; I must say your father was a very sneaky man if you ask me. It seems he was going to go as far as sullying his good name to keep the contract between you and Miss Haruno valid. He staked his real estate company if the marriage fell through, but the same paragraph that is in yours isn’t in Miss Haruno.” He slid the left contract to Sasuke and he opened up the same page.

“I fucking knew it.” Sasuke mumbled under his breathe, while he looked through his and Sakuras contracts.

“Your paragraph about the real estate isn’t in hers but the paragraph that is, if you will flip to the last page, states that ‘upon a divorce between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno 75% of the Haruno Medical Company will be Uchiha Medical Company and Sakura will work for Fuguka Uchiha until he sees fit.’ So that is probably why your wife said it, but that is not entirely true.” Shika smirked.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked while throwing the two contracts on the table.

“Now we get into the fun contract.” He opened the first sticky note on Fugaku contract, the most important one. “Sakuras father, Kizashi Haruno was a more clever man than your father and it seems your father missed a huge part in this contract that would void the all three contracts redeeming each party free of the contracts obligations.”

“Continue.”

“This first clause states that Fugaku would receive 75% of the medical company if she decided to divorce you, but if you decided to divorce her, your father would only receive 10 shares of the company and small board member spot but he would have no say in what happens. He would just be there for appearances.” He skipped to the second sticky note. “This one speaks about the real estate company if the marriage contract between you two fails, it’s the same as in yours but this is the one I knew you would want to see.” He flipped to the last sticky note.

He took a moment to let Sasuke read through the page, his expression never changing but his eyes did shift through the paragraphs quickly. “They’re voided.”

“Yes, the contracts are all voided if a child is produced within the marriage, and if one is produced she or he is to inherit the 75 percent of the Haruno Medical Company upon her or his 18th birthday as well as a Board member position and a trust fund set up by his or her name by his or her grandfather Kizashi Haruno.” Shika smiled, “I don’t think your father noticed this clause because it’s at the end of the contract and the only signature line is on page thirteen, so there would be no reason to read the rest.” He sat back in his chair, “It came as a surprise to me that I had to ask a college of mine to make sure I was seeing it right, even went to a judge for a third opinion.”

Sasuke sat silent for a moment. The information, more like the best news of his life running through his head at lightning speed.

“Mr. Uchiha you would be able to divorce your wife with no consequences on either parties and your father would receive nothing.” He stated, “The 75 percent that would be passed down to your daughter at the passing age and everything would remain in her grandmothers hands until she signs the release paper over to your daughter.”

“I don’t know if you know this but you have made my day very bright Mr. Nara.” Sasuke actually smiled.

“You can call me Shika.” He nodded in agreement. “Naruto has told me things about you, don’t worry they are all good but as his best friend, thank you for looking after him. I know he is a handful sometimes but the way he talks about you makes me believe with the most utter confidence that you wouldn’t hurt him.”

“I would never hurt him.” Sasuke shook his head.

“I know you won’t.” He bent down and pulled out another folder, sitting it on the table in front of Sasuke. “This is the original contract that was notarized and approved by Judge Jiraiya Otsuka and can be used in any case that you may want to proceed too. It will also work in a divorce case as well if someone decided to be an asshole.”

“So this is contract from Sakuras father?”Sasuke asked, and patted the fourth contract. The one that mattered the most.

“Yes.” He nodded, “I know one of the board members of the Haruno Medical Company and she sent it over to me.” He patted the three contracts on the table. “No matter what anyone says, these three contracts are voided since you have a daughter produced from the marriage.”

“I guess Kizashi was smarted than I thought.” Sasuke chuckled, “He was a ditzy guy, and I always thought he was on something when I would speak with him, I guess he kinda was to have to come up with something like this.” He took all the contracts and placed them in the file. “I want to thank you for going over these for me and finding the flaw.”

“It was not a problem. I do it for a living but really I must thank you Mr. Uchiha.”

“You can call me Sasuke.” He corrected him.

“Sasuke.” Shika repeated, “The check you mailed to my office was very nice, thank you again.” He gathered his things and placed them back in his briefcase. “If you ever need anything else legal wise, please do not hesitate to call.” He pulled out a card from his coat pocket, handing it to Sasuke.

“Don’t worry I will.” He took the card. “My assistant has another envelope for you as well at his desk.”

“Thank you.” He smiled.

                Sasuke walked Shika to Suigetsu’s desk but he was already waiting with the letter before they arrived. As a common curtesy Sasuke waited at the elevator doors, the sound of air sliding through them as they closed brought an actual smile to his face. He didn’t know if he would be able to stop smiling to be honest, but the thought of his father made him frown. He had a lot of built up anger at that man and after what happened at thanks giving, Christmas was barely bearable and now that Sarada birthday was a few months away he would have to see him once again.

“Suigetsu.” Sasuke said, stopping at his desk.

“Yesssss?” He sang.

“I want Fuguka Uchiha in my office within three hours.” He demanded

“Seriously?” He questioned his mood halted, “That man intimidates me.”

“Dead serious.” He answered and entered his office, closing the door behind him.

Was it bad that the first thought that popped into his head was Naruto lying sprawled out on his desk masturbating every time he looked at his desk? When his brother mentioned the outline of a body on the glass he quickly had someone from their cleaning services clean the inside windows for good measure but the desk remained untouched. Call it a kink but he enjoyed it.

_Buzzzzzzz…Buzzzzzzz_

Sasuke looked down to see his cellphone buzzing across the desk, a picture of Naruto popping up and he pressed the green button.

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

_“You sound so formal when you answer the phone.” Naruto teased._

“Well I am at work.” He smirked.

_“Well I know you are a workaholic but I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me?” He asked, “Our professor was out with a cold or something and the sub didn’t show up. So I have two hours to do nothing till my next class.”_

“Are you asking me on a date Uzumaki?” Sasuke leaned on his desk.

_“Yes I am Uchiha.” He smirked, “There is this very good dinner a block away from your work if you want to meet me there in ten minutes.”_

“You already had this planned huh?”

_“Why do you have to ruin it?” a bell chimed over the phone and a woman greeted Naruto._

Sasuke rolled his eyes and a smile adored his lips, “I’ll see you in ten.”

///

“Welcome to Sammies” A woman behind the counter chimed as the door opened. “How many?” She picked up a laminated menu.

“Im meeting someone, a ditzy blonde with blue eyes.” He said looking around the small dinner and nodded to the blonde who was sitting alone in the back, his head down staring at the menu in front of him. “Found him. Thank you though.”

“What would you like to drink before you take a seat?” She smiled.

“Water, if you will.” Sasuke answered.

“Coming right up.” She nodded and disappeared behind the counter.

“Well don’t you seem happier than you normally are?” Naruto commented as he took a seat across from him.

“What are you talking about? Im always happy.” Sasuke chuckled.

“Go home and then come back and tell me that.” Naruto beamed and slid the menu across the table to him but before Sasuke could take a look at his, Naruto leaned across the table and captured his lips in a kiss.

Sasuke smiled against Narutos lips, taking the menu from him and pulling back. “Did you miss me?”

“Can I not?” He asked with a blush. “Is it forbidden?”

“You talk about me being in a good mood, what about you, you seem to be way happier than normal.” Sasuke commented, as the waitress appeared at the side of their table with Narutos chocolate shake and Sasukes water. Just looking at the ice cream swirling around the glass made Sasukes teeth hurt.

“What will you have gentleman?” She smiled taking the pen from her hair. “Well it’s more like what would you like,” She looked at Sasuke, “I already know what blondie here wants.”

“You come here that often.” Sasuke questioned.

“Best damn Mac&Cheese in the tristate area.” Naruto beamed.

“I’ll have a BTL with extra tomatoes.” He answered her.

“That comes with fries, tater tots or onion rings.” She looked up.

“He’ll have fries.” Naruto answered for him.

“Alright I will be back in a moment.” She smiled taking the menu and leaving the table.

Sasuke waited till the waitress was far enough away from the table before he leaned over and glared at Naruto.

“What?” he asks.

“What the fuck is a tator tot?” He whispered and Naruto bursts into a fit of laughter. “I don’t find this funny.”

“You don’t know what a tator tot is?” He continued to laugh till he looked at the seriousness plastered over Sasukes face. “Oh you really don’t.” he ceases all laughter.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew.” He answered.

“um....its um...Its hard to explain without showing you but it’s like a French fry, but it’s smaller and circular shaped.” Naruto tried to explain the best he could. “Your daughter loves them.”

“You feed my daughter tator tots?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting back on the bench.

Naruto nodded, “Yes I have. Many times actually. She really likes them when I melt cheese on the top.”

“I somehow guess that isn’t on the menu for school.” He smirked, “Are you sneaking food into the academy without the Hyugas knowing?”

“What I take in my lunch box has nothing to do with them.” Naruto pouted. “You’re not going to tell on me are you?”

“I could punish you for it.” Sasuke stated and Naruto smirked.

“Yeah you could.” He grinned, and Sasuke felt an unshoed foot run up the inside of his thigh. "But I would get to much enjoyment from that."

“Naruto.” Sasuke said as a warning but he didn’t listen and Sasuke gripped his suit sleeve forming a fist when Naruto applied pressure to his groin.

“Im wearing black lace with ruffles.” Naruto teased him.

Sasuke let out a soft groan at the image and he felt himself grow hard. “You really like to push your luck don’t you?”

“Well Im sitting across the booth from you and it would look out of place if you pulled me over the table and spanked me here in front of all these people.” His grin turned into a satisfied smirk.

“Are you sure?” Sasuke looked around at the people who were sitting at a few other booths. “The waitress works at Wicked with you as a bartender, and the cook is one of Gaara’s guards at the apartment complex. Yamato his name and her name was…” He thought for a moment “Tiffany I think.” He glanced at Naruto, “Am I close?”

“Shit” Naruto breathed.

“I have a paddle in the office if you need to use it on him.” The waitress chuckled from the Sasukes side. She gentle sat their plates down in front of them and gave Sasuke a wink. “Just let me know if you need to use it. Please enjoy.”

“Im much more observant than you take me for Naruto.”

“You say this now.” He huffed playfully and removed his foot. “You are an interesting character Mr. Uchiha.”

“So are you Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke countered and Karin came to his thoughts. “Do you have a relative name Karin?”

“Why do you ask?”

Sasuke took note that he became quick tempered with the name. “Because I have a woman that works under me names Karin Uzumaki and I never made the connect till now.”

“Yes, she is my first cousin on my mom’s side. We don’t talk much though.” Naruto took a bite of his lunch.

“Since this conversation is making you uncomfortable we will drop it.” Sasuke stated, “I must say that Mac&Cheese does look good but I don’t think I would be able to enjoy it without tomatoes.”

“That sounds gross.” Naruto chuckled and held up a spoonful to Sasuke, “Just try it without your nasty tomatoes.”               

Sasuke swallowed the bite he had taken before leaning over the table and took the bite Naruto had offered him. He could taste the five different cheeses that were mixed in with the noodles and a hint of pepper jack. Naruto leaned forward as well, capturing his lips in a quick kiss before sitting back with a face that seemed to say ‘well do you like it or not?’ To his surprise he did actually did like it.

“I can see why you are fixated on it.” Sasuke commented. “The pepper jack at the end gives it just enough heat.”

“You can taste all of that?”

Sasuke nodded “It would taste good with tomatoes in it though.”

Naruto groaned, “I swear you and those damn tomatoes.”

“What”

“Maybe I should dress like a tomato and see how fast you want to eat me?”

“You don’t need to dress like a tomato.” Sasuke smirked, “I can eat you without being one.”

Naruto blushed, his eyes going to Sasukes phone that buzzed across the table. “Are you going to get that?”

“Nope Im busy here with you.” He said while taking apart his sandwich continued to pick at nothing but the bacon and tomatoes. “They can wait.”

“But it could be important.” He commented and the phone buzzed again. “Don’t ignore it on my account. I know you are a busy man during the day.”

Sasuke glanced down at the phone that buzzed across the table for a third time, his brothers’ face covering the screen followed by a few text messaged and threats. He didn’t know whether or not he should answer. To his knowledge they didn’t have any important meeting unless their father was there already and he was calling him to warn him. They had a few minutes of silence allowing them both to finish what little remained on their plates before Sasukes work phone began to ring in his suit pocket.

“Two phones Mr. Uchiha.” Naruto teased and slid his plate away. “One for the plug and one for the load?”

“In your dreams Uzumaki.” Sasuke chuckled, “Im not a drug lord, but I make money like one.” He pulled out the other cellphone.

“How do I know that?” He joked, “You could be using that fancy office for a cover-up, I’ve watched Breaking Bad, and I know how the game works.”

“No more TV for you.” Sasuke commented with a smile before answering the phone. “Yes Itachi?”

Naruto quickly grabbed the check while Sasuke continued to speak with his brother. He left the table and felt sasuke reaching for him but he was just out of grasp. He knew Sasuke would try to pay for their meal even though it was Naruto who asked him to lunch. He pulled out his wallet at the counter and smiled at tiffany.

“He’s a looker Naruto.” Tiffany winked at him and handed him the receipt.

“I know right.” He blushed. “Hook line and sinker on that one.”

“Lucky.” She smiled. “I’ll see you later, your man went outside.”

“Bye tiffany.” Naruto waved to her and followed Sasuke out of the diner to the parking lot. “Is everything alright?”

Sasuke turned around facing Naruto. “Everything is fine; my brother is just being a pain in the ass.” He pulled the blonde into a hug and kissed his forehead. “Thank you for inviting me to lunch.”

Naruto smiled against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, “You’re welcome Sir.”

Sasuke touched under Narutos chin, lifting his head and pressing his lips to the others while running his tongue along the softness of his bottom lip. Naruto clutched Sasukes suit jacket in his hands, a slight moan escaped his throat when Sasuke bit down on the same lip he ran his tongue over. The coldness of something metal touched Narutos back when he was pressed into the side of Sasukes SUV, Sasuke moved from his lips to his jaw and finally to his neck causing Naruto to moan in his ear.

The thoughts of Naruto in black lace still ran wild through his head and he bit down on Narutos neck roughly, a hand fisting into his hair while the other worked at the belt on his waist. Once he released the blonde’s neck, he watched the blonde sink to his knees, both of his hands working on Sasukes belt buckle and buttons on his pants while he looked around to make sure they were completely covered from the street and diner. The touch of the brisk wind on already warm skin sent a shiver through Sasuke only to be replaced with a wet and hot awaiting mouth that had him leaning his head back and resting his hands on the side of the SUV to sturdy himself.

His breaths came in short gasps, watching Naruto bob his head and stroke his hand up and down where his mouth was missing on his shaft. The sound of traffic on the busy street only feet away was tuned out and all he could focus on was the moans and slurping noised from the blonde below and how that all the problems that were plaguing his mind seemed to wipe themselves clean.

“Ah fuck.” Sasuke moaned, his eyes opening all the way to see Naruto push forward till his nose touched his bare skin and the tip of his dick scraped the back of Narutos throat. He reframed from thrusting forward, the urge to bury his cock deep into that hot cave till he came multiple times was on the edge of his mind. He felt a bit of teeth slide along the underside over the vein, drawing out a throaty moan while he continued to watch Naruto. He felt his orgasm, he was ever so close to the edge and when Naruto looked up, lust filled blue eyes glaring right into hooded black he gripped the side of the SUV and thrusted forward down Narutos throat and came, his cum squirting down his throat.

Naruto stayed on his knees, swallowing around sasuke to milk his still throbbing shaft till he pulled back with a gasp, his lungs desperate for air and Sasuke reached down, grabbing Naruto by the front of his coat to pull him to his feet and pressing their lips together before shoving his tongue deep inside blonde’s mouth to taste himself.

He groaned against Narutos mouth, the blondes’ hand still stroking him. “Do you like that?” Naruto asked against his lips. “Do you like how my mouth fits around your cock so perfectly?” Sasuke response was a moan and the doors behind them unlocked. Sasuke pulled Naruto into the back of his car, thanking the gods he took out the car seat a few days ago. Once he was seated in the middle of the back seat, he touched the button that scooted the front seats all the way, giving Naruto enough room to sit on Sasukes lap perfectly and he groaned when Narutos jeans rubbed against Sasukes bare lap.

Naruto felt Sasuke pull down his jeans and lace panties in one motion, his fingers teasing up bare thighs till they touched his already harden cock and Naruto leaned back, his neck bare out stretched and  sasuke took the chance to ravish the other side. The raven stroked Naruto evenly, till his moans filled the car and he was thrusting into Sasukes hand, his cock dripping pre-cum with each stroke.

“Put your feet on the front seats and hold yourself up with your elbows on the back.” Sasuke ordered in a husky voice.

“Yes sir.” Naruto nodded in a haze and did what he was told, kicking off one side of his pants and placed both of his feet on each of the seats till he was crouched over Sasuke.

He moaned as Sasuke rubbed the tip of his cock against Narutos awaiting entrance. His cock grew harder, the kink of being fucked in a public place and in the back of Sasukes car coming to the surface and he rolled his head to the side as Sasuke thrusted up into him with force till he was seated completely. He heard a moan from below him, the pants ghosting over the back of his neck and Naruto lifted his hips before thrusting downward, getting the ultimate feeling of being filled.

Sweat accumulated on the bottom of Narutos feet and he began to slip down the leather seats till Sasuke hooked his hands under Narutos knees and continued to thrust up into him without missing a beat. Narutos ‘oh fucks’ and ‘harders’ rang through Sasukes ears, his cock pulsating through the blondes tightness. With each thrust Naruto gasped, his fingers digging into the leather of the back seat and he gathered a wad of spit in his other hand before grasping his cock and stroking.

“Do you feel this Naruto?” Sasuke asked while thrusting upward and grinding his cock into Narutos sweetness. “Do you like feeling my cock pulsating deep inside you?”

“Yes sir.” Naruto moaned, his strokes on his own cock increasing.

“Do you want to cum?” Sasuke asked before biting his neck.

“Yes sir I do.” Naruto gasped and his hips jerked upward into his palm, his vision whitening at the intenseness of his orgasm. “Cum inside me sir.” Naruto pleaded “Makes me yours” and Sasuke obliged as he pounded into Naruto a few more times before cumming for a second time deep inside his lover. Sasuke released Narutos neck a dark red and purple mark making the outline of Sasuke mouth, the blondes legs fell from the seats and he slumped on Sasuke.

“God damn.” Naruto moaned, turning his head as did Sasuke, their kiss deepening as Sasuke played with Narutos tongue. He groaned as Sasuke pulled from him, their bodies still slick with sweat but Sasuke still held onto him tightly.

“So car sex is a kink?” Sasuke muttered in between kisses.

Naruto blushed but slowly nodded, “Yes it is.”

“I think I need to get a bigger car.” Sasuke chuckled and Naruto kissed him once again.

///

Sasuke straightened out his suit, the elevator doors dinging to his floor and before him was his brother holding a cup of tea that he suspected was for him but when Itachi took a sip, a frown covered his lips. From behind Itachi, Suigetsu rounded him with another cup and a frown.

“Fix your hair.” Suigetsu whispered in a comment while handing him the cup of tea.

 The whole office seemed to tense as Itachi and Sasuke walked through the cubicles towards the conference room. They made a pit stop at Sasukes office before continuing towards the room.

Sasuke side glanced at his brother, feeling an edginess to him that he couldn’t quite pin point. Was Itachi nervous with their father in the same building? He knew that their father could be a hardass but this meeting wasn’t even about the company or even the brothers. The contracts under Sasukes arm was the only thing that was hot on his mind.

“You know this meeting is just for me and dad right.” Sasuke hinted.

“I know but I wanted to be there to support you.” He smiled, “What are big brothers for.”

“To call me four times and then when I don’t answer call my work phone.” He rolled his eyes, “Can I not a have peaceful lunch without you.”

“Where did you go?”

“This diner called Sammies.” He answered and opened the conference room door.

“That place has awesome Mac&Cheese.” Itachi hummed and Sasuke jerked his head over his shoulder to glare at his brother as a warning. Itachi took a seat at the end of the table, opposite from where Sasuke was taking a seat but just close enough so he would be able to hear the conversation between the two. The look on their fathers face was as of now pleasant, but the elder brother knew he would change once sasuke started to speak. To be honest he didn’t know what the meeting was going to be about, sasuke didn’t discuss it but it had to bring their father from New Haven he wanted to know himself.

“Good afternoon boys.” Their father greeted them as they entered.

“Father.” Itachi gave him a nod once he was seated completely. “Im just here for observation don’t mind me.”

“No you’re not” Konan opened the door and looked at Itachi, “You’re needed for a conference call that I can’t handle in five minutes.”

Itachi frowned and stood up, “Well I guess I won’t be sitting in for this meeting. Father…” He turned to Sasuke, “If you need me send Konan.”

“Okay.” He turned to Sasuke and waited till Itachi had closed the door completely before directing his next statement to his son. “I needed to speak with you as well so Im glad you had your assistant call me and not you even though I would rather it had been you.”

“I guess I will be curtesy.” Sasuke took a seat and gestured for him to continue. He could feel the irritation rise from his father at the simple hand motion but this is what he wanted. He wanted his father pissed, so he would know how much shit he had put his youngest son through. Itachi would have never had to endure what he had been through, the mistress, the irritating wife when he knew from his teenage years that he liked men more than women and he had to hide it. He had a feeling that today was going to be the day he would explode he was just waiting for the key word. “You going to continue?”

Fugaku glared at his son, “What I was going to say was, the behavior you displayed over Christmas and Thanksgiving was uncalled for.”

“Uncalled for.” Sasuke blurted leaning up in his seat. “What was uncalled for was you inviting that fucking woman to dinner and even having that bitch sit across from me like she was going to keep me in line.” Sasukes foot bounced under the table, trying to calm his nerves but it didn’t seem to help. From the corner of his eye he could see his brother switching from him to his father in attempt to understand but he didn’t know if he did or not.

“Don’t talk to me that way.”

“I will speak to you any damn way I want.” Sasuke stood up, “You’re the piece of shit that handed his 16 year old son over to a dominatrix because he was unable to handle him so he had someone else do it and then after college you pass me off to someone else who you think is going to be just like Anko.”

“Anko turned you into a well-mannered teenager.” His father shot back, “You were unruly and spoke out of term when you were not supposed too.”

“Anko turned me into an emotionless bastard. Someone who had to pretend to be happy so that he can fool the world and hide who he really is.” Sasuke huffed. “I am not who I used to be because I was abused by an older woman who you allowed to do those things to me. She mutilated me on her own accord because I no longer wanted to answer to her.” He gritted his teeth, “But you didn’t know that did you Fugaku, because you and her are the best of friends.”

“Sasuke I…

“What kind of father gives his son to a woman to punish him for being a teenager and trying to have fun?”

“Itachi was never as unruly as you were.”

Sasuke stood from his seat, the chair making a loud crashing noise as it fell and Sasuke slammed his fist down on the table. “I am not fucking Itachi and if you compare me to him I will come across this table and you will wish i hadn’t. I am not your eldest son, the prodigy that you wished on both of us. I am my own fucking person even though I am emotionless to some.”

“Like your wife.” His father crossed his arms, a smirk aligned his lips.   

Sasuke knew what he was trying to do. He used military tactics to get under his skin and draw his anger to the surface so he would slip and have the same used against him later. From his chair, Sasuke slammed down the black folder that had all the contracts from Shika. He grinded his teeth together, spreading each of the contracts out infront of his father before sliding the notarized copy towards him.

“After all the bullshit I have found, you are not to meddle in my affairs any longer.” He spat, “ And after today you are no longer my father. You are just the man who is married to my mother.”

“You can’t break these contracts.” He stated.

“Oh really,” Sasuke snatched the notarized contract from his father’s hands and turned to the last sticky note before throwing the paper back at him. He spoke as His father read, “Page twenty-six clause eighteen.” He waited till his father finally looked down, “If a child is produced within the first three years of the marriage the contracts will be null and voided, Upon the child’s 18th birthday he or she will inherit 75% of the Haruno Medical company as well as a the empty Board Member position and a trust fund will be released to his or her person that has been set up by his or her grandfather Kizashi Haruno.” Sasuke repeated just as it stated in the contract. “The 75 percent you think you are entitled too stays in the hands of Sakuras mother until she signs over the release papers to Sarada at the passing age.”

“Seems you have been doing some digging.” Fugaku commented and slid the contract back to Sasuke.

“It’s what I do, did you think you could hide the secret forever?” Sasuke asked, “You forced me to marry a woman who you knew I didn’t want anything to do with and manipulate both of us to stay with one another. What kind of shit father does that to their kid?” Sasuke glared at him and when he didn’t answer he crossed his arms. “Apparently you do. Anything to have the Uchiha name known huh?”

“It’s still going to be known Sasuke.” He snorted, “Sarada is an Uchiha isn’t she and when she takes over the company of her mother, im sure she will change it to Uchiha Medical Company like I’ve always wanted.”

“You are forbidden to see my daughter from here on out.” Sasuke blurted, “I don’t want to see you at my house or here either.”

“My real estate company is in this building.” He countered thinking that he had won but Sasuke shook his head.

“Not as of today.” He grinned, “Your office is being be cleaned out as we speak.”

Fugaku stood up, grabbing Sasuke by his shirt and connecting his fist with the side of Sasukes face and the other winced as his father’s wedding ring sliced through his cheek. Sasuke knew he should never hit his elders and he was going to be bigger man and not. Instead he jerked himself back and straightened out his suit while two of the security guards entered the room.

“Mr. Uchiha are you alright?” One asked.

“Yes I am fine, please take this man out of here.” Sasuke pointed to his father, “and make sure his entire company is removed from the 15th floor.”

“Yes sir.” They nodded and ushered Fugaku out of the room.

“Well that went better than I thought it would.” Suigetsu commented from the door, grabbing Sasukes attention. “Would you like a band aid?”

Sasuke wiped the blood from his face and smiled. “That felt great.”

“Hold your sadistic side for Naruto.” He chuckled, “There is a woman in your office waiting for you.”

“I don’t have a meeting with anyone, what are they doing here?” Sasuke groaned gathering all his papers and heading towards the door. “Why can’t I ever have a nice quiet time at work like you?”

“Oh you could, but I doubt you want to do a line of blow before coming out of the elevator.” Suigetsu laughed and for some reason Sasuke didn’t think he was kidding.

Before he decided to meet with the person in his office, he headed towards the bathroom to erase the blood that smeared down his cheek from the earlier altercation. He may hate his father but he still had respect for the man which made him decline in wanting to hit him back. Sasuke had already made a name for himself and the company that he half owned so there was no way his father would be able to disown him. He couldn’t could he?

////

                Sasuke heard her foot steps on the wooden floor before he seen her Wednesday evening when he decided to come home. The cut on his cheek had finally healed from his punch on Monday. Believe him he had already spoken with his mother about the entire fight/argument and that he should forgive his father but he just couldn’t. The loud thumps running down the hallway towards him at top speed and he crouched down, taking his Sarada in his arms and hugging her tightly. He felt her play with the spikes at the back of his hair as he stood up, kissing her on the forehead while she muttered her misses to him.

“You are in a good mood today. Did you have a good day at school?”

“Very good day.” She smiled, “I had a cupcake.”

“A cupcake?” He questioned.

“It was Chocho birthday.” She grinned as Sasuke sat her down on the couch he took a seat on.

“I see.” Sasuke said looking up to see Sakura enter the room with apron wrapped around her neck and waist. “Good evening.”

The pink haired woman stopped in her tracks at how happy Sasuke seemed, a complete turnaround from the mood a few days ago that was aimed at her. She took a seat on the other couch, her leg crossed over the other with her hands in her lap. She took this moment, seeing Sasuke interact with their daughter on a whim because she didn’t know whether or not if it would last. She stayed silent on the other side of the room, half listen to Sarada tell Sasuke about her day at school and half listening to the timer for the stove.

The look on her face was her lost in thought, Sasuke did seem happier even after the argument that convened between his father and him earlier that week. She heard all about it from Mikoto on her way home and all she could do was give short yes and no answered. She didn’t understand why Sasuke had confronted his father the way he did, Sasuke was a person of little words and she knew that but with Mikoto being his mother, she had a general idea that maybe his mother would have known more.

“Sakura.” Sasuke spoke from the couch, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Yes Sasuke?” She almost smiled.

“The timer went off in the kitchen.” He pointed.

“Oh yes I am sorry.” She said, quickly leaving the couch, the beeping becoming loud upon entering the kitchen.

“Come on Daddy lets go play.” Sarada beamed, the same smile Naruto had when he smiled and Sasuke expression softened as she grabbed his hand.

Sakura heard their footsteps through the kitchen, the back door open and close. The sound of Saradas laughter ringing through the open window while Sakura continues to cook the side dishes that went with dinner. Her earlier thoughts crept back up on her, the dark marks that was somewhat hidden under Sasukes shirt collar still plagued her mind and she regretted telling Ino pig about it because she liked to run her mouth. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. Her eyes really seeing his hair that was on his neck which made it look like a mark was there.

“Got something on your mind?” Sasukes asked from infront of her and she dropped the spoon into the sauce she was stirring.

“Shit” She breathed, somewhat startled and fetched the spoon out with another spoon. “What do you mean?”

“You look like your deep in thought. The same look from the couch.” He asked while opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water as well as a small one.

Sakura knitted her brows, ‘Just lost in thought I guess.’ she wanted to say but instead she said “Where do you going every Wednesday?”

Sasuke stopped at the back door, his once happy mood was gone and he looked over his shoulder at her. “What do you mean?”

“You leave after we go to bed around 10:30…11pm and you don’t come home till 5 or not at all.” She looked down at the contents of the pot that began to bubble.

“Where I go has nothing to do with you.” He answered.

“But it does. What if something happens here and we need you?” Sakura sighed.

“It’s as easy as picking up a phone and calling me.”

“Why.” She looked up at him, her lips a thin line, “You never answer anyway.”

“I answer when im needed.” He stated and walked out the door to the back yard where Sarada was waiting for him.

“I wasn’t done speaking but whatever.” She rolled her eyes at the closed door.

               

For once she was proud of herself at the dinner she had cooked. The sweet potatoes looked delectable, the mozzarella stuffed chicken breast was just as juicy as the picture and she beamed at the face Sasuke made when he took a bite. He even helped himself to seconds which is something he never really did.

“You seem to have eaten your fill.” Sakura commented to Sarada but she knew Sasuke heard it.

“It was yummy!!” Sarada smiled and picked up another piece of chicken.

“Do you want some more?” Sakura asked.

“No im full.” She said taking the last bite of her potatoes and pushed her plate away. “Can I go play?”

“Yes you may.” Sakura nodded, watching Sarada get down from her chair and tread off to her room.

“So are you going to tell me what you smarted off when I went out the door earlier?” Sasuke picked up his cup, taking a quick drink but his eyes never left Sakuras face. _How did I ever fuck that?_ Sasuke thought, his eyes looking over each feature of her face. _Thank god it was only once._

“I didn’t say anything.” She shook her head, but his eyebrow rose.

“Uh huh, im sure you didn’t.” He rolled his eyes at her.

“Why are you so cruel to me?” She blurted. “You weren’t like this during the first year of our marriage.”

“Do you want me to lie to you?” He asked. "To spare your feelings?"

“I would like for you to be truthful with me actually.” She answered.

“The first year of our marriage, I tried to convince myself that I could love you but as the months passed I realize that I just can’t.” He stated, “I stick around for the sake of our daughter but I hate coming home to you.” He frowned but this thoughts went to the contracts that were sitting in his bag. “Im civil to you because I don’t want Sarada to see that we really hate each other-

“But I don’t hate you.” She interrupted him, “I may dislike you sometimes but I could never hate you Sasuke.”

“Well than that is just your opinion of this relationship. Everyone can see how unhappy we are. I stay later at the office so can avoid you at all cost.” He shrugged his shoulders and watched the tears run down her cheeks. Sometimes the truth was hurtful and Sasuke was the right man to break the news to her. “When I am home I am mostly in my office working and when you disturb me I pretend you aren’t there.” He watched her from the other side of the table, “To be honest I feel like our marriage is already at its end and it’s only a matter of time.”

“A matter of time for what?” She questioned.

“That one of us leaves the other.” He answered.

Sakura smiled at him catching Sasuke off guard. “It doesn’t matter what you say because I will fight for this marriage even if you don’t.”

“Well then you will be fighting alone.” Sasuke commented, getting up from the table and leaving her alone in the dining room.

Sakura left the table, slowly clearing off dinner but what she really wanted to do was break down and not speak to him nor be in his presence. Ino said she and Sasuke were supposed to be equals but it seemed Sasuke held himself on a higher pedestal then he did his family. That D word came crawling to the surface as she put Sarada to bed and she looked down at her baby girl, the girl who looked just like her father in every way and the one she loved more than anything.

“I will protect you from anything and everything, even if it kills me in the process.” She strokes Saradas head. “I love you my baby girl.” Sakura whispered, her head looking towards the door at the sound of another door closed from the first floor.

\--

Sasuke looked around his room, double checking the duffle bag to make sure he had all the things he needed before zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. Earlier that morning he had already decided what he wanted to do and the small argument he had with Sakura earlier that evening just encouraged himself to do what he wanted even more. He texted Naruto a few hours earlier, asking to see him even though he had seen him Monday, his body ached for the blonde and he wanted him now more than ever. He wanted to be able to wake up to him, to smell his hair as he cuddled him closer or how Naruto would moan when he could wrap his arms around him and breath on his neck. There were so many things he wanted but Naruto was the first on his list.

He picked up his briefcase, closing his office door and began to walk towards the door but he felt someone pull the back of his coat.

“Where are you going?” she asked, pulling him to a stop at the front door. He didn’t hear her come down the stairs and he was hoping he could miss her but it didn’t seem that way.

“Release me.” Sasuke ordered and gripped his duffle bag strap that was over his shoulder as he continued to wait for her to release his coat.

“No,” She cried, “You always do this to us. To me and your daughter and to be honest im tired of it. Why can’t you be the husband you are supposed to be as well as the father?”

Sasuke quickly turned, gripping her wrist in a quick more and stepped her backward towards the wall. She hit the banister with a gasp, her green eyes looking up at him through the threatening tears. She had a feeling their earlier conversation would lead to this but she didn’t know it would be so soon. She noticed the duffle bag and his briefcase at his side. He really was leaving. He was leaving his wife and daughter and it seemed he didn’t care either. He groaned, he hated getting up to her in the morning and seeing her face, he hated that he had to pretend to be the attentive husband when all he wanted was to be there for the one he really wanted. He was happy to have Sarada and he would return when she needed him, but he didn’t want his child to see them pretending when both of them were unhappy. Well when he was unhappy.

“Did you say no?” He asked.

“Im tired of this pretending Sasuke,” She continued to cry, “We need you here.”

“No you don’t Sakura, you are the one who needs me here.” His anger took over him and he slammed his fist into the wall beside her head. “You are the only one who wants me here and besides I don’t love you, I have never loved you and I have no reason to be loved by you because im heart belongs to another.”

“Sasuke.” Sakuras hand shook when she wiped her eyes, he said another and she almost missed it but she ran after him anyways only to see him pull off. He watched her fall to her knees on the sidewalk outside their home, her tears falling down her cheeks and splattered on her hand but he didn’t look back. He rolled from the driveway, stopping once infront of the house to look at it one last time before driving off in the opposite direction.

He stopped at the stop light, pulling out his iPhone and opened the thread between him and Sakura.

_Sasuke: Im not coming back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are there, we are finally to where the first and second chapter had left off.   
> SO WE ARE FINALLY IN THE PRESENT!!!!! YEAH BUDDY.   
> After reading this from chapter 1 to now I kind feel it has a starwars vibe to it because the way it started.
> 
> I have decided to end this story at 14 chapters and maybe a bonus chapter. Im still planning things out I don't know yet. I also wanted to thank everyone who has commented, kudos, and bookmark my work. I was extremely nervous about posting it to begin with and with everyone who had encouraged me keep working...I did and you all have made me so happy so THANK YOU BUNCHES!!!!!!  
> Happy reading lovelies.  
> Sam


	13. Here's to the heartache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TWO MONTHS LATER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!!!!!
> 
> I know you may be stuffing your faces with turkey and all but lets not forget that today is a good time to spend time with family you haven't seen in a while and to thank the goddess for each day she gives us.

(Two months later)

Sakura looked up at her Lawyer, the man’s name Mr. Lee. He wore a green suit that gave him the appearance of the riddler in her eyes and she couldn’t help but laugh at the orange socks that showed when he would sit down. For the past hour he had been going over a few things in Sasukes divorce papers, trying to get her to understand the clauses and points Sasuke was trying to make but her attention was on the bowl cut and thick ass eyebrows he had.

“Sakura are you even paying attention?” he asked grabbing her attention.

“Im sorry what?” She asked.

“I said if you want too we can have a meeting with Sasuke and his lawyer so we can go over the terms face to face.” He answered. “But if not and you agree to these terms all you have to do is sign the papers and I’ll send them over to Sasuke’s lawyer.”

“You haven’t even explained the terms to me.” She sighed.

“Actually I have three times but you’re too busy in lala land to pay attention. Do you not realize you are losing your daughter in this paper?” He tossed the packet to her. “Sasuke is wanting full custody of Sarada.”

“What.” She snatched the papers from his desk, his eyebrows and hair cut pushed away.

“Page thirteen, middle of the page.” He stated. “He is wanting full custody and you would have her every weekend from noon on Friday to eight pm on Sunday or he would be okay with three months with you and three months with him.”

“He can’t do that can he?” She stuttered.

Lee nodded his head, “He can, he had the best damn lawyer in the fucking city and he can snatch your rights away from under you.”

“He would sink this fucking low.” She fumed and rose from her chair as her attention was on the entire packet now. She started with the first page, her green eyes shifting through the paragraphs at great haste. “I want to do this with him face to face.” She finally said, “I want to know why he’s doing this.”

“When would you like for me to set up the meeting between all four of us? What time best suites you because im free all day tomorrow.” Lee asked as she handed back the paper.

“1:30pm.” She stated while grabbing her purse and sweater. “I will meet you at the Starbucks in the lobby 30 minutes before.”

“I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Uchiha.” Lee nodded.

“It’s Haruno not Uchiha anymore.”

“Miss Haruno.” He changed the prefix as she walked out of the door.

Lee glanced at his work phone, slowly dialing the numbers to the other lawyer’s office and sat back in his chair. With everything he read, Sasuke is letting her have the house and her car. Even offered to pay her alimony for the next three years but it seems Sakura didn’t want that. The fact that Sasuke is wanting full custody of Sarada and only giving Sakura visitation on the weekends he didn’t quite understand. Usually the mother would get the child and the dad wouldn’t care but there was always a chance that the mother could turn the child against the father and he didn’t think Sasuke wanted that.

He looked over the papers very carefully. Noting that Sasuke had filed the beginning of April and it was now middle of June and neither party had come to terms yet. Every time he would get Sakura into his office it seemed she was elsewhere and wouldn’t comprehend what was being told. He wasn’t a doctor or a psychiatrist so he didn’t want to tell her she has a slight case of depression. No...No he would never say that, the woman looks like she could throw him through a window at best. In the back of his mind, he knew why she was dragging this out. She wanted to give him a chance to do whatever he wanted for the time being and see his wrong but from what he has heard, Sasuke had already moved on and is living with someone else. That’s what the media is saying anyway.

_“Shikamaru Nara’s office.” A woman answered._

“Will you patch me through to Shika?” Lee asked.

_“Yes sir, one moment.” She said and placed him on hold for a moment before the line picked up._

_“This is Shika.”_

“Hey Shika, its Lee”

_“Hey Lee how have you been?” He chuckled, “I haven’t spoken to you in like six months since the last case we had together. What is up?”_

“Im actually calling to represent my client Sakura Haruno. She is requesting a meeting between your client Sasuke Uchiha and her tomorrow at 1:30 at Sasukes office.” Lee stated and looked down at his calendar.

_“Tomorrow at 1:30pm.” Shika repeated._

“Yes.” Lee nodded even though he couldn’t see it.

“ _We can do that.” Shika agreed, “Im guessing she didn’t like the terms?”_

“Oh I had to repeat myself three times for her to listen to me. I don’t know if she is just slow or devastated.”

_“It’s the second one.” Shika answered the question. “But I will make sure my client is there. Good chat Lee.”_

“Bye Shika.” Lee hung up the phone.

////

“Mommy where is daddy?” Sarada asked while pulling on her mother’s sleeve the next morning. Sakura looked over to Ino for support but all she did was shake her head.

“He’s away on a business trip.” Sakura lied, “He will be home soon I promise.”

“He hasn’t forgot me has he?”

“No sweetheart.” Sakura shook her head, “He could never forget you.” She looked up at the small playground the café had. “Your friend is waiting for you.” She pushed her towards the play area.

“Oh okay.” Sarada beamed at her and ran off with Inojin.

“You shouldn’t lie to her Sakura.” Ino sipped her coffee.

“I can’t bring myself to tell her.” Sakura sighed. “What am I supposed to tell her? Her father can’t stand me anymore so him and I divorcing?”

“Im proud of you.” She rubbed her friends shoulder, “You finally used the D word.”

“There is no point in denying it now. I have the papers, it’s evitable.” She frowned, the tears threatening to leak. “He wants to take full custody of her and only give me weekends with her. Who the fuck does that?”

“An asshole.” Ino said. “When Sai and I divorced, we agreed on three months with me and three months with him and we would alternate.”

“That clause was in there too.” Sakura nodded, “I just don’t know Ino. I want us to be able to be civil with one another and have a strong relationship even if it’s not together for Sarada.”

“That’s not going to happen the way you want it too Sakura. It never will work that way and you know it. Sasuke is going to so what’s best for Sasuke and if taking Sarada from you is what he thinks is best it will happen and you won’t be able to stop it. He has his entire family behind him. As well as that snob of a brother he has, who despises you so he will tell the judge who knows what to make you look bad.” She touched her friends hand, “Agree to the three month clause or he will take her and you will never see her again.” She picked up her coffee again, “Sasuke is just enough of a dickhead that he will do that. Also stop feeling so fucking down it’s been two months already. I dropped my husband and I haven’t been happier. For three months it’s just me and Inojin and then for three months it’s me by myself and it’s peaceful.”

“Why do you always try to give me the worst advice?”

“Believe me I don’t give bad advice you just never take it when its given but has he offered to pay anything? Alimony? The academy expenses?” Ino asked “Sai will be paying for Inojins schooling till after college. But that fucker can handle it. Selfish prick.”

“Her schooling for the next twelve years and me alimony for the next three.” She stated. “There isn’t anything in there about college but from the marriage contract my father made Sasuke sign, she is to receive a trust fund from my father when she turns 18.”

“I would take it.” Ino nodded. “He’s being reasonable which a miracle is. Take it while you still have the upper hand.”

Sakura picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. “I hate when you are right.”

“So who was the other?” Ino finally asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. I think he just said it to piss me off or get a reaction from me.” She huffed, “Which he did, I broke down on the front lawn as he drove away and then all his stuff was moved out of the house the next week. The spare room and his office was completely empty. Sarada asks for him every day and I don’t know what to tell her anymore. So I lie and say he is on a business trip.”

“Stop lying to her, but you don’t need Sasuke negativity in your life anymore. This is a time for you to start a new. A fresh start if you would say.” Ino smiled at her. “The first thing I would do is sell that fucking house though, even if you don’t need the money. Put it in Saradas college fund.”

“You aren’t the only one who has said that to me, my mother said the same thing.” She frowned and looked at her watch. Sakura dug into her purse, pulling out a few bills and sat them on the table. “I’ll pick her up from school if you drop her off.”

“Don’t worry, I got you. I know you have a meeting today.” She waved her away, “Just go and I’ll take care of her.”

“Thank you Ino.” She hugged her friend and left the small café.

 ////

                Naruto leaned his head back, the touch of Sasukes lips trailing down his throat to the collar of his shirt while his fingers made circles underneath the fabric without anyone knowing. He knew they were in public but he didn’t care, after having lunch with Sasuke his senses were always so high that all he wanted was for Sasuke to touch him, even if it was just a hug or kiss…anything to subdue the urge. Naruto tangled his hands in Sasukes dark locks, pulling his closer and moaned when Sasuke bit down on his neck.

Naruto knew about Sasuke leaving his wife. Their argument lasted till early in the morning when he was informed and Sasuke assured him it was for the best and that he had the best interests for both parties already figured out. He wasn’t complaining, having Sasuke around all the time took some time to get use too to be honest. He had to fight himself to get out of bed after a night of rough sex when all he wanted was for Sasuke to do it again or at least play with him for a while. He did enjoy having Sasuke cuddle him instead of waking up to a cold bed and the TV on. He loved hearing the light snoring from the right side of bed, the second tooth brush in the bathroom and the full side of the closet that held Sasukes clothing.

It was like they were a real couple not just two people who were Dom and Sub to each other. Believe him they were still that, last week Naruto got his ass whooped in the kitchen for rolling his eyes at Sasuke unintentionally and he enjoyed every minute of it because it turned into an all-out session, dinner completely forgotten. Naruto still had the bruises from the mean stick and he winced each time he sat down at school with the kids but the pain was a reminder.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a dark alleyway between his building and another, the area was supposed to be used for the smokers but with noone using it anymore Sasuke knew it would be the perfect place to ravish his blonde. He closed the wooden gate, blocking them off from street view and pushed Naruto against the brick wall, his mouth going right back to the blondes throat as Naruto dropped his book bag to the concrete.

“Do we even have time for this?” Naruto moaned in Sasukes ear, “You have a meeting in twenty minutes.”

“That’s enough time.” Sasuke bit down on his neck and Naruto moaned again, this time louder.

“How about if you get through this meeting at 1:30 you can come home and punish me till you are completely satisfied.” Naruto bargained while thrusting against Sasukes pelvis.

Sasuke pulled back from the blondes throat, a dark purple mark lingered where he bit down. Narutos face was flustered and he fought off the urge to turn him around, pull his sweat pants down and drive deep into that tight cave till he had the blonde screaming his name. He felt like a horny teenager around him, as if he had no control over his sex drive what so ever and it drove him mad.

“Fine.” He smirked, “I want you in white lace panties, sitting on your knees waiting for me.”

“Yes sir.” Naruto tip toed to kiss him.

Sasuke choked down his horniness while they entered the lobby of his building. His fingers intertwined with Narutos who had the biggest smile he had ever seen. Since they had started going to lunch Naruto would walk Sasuke back to his office sometimes or they would depart at the lobby. Sasukes employees were used to their small make out sessions but most were just happy to see Sasuke happy. Suigetsu and Juugo were the most happy when they first seen Sasuke come back to the office with a smile on his face from being with the blonde for an hour the first time. Suigetsu though Sasuke had taken his advice about the blow before leaving the elevator but as Naruto began to show up more and more also waiting for him in the lobby down stairs he put two and two together. It was like Naruto lightened his mood.

“I had a great lunch with you Sasuke.” Naruto beamed and Sasuke pulled him into a hug his back turned to the people entering and exiting the Starbucks behind him.

“I always have a great time with you my love” Sasuke whispered to him and cupped his cheek. Narutos eyes began to water and Sasuke knitted his brows, his expression softened. “Why are you crying?”

Naruto felt Sasuke wipe a tear that leaked down his cheeks, “That’s the first time you have ever called me your love.” He muttered while lacing his fingers in with Sasukes that were on his cheeks. “It feels nice.”

“You will always be my love Naru.” Sasuke pulled him into a kiss, his eyes catching the pink haired woman exciting the Starbucks with a tall male behind her and he knew that was her lawyer. She stopped in her tracks watching him as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him closer to his body and closed his eyes. Sakura gritted her teeth while they enjoyed the passionate kiss that was shared between just them two.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck, deepening the kiss between them and tip toed once again. “I love you Sasuke.” Naruto muttered against his lips and Sasuke tangled his hand in Narutos hair, pulling his head back to look him in the eyes, the outline of her in the background of his vision. Naruto moaned, his lips slightly parted as Sasuke kissed his bottom lip.

“I love you too.” He said loud enough for her to hear. She took a step towards them but the man behind her lightly grabbed her shoulder and pressed her on to the elevator. Sasuke felt her glare aimed at them both, the rage that showed through the expression was somewhat sadistically satisfying. He had to hide so long and now he didn’t have too any longer.

“I will see you at home.” Naruto smirked, feeling Sasuke slap his ass while he walked away from him towards the lobby doors.

Sasuke watched the blonde till the elevator doors dings before venturing inward and pressing his the button to his floor. The slow sound of jazz filled his ears for the entire slow ride upward and when the doors finally opened Suigetsu was waiting for him.

“How do you know when im coming up?” Sasuke asked, taking a step from the box.

“I stalk you.’ He answered and handed the folder he was carrying to Sasuke. “Your ex-wife is here and she looked pissssssssed.”

“I figured as much.” Sasuke chuckled. “Is Shika here?”

“Yes he is in the conference room waiting with the other three.”

“Three?”

“Itachi is in there too.” He shrugged.

“Shouldn’t he be dealing with Deidara or something?” Sasuke sighed, “Why is he always sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Because it’s an Uchiha trait, hm.” The ditzy blonde commented, walking past Sasuke to the elevator. “You stick your nose where it doesn’t belong either.” He pressed a button. “Like ass.” He said as the doors closed.

Suigetsu laughed out loud, stopping short when Sasuke glared at him. “Im sorry.” He looked down, “But you have to admit it was funny.”

“You can take the rest of the day off. I don’t want to see you till Monday.” Sasuke ordered and opened the conference door.

////

“Naruto, just the person I wanted to see.” Gaara closed his mailbox door when he spotted his friend enter the lobby. He shuffled through his few pieces of mail, putting the important ones under his arm and throwing away the coupons and ads.

“How are you to day Gaara?” Naruto asked, “You look like you have actually slept.”

“A whole three days actually.” He nodded to him while following him to the elevator. With the updated security Gaara installed, he pressed his finger tips to the scanner and his floor popped up on the screen. Gaara was the one who broke the awkward silence between them. “How is school?”

“Oh I meant to give this too you.” Naruto dug into his bag and pulled a small white envelope. “It’s an invitation to my graduation next week.” He beamed, “I will officially be certified to be a kindergarden teacher and then I can start apply for actual schools, not just the academy anymore.”

Gaara took the invitation from him, combining it with the other mail he had in his hand. “I will be attending as well as Kankuro and Tameri if you want them there.”

“The more the merrier.” Naruto smiled exiting the elevator with Gaara at his side, “Sasuke said he was going to throw a graduation party for me this weekend. We are still discussing the details.”

“Do you have anywhere you have to be?” Gaara asked, stopping with Naruto at his door.

Naruto shook his head, “Well no, not at this moment I don’t. Would you like to come in for some tea?” He opened the door.

“Yes I would actually. There are a few things I would like to speak with you about actually.” Gaara followed him into the apartment, he opened his bag and gently placed his mail into the bag before hanging it up near the front door. His eyes skimmed the apartment from last time he had seen it. It actually looked lived in for once instead all the blood that covered the walls. The floors were polished, kitchen was spotless but the living room table had Narutos schooling on it along with his laptop.

He took a seat at the balcony table, hearing Naruto come through the patio door with a tray of tea and what looked like cookies.

“Well aren’t you the house wife.” Gaara teased him.

“Haku said the same thing a few days ago.” Naruto sat down carefully, sighing in content at the sun beaming through his clothing and soaking into his skin. “I know I haven’t been to the club as of late. How is everyone?”

“Tiffany and Hidan and Tameri have missed you.” He picked up his tea cup. “Tameri has had a hard time trying to find someone to be her drinking buddy once we close.”

“I miss her as well, but you knew that I was buckling down on school since it was my last semester.”

“And I told her that but you know how Tameri is…she’s needy.”

“I will come back for the summer months and if I can’t find a job.” He smiled at him.

“You always have a spot at my place Naruto.” He sat his coffee cup down. “And I am sure you will a job here in the city. You are ditzy and have wonderful ideas. All the kids love you at little dreamers. Im sure 5 and 6 years will love you just as much.”

“Well when you say it that way Gaara.” Naruto blushed.

“I got a call from the prison this morning.” Gaara began and Naruto held the cup tight enough he thought it might shatter, “The warden informed me that he was caught in a bad situation and was dismembered overnight while everyone slept.”

“Oh.” Naruto sat his cup down and rested his hands in his lap. His eyes looked everywhere but Gaara’s face for he knew who he was speaking about. The man who scarred his cheeks, _forever my kitsune_ , he would always remember. The pain of them healing and being strapped to a medical table for three days. Thinking about it back then, he would hyperventilate and the panic attacks would overtake him to the point he would pass out, but with much help from Hinata and therapy he didn’t was getting better.

With Sasuke as his Dom, he felt protected and he knew Sasuke would stop at nothing to make sure he was safe no matter what.

“So he’s dead?” Naruto whispered.

Gaara nodded, “Yes, they are sending me his death certificate as proof.” He reached across the table and lifted his chin so he was looking at him. “You no longer have to worry anymore, you are safe. Noone can get you, do you understand?”

“Yes I understand.” Naruto nodded quickly but there was still pain lingering in his eyes. He didn’t quite understand why he felt sad. Maybe it was for the fact that he didn’t get to have words with his attacker or that he wasn’t the one who was told first. He knew Kurama being behind bars would keep him out of his hair and that he wouldn’t have to worry but there was a side that still somewhat cared for the man.

“You look hurt.” Gaara noticed. “What is it?”

“I don’t know.” He shook his head, “Maybe Im just feeling over whelmed at the moment but it’s like a feeling of despair and joy mixed as one. Im sad because he is gone but im happy knowing that I will no longer have to watch my back constantly. Ya know.”

Gaara nodded, “I know very well Naruto.” He turned and looked out at the city, “You have a better view from your balcony than I do of mine. Shall we trade apartments?” he changed the subject to a lighter one.

“I think Sasuke would kill me if we traded and besides your play room looks more like a dungeon than anything.” Naruto shook his head, declining the trade.

“We decorate them the way we see fit.” Gaara chuckled, “I didn’t see you complaining.”

“How could I?” He asked, “You always ball gagged me.”

“Maybe I need to gift Sasuke one for you.”

“Don’t you dare.” Naruto warned.

“I think I might. Sasukes birthday is around the corner.” Gaara grinned and picked up his tea cup again.

////

Sasuke bounced his leg under the table while he listened to Sakuras lawyer ramble on and on. After ten minutes he tuned him out till Shikamaru nudged him with his arm to pay attention but he couldn’t stand listening to this guy ramble on and on about how they needed to look in their youthful hearts and forgive one another. Fuck that…he was long done with forgiveness. Four years with this woman and nothing. He couldn’t do it anymore and besides he was much happier with Naruto by his side.

He has seen the look on Sakuras face when he entered the room, the fire of hatred burned in her green eyes and all he could do was smirk. He knew what he was doing to her, he wanted her to see him with Naruto, allow her to hear him tell Naruto that he loved him and that she was always the furthest thing from his mind at all times. To be honest he thought she was going to come across the table at him and tear him a new one but she remained on her side, her hands clasped together in her lap and her eyes glared directly at the youngest Uchiha.

“Are you just going to bore a hole in my head or are you actually going to speak to me.” Sasuke cut her lawyer off and Shika hung his head in a sigh.

“My lawyer is going a swell job if you wouldn’t have interrupted him.” She commented.

He stopped bouncing his leg, “Are you sure, because everything he is going over his what I put in the divorce papers. All you need to do is agree and sign.”

“We need to speak about our daughter actually,” She leaned forward, slapping her palm on the table. “If you weren’t so busy sucking face with that blonde maybe you would be thinking correctly.”

“That blonde has a name.” He stated, “You know it very well, you drop our daughter off to him every day.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She yelled, quickly standing up from her hair. “You’re a fucking fag.”

“Don’t use that word in here.” Itachi warned. “We are an open office and we do not judge people by their sexual orientation.”

Sakura ignored Itachi but reframed from using that word, how was she supposed to take it? Her former husband was gay and there was nothing she could do about it. In tears she sat back in her chair, her head down and she hands grasped the hem of her skirt. She hated crying infront of people but she needed this. Everything was adding up, the staying out late, the hickeys, the moods increase and why he decided to live down stairs while she and Sarada occupied the top floor. It all came floating to the surface and she felt overwhelmed.

“My client and I are going to take a small break and we will be back.” Lee said, gently grabbing Sakura to pull her from her chair and out the door.

“She called me fucking fag.” Sasuke muttered.

“Well you did make out with Naruto in front of her in plain sight of everyone.” Itachi commented, “I saw it on security cameras.”

“Why are you spying on me?” Sasuke asked.

“Im not going to get into this with you right now.” Itachi waved him off.

“Yeah you two are defiantly brothers.” Shika commented with a groan. “Have you signed the divorce papers?”

“Yes I have and I have already decided for Sarada that three months with me and three months with her mother would be appropriate then we would switch off the rest of the year. I don’t see a problem with it.” Sasuke groaned.

“I suggested taking her entire rights away.” Itachi shrugged, “But Sasuke said no.”

“Shut up Itachi.” Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. His head looking up at Sakura and her lawyer came back in, taking a seat across from them. “Sakura,” Sasuke leaned up, putting on his Uchiha charm he used to use back in high school, “I know you wanted this to work, believe me I know but you and I are just on two different levels and what we want isn’t the same anymore.”

“You didn’t want me in the first place.” She whispered, her hand reaching for the divorce papers that were in the middle of the table. “Why should I keep you locked in my heart when you said it yourself?” She grabbed a pen with it.

“What?” he asked.

“Your heart belongs to another and you never loved me anyway.” She repeated his words from that night. “I will agree to the divorce with everything you have put in it, I will keep the house and the car. You will pay for Saradas schooling but I want it till she is in college as well. I will agree to her being with me for three months and then you for three months and we alternate. I approve of you relinquishing your shares of my company to our daughter and I agree to you paying me alimony for the next three years.” She hands shook as she turned to the last page, her eyes looking over the page before she touched the pen to the sign. “Are you happy now Sasuke?” She signed her name on the bold line and dated it.

“Yes I am actually, thank you Sakura.” He nodded in a quiet tone.

“It’s like they always say huh,” She sat down the pen, Sasuke and Itachi both leaning in to heard her better, “The Uchihas always get what they want even if they are hurting others in the process.” She closed the papers, picked up her purse nodded to her lawyer and left the room without a word. She continued to walk towards the elevator, her head held high but she remained silent because she knew she was defeated. Her lawyer, mother and her best friend had told her to take the deal and when the realization hit that she wouldn’t be able to win this fight even with her lawyer. She internally agreed to sign the damn papers, freeing her from the Uchihas and their corruption, all she wanted was to be happy. In the elevator she turned to look at Sasukes floor once more before a smile spread across her face. She was free and how wonderful it felt on the outside but inside she was screaming.

////

                Narutos ears perked up at the front door opening and closing with a thud and his body heated up at the anticipation of Sasuke being home finally from work. He was where he was supposed to be, sitting in the middle of the play room in nothing but the white lace panties that Sasuke requested earlier that day and his body began to heat up. This playtime could have two outcomes. Either Sasuke was not granted his divorce and Sasuke would take his frustration out on Naruto to relieve some of the tension or it could be the other way around and he was granted the divorce and Naruto would be moaning and groaning in pleasure with the utmost satisfaction.

Whichever outcome it was going to be, Naruto sat perfectly still, the deadbolt slid into place as the key turned and the light from the hallway shown on the wall near the back of the room for a brief moment as the door opened and closed. He breathed deep, his eyes closed while Sasuke treaded across the newly wooden floor towards the bathroom. The water turned on, his cloths being discarded to the floor and the shower door shut.

Just thinking of Sasuke completely naked in the shower, soap streaming down his body as he washed off the work smell sent pleasure directly to Narutos groin, his cock pressing against the lace that bound him but he did not dare move even though he wanted to free himself and stroke the hot skin a few times before the shower would turn off.

“Well aren’t you thinking of something dirty.” A silky voice said infront of him and he opened his eyes in a gasp not realizing that Sasuke was done. Sasuke was staring down at his groin and Naruto blushed deeply his eyes adverting Sasukes glare until a finger touched the tip. “You were.” He smirked, “So what was it Naru.”

He took a shaky breathe, his palms sweating against his thighs, “I was picturing you in the shower, soap running down your body as you washed away the day from work.”

“Well aren’t you a naughty boy.” Sasuke muttered and stood from his crouching position.

With the wooden floor instead of the carpet, Naruto could near every footstep that Sasuke made around the room. He was able to pin point exactly where Sasuke was in the room and what he was looking at despite not looking at him.

“On your feet.” Sasuke ordered from behind Naruto and in one motion he was there, his palms never leaving his thighs. “Do you know what today is?”

Naruto smirked, “Its June fourteenth Sir.”

“And what’s important about this day?” He asked, his hand gripping the riding crop he had in his hand, giving Naruto a small smack on his behind.

“It’s the day we met.” Naruto moaned at the small sting and Sasuke took a step closer to him, his breath ghosting the back of his neck causing him to shiver.

“It’s also the day I fully become yours.” He wrapped his arms around Naruto, a contract gripped firmly in his hands. Naruto watched as Sasuke tore the contract in half, discarding the pieces behind them.

“What?” He breathed.

“It’s also the day my divorce became final today.” He leaned forward and kissed the back of Narutos neck lovingly. “I am all yours my love.”

Naruto gasped at bundle of feeling that swelled in his chest at those words. Sasuke was truly his and even though he shouldn’t be as happy as he should be…he was. He was finally able to call Sasuke his…as in fully his and by the way Sasuke had ripped the contract in half he didn’t have to worry about it anymore. The fear if Sasuke would find another to fill the need or cast him aside without a second thought.

“Are you happy?” Sasuke pulled him from his thoughts.

Blue met black, “Yes I am very happy Sir.”

“In celebration I will go easy on you.’ Sasuke smirked and popped Naruto on the leg with the riding crop. “What is your safe word?”

“Ramen.” Naruto answered as his hands were taken from his sides and held out infront of him. Sasuke cuffed both wrist, pulling Naruto gently by the cuffs to spreader beam he had installed a month ago. He vowed he would never have one but Naruto suggested it so he knew the blonde could handle it. He raised the bar till it was a little higher, sending Naruto to his tippy toes and his back muscles flexed a bit.

“Are you comfortable?” Sasuke asked while sliding the riding crop up Narutos side teasingly.

Naruto nodded, “Yes Sir.” And smiled at the feeling of leather, “Are you comfortable?”

“Excuse me?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Would you care to elaborate for me?”

Narutos eyes lingered below his waist, “It just seems that your cock is just as hard as mine is.” He smirked, “Is seeing me in white lace and chained like this more of a turn on Sir?”

“Are you trying to antagonize me Naru?” He chuckled and popped Naruto on the hip. “Just because I tore up our contract doesn’t mean you can backsas me.”

                Sasuke turned him around to face himself in the mirror while he took a few steps back replacing the riding crop with the mean stick that was made for him and he absorbed the face Naruto made in the mirror. A mixture of panic and pleasure in one.

“For back sassing me, how many do you think you deserve?” Sasuke asked, his eyes locking with narutos.

“Eight” Naruto answered.

“Eight what?” Sasuke asked and swung, the wood connecting with narutos flesh in a _smack_ that rang out through the room.

“Eight Sir.” Naruto moaned, his fingers gripping the leather of the cuff.

“Okay.” Sasuke answered, drawing his hand back and popping Naruto on the ass a second time, the flesh underneath the white late turning a bright pink.

“Two.” Naruto moaned and a surge of pleasure ran though Sasuke.

With the third smack, Sasuke ran his hand down narutos chest till he was at the hem of the panties. His finger running along the hem before Sasuke freed his already dripping cock, the painfully erect member twitching in Sasukes pale fingers with each stroke and Naruto threw his head back in a moan, his hands gripping the cuffs that held him in place. Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto with his right hand, his left arm drawing back and connecting with Naruto three times in a row and his hips jerked into Sasuke hand each time.

“Five.” Naruto panted, a light layer if sweat forming across his chest and back. His calf muscles strained in trying to keep himself on his tippy toes but all he could focus on was the sting of the mean stick and Sasuke stroking him. In all honesty Sasuke had never touched him like this when he was delivering his punishment and it was something new he clearly was enjoyed.

Narutos rolled his head forward, staring down at the pale hand that increased his movements with each pant, the sting on his backside no longer implanted in his mind with his orgasm so close at hand but Sasuke stopped and his hand dropped from narutos cock with a smirk. He didn’t make a sound though, all he needed was just a few more strokes and he would have been sent to the edge but Sasuke knew how to tease him to the point that kept him wanting more. Instead he felt the wind from the swing and the wood connect with his ass harder than before and he moaned out, his orgasm brought to the surface and his cum squirted onto the mirror while he moaned out.

“Have I been depriving you?” Sasuke asked in a tone, waiting for Naruto to come down from his high.

His chest heaved, the little beads of sweat streaming down his chest to the hem of the panties and Naruto looked up at him, his face flustered and he couldn’t help but smile with a small nod. “A little yes.”

“Well than I will have to work on that.” Sasuke smirked at the popping noise across narutos ass.

“Six.” Naruto answered without hesitation and Sasuke smacked him once more. “Seven” He moaned.

                Sasuke walked around him and stopped infront of him, the end of the mean stick touching the bottom of his chin to lift his head up. His eyes were hooded, cheeks were still pink from the post orgasm from earlier and his skin felt warm to the touch. Removing the mean stick, Naruto kept his head up while watching Sasuke in the mirror as he leaned forward and kissed down his sweat drenched chest, his knees touching the wood and the paddle pinged off the floor beside them. Sasukes fingers trailed up and down his sides sending shivers through his body while the raven kissed across his pelvic bone to his hips. He moaned at the sharpness of Sasukes nails down his legs before throwing his head back at the intense heat around his length.

“Oh fuck” Naruto groaned, his head falling back as Sasuke bobbed his head, a few chuckles leaving his throat at narutos outburst.

All Naruto wanted to do was tangle his hands in those dark locks but he focused on remaining on his tippy toes, the stain in his arms causing his back muscles to twitch under the pressure. He felt Sasuke lean forward, taking his cock deep down his throat while his fingers hooked into the hem of the panties and pulled them down, leaving them pooled at his feet. He felt his second cuming and a skilled hand already stretching him with the proper amount of lube, when Sasuke touched the right spot his chest heaving in the same rhythm that Sasuke stroked and he turned his head, biting onto his arm as he came down Sasukes throat. With a lewd pop Sasuke pulled back, his eyes connecting with Narutos before he stood up and pulled Naruto in a kiss, shoving his tongue into his lovers awaiting mouth.

“You taste delectable.” Sasuke commented, kicking the mean stick to the other side of the room and disappearing out of his sight. Looking over his shoulder he watched Sasuke wheel the dark blue lounge chaise directly infront of him and take a seat, his back pressed against the leather while his feet rested lazily at the end.

Sasuke pulled Naruto forward having him straddle him before lowing the spreader beam just enough and Naruto signed in content as his legs bent on either side of the chair. In slight revenge Naruto rolled his hips against the other, drawing a low moan and Sasuke smacked him on the ass bare handed.

“Eight.” Naruto commented before leaning forward and kissed Sasuke, pulling as much passion into it as he would any other kiss, his arms still held high above him. He wanted to plea with Sasuke to release him, to allow him to touch that creamy pale skin from this afternoon in the alleyway but it seemed Sasuke wasn’t going to let him.

Naruto felt the tip of Sasukes cock at his entrance and he pushed back alerting him that he was ready. With a grip of Narutos hips Sasuke thrusted up into Naruto gently and the blonde moaned deeply, the utter enjoyment being filled on high alert. Sasuke leaned forward, placing light kisses on narutos chest, before taking an erect nipple into his mouth and sucking.

“Please S’uke” Naruto pleaded, rolling his hips forward slightly.

Sasuke smirked against his chest before leaning back against the chair and looked up at Naruto. “I want to watch you.” He stated.

“Yes sir.” Naruto smiled down at him, adjusting his feet for better leverage and thrusted downward, his eyes locked on Sasukes face.

It took a moment to get into the rhythm but soon Naruto was rising and falling in the same sync of Sasuke upward thrust. Their moans echoing off one another even though Sasukes sounds were more like grunts than moans. The chairs attached to Narutos wrist rattled bringing the blonde to pull at them.

“Plleeaasseeee S’uke.” Naruto moaningly begged, his arms pulling at the cuffs to grab his attention. “I waaa…nnnt too…o touch youu…” Naruto said between thrust, his breathing betraying him during some of the sentence.

Sasuke knew how much the blonde liked to touch his chest during sex and play time or play with his hair and who was he to deny him. Reaching up Sasuke unclipped Narutos cuffs at the same time, his hands falling to Sasukes sweat covered chest to support himself while he adjusted himself to thrust harder down on Sasukes throbbing member. As Sasuke grabbed Narutos erect member he stroked him increasing the volume in narutos moans as he rode him and Naruto leaned down, his forehead pressed Sasuke and their eyes locked with one another.

“S’uke” Naruto moaned feeling himself release over Sasukes hand, his orgasm pulsating through him into Sasuke. He rode out his high in waves, the sound of skin smacking skin as if he was on auto pilot till he thrusted one last time deep into his lover and released. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, his muscles finally catching a break from being strained and he giggled at the chaste kisses Sasuke gave along his neck.

“Is this how you wanted it?” Naruto asked, pulling up from Sasukes limp cock with a groan.

“If I get it like this every time I come home from work. I will have you quit work and school.” He teased.

“Are you going to pay me to be a sex slave or something?” Naruto chuckled.

“I mean I could.”

“That would be prostitution and im not down for that.” Naruto shook his head and Sasuke pulled him down in for a kiss.

“Then how about,” he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, “You be my partner, significant other, or boyfriend. Whatever you think fits you best.” Sasuke kissed him, “No contract but the same rules apply.”

“Even the rule about your family?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head, “No that clause is voided out because you are a part of my family now.”

Naruto wiped his eyes, the threat of tears lingering on the brim of his lids. He studied Sasukes face, looking for anything was telling him that he was lying but Sasukes expression never wavered, it stayed the same.

“Please don’t lie to me.” Naruto whispered.

“I would never lie to you my love.” Sasuke stated. “I mean every word Naruto Uzumaki, you are my part of my family and it will remain that way for as long as you want me.”

“Sasuke I…” He stuttered, the tears that threatened were now falling down his cheeks. “S’uke I…w--will always…w--want you.”

Sasuke smiled, “And I will always want you Naruto.” He leaned up, kissing his cheeks were the tears fell. “I love you Naruto.” He wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

Naruto linked his arms together round Sasukes neck, the sound of their kisses was the only thing that could be heard till narutos whispered against Sasuke lips, “I love you too Sasuke.”

////

 

“I can’t avoid her forever Haku and besides school is done and over with. I have graduated and im a full blown teacher now with an adult under my belt which mean I can go from the three year olds to the five or six year olds if I wanted.” Naruto smiled while setting out the morning juice boxes.

“You may not be able to avoid her forever but she looks for you every day that she drops Sarada off.” He commented, “I don’t mean she barges in here to look for you and she doesn’t look angry but there will be a day she comes in here wanting to speak with you.”

“It’s like you are trying to make us see each other.” He frowned.

“NARUTO!!!” A small child voice rang out at the open door. Turning around Naruto beaned at the dark haired child that ran through the classroom into his arms. She muttered her misses into his shoulder as she hugged him with all her little strength.

**_“How are you my darling?”_** He signed to her.

**_“Very good, class has missed you bunches.”_** She signed back and smiled.

“You have been working on your signing.” Naruto nodded his head, “I am proud of you.”

“Thank you.” She beamed and Naruto finally understood was Sasuke was talking about. She smiled just like he did.

“Go put your jacket and your back pack in your cubby.” Naruto stood up and patted her on the head.

“Okay.” She rushed off to Haku.

“Naruto.” Sakuras voice rang through his ears.

He was cursing Haku inside for jinxing him on talking to her. “Yes Sakura.” He locked eyes with her.

“Could I speak with you,” Her eyes glanced at his office, “In private.”

“Haku we will be in my office if you need anything.” Naruto waved to him and led Sakura into his office, closing the door behind her. He sat on the chair furthest away from her, not sure what the woman would say or do now that they were in private. There were so many possibilities that ran through his head, this woman he was friends with and she must have thought the same till she seen Sasuke and him making out in the lobby of his building. He knew that was the reason why Sasuke had turned his back to the Starbucks.

It was as though he wanted her to see them together. Whether it was to rub that he was happy with someone else or not he still felt somewhat bad. She was a good person even Sasuke said otherwise.

“I want to start off by saying that I do not blame you.” She began with a deep breath, “I don’t blame you for any of it actually. Sasuke and I were having issues way before you came along and I knew he would stray sooner or later I just didn’t know it would be with a…” She looked narutos over.

“A male.” He finished for her.

She nodded, “Correct. To be honest I thought it was going to be that redhead in his office.”

“Karin.” He said and she nodded once again. “Noone wants my cousin. She’s weird even for my taste.”

Sakura chuckled sadly, “I tried so hard to capture his attention months before but it seemed everything I did became just effort on my behalf. He wouldn’t even looked at me when I tried to initiate anything.”

“But that wasn’t your fault Sakura.” Naruto stood up, “Sasuke may be a hard ass but everything you did was to try to save your marriage and I completely understand that. You are a gorgeous woman and believe me if I were straight I would have had a crush on you and I know you could probably get anyone you want. You don’t need Sasuke to know that.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Naruto asked.

“Why did you pursue my husband?” She questioned.

Naruto sighed and his fingers played with the hem of his white shirt, “I didn’t pursue Sasuke.” He shook his head, “Sasuke came after me.”

Sakura’s thin line, turned into a full on frown. “When?”

“It’s too much to explain really.” Naruto sighed, he really didn’t want to explain everything that happened between them, or how Sasuke ignored him for three months after he punished him in club Wicked. He didn’t know how to give an explanation to a woman who had never experienced their lifestyle first hand. She wouldn’t understand, how could she?

“You were the one with him in his office that day weren’t you?” She blurted and Naruto nodded.

“Yes it was me.”

“How long?” She asked, this was the one question she had really wanted know. She wanted to know how long their relationship had been going on. How much Sasuke had to hide from her and him as well. She seen Naruto twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening when she would drop off Sarada.

Naruto new what she meant, he didn’t need her to repeat herself even though he could play the dumb blonde role and have her rephrase the question but he decided to be honest with her. “Two weeks before Saradas birthday.”

“Thank you for telling me the truth.” She said while digging into her bag and pulled out a small stack of papers. “Since Sarada will be with you and Sasuke in October and I already know you two live together, this is a packet of her doctors and her monthly check ups as well as her evening schedule we follow once she is out of school.”

 “You know when you asked to talk I serious thought you were going to stab me or something hardcore like that.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“No,” She shook her head, “I just don’t see the point in being angry with you, and you are just as much as a victim as I was. He suckered you in and makes you believe that he loves you but in all honesty he will probably do the same thing to you as well Naruto. It’s only a matter of time.”

“That’s not it at all Sakura and im sorry that it seems that way with you.” Naruto shook his head and took a few steps towards the desk, picking up the packet. “Sasuke plays a wicked game but his feelings for me are true. He has expressed this to me multiple times,” Naruto moved his shirt to show her the hickeys Sasuke left that morning, “How much he really loves me and how devastated he would be if he ever lost me because I get him. He speaks to me with such admiration and sincerity that it makes me question why he would choose someone like me in the first place.” He touched his scared cheeks, “There are things about Sasuke that you will never understand but his demons play well with my own which something you will never have knowledge of because you were too caught up in trying to be the perfect house wife.” He dropped his shirt and opened the door to his office. “Now if you would kindly get out of my office.”

Her heels on the floor faded till she was no longer in sight and Naruto finally emerged from his office, the rest of the children had already arrived and were going over their signs from yesterday with Haku on the round carpet. He changed his irritation to happiness, not wanting the children to see their teacher in a bad mood from one parent.

“You looked pretty irritated when you left your officer earlier.” Haku commented later that afternoon during nap time. “What did she say?”

“Well first she tried to explain that everything that happened wasn’t my fault because Sasuke does what he wants and that she forgives me.” He rolled his eyes, “Than she tried to turn it around and say that Sasuke would do the same thing to me that he done to her.”

“She must not know how deep Sasukes in. Even I can tell and I’ve only met the guy a few times. He was really possessive on your graduation party but it was really kinky.” Haku shook his head, “How little she knows.”

“I know right.” Naruto chuckled, “When I showed her my hickeys scattered across my chest she looked pissed, I really thought she was going to shank me or something.”

“Do you really think she would do that?” Haku scrunched his eyebrows together.

“I wouldn’t put it past her.” Naruto shivered, “You know some of these New York wives are when they get divorced, they go ape shit crazy because they have lost to another.”

“Sasuke wouldn’t let her do that.” He stated and his eyes went to Sarada, “If you ask me, I think he would use Sarada to keep her in line.”

“I’ve thought about that many times to be honest.” Haku looked up at Naruto, “Would he really use her against Sakura?”

“From what I can’t tell, his elder brother Itachi doesn’t like Sakura and never has. When they drew up the divorce papers, Itachi was pushing for full custody but I convinced Sasuke to do the 3 months on and three months off. My parents did it that way plus she needs her mother.”

“I agree.” Haku nodded.

After the dispute with Sakura this morning, the day seemed go by seemingly quick. Hanabi asked for him to create a lesson plan for the rest of the week since he was newly made a teacher. She wanted to see if he would be able to make it with the elder kids. So here he was, sitting on the balcony with a cup of tea and a few books open with a note book in his lap. A light breeze blew through his hair and he sat back in content, bringing his cup to his lips to take a sip.

He heard the patio slide open, the breeze catching Sasukes scent and Naruto breathed in deep, a mood of relaxation washing over him. Leaning his head back he looked up to see Sasuke lean down, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

“You taste like peppermint.” He said against his lips and Naruto wiggled his cup at him.

“Not a taste you like?” He chuckled.

“Any taste is better than miso.” Sasuke took a seat next to him on the patio. “What are you working on?”

“But it’s my favorite ramen.” He frowned and sat his cup down on the glass. He closed the notebook he was writing in, setting it on the books and crossed his legs underneath him on the chair. “Hanabi asked me to make a lesson plan for the next week with the 4 year olds. She is wanting to move me to the older kids but she wants to do a test run first.”

“I have the utter most confidence that you can do it.” He crossed his arms. “You taught a group of four year olds how to sign. When you and Sarada have a conversation im so lost. I don’t know if you and her are talking shit or not.”

“Even if we were we wouldn’t tell you.” Naruto smiled, “Just wait till she is older and she tells me things she doesn’t want to tell you.”

“I think I might want to studying sign language.” He huffed but he knew Naruto was joking.

“Well all this aside.” Naruto gestured to the books on the table. “I had an interesting conversation with your Ex-Wife this morning.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “What did she have to say?”

“She wanted to know how long you and I had been messing around until your divorce was final and I didn’t see the point in beating around the bush so I answered questions.” He shrugged.

“What else did she ask?”

“She asked me why I pursued you.” He laughed, “I told her that it wasn’t me who pursued you.”

“I pursued you and I would be—“

Naruto held up his hand to stop him, “I never said anything about Club Wicked or how you punished me the first time we second time we met months after the bending over incident in my classroom. She asked me why, I guess it was her trying to get a better understanding as to why you would leave her for a male as she put it.” He looked down, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked, scooting his chair closer to the blonde. His fingers gently lifting Narutos head and he gripped his chin to turn him towards him.

“She told me that I was a victim and that you suckered me in with false promises of your love and that you would do the same to me when you tire of this.” He whispered.

Sasukes eyes grew dark and he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on narutos lips. “I don’t say love unless I mean it.” He kissed him once again, this one longer than the first. “And I truly love you Naruto.” He placed something on the table infront of him. “And I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you.”

Naruto jerked from his grasp, his eyes locked on the black ring with the Uchiha family crest in the middle. The evening sun caught the red gem perfect and Naruto gasped. He didn’t even think anyone would ever ask him but it seemed it only took 25 years for someone to find him and love him enough even though he always thought he was unworthy of a love like this. “Are you asking me?”

Sasuke slid off the chair onto his knees beside Naruto, his lose tie flapping in the evening breeze and his the way his hair swayed made him look sexier than ever. “It doesn’t have to be next month or a year from now, we can wait as long as you want till we actually say our vows. Just knowing that you are mine and that you are wearing my families crest on your finger is enough for me to know that you are my one and only.”

“Sasuke—

“You don’t have to tell me your answer today.” He shook his head, “You can take a few days, a month…hell you could even surprise me one day y wearing it and get my attention. I don’t want to rush you—

“Sasuke—“ Naruto repeated once again trying to get him to shut up but he wouldn’t so instead Naruto slide from his chair into Sasukes arms, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he shut him up with a kiss filled with nothing but his happiness and passion. His hand slide down Sasukes neck gently, cupping his cheek and his thumb rubbing pale skin lovingly. “--- Sasuke if you would shut up long enough to let me talk you would have heard my answer.”

“Oh.” He glared down at Narutos lips before his eyes flickered to his eyes. “And what would that have been.”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 13 dun dun dunnnnn!!!! We have one more and then this one is complete. Now the argument between Naruto and Sakura was one I have actually had in a previous relationship and those kind of words to gnaw at you even when you try to wish them away.   
> TBH it hurt me to use the F word in the divorce argument. Being queer myself I just don't think using that word is appropriate. She could have worded it better.   
> Kudos and comments are welcomed always.   
> I hope everyone has a wonderful time reading and may the goddess watch over you.  
> Sam


	14. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Years Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the last chapter and the epilogue,  
> I may or may not continue this story and make it a series of some sort. Im working on it.  
> The vowels are made of my own accord, not that I have used them myself but I took a lot of time making them.  
> There are notes at the end of the chapter as well. Happy reading

**_(Six years later.)_ **

“Are you nervous?” Itachi asked while attempting to fix his little brothers tie for the third time. “Leave this damn tie alone.”

“I haven’t messed with it, it’s all you” he countered with a frown. “Fuck yeah I am nervous, I’ve been waiting for this moment for six years.” He drew in a deep breath, “Six long ass fucking years.”

“They may have been long but worth it huh?” Itachi smirked.

“Hella worth it.” Sasuke smiled an actual smile that he only shared with the people he trusted.

“Damn to bad I didn’t get a picture of that.” Gaara said from the lounge chair.

“Fuck off Gaara.” Sasuke glared.

“You wish Uchiha.” He shot back.

Itachi took a step to the side, giving his little brother enough room to glance at himself in the mirror. He took notice that his hair was longer now the side swept to the left and he looked more of a rocker from an emo band his daughter listened too. His muscle tone increased with the intense workout regimen he began working on every morning before work and he had to say he felt great. Even his attitude changed about a lot of things. His thoughts went to Naruto thought, was he just as nervous as he was to walk down the aisle to him after setting the date.

Sasuke remember the day he asked Naruto to be his one and only, the beautiful summer evening on the balcony, the light breeze that swept over the railing and how surprised Naruto had been when the ring was placed in front of him. He wiped his palms on his pants, praying that the wet marks would show up on the black suit.

“There is no need to panic, Naruto will be waiting at the alter for you when you decide to stop primping yourself like a girl.” Suigetsu chuckled.

“He may take a long time to get ready but Papa Naruto takes forever.”

Sasuke turned to see his ten year old daughter in the doorway to the room they were using as a groom’s room. She was dressed in a white kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back and her long black hair pulled into two fishtail braids. She ran into her father’s arms, hugging him tightly around the neck with a smile.

“He is just as nervous as you are dad.” She whispered in his ear.

“Are we ready to get this gay show on the road?” A loud blonde announced at the door, a clip board in his hand and a mic at his ear. “The only one we are waiting on is Princess over here.”

“Deidara be nice, it’s his wedding day.” Itachi smirked, pulling the mic away from him and giving him a chaste kiss. “No teasing till the reception.”

Deidara frowned, “Fine.”

Itachi smirked and smacked him on the ass as they all left the room.

////

Temari adjusted Narutos tie for the fourth time that day, her hand ruffling his hair as she took a step back admiring her work. With a nod she turned him around to face the mirror. She never thought the day would come when her little Naruto who she viewed as another brother would be getting hitched to an Uchiha. She always pictured them growing old together with eight cats and live on a farm.

“Are you having the farm flashback again?” Naruto asked, his eyes shifting to her own over his shoulder in the mirror.

“It was more of a dream not a flashback.” She frowned. “I guess I will have to live with nine cats instead of eight to make up for you not being there.”

“You really need to get laid Tameri.” Naruto commented, “I have the perfect person I can set you up with too. He’s a lawyer.”

“Great he’s going to be boring.” She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. “You look very handsome by the way.” She smiled, “Sasuke is a lucky man.”

Naruto casted his eyes to the floor, “No it’s more like I am the lucky one.”

“How so?” She questioned with a tilt of her head.

“He asked me six years ago to marry him and I made him wait.” He faced her. “He asked when the day after his divorce was final and I made him wait six years before we would actual walk down the aisle and it still hasn’t even happened.”

“But look what you and Sasuke have accomplished in those six years.” She cupped his face. “You have a beautiful home, a wonderful job as a teacher at that private school that people would kill to have their children in and not to mention you took on Sarada, filling in as her mother for the last 4 years and that’s out of the six years you and him have been together.” She smirked. “You and Sasuke have been together for seven years.-

“Eight.” He corrected her. “We have been together for eight.”

“Okay eight years and he still comes home to you and Sarada with a smile on his face doesn’t he?” She asked.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah he does.”

“He would wait till the end of the earth for you.” She pulled him forward and kissed his forehead as the door opened. “Now go and make that man yours.”

“Touching moment?” Haku asked.

Temari released narutos face, “No more like a pep talk.”

“We are ready for you Naruto.” He held out his hand, “Well it’s more like Sasuke it ready for you.”

With a smile Naruto took his hand allowing him to lead him from the bridal suite, down the stairs and to the closed door that were to open to the church on que. Naruto wiped his palms on the back his pants, trying to rid the sweat but it seemed his entire body was overheating. Was he nervous or was this the jitters that everyone talks about before they walk down the aisle. Whatever is was, Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his body to cool. He heard the music play, the unlatch of the door and how one squeaked once it was opened all the way.

He felt Haku straighten out his suit before looping their arms together and both took that first step from tile to wood floor. Look up, blue locked onto black and grin from ear to ear spread across his face. Sasuke stood at the altar, his black suit with the Uchiha family crest printed on the right shoulder crisp and clean while his hair in the fashionable duck butt he always supported. But Naruto didn’t care about what he was wearing or how he looked, he was focused on the expression Sasuke supported. When he looked up at Naruto, his hardass expression turned to soft and he quickly wiped away the few tears that streamed down his cheeks.

To his left, Sarada looked up at her father and laced her fingers in his hand to comfort him. By the time he made it to the alter, Naruto had tears streaming down his own face, the atmosphere in the room changing from nervousness to nothing but love and commitment. More dedication to once another than anything. From above them, Naruto and Sasuke both could have sworn that their demons had laces hands, both of them falling desperately in love with one another as they had done.

Haku released narutos arms, gathering Sasukes left hand that held Saradas and gently placed it into Narutos waiting hand as he stepped up to Sasuke.

“Please take good care of my friend.” Haku requested and Sasuke nodded to him.

“I promise.”

Sarada took a step away from Sasuke and Naruto, but the grip on her hand was too tight and she remained where she was standing. The priest led them in a small pray, blessing the family to have a long and healthy life before he closed the book.

“I have been told by both groups that they have written their own vowels to one another.” He announced and Sasuke released narutos right hand to pull out the small piece of paper from his back pocket as did Naruto. “Naruto if you would like to go first.”

“Uh yeah…sure.” He released their hands to unfold the paper and he bent down so he was face to face with Sarada. “I would like to go ahead and start this part first.” He smiled.

“What is it Papa Naruto?” she asked, a slight blush highlighting her cheeks from under her long black hair.

 

_“Ne-Sarada_

_As your newly made father, I promise to protect you, to love you as my own and be there for you when I am needed the most. I hope that you will accepted me into your arms just as I have accepted you into my own._

_You are just as brave as your father and myself and I will be here for you always, if you will accept me Sarada.”_

Small tears accumulated on the sides of her eyes, she never thought Naruto would include her as part of his vowels to his father but it seemed he was full of surprises. Through the tears she nodded.

“Yes papa Naruto.” She answered and hugged him. “I will always accept you.”

He kissed her forehead before standing up and facing Sasuke. “Now for you.” He commented and their friends laughed.

“Naru.” Sasuke warned him with a smile.

_“Sasuke,_

_First let me start off by saying, I love you so and that will never change. You have every part of me and I will make sure you are never alone. Our love grew from nothing and it blossomed in a second. It only took a single glance for me to fall and I wanted to be the one by your side. I was in darkness and you became my light and with a single kiss I was cursed longing to be by your side until time doesn’t make since.”_  

Naruto sniffled and his words broke on. He took a few long breaths to calm his nerves before he continued. 

_“In my infinite vast, I was standing on the edge and you took my hand, erasing my past with a single touch. I thought love made no sense or had no name untill you. You’re my first thought in the morning and my last before I fall asleep. I’ll give you everything you want and ask for nothing in return but your love and devotion._

_All I want is to give my life fully to you because, I will be there in your time of need, and will always be by your side when you need me. You are my love, and my love you are._

_Because you are my one and only.”_

 

Sasuke pulled Narutos hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles one by one, in an attempt to evade the tears that now freely flowed down his cheeks. He wanted to pull Naruto forward and shower his face with kisses but he knew he wouldn’t be able to till the end. He was just as much in love with this blonde haired man as he was the first time he met him. He was now doubting his vowels he had written, they were nothing like Narutos even though they were filled with just as much love.

“I do Sasuke.” Naruto spoke loud and clear, drawing his attention back to his face. “I do always Sasuke.”

“You’re up Sasuke.” The priest smiled at him.

“Thank you.” He smiled at him and unfolded the paper.

_“My Dobe,_

_I want to first off start by telling you as well that I am the luckiest man alive to have someone as understanding, patient, caring, loving, funny and always greets me with a goofy grin in the morning when we wake as well as someone who works well with me. You are the one who keeps be grounded when I need it the most._

_When we first met, I didn’t think you would bring as much light into my life as you did and it surprised me how I soon realized that I couldn’t live without you. It seemed my days were always brighter when I saw you and they were dark when we were apart. You are the sun to my moon, the light in the darkness that leads to true. On my life I promise to take care of you in your time of need and to never make you sad. To support you and love you unconditionally no matter the circumstance.”_  

He looked up, a few streams streamed down Narutos face and he cupped narutos cheek, thumbing away the tears as he choked down the frog in his throat before he spoke the rest.

_“You and Saradas happiness is my own happiness and I live everyday knowing that it is you and her that I am coming home too._

_All I want is to give my life fully to you because,_

_I will be there in your time of need, and will always be by your side when you need me._

_You are my love, and my love you are._

_Because you are my one and only.”_

“The rings please.” The priest asked and opened his book but Naruto handed him piece of paper with a few words written on it. “I understand.”

Haku fetched one of the rings from his pocket, handing that one to Naruto for Sasuke while Gaara handed the ring for Naruto to Sasuke.

“Naruto place the ring on Sasukes finger and repeat after me.” He ordered,

“Sasuke, with this ring, it is a token and a promise of my love and affection for you, this is the band that holds our family together, an infinite cycle of Sun and Moon and this is my Promise to you. You will always have all of me” Naruto repeated the words to Sasuke and slipped the ring on his finger.

“Naruto, with this ring it is a token and a promise of my love and affection to you, this is the band that holds our family together, an infinite cycle of Sun and Moon and this is my Promise to you. You will always have all of me” Sasuke copied and slipped the ring on Narutos fingers with a smile.

“By the power invested in me from the state of New York, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Uchiha. You may kiss your love.” He commented.

Sasuke pulled Naruto forward, pressing his lips to the other in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. The claps and praises from the pews went seemingly ignore as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

“I love you.” Sasuke muttered against narutos lips.

“I love you to Sasuke.” Naruto returned, pressing his lips back to Sasukes while his fingers played with the back of his spiky hair.

“Dad I don’t know if you know this but you and Papa aren’t alone.” Saradas voice brought them back to reality.

Naruto was the first to pull back, a blush covering his cheeks as he took a step away from the taller man but Sasuke pulled him back for another kiss.

“You can fuck him in the limo on the way to the reception.” Gaara commented glaring at the two. “We gotta go.”

 

///

                Sarada sat in her chair swinging her legs back and forth, watching her two fathers first their very first marriage dance. She didn’t think that her father would actually dance, he danced at home while he was blow drying his hair but then there was Papa Naruto. He danced every day for no reason. You could give him a bowl of cereal and he would happily dance for you.

Thinking back she always wondered if her father was as happy with her mother as he is with Naruto. Did he smile and hold her the same way on their wedding day. The look in her father’s face as he stared into narutos was nothing but love, a softness he never showed anyone outside of their home and she began to wonder if she would ever find someone like that.

“You shouldn’t think so hard.” Naruto said kneeling infront of her, “You will give yourself a headache.”

“How did you know I was deep thinking?” She asked.

“You get the same irritated look on your face like your father does when he is thinking about something.” Naruto smiled and held his hands out to her. “Would you care to dance with me?”

Gently she placed her hands in his, getting to her feet and following him to the dance floor. She stepped on the tip of his shoes, her arms wrapped secure around his waist as the music began to play and Naruto swayed left to right, slowly turning them. From the middle table, Sasuke watched his daughter and the light of his life slow dance, realizing that the bond between them was just like the bond he had with her and she had grown to accept Naruto as her other father after the accident and even after the divorce.

“Are you positive you want to sign the papers on Monday?” Itachi sat down beside him.

“Im more than positive.” He nodded, “I have served my time and now im ready for my happily ever after.”

“I miss the depressed Sasuke.” He laughed. “This mushy Sasuke is kind of out of my comfort zone. Could you stop please?”

“Piss off Itachi.” He chuckled. “Thank you for taking Sarada for the two week we will be gone. She is really excited to be spending time at your house. Please do not let Deidara do anything with her hair or teach her bad things. I don’t need her coming home with the tick Deidara has, or his cocky attitude either. She’s already got Narutos bad habit of rolling her eyes at me.”

“Makes you want to spank her doesn’t it?” Suigetsu commented as he walked past, causing them both to turn around.

“You are nasty.” Itachi commented. “She’s ten.”

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders grabbing a glass of wine. He wasn’t ashamed unlike some around the room, his eyes going to Gaara and his sister.

“Anyway like we were discussing.” Sasuke resumed

“She rolls her eyes at you because she is becoming a preteen. Wait till she is a full fledge teenager and bucks up to you.” Itachi nodded at him and Sasukes face dropped.

“Please don’t remind me.” He shook his head, “She is still have the nightmare as well.”

“About the car accident?” Itachi questioned.

Sasuke nodded, “She had one a few days ago and kept yelling out Sakuras and that she was unable to save her. She was so shaken I had to cradle her till she fell back to sleep.”

“I will keep an ear out for her during the night and I will make sure Deidara knows too.” Itachi glanced at Sarada.

“If you would, next Saturday we take her to Sakuras grave and have a small picnic in memory of her. If you would do the same I would be grateful.” Sasuke asked, looking at his brother.

Itachi nodded, “Of course I will.”

“Thank you Nii-san.” Sasuke stood up.

“You’re welcome little brother.” He watched Sasuke join Sarada and Naruto on the dance floor. Tan kissed arms wrapped around his neck, blonde hair falling over the same arms as a sweet kiss was planted on his cheek. He leaned back in the embrace, the sweet smell of vanilla and coconut invading his senses and he sighed in content. Whenever he was around Itachi was always relaxed.

“Vous avez L’air vraiment sexy assis ici tout seul.” Deidara whispered in French against his ear.

“Do I now?”

“Oui, vous faites,” Deidara playfully bit Itachis earlobe, “Et si nous étions seuls je passerais mes doigts le long de ta poitrine tonique, sous l'ourlet de ton pantalon et caresserais ta bite jusqu'à ce que ton sperme enduise mes doigts.”

Itachi gulped, his body heating up from the waist below. He loved it when Deidara would whisper dirty things in his native tongue and the thought of him doing just that made Itachi cross his legs.

“Well aren’t you dirty."

“Ou préférez-vous que je suce votre bite sous la table?” He turned to Itachi with a smirk as he sat down beside him.

“Ever though that is a tempting offer, we can’t do that here.” Itachi looked around, “But if you can wait till Monday morning at the office,” he pulled Deidara forward lightly by his hair till his mouth touched his ear, “I will get down on my knees and suck your cock under your desk after fucking you senseless.”

Deidara pulled back, “That’s a deal.”

“Is it true im staying at your house for two weeks uncle?” Sarada stopped on the other side of the table, bringing his attention to her. He nodded to her with a smile.

“Yes you will be staying with me for the duration of your fathers honeymoon.” He nodded to her, “We are going to have so much fun. I have planned a few outings, a picnic and even a painting lesson with Deidara.”

“Well you are just full of surprises.” Deidara crossed his arms, “We are going to have so much fun blowing things up.”

////

(A month later)

 

Mikoto had stayed behind the camera throughout the entire wedding, taking pictures of the scene and getting to correct angles on her son’s happy day and it really was a happy day. During his first marriage, she never seen Sasuke smile so much or have his face soften when he looked at Sakura but with Naruto, it seemed the story was much different. They had an understanding, a bond that they were unable to break no matter the circumstances. Naruto had accepted Sarada as his own from day one and even took on more responsibility when Sakura perished in the crash.

She was grateful for him in many ways. He taught Sarada a lot and now with him being her teacher at the private school he would be able to keep an eye on her even more. But the real accomplishment was Sasuke. Before Naruto was introduced to her and his father, Sasuke was deeply depressed and so unconnected from anyone and anything she thought he could have been on the verge of offing himself, than Naruto came into the picture and Sasuke perked up. He seemed much happier, as if he was opened up to a whole new world and she was more relieved than anything. Her old Sasuke was coming back. The happy one.

 “Naruto no matter how many shots I get of you, you are in perfect lighting. You are very photogenic, I think even I am jealous.” Mikoto smiled, “Even after the cake fiasco.”

“I want to thank you for taking our wedding pictures though. Every picture captures the moment but my favorite are the ones of Sasuke and I dancing with Sarada.” Naruto commented while he looked at each one she had scattered out in front of them. “But this one,” He pulled the picture of Sasuke standing at the altar. “This one is my absolute favorite.”

“Mine too.” She nodded. “How was your honeymoon? I haven’t been able to come see you three since the wedding a month ago so how have you been?”

“We had so much fun in Paris. He took me to all the places he went when he visited a couple years back for work. We stayed in a luxurious hotel that overlooked the Eiffel tower for a week then we went to Venice and I fell in love all over again.” He nodded, “Im thinking of trying to convince Sasuke to move us there.”

“We aren’t moving to Venice.” Sasuke yelled from the living room.

Naruto frowned. “I swear he had super human hearing.”

“You can’t move that far away. How would I be able to see my grandbaby?” Mikoto teased.

“Oh I would take you with us.” He smiled, “There is no chance of having you stay here in boring New York when you can explore with us.” His though went to Itachi. “Your other son can visit. I like Itachi but I can only handle him so much.”

Sasuke use to say that too when he was a teenager.” She laughed, her hand moving too quickly and knocked a pencil off the dining room table.

“Don’t worry I got it.” Naruto said bending down from his seat and Mikoto’s eyes shifted his neck.

Mikoto noticed when narutos moved his shirt would shift and his neck would expose its self. She tried not to be heard when she gasped but Naruto looked up in time, her eyes glued to the red and purple whelp that was across his neck. Quickly he sat up with a grin on his face but he didn’t think she was amused.

“Naruto what is that?” She whispered to him as Sasuke was sitting in the living room playing a card game with Sarada. She leaned forward, “Is Sasuke abusing you?” She touched his arm in a comforting manner and he couldn’t help but grin. “You know you can tell me anything and I will try and be as understanding as I possibly can.”

“Mikoto you don’t have to worry.” Naruto shook his head. “Sasuke isn’t abusing me. I wouldn’t let him do that to me.” He sat back for a moment chuckling and looked at the love of his life who glanced over his shoulder at him. “Let’s just call it a wicked game him and I like to play.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I have French in what Deidara is saying so I posted it here so you all will know.  
> “Vous avez L’air vraiment sexy assis ici tout seul.”  
> *You look really sexy sitting here alone.*
> 
> “Oui, vous faites,” Deidara playfully bit Itachis earlobe, “Et si nous étions seuls je passerais mes doigts le long de ta poitrine tonique, sous l'ourlet de ton pantalon et caresserais ta bite jusqu'à ce que ton sperme enduise mes doigts.”  
> *Yes you do* Deidara playfully bit Itachis earlobe, *And if we were alone I would run my fingers along your toned chest, under the hem of your pants and stroke your cock till your cum coated my fingers.*
> 
> “Ou préférez-vous que je suce votre bite sous la table?”  
> *Or would you rather I suck your cock under the table?*
> 
> I wanted to say thank you, to whomever has read, bookmarked and kudoed through out the time we have spent with one another. I had so much writing this story and hearing from each one who commented. You all really brighted my days and hopefully I will see you on the new story I have begun to write called "Who wants to live forever".  
> May the goddess bless you all.  
> Sam


End file.
